


Into the Forest.

by Lady_Fenikkusu



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fan's twist on Cannon Plots of the Books, Gen, M/M, Multi, No Beta, Too many charactors to name all of them, rp to story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 140,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fenikkusu/pseuds/Lady_Fenikkusu
Summary: Follow the path of the rising sun to the place where River and Wind rule with Thunder and Shadow. Four shall become Two… Two shall make Six… And before peace shall be found, Six shall become Seven. Thunder, Wind, River, Shadow, Ocean, Beach and Sky shall live forever in the dens of their ancestors.This is the RP turned Story to go with Warrior Cats Ocean and Beach. everything in this story is based closing or around the Books, only with our own little twists here and there.Come, follow the story of how Oceanclan and Beach clan learn to live amongst the Cats of Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan and Riverclan while helping maintain a Balance.This work is a team effort between myself and 'Stripe', We share the Cannon Characters in this RP but separately, we play as Oceanclan, Thunderclan and Windclan (myself) and Beachclan, Shadowclan and Riverclan (Stripe). when focused on a single pair of cats we share control, hence why some parts heere may seem Out of Charator.We own no part of the real Warrior Cats Books, they belong to Erin Hunter, all we do is borrow them.Enjoy!!!!!!





	1. Meet the strangers.

The moon was slowly creeping up into the sky, bathing Four Trees in its soft glow as the cool night breeze rustled the grass of the area and for a short time Four Trees was at peace and quiet.

A lean, feline shadow slowly pushed its way out of the bushes followed by several others, all large and stocky on build, Cats made to live and survive in the thick trees and tall grass of the forest itself. After a few moments of silence, another group of cats pushed into the clearing, their coats shining slightly from dampness but they seemed not to mind it. 

The two leaders looked at each other and politely bowed their heads to each other.

Thunderclan and Riverclan had arrived first to the Gathering.

Soon a third and then a fourth clan arrived, one group of cats was lean, thin and looked to have been running, the others were slightly mattered and dull furred, but they were large and healthy.

Shadowclan and Windclan had arrived.

Bluestar, a beautiful blue she-cat with a slightly silver muzzle climbed up the stones in the clearing and settled, waiting for the other leaders to join her as Redtail, her deputy sat beneath her. She looked over the gathered cats and while the chatter was constant, all four clans spoke of the strangers that had been seen beyond the rocks that housed the Moonstone, cats who carried and strange scent that wasn’t quite Riverclan, but was diffidently something akin to them.

At the last Gathering, Crookedstar had explained that none of his cats had been banished or exiled and thus, these new cats couldn’t be Riverclanners, he had also explained that none of his cats had been to the Moonstone since he had gone to seek advice for his clan during the long hot summer when the River had almost dried out completely.

It had been Tallstar who had stated these Cats seemed to be aware of them and that they didn’t hunt in his territory, in fact his patrols had seen the cats stop chasing pray when it passed into Windclan territory and retreated back beyond the stones, though it was clear that they were in desperate need of pray.

And so, tonight it would be a topic that all the clans sought an answer too and a plan of action.

It was Crookedstar who was first of the others to join Bluestar upon the great rock. An impressive tabby tom with the thick, glossy coat characteristic of most Riverclan cats, he settled on his haunches near Thunderclan’s leader and turned his gaze to the crowd of cats still forming near the base of the jagged rock. The unease in the warriors below was easy to pick up on and he knew that before the night was over, all four of the leaders would have had to come up with some course of action. It was of great concern to him especially since there had been talks and rumours circulating about the new cats’ similarities to the cats of Riverclan, speak of lost territory and shared prey and the like.

As the leaders of the four clans of the forest started to gather, a hush began to creep over the crowd of chattering warriors with many of them turning their eyes to the great rock, questioning expressions drawn across more than a few of their muzzles as the moon crept just a little higher in the night sky.

Raggedstar took his place alongside the others next – a little ragged and matted, he still cut an imposing figure against the light of the rising moon. Though still appearing fairly well-fed, the scars littering his face and ears spoke volumes about his clan’s recent, somewhat-tumultuous history. He had little interest in or information regarding these cats supposedly spotted near Windclan’s territory, but anything that threatened to bring a shift in power to the forest was worth at least paying a little attention to.

Oakheart and Cloudpelt had taken their positons beneath their respective leaders and there they simply waited for the rest of the cats to arrive.

Despite the almost tangible tension in the ever-growing group, Fourtrees appeared as beautiful as ever – and though talk of conflict and battle was already spreading, this was the one place all four clans could be seen together without a scrap or spat breaking out.

Whether or not Tallstar and the others were ready to get things started, Raggedstar lifted himself to his paws and dived right in. The dark, burly tom positioned himself nearest to the edge of the great rock and lifted a paw as if to silence the last of the murmurs and whispers.

“It has been a good moon for Shadowclan,” he called out, going on to detail the abundance of prey, the births of future warriors and the strength of current warriors, all to the sounds of approval from his fellow Shadowclan cats. Perhaps nothing more than a formality at this point as he was sure the conversion would be steered in other directions.

Bluestar listened to the talk from Raggedstar and waited for her own time to speak, knowing that some clans were having a better season that others, however she knew that there would soon be talk of these new cats, especially as Tallstar seemed to be keeping a close eye on the edges of the clearing just in case the cats that he had seen around his land appeared.

"It has also been a good moon for Thunderclan," the blue she-cat said, "though Spottedleaf tells we have a shortage of Dandelion Roots this season and we are also short of many berries due to poor fertility of the ground." She watched the medicine cats nodded in approval, it seemed all the clans were short of herb, she cast a small glance to the Windclan leader as his tail moved from his side and then rewrapped itself around his paws.

Tallstar waited for Crookedstar to speak up, his clan had seen more of the new cats that others, and while he knew he clan wanted answers, he would not make this an shouting match between clans, he would try, out of respect for Fourtrees and the laws that surrounded them here.

Crookedstar didn't waste much time with reports of prey, the condition of the river or the trivialities of life on the island his clan called home, instead choosing to take the time he'd been allotted to address the more pertinent issue at hand. He did offer Tallstar a quick glance and an expression which seemed to apologize for what was surely going to derail the gathering before the Windclan cat had his moment to speak.

"You've all heard about the new cats by now, I'm sure," he started. It was no surprise that many an ear perked and the last of the idle chatter seem to hush in an instant. The gazes of every last cat seemed to fall upon the tabby, but he was hardly to one to flinch!

"First, I say again, none of these cats call Riverclan their own. They are not exiles, nor do they share blood with any of the cats that stand around you," he went on. "But I can tell you, the four clans of the forest, this much... I've sent warriors past High Stones and they tell me that these cats, rogues or loners, only push closer and closer to our territories. Tonight is as good a night as any to discuss what will happen over the next few moons."

With that and the rising of murmurs in the warriors below, Crookedstar turned to the other three leaders atop the great rock and made a motion with a paw, effectively inviting them to join in on the conversation.

"What do you say, Bluestar? Tallstar? Raggedstar?" the tabby continued, addressing each of the cats with the respect expected at these gatherings, but a clear sense of urgency in his voice.

"Just what do you propose we do, Crookedstar? Start a dialog? Invite them to share in the prey we fight and work for?" Raggedstar clearly wasn't too fond of the idea that the forest would welcome these new cats in any capacity.

Tallstar shook his head. "They never stray into Windclan territory, not even when they chase pray my patrols have watched them for days now, as far as they can tell, these cats are weakening in strength and there are less cats with each day that passes, as unsettling as these cats and their arrival is, I do not think they mean harm or to intrude on our homes." he said.

"How can you be sure?" Bluestar asked then rose her voice so everyone could hear her, "I do not believe that violence is an answer here, these cats from what we have all heard are larger and bigger that even our largest warriors." she added, knowing that that information would keep those hoping to kill these strangers at bay. "There must be a reason these cats are here and it would be wise to find that reason before we jump to conclusions." 

Tallstar nodded, "And while they may not share or be from Riverclan, the scent they give off is some kind of water. Could they be from another kind of river?"

Before anyone could answer, Redtail cleared his throat and nodded towards the Medicine cats as they all stood shaking and trembling, their fur on end and their tails stiff.

Starclan was speaking to the Medicine cats.

After a few moments silence, the four cats slumped and leant against one another to regain their composure before turning to their Leaders. "We know why they are here." Spottedleaf said with a slight tremble to her voice, the scent of both fear and also deep sadness and angry soon filling the noses of all around her.

Bluestar nodded, "Come forwards, tell us what Starclan has said about these strangers." she pleaded as all the leaders sat down and waited for each of their medicine cats to find the words to explain what Starclan had shown them.

Crookedstar silently conceded the point that the new cats might be from some sort of river or lake, but that would imply that they've come quite a great distance in search of assistance. As much as he hated to admit it, only desperate cats would make such a journey. And if they were desperate enough to travel this far, what had driven them from their homeland? He didn't voice any of those concerns right now, however, choosing instead to simply nod and follow along with Tallstar's words. What really concerned the Riverclan cat was that it would only be natural for this wandering band to seek out a home similar to their old one and the only place around Fourtrees that fit the bill was the river, a fact that did not sit well with the tabby leader. And so he sat, remarkably silent and with his eyes and ears fixed on the congregation of medicine cats - Riverclan's own wore an expression that troubled Crookedstar.

Mudfur, a light brown tom on the slender side, locked eyes with Crookedstar for but a second. The Riverclan cat, well know to all of the four clans for the wisdom he held, parted his jaws to speak, but couldn't seem to find the words. How could he explain what he'd been shown? What he'd felt - the misery, the fear, he couldn't help but recoil at the thought of such intense emotions gripping the cats of the local clans.

"They have no place to call home," he eventually muttered under his breath. The cat appeared shaken and as he spoke his glance met those of the other medicine cats, as if seeking validation of what he'd seen. "I saw sand... a beach, jagged rocks," he went on. "The twolegs..."

"Four clans facing their ends," added another cat. It was Yellowfang, tattered and scarred but with a burning glow in her eyes that in dark seemed to channel the brilliance of Starclan itself. "Two of them are no more, kits, queens taken in by the others, but prey is scarce and shelter not easy to find." She held back on telling everyone that she'd been shown that the destinies of these new cats, these ragged clans were interwoven with those of the forest clans, fearing that such powerful information would be best left for the leaders and the leaders alone. Whether or not the cats gathered here wanted or were ready for the arrival of new blood, it was bound to happen.

Even though there wasn't all that much being said, all the cats could see in the reactions of the medicine cats, the tones of their voices and the scents in the air that Starclan had hit them with some serious news. Murmurs of attacks mixed with murmurs of aid and from the muffled confusion the basis of a plan was beginning to take shape - cats from each clan would inevitably have to reach out and meet these new cats, face to face and whisker to whisker.

Change was coming!

“They have come far, further than any clan should have to escape their ends. They seek only to survive.” Barkface, the Windclan medicine cat added, slowly getting back to his feet with Spottedleaf’s help, though the Thunderclan medicine cat seemed no stronger herself. “They have lost everything, all of it destroyed by the Twolegs and their monsters.” He added keeping himself upright as he and Spottedleaf leant against each other for support until their bodies had stopped shaking.

“It seems we have no choice.” It was Bluestar who spoke up first, her voice firm and calm. “As the dominant Clans of this land and by the laws of old clans before us, we must speak with these new comers.” She said. “By that, one cat from each of our clans must be chosen as a representative and go past the Highstones and ask that the leaders of these strangers and their deputies to come to Fourtrees and explain their story to Crookedstar, Tallstar, Raggedstar and myself and our Deputies.”

“Agreed.” Tallstar nodded, Bluestar spoke the truth and if these strangers were as their medicine cats had said, peace would be a safer option as it would allow the clans to speak without fighting or unnecessary bloodshed. “If they have come from far beyond our lands, it is law that the Leaders and their Deputies speak in neutral ground.” He added and turned to Crookedstar and Raggedstar. “Are you both in agreement with this?”

Raggedstar answered with a subtle nod and a few words. “I see this as being in the best interest of the four clans, I suggest we move on it as quickly as possible.” It wasn’t ten seconds later that Cloudpelt stepped forward and offered himself up as the cat that would represent Shadowclan in this meeting.

Truth be told, he was more than curious to get eyes on the new cats as soon as possible, if only to gather as much information as he could. No doubt he would spend many of the coming nights alongside Raggedstar discussing what would be best for his beloved clan.

“The forest can count on Shadowclan,” the tom announced, white fur standing in stark contrast against the backdrop of dimly-lit forest, even before Crookedstar had said a word. Perhaps intentionally, too, as his gaze was quickly cast upon the Riverclan cat as if to respectfully force his hand.

“I see no point in being the only cat against this,” Crookedstar eventually added, “and Starclan has spoken.” While not entirely thrilled by any of it, he had no alternative to offer the others and he couldn’t deny the fact that medicine cats had made it seem like these rogues… strangers, rather, were in dire need of a little help.

“So who of Riverclan will join up with Cloudpelt? Who of Thunderclan and Windclan?” he called out, before muttering a few words under his breath, asking that Starclan look out for all the cats for the forest. He knew better than to question their wisdom, but even so, the idea of more clans vying for resources in the area wasn't easy to swallow.

It wasn’t much of a question for his own clan, really. Oakheart, sitting proudly just beneath the great rock, knew he’d be the one to go. A silent exchanging of nods between himself and Crookedstar made it official.

“I’ll leave tonight, if need be,” spoke the Riverclan deputy.

Bluestar nodded casting her gaze to her clan and locked her eyes with Whitestorm. “Whitestorm, I trust you will show these strangers the true nature of our clan and speak with honesty when you speak to them?”

“Yes Bluestar.” The White tom stated as he stepped forwards, yellow eyes sharp and ready to move. 

“Then who of Windclan will join them?” Bluestar asked Tallstar, who was searching his cats for someone.

“I will go.” Onewhisker stated form his place, “I know a way past the high stones that won’t be risky this time of year and will give us a good view of them before they see us if the wind stays in our favour.” He assured, joining the other three cats who had been chosen to go.

“Very well.” Tallstar said. “If there are no objections, are you willing to let them leave now?” he then asked.

Bluestar nodded. “We must be swift if we are to help these newcomers.” She said looking to Crookedstar and Raggedstar for their agreement, though their warriors were already prepared to take off at their command.

Nods came from Crookedstar and Raggedstar and the deputies of both clans were on their paws in an instant. Cloudpelt was looking especially eager to get things started!

“If time is of the essence, I say we head directly for Highstones from here. Crossing the thunderpath isn’t much of a problem during the night, we can cut across where it’d be quickest and find these cats before first light. Onewhisker is right, we can watch them from up high and see just how many cats we're dealing with.”

“Along Windclan’s territory?” Oakheart questioned, hoping that since all the leaders had agreed to provide a cat for this mission that they’d be alright, too, with a little abnormal movement through their lands.

“We could cut back to the tunnels,” Cloudpelt went on, but the Riverclan deputy stopped him short with a quick wave of his paw.

“Onewhisker, you said you know a path past Highstones, why don’t you lead the way,” Oakheart spoke flatly, less a question than a statement. “We’ll be back with the news in time to make our patrols.” With that, the Riverclan cat gave his coat a good shake and padded off in the direction of Cloudpelt, who had already relocated himself to the edge of the clearing and merely sat there, blue eyes watching the others expectantly.

~@~

The land around Highstones wasn't exactly the easiest to navigate, especially during the night - and while the moon offered some amount of safety, the more time they had to choose their positions, the better. Even with Starclan's words, the cats had no idea of the sort of clans they'd be going to meet. It could be four to twenty for all they knew!

Onewhisker nodded and took off in a steady jog leaving the clearing and setting an easy pace for everyone to keep up. “The Highstones have a little path closer to the boarders with Windclan that we can use and it’s safe to use no matter the season. We can save more time by heading right across the edge of Windclan territory after we cross the Thunderpath.” He explained, “Just watch your step, there is a ditch near the rocks with a shallow stream in it that can be a bit of a shock if you fall in. the water is colder than ice.” He added as a friendly warning.

After what felt like minutes to Onewhisker they could see Windclan territory and he continued to lead them, keeping his pace even for everyone even though he knew Oakheart and Whitestorm could keep up with him at full speed for a short time. As they reached the rocks of Highstones, he lead them towards the path he had spoken of, jumping the ditch with practiced ease and paused at the top of the rocks, scenting the air.

Whitestorm lifted his head and scented deeply. “They’ve been here.” he said quietly. “Which way?” he asked Onewhisker.

“That way, towards the trees that’s where we’ve been seeing them go when they leave without prey.” The older tom said nodding towards a small cluster of trees a few yards away. “The wind is in our favour, but I don’t know how long it will stay that way.”

The four cats had little issue with any of the terrain and moved through the night with the grace and quickness expected of warriors. Both Oakheart and Cloudpelt cleared the ditch without incident and both their snouts were immediately turned upwards upon hearing Whitestorm's words.

"Recently, too," Oakheart muttered, keeping his voice low just in case these new clans had scouts around. He couldn't help but glance up a time or two at the rocks above, thinking they'd be the perfect place to set up an ambush. But if the cats would willingly leave without prey when asked, as Onewhisker had mentioned, how bad could they be.

"Best seize the opportunity while we have the advantage," Cloudpelt chimed in, his form low and ears perked as he slipped over rocks and through grass to approach the little grove. The closer he got, the stronger the scent... mixed, she-cats and toms. Three or four of them, too, and Oakheart was right, they'd left the immediate area, but they couldn't be far off now.

Unfortunately for Cloudpelt, his coat stuck out like a sore paw and the trees ahead provided quite a bit of shadow to lurk about in. Oakheart had joined him, though, and the two plodded on with Oakheart staying close to the ground and the Shadowclan cat making a quick bee-line for a fallen tree, from which he could see just a little further.

And though he could barely make it out, the rough outline of a gathering of shrubs, bushes caught his eye. If there was a way into those bushes, they'd make the perfect place to hide a misplaced group of cats. "Over there," came a call from the white tom, a slight motion of his head directing the others' attention to what he'd spotted. "How do we do this? Walk up and ask them if they'd like to talk?"

“I say we see if we can pick out a leader in their ranks or a deputy, and see if we can talk to that cat first.” Whitestorm said, “No cat would be willing to fight if they are as down on their luck as the medicine cats said.” he added.

Onewhisker nodded, “They smell close, maybe we could see them from those bushes.” He added and slowly moved closer, taking time to scent the air and paused once he was in cover, lifting his ears and froze. “Listen.” He whispered.

Faintly, there were voices on the wind, voices none of the cats would have heard before. A shecat and a tom.

“You’ve been out here all day Softsand, we’ve got enough for the night.” The she cat was saying.

“No, I have to keep hunting. Shellstar said we need more food.” The tom insisted. “I have to catch more pray Pepplepelt.”

“And we will get more, when the rest of us have slept and you have the strength to stay awake.” The she-cat said again and close to the four toms hiding place, a strange pelted she-cat passed by, nudging a tired and worn out sandy colour furred tom along ahead of her though neither looked as well fed as they should, nor as well rested. “We need you fit and strong to hunt tomorrow.”

“But- ow, don’t bite me!” the tom, Softsand meowed as the shecat bit his tail and he jumped forwards.

“Get moving or I’ll tell Shellstar you’re over working yourself.” The shecat, Pepplepelt stated and continued to march the tom towards another bunch of bushes before the two disappeared into them.

“Looks like we found two of them.” Whitestorm said, “Lets follow them, they may lead us to the rest.” He added.

Cloudpelt dug his claws into the bark of the tree beneath him and remained perfectly still as he studied the strangers with perked ears and twitching nose. They seemed so much like the cats of the forest! As soon as they slipped into the cover of the bushes and Whitestorm spoke, the ShadowClan deputy dropped from his perch to land in the grass without making a sound.

"They've got another little camp over there," he whispered, tilting his head towards another collection of bushes, part of which had clearly been removed to serve as an entrance. "Hard times, sounds like, but there might be more than we first thought."

Oakheart agreed quietly, but quickly turned everyone's attention to the leaves up above. They danced this way and that, settled for a moment then flicked back in the direction of the new cats.

"Wind's not holding out, we're about to be discovered," he spoke quietly but with authority, the tom darting to the left to take cover behind one of the bigger trees in area.

Cloudpelt quickly followed and motioned for the others to do the same.

All four of the forest cats were more than experienced enough to go move quietly through the cover of darkness, but the words that StarClan had shared with the medicine cats back at Fourtrees hadn't been for the four clans alone.

A pale-blue set of eyes, indistinguishable from the glints and glimmers of moonlight against rock, sat near the right side of the second batch of bushes, wide pupils tracking the movements of at least Oakheart and Cloudpelt.

Gullswing, medicine cat of what was left of Beachclan, had asked for guidance earlier and had been told that everything was about to come to light - regardless, it was hard for her to put her apprehension behind her. Outnumbered and in no shape to battle, her clan, and the other clans that had followed, had no choice but to be diplomatic.

"You can show yourselves," the cream-colored she-cat spoke, moving herself into dimly-lit patch of grass and adopting a posture that showed signs of aggression. "This meeting has been foretold, let me be the one welcome you!" She sat there for a moment, waiting for a response, hoping her voice had roused her sleeping clanmates. If these cats turned out to be violent, her clan would be absolutely done for!

Cloudpelt's heart sank. Oakheart became a statue and time seemed to simply... pause. Well, they were here to meet these new cats, after all - looked like there was no going back on that now!

Onewhisker swallowed slightly and looked to the others, “Best to get this going smoothly.” He said and stood, keeping his movements visible and as calm as possible as he left their cover and relaxing his posture as best he could being a stranger to these cats as they were to him.

Whitestorm followed Onewhisker. “You were told of us by Starclan?” He asked.

“Starclan speaks to all Medicine Cats.” Another cat spoke up and a tom approached the clearing, his pelt was pale in colour save a large patch that was shaped as a seashell. “My name is Shellstar, Leader of Oceanclan and this is Gullswing, the Medicine Cat of Beachclan. The last two clans of our home to survive.” He added. “All of you, come where we can see you. We have no desire to fight.”

Whitestorm looked back to Oakheart and Cloudpelt, flicking his tail in a silent request they join them.

The two deputies were quick to join Whitestorm and Onewhisker. While they both offered subtle nods of greeting, their intense glares and bristled tails spoke what their muzzles did not.

Gullswing wasn't in the least surprised, but she was relieved to see that there were only four of them. Had the four clans meant to dispatch of them tonight, there would have certainly been many more. She was also quick to note how well-fed and healthy the four looked, an obvious indication that the forest had prey to spare - at the same time, an obvious indication that should a battle break out, retreat was the only realistic solution.

"Well met, Shellstar," Oakheart began. "I am Oakheart of RiverClan, deputy to Crookedstar, guardian of the river that lies beyond us. I come tonight... we come tonight," the tom went on, "to extend a paw and offer an audience at next the gathering one moon from now."

By now Gullswing had been joined on the right by a lithe tom with pain in his eyes. His coat told a story all on it's own, once sharp, distinct tabby markings marred by matted fur and recently-healed wounds. 

Surestep had been one of the few Cliffclan cats that had managed to make it this far without losing his life. It was only thanks to the generosity of Beachclan and Oceanclan that his fellow cats had some shelter over their heads, even if it was just a measly gathering of shrubs.

The medicine cat hardly acknowledged his existence, biting her tongue for a few seconds more as she studied Shellstar's expression. She silently wished that her own leader was here now to speak, but she wouldn't be back for some time.

"We have much to talk about," Cloudpelt added, "What do you say?"

Shellstar listened and then carefully studied the four cats, thinking carefully over everything. “One moon from now,” he repeated after a time and looked at Gullswing, and Surestep, then back towards the camp his fellow cats shared and shook his head.

“Is that a problem?” Onewhisker asked.

“Not for me, but I am but one leader,” Shellstar said, “Our clans are broken, two of them all but gone and taken in my clan and Beachclan, their leader is not here and it is wrong of me to speak for her and her clan.” He stated.

“That is why we do not ask you to come tonight.” Whitestorm said, “Our medicine cats, each of their own clan were shown by Starclan all that happened to your clans and through that our leaders have sent us to speak with you, and arrange a peaceful meeting, between those who represent your clans and themselves.” He explained. 

“I cannot give you an answer now, not without speaking to her. Our clans have been through enough without one leader trying to make a decision alone.” Shellstar said and looked to Gullswing. “Do you know when your leader will return?” he asked.

Gullswing's ears twitched along with her whiskers. Sunstar, the leader of BeachClan, had been a broken cat after her clan was displaced. Despite BeachClan weathering the storm and accepting the remnants of CliffClan, their leader was a proud cat and she secretly hated having to accept help from another clan, let alone being forced into a position where they'd be able to call all the shots.

"She'll be back before tomorrow," the medicine cat finally spoke. "She trusts me and though it will pain her to meet like this, she knows as well as I do that we have little choice. When StarClan speaks to me, they speak with us all." It may have been a little out of line, but the truth was clear to see - they needed help and they needed it soon. Without a steady source of prey and herbs, she knew, as a medicine cat, they'd lose many kits and cats before the leaf-bare.

"I will speak with her and send word," she spoke softly to Shellstar, showing the utmost respect.

"Surestep here can meet one of your cats up on the stone but a few paces from here," she went on, addressing Whitestorm. "You have my word that your cat will be completely unharmed." Surestep nodded.

"We need to know that you're going to show up," came a meow from Cloudpelt. "You speak for you clan, Shellstar, we'll hear from BeachClan when we do. The offer stands either way, we're asking that you meet us there one moon from now." The ShadowClan cat very clearly didn't like where things were going.

As the talks went on, more and more cats filtered out of the bushes, though most of them stayed a good distance back, looking wide-eyed and fearfully upon the four. Warriors, queens sheltering kits and elders alike looked on.

Oakheart simply watched back with a heavy heart. Beaten and broken, but still proud and respectful of the code, Shellstar was a cat he could admire.

"How else would you have it?" questioned Cloudpelt.

“I believe I know a way to solve our problem.” A new voice asked and an elderly cat stepped up to join Gullswing, Surestep and Shellstar, an elder with deep scars all along his body, from the teeth of some unknown animal.

“Sealtooth.” Shellstar greeted.

“Let us not dance about a seal corpse.” The elder stated, and looked at the four newcomers, “Your leaders wish to speak with us and assurance we will arrive,” he said scratching his flack. “Let us do this the way of old Clans.” He suggested. “Tonight, you will take one of our Apprentices back with you, and one moon from now you will return and bring one of your Apprentices with you, While you lead our Leaders and their Deputies to this gathering place of your leaders, your Apprentice will stay with us.”

“Is that wise?” A Queen asked.

“It is the ways of old.” Shellstar said, “A young one in the paws of the ruling clans, for one Moon, to insure that the newcomers do not overstep their welcome, and do not attack. In return, one of their young one lives amongst the strangers a sign of submission until a truce or alliance if formed. If not Alliance is made the young ones are returned and the strangers move on.” He recalled. 

“Is that agreeable?” Sealtooth asked.

Whitestorm looked to his fellow cats, “May we speak a moment?” he asked and Shellstar nodded, “Toms.” Whitestorm called and nodded back a few paces so they could speak without being overheard. “What do you all think?” 

"A foolish idea if I've ever heard one," Cloudpelt muttered under his breath. "Shadowclan won't put the life of an apprentice in the paws of unknown cats. I'm starting to think we should just run these... rogues out of here." The white tom's tail flicked and lashed and more than a couple rude glances where thrown Shellstar's way.

Oakheart was a little more receptive to the idea. "The forest belongs to more than just ShadowClan," the deputy countered. "Whitestorm, I think it would be possible for RiverClan to shelter this apprentice if it comes down to it. If they're used to water, we have plenty of it. They have their customs and we could do a little to respect those, it doesn't put us in any danger." Oakheart knew there were those in his clan that would look down upon such an action, but it was a path to a greater good, he thought.

"And if we did... say we did agree to this ridiculous suggestion," Cloudpelt started back up, hoping that maybe Onewhisker would see things the same, "which clan would willing give up an apprentice?" His tone and volume had Gullswing's ears twitching and she leaned a little exchange words with Shellstar.

"They worry if they can trust us, can we trust them? Who would you send?" the pretty she-cat whispered. "Sunstar won't send one of her own, I can tell you that much. And I don't like that one," she chirped, blue eyes fixed on Cloudpelt.

"It's nothing unheard of. As he said, it's the way of the old clans, I vote in favour of moving forward with this. If anyone has an issue with it, we can always bring them right back. It shows trust and it builds bonds between the clans, something that will inevitably happen if these cats stay!" Oakheart growled. He had nearly had enough of this, though out of respect for his fellow cats, he waited for Onewhisker to speak his mind.

Onewhisker thought very carefully, Cloudpelt did have a point, but he also saw very little strength in these Cats, especially in those who could be classed a threat, their warriors were skinny, wrecks of themselves and their kits were starting to show signs of the same, clearly the older cats had given up on filling meals to ensure the survival of their kits and young.

“Oakheart speaks the truth, these cats clearly had much water in their lives, their names give that away, but Cloudpelt also has a point, the only clans who could give an apprentice would not likely be willing to do so, and by the look of these cats they are low on food as it is.” He said at last. 

“I would never ask her to give up one of her own.” Shellstar said. “And I agree that one is not as welcoming as the others. But if we are to prove we are no threat to them, I know someone who would be willing to help.” He admitted looking towards a young Apprentice who watched the strangers with awe but also hope.

Whitestorm thought carefully and nodded, “I will speak with Bluestar. I’m sure she will agree to this,” he added.

“Then we are in agreement?” Onewhisker asked. “We will agree to their offer and one Moon from now, we return and see what Starclan has planned?” he said.

Oakheart nodded and turned to face Shellstar and Gullswing. Cloudpelt no doubt had a little more to say, but as far as the RiverClan cat was concerned, it was three to one in favour of agreeing to the terms.

Cloudpelt scowled a little, but behind his piercing glares was a cat that understood that peace didn't always come as a result of battle - compromise had its place in the forest. He reluctantly turned to join Oakheart, but not before muttering quietly under his breath, "I hope you cats know what you're doing."

"We've discussed it amongst ourselves and decided that we'll agree to this for now. One of our clans will shelter your apprentice, that much is guaranteed. If everyone in the forest is in agreement, we'll return in one moon with an apprentice of our own and from there take you to Fourtrees where you'll meet the leaders, deputies and warriors of the four clans," Oakheart spoke, voice alone commanding at least a little respect.

"This is by no means acceptance into the lands, merely an offer to convene with the clans," the deputy went on. "And your apprentice leaves with us tonight," he added, noting that the moon had made significant progress through the night sky. The clans would be waiting to hear back from them - how would returning with a young cat change things? Oakheart had noticed, too, Shellstar looking at young cat who sat nearby and assumed this one would be the apprentice making the trek back with them.

Gullswing nodded and even managed a slight smile. Progress, for sure! "Nicely done, Shellstar," she purred quietly. "StarClan will look over them, have no worries." With that, she met Whitestorm's eyes and offered a slight bow and a few words of thanks.

“Very well.” Shellstar nodded and turned towards the Apprentice, lifting his tail to beckon her closer. “Wavepaw, come here.”

The Apprentice did as she was asked, like many Apprentices of her clan, she was starting to show signs of losing weight and a tiredness, but she had a bounce in her steps and her eyes held a spark of hope.

“This is Wavepaw, she is the last born before our home was destroyed, she can tell you all you need to know of our Clans if your leaders need answers before the Gathering.” He explained then leaned down and gently pressed his nose to Wavepaw’s head. “You know what you are being asked to do?”

“Go with them and stay one Moon in their territory, as a sign of good will and assurance you will not attack.” Wavepaw nodded.

“And you know what the old ways were?” Sealtooth asked.

“I am not a prisoner nor am I outsider or a member of their clan, I am there to answer questions and allow my clan time to prove they are not here to fight or cause threat or harm.” Wavepaw nodded.

“Good girl.” Shellstar smiled and nodded towards the four toms, “You will go back with them tonight. Remember your manners and remember you are there for all four of our Clans, not just Oceanclan.” 

“Yes Shellstar.” Wavepaw said and with a tail wave to her fellow Apprentices she went and stood by the four toms. 

"You'll follow all four of us back to Fourtrees," Oakheart addressed the apprentice, pausing for just a moment to look over her with an inquisitive eye. RiverClan often prided themselves on having an abundance of fish for prey which resulted in a thick build and lustrous coat, so the young cat's appearance was a bit hard for the deputy to take in. The slightest of currents would take this one way down the river!

Even Cloudpelt couldn't help but feel a tinge of sorrow - she wasn't part of his clan, but with young cats the distinction wasn't terribly important.

"From there you'll come back to RiverClan with me. Our leader is called Crookedstar and I want you to treat him with the same respect you'd treat your own," the reddish-brown tom continued. At the very least, this... kit would share an affinity for water with the rest of the cats of the clan.

"One moon, we'll be back," Cloudpelt spoke before turning his back to the new-found clans. "May StarClan grant you prey until then." Another few seconds and his white pelt had disappeared into the night.

Oakheart didn't say anything. A mere nod in Shellstar's direction would suffice and when he turned to follow Cloudpelt, he chuffed quietly to get Wavepaw's attention. "Stay close, you won't know the terrain," he muttered and snuck off, apprentice in tow, to follow the ShadowClan cat. The night wouldn't last much longer and it would probably be best to have a word with Crookedstar before marching through the camp with a strange, new apprentice on his heels.

For a few moments he questioned the wisdom of StarClan - the meeting hadn't gone how he'd expected, but no blood had been shed and he was pleased to be able to return to his clan with the news that these new clans seemed to be decent. He only hoped the Crookedstar would go easy on Wavepaw - bouncy and bright-eyed as she was, the chances of her being met with anything less than sneers weren't exactly astounding!

Wavepaw followed, smaller size practically vanishing into the long grass from time to time before she was seen again, despite being thin and hungry, she was never more than a paw step behind Oakheart in her pace. 

Whitestorm nodded and with Onewhisker beside him, they brought up the rear of the group, keeping Wavepaw between the four of them as they moved back towards their home territories and the still waiting Gathering.

~@~

Meanwhile, the four clans of the forest were still waiting. The Apprentices and Queens had been sent back to their camos due to the late hour, and some of the younger warriors had also been sent home, though the strong and senior Warriors were still gathered. 

Bluestar watched the far horizon, her tail still as she watched for their Warriors return. The clans were talking softly amongst themselves and their leaders, all waiting for their cats to return.

“It seems Starclan is still watching us.” Tallstar stated and true to his words, the moon and stars seem to be frozen in place unable to move until their chosen Cats return with news.

Through grass, under trees and over the ditch the five cats moved. Oakheart didn't slow, not even for a step - during the occasional moments of pause taken to scent the air and confirm location, he was pleased to see the young apprentice was able to keep up.

Minutes seemed to pass in an instant and the familiar outline of the great trees peeked up over the tall grasses. The RiverClan deputy felt a sense of ease wash over his fur, quite pleased to be back within the familiar, neutral territory and the mixed scents of the cats still waiting.

They'd arrived.

Cloudpelt was the first to enter the grove and the voices of various cats picked up, some questioning, some relieved, others tired, seemingly happy that they'd be able to head back to their clans shortly. More than a couple warriors stood wide-eyed with their ears perked for some word from the ShadowClan deputy, but he spoke nothing, leaving the task to Oakheart or one of the others. Quietly, he took he seat next to Raggedstar who looked especially tired at the moment.

Whether or not any of the cats had spotted Wavepaw by now was irrelevant - the well-trained noses of the seasoned warriors would no doubt pick up the curious scent of the young cat that had followed the others home.

Before he'd even caught his breath, Oakheart was muttering out a few details about the encounter and, eventually, the more important information.

"They've agreed to meet us in one moon," the tom panted, taking a quick moment for the others to chat amongst themselves.

Crookedstar seemed relieved and Raggedstar's ears were perked - his curiosity had been piqued.

"But as a show of good faith, the four cats representing the four clans of the forest," he went on, "have agreed to shelter one of their young cats for the next moon, as was custom in the clans of old."

That was enough to get just about everyone talking - not the full story, but Oakheart had already leaned in to whisper a word or two into Crookedstar's ears. Besides, as soon as Wavepaw stepped into the clearing, all eyes would be on her.

Onewhisker stepped in to the clearing, starting to show his tiredness as he sat down, catching his breath before he spoke, hoping his voice carried over the gathering. “Two clans, once four, just as the Medicine cats said,” He stated, “They have lost everything and still they cling to hope that they will find a new home,” he explained.

Wavepaw at last came out of the grass, panting somewhat from the run, she had faded black fur with patches of white. Many shecat warriors, some who had mothered a litter of their own, were shocked by how thin and small she was.

Cats began to question and talk over each other, though Wavepaw couldn’t make out much of what they were saying as she waited to be spoken too, taking the time to rest and catch her breath again.

“Every cat calm down.” Tallstar called out and slowly the cats hushed to silence as the Windclan leader spoke. “Rushing to conclusions and guessing the answers will not give us any truths about these Clans.” He said and turned to the other leaders. “I say we let the Apprentice rest for a time and then tomorrow, when we have all rested, the four of us, our deputies and our Medicine cats return here and listen to her story.” He suggested.

Bluestar nodded and turned to the other leaders. “Do you two agree?” she asked as the moon at last seemed to move again slowly beginning to sink down in the sky again.

"Agreed," was all Raggedstar answered with, the tom taking a heavy step off the great stone and then stretching out to rid his bones and muscles of the aches brought about by sitting still for so long.

"Where will she stay?"

"Oakheart tells me that these clans are indeed from areas with water," Crookedstar replied, shooting a slight glare his deputy's way. Decisions such as these really should be made by the leaders of clans, he thought, but given the young cat's condition, he couldn't argue too much with Oakheart's sense of compassion. It was one of the traits that made him such a good deputy.

"She will stay with RiverClan for tonight, we can talk about where she'll stay after that during the meeting tomorrow," he addressed the other leaders, offering each of them a quick nod before shifting his gaze to the little female. He already knew she'd be staying with them for the entire moon, but formality had its place among the clans.

"If there's nothing else, Bluestar, Tallstar, then we'll be on our way."

"Come here, then, you'll be staying with us," he offered, the tom's tone miles more welcoming and warm when wasn't speaking with other leaders and despite his twisted jaw which often led younger cats to make assumptions about his manner.

"Oakheart here says you like water and RiverClan has water to spare," he added with a quick wave of this paw to get the apprentice to come over.

"What do they call you?"

Raggedstar had since disappeared into the fading darkness and Cloudpelt along with him. All the medicine cats had grouped back up with their respective clans, after a bit of chatting.

Mudfur looked especially worried, the mottled, brown tom sitting side-by-side with Crookedstar, awaiting the apprentice's approach. A wise decision by Oakheart - RiverClan had fish to spare, too, and Mudfur was going to make it his personal goal to get a little meat on those bones before sending her back to her clan. There's little more troubling to a medicine cat than a youngster looking underfed!

“Until tomorrow.” Bluestar nodded and with a slight flick of her tail, her warriors gathered themselves and slowly headed home.

Tallstar nodded. “Until tomorrow.” He meowed calling his cats together. “Good hunting to your both.” He added before nudging Onewhisker gently to get him moving, the tom still slightly tired from the running.

Wavepaw listened and waited to be spoken too, keeping her tail still, her back straight and her ears up, like any good Apprentice should when talking too or surrounded by those older than themselves. A lesson her mentor and mother had taught her when she was still just a kit.

When the large tom waved her over she stood and walked to him, reminding herself that she was there to represent all the clans of her home, not just her own and managed to keep her paws from dragging despite the tiredness left from the running. “Shellstar gave me the name Wavepaw.” She said.

Now she was closer, Crookedstar and likely Mudfur would see the smallest signs of a scar near the top of her left shoulder and the last remains of a scrap on the back of her right hind leg, well healed and cared for by the paws of a skilled medicine cat. They would also catch the faint but clear scent of salty water, sand, some kind of trees and a distinctive scent of fresh water. 

Clearly these clans were adapt to a different water then the river that Riverclan lived by and around.

"Wavepaw... I have a feeling you'll be staying with us for the remainder of the moon." Crookedstar sat in silence for a moment longer and studied the young feline. He was quick to pick up on the difference in the scents of the waters and quietly wondered about what the home of these clans might look like.

"This is Crookedstar, I'm sure you know by now," came a voice to break the silence. Mudfur was gesturing subtly towards the RiverClan leader who seemed a touch lost in his thoughts. "You know Oakheart," he added with a nod towards to the deputy who stood motionless as a stone - save for his ears and nose which twitched and wiggled.

"I'm Mudfur," the medicine cat went on, "and its pleasure to finally meet one of your clan. I know it won't be the same, but I think you'll find our territory quite nice anyhow."

The brown tom stood and motioned for Wavepaw to walk between himself and the other two just as a precaution. They would be taking the shortest way back, along the path the twolegs often took when they came to visit Fourtrees. 

"I think we'll set you up with the other apprentices," Mudfur carried on, almost rambling at this point. He always kept an ear alert, though, for sounds of danger or objection from one of the two other clanners. "You'll get some sleep tonight, maybe a fish or two and get yourself ready for tomorrow. No doubt the four clans will have many questions for you. I'm... I know you've dealt with a lot up until now."

By the time they reached the bridge, the moon had fallen behind the trees and Mudfur was sure the early patrols would already be out. And while he padded quietly along the twoleg contraption, Oakheart had slipped into the river, obviously favouring a quick dip after so much running.

Crookedstar, supposing that young Wavepaw had plenty of experience with all things water, kept a brisk pace ahead of Mudfur till the reeds that surrounded the RiverClan camp came into sight. A few moments later, the large tom stood on the opposite side of the water that surrounded the camp, a feature which made these grounds some of the least disputed in all the forest.

A pair of RiverClan warriors stood a good distance off, too, curious about what might have happened after they'd left the gathering. Naturally, they wouldn't interfere, but perked ears and curious eyes never did any harm!

Wavepaw followed the clan, listening and easily keeping pace with them. “Darktail says ‘anywhere with water is a nice place, because water is a life giver. As long as you respect it.’” She said, remember the lessons and stories her clan elder told her and her fellow Apprentices. “He’s always telling us that if you don’t respect what water can do, you will be swallowed by it.”

At the mention of telling the story her ears lowered slightly and her tail sagged just that slight bit. It was not a story she liked, but Shellstar had chosen her to tell these cats what had brought her and the others of her homeland here. When they reached the reeds, she felt a small spark of hope, there had been reeds in her camp, they made good bedding and kits loved to play with them, and they made perfect cover from hiding when they played games.

Seeing the camp she couldn’t help but smile. It looked like the camp she had lived in as a kit, just slightly smaller and rather than being surrounded by huge trees and the fallen hallow Shellstar slept in over the Queen’s den this camp was more open and the smell of water was clean and not like the rushing surge of salty water that came and went twice every day.

She looked at the water and felt relief, it wasn’t as fast flowing as she’d seen some rivers and it looked too shallow for the Big Mouth fish that she’s seen almost swallow Apprentices and Kits on their journey. “Do you have Big Mouths in the River?” she asked, best to be sure before she put that threat out of her mind.

A few words were exchanged between Crookedstar and Mudfur before the former padded off in the direction of his den. The two warriors who had been watching trotted over and a few more words were had, but the pair quickly left their leader for the warriors' den.

Oakheart, too, took his leave after wishing both Mudfur and Wavepaw the best of luck - looked like he was headed off to Crookedstar's den as well.

"That leaves just you and me," Mudfur chuckled. "Wise words about the water," he added. "It serves as a great source of prey for our clan and a good wall to keep the others out, but if the waters should rise and the current pick up, we know as well as any other cat to stay out of its way! Life here is tied to the river. When it flourishes, so do we. When it suffers, we all feel it, too."

He gave the apprentice a playful nudge with his snout, encouraging her towards the center of the camp and maybe to distract her from the thoughts she was no doubt having about her clan's life in the past. "And I wouldn't worry about... Big Mouths around here. Besides, I hear they're only trouble for cheeky kits. Come, then, I'll show you around quickly."

The camp really was a sight to see, especially when the sun came out. RiverClan cats often collected shells and polished stones and the roofs of their dens were often littered with the shiny trinkets. When the sun struck them just right, it was like the most beautiful night sky, but in the heat of the day! Mudfur's medicine den was a touch more modest with little cubbies here and there, stashes he'd dug into the mud and dirt to store all manner of herbs - it was the first place he showed little Wavepaw.

It wasn't quite morning yet, but already the soft sounds of kits could be heard coming from the nursery and no doubt the apprentices would be up soon to get a little training in with their mentors. He showed the locations of both these to Wavepaw, then the area where all the fresh-kill would be soon enough. Word of her presence would spread quickly through the clan and so long as Crookedstar was behind the idea, there wouldn't be much trouble for the foreign apprentice.

"Did you sleep enough tonight? If you're tired, you can rest in my den or suffer the introduction to less-than-awake apprentices, if you'd rather!"

“But I’ve seen them drag Apprentices under and try to take Warriors too. Seafoam was good at catching them and it was thanks to her that Lonekit didn’t get eaten by one.” Wavepaw said as he showed her around the camp. “Even Brokentooth managed to drag one in for the Queens to share, though he said that they were easier to catch than seals.”

It was clear that despite the tragic way the clans had left their home, there was huge amounts of respect shown to all the Warriors Wavepaw had been traveling with, she mentioned many by name never referring to them by their Clan blood, as if that had been forgotten for the time.

She looked around the camp in wonderment and awe, the whole area was beautiful. She made herself as small as she could when he showed her the nursery not to seem weak but to not cast a long shadow into the den and scare the little ones she could see wiggling in the den by their mothers, their soft meowls made her feel safe.

If kits felt safe enough to make sounds so early, she knew that the camp was a safe place to be, a tip she’d heard from the Oceanclan deputy when she’d been helping Shorttail tend the tiny kits one leaf bare ago.

As she followed Mudfur she couldn’t help but smile and feel welcomed by the older tom, it was nice to be treated like a normal apprentice and not a total stranger and seeing his den she flicked and ear, “Shorttail and Gullswing would be happy to see a den like this,” she admitted with an amused purr, “They always says a good medicine cat den is what saves a clan from disaster.”

“I’d like to sleep, please. Tangletail says if you don’t sleep before meeting new cats you make mistakes and forget your manners and that is how you make enemies.” She admitted with a yawn. “Shellstar and Sunstar can’t always spare a warrior for the Queens and their kits at night so the Apprentices have been helping keep the Kits safe at night so we don’t sleep much at night. Ever sounds wakes the kits and little Twistkit is always scared to go back to sleep when he wakes up at night.” She explained, remembering the small kit would often wake at the slightest movement of his siblings and then spend the rest of the night trying to hide in the fur of his mother or one of the Apprentices.

Mudfur chuckled and paid great attention to every word the younger feline had to say. He was as curious as any other cat around here about how life went on in the other clans. Did they have a similar warrior code? How did they treat their kits and their elders? He found himself especially curious about their medicine cats, often wondering if they had knowledge that the four clans of the forest didn't.

With every minute he spent speaking with Wavepaw it became more clear that they were all very, very similar, a fact that put his mind to ease. Not only did the young apprentice show great respect for her fellow cats, but she took care to keep her presence as subtle as possible.

"Heavykit, Shadekit and Silverkit," the medicine cat purred quietly, pointing out little balls of fluff barely visible against their mothers - awake, obviously, but either nursing and attempting to catch just a touch more sleep.

Mudfur was quite proud of the state he kept his den in, too, so his eyes lit up just a little when he heard the smaller cat's words. It was true, medicine cats were a crucial part of clan life and though it took an awful lot of effort and some sacrifice on his part, Mudfur would have it no other way - he was eternally grateful that he was allowed to serve his clan in this capacity.

"Well it sounds to me like you're carrying your weight, Wavepaw," the tom chuckled upon hearing the story of Twistkit.

He'd led young Wavepaw back to his den and was now busy pushing things this way and that, twigs, leaves, little bundles of herbs to make a little space for the apprentice off to one of the sides. He'd be busy speaking with the other RiverClan cats for most of the morning, he was sure, so she'd be able to get some good rest in before having to answer to all the leaders the coming night.

"Safest clan in all the forest," he muttered to himself, putting the finishing touches on his makeshift bed. He always had some moss lying around and it doubled quite well as a place for cats to catch some rest.

"You can sleep here, I'll work on making sure all the other cats know you're about. And when the warriors come back with some fish, I'll let you know."

Wavepaw smiled and purred. “Thank you, Mudfur.” She said and after settling down she curled up into a small ball, almost the size of a four moon old kit and soon she was sleeping, now and then her ear would twitch or her tail with move but beyond that she made little movement or sound as she slept.

She knew she would have a lot of explaining to do when she woke, but at that moment she didn’t care, she needed to sleep and regain the little strength she could if she was going to be useful to this Clan while they waited for the meeting with her own clan and Beachclan.

~@~

Things weren't quite as relaxing back at the camp BeachClan was calling home, however. Surestep lay quiet and looking as if the weight of the entire forest was resting atop his shoulders. Not far off, Gullswing was making her rounds, ensuring all the wounds she'd tended to over the past couple days were healing nicely. Supplies were running low, very low, and she was finding that even the basics had been used up - if things weren't resolved between her clan and the others soon, their future was going to get really rough really quickly.

Shorttail, the Oceanclan medicine cat came over to Gullswing, carrying a large bundle of moss in his mouth and gently set it down in front of the other Medicine cat. “I found Mintwater, Burdock and a few Juniper Berries over by the rocks we can use and I found some poppies over near the shallow waters, it should last us a moon or two.” He stated hoping that news of supplies would help the other Medicine cat though he knew they would need more herbs and berries than he had found.

“Is he alright?” Shorttail asked nodding towards Surestep, knowing the tom was lost in his own thoughts.

Gullswing set one of her paws on the moss and exhaled quietly. "I know I'm worrying too much, but I just... it's hard to plan ahead for everything when we've got so little. We could use a little Chickweed, some Catmint," the she-cat added. The list in her head seemed to be growing bigger by the hour!

"Not that we'll really need those for many more moons. Most likely." The cream-colored she-cat gave her coat a good shake and took another deep breath, muttering a few words to StarClan as she exhaled once more. "Thank you, Shorttail. I know we'll do fine, I know StarClan is looking out for us."

"I just... sometimes I worry that some cats haven't had time to take in what's happened," the BeachClan cat continued, casting a somber gaze Surestep's way. "He doesn't talk much, he doesn't eat much, he doesn't sleep much, but I think he just needs to find his path once more. He's lost a lot."

Gullswing found herself without much time to think about CliffClan's demise, however - as soon as her thoughts drifted to the actions of the two-legs and the manner in which they'd been driven from their homes, an average-sized she-cat came bounding in through the brush, tail held high and eyes bright!

Gullswing's ears perked immediately and she was up on her paws in little more than a second. Sunstar had finally returned! And how much she had missed in her absence.

Though not especially large or imposing, Sunstar strut up to the pair as if she owned the forest and all the lands surrounding. A proud cat profoundly wounded by the loss of her territory, she hid the fact well - she was, after all, known throughout her clan as an especially hard cat to read, but one that never faltered or backed down from a challenge when the safety of her clan was at stake.

"Shorttail, Gullswing," She started, "I hear we have a meeting tonight."

“Pepplepelt might be able to help him, she has been needing a cat who can climb rocks to help her search out better pray for the Elders and Queens, poor girl’s been worried sick about them since we settled here.” Shorttail nodded, seeing the Oceanclan shecat approaching Surestep.

Turning to see Sunstar the Oceanclan medicine cat nodded. “That is correct, a meeting with eth four leaders and deputies of the ruling clans.” He said, though he would allow Gullswing to tell the Shecat leader the full details as he did not wish to be rude, he politely bowed his head. “I will go see about finding some Chickweed and Catmint. Shallowpaw is eager to help so if you see her running over you will know why.” He added and politely left the two she cats to their talks.

“Hey, Surestep.” Pepplepelt asked, “Are you up for a little exploring? We need climbers to help us search the rocks for good prey and bedding if you can spare the time?” She said not wanting to demand the tom’s help knowing that of all the Cliff Clanners, Surestep was suffering the most.

Gullswing nodded to Shorttail and wished him, and Shallowpaw, the best of luck! A smile crept its way across her dark-tipped snout, too - cats of different clans working together for the greater good, it was heart-warming sight to her!

Sunstar added her thanks and the two BeachClan cats sat to exchange thoughts and do a little planning for the meeting. She might have felt a touch guilty about it, but Sunstar was relieved to hear that Shellstar had offered up one of his own apprentices for the next moon.

The CliffClan cat lying in the grass with his forelegs stretched out and head resting neatly atop them wasn't doing well by any stretch of the imagination. He simply remained lost in his own head, fixated on the dark images, the last days his clan were really able to call themselves a clan.

Pepplepelt's voice did cause those pointed ears to perk, however! The tabby tom rolled heavily to his side and blinked twice before he spotted her. "Aptly named," he couldn't help but think upon seeing the she-cat's patterned coat. He hardly knew any of the cats that were surrounding him these days, but the words his late leader had spoken often to him were still fresh in his mind. CliffClan had always gotten along with the others and he wasn't about to change that.

He gave the pretty she-cat a nod and lifted himself to his paws. Leaves and grass clung to his side, but he didn't bother shaking them from his fur. A quick stretch later, he was standing alongside Pepplepelt and nodding.

"I can help with that," he meowed, sounding a little as if he hadn't been speaking for some time. Just a hint of squeak in that voice!

"I've... I've been wanting to check out that place the others called Highrocks. Highstones?" He'd obviously overheard Oakheart and the others - something about it had piqued his interest. "There has to be good moss up there. I wouldn't be surprised if we find some voles or mice, too."

Pepplepelt nodded, “Highstones they called it and we better be careful Brokentooth and Seasong saw a hawk a few days back and they’re worried it might pick off the kits we stay in the open too long.” She added, leading him towards where the Highstones were, pausing now and then to check for any scent of prey. Since settling in this new place, the two clans were at last able to catch voles, mice and small birds regularly, but until the found water or a place they could hunt bigger pray like rabbits or even hawks, they would not be quick to recover. 

“What do you think of those toms that showed up? They seemed nice enough but I’m worried they might not like what Wavepaw has to tell them about our journey here.” she added.

"They do love to perch atop high things," Surestep countered, a little bit of enthusiasm finding its way into his step. A few minutes into the journey and he was hopping onto logs, scrambling up the small boulders that popped up here and there as they made their way closer to Highstones.

"I remember climbing very high, back at home," he meowed to the she-cat below. "Hawks and eagles, you had to be very careful on the cliffs, keep your eyes open for little nooks and places to tuck yourself into." It made him rather homesick, talking about his life before the great move, but he smiled nonetheless. There were many good times and he was happy to reminisce!

"My mentor was great with the jagged stones and cliffs that went straight up," he added, landing with a muffled 'thud' just in front of Pepplepelt. "He said that I was a natural, that I was born to be among the stones." He'd gotten a little side-tracked with his thinking, but he eventually brought it back around to the other cat's question.

"They seemed like deputies." He spoke rather flatly. "And they might not like it, but what's happened has happened and they're just going to have to understand it. StarClan led us here, I think we can still trust their guidance..."

That very same muffled 'thud' seemed to have startled something nearby, too. As soon as he was finished speaking, those sensitive ears of his picked up a slight scurrying in the fallen leaves nearby, a few of which seemed to jostle and shift - had to be a mouse! Two or three, if they were lucky. It might not be the clan he grew up in anymore, but if he could use his skills to contribute to a better life for the others, he was all for it.

Pepplepelt smiled watching Surestep move and how having something to do seemed to help him come out of the dark thoughts he’d been in “You were the best in your clan from what your clan mates told me when I asked if you would like to come along with me.” She admitted. “And I agree, starclan brought us here and last night Tangletail said she saw Star of Polaris in the sky, so we can’t be wrong. That Star has always guided us right before.” She added. 

She would have continued when he jumped back down to join her, but she too heard a shuffling sound nearby and smiled, using her tail to point at where the sound was coming from and crouched ready to pounce, prey no matter how small or big was good for the cats she helped now, and even if the two leaders split the clans when and if they were accepted here, it would be wise for all of them to learn how to hunt these new prey types, as it was unlikely they would ever taste seals again.

Surestep's ears followed the soft sounds of whatever was beneath the leaves and watched where Pepplepelt's tail was pointing. There was a moment of silence that followed, but the instant the hidden creature moved the slightest bit, Surestep was up in the air!

The tabby came crashing down only a second later, trapping the poor mouse between splayed paws and the damp ground beneath the leaves. Surestep made quick work of the prey with a bite and a few words spoken under his breath thanking StarClan for the food.

Like a typical tom, he half-strutted his way over to a little clearing, mouse between his jaws, and started digging - once he had a little pit, in the prey went, covered and safe till he was ready to head home.

"There's gotta be more around here," he purred, letting the scents and sounds of prey fill his senses. "Listen, you can just hear them up higher."

A few hops and bounds later, the tom was a good few feet above Pepplepelt and scenting the air. "Thanks for getting me out... of that rut," he chirped, just a touch embarrassed at the moment. He knew that it was only normal to grieve and that it would be moons before he felt at ease with the thoughts and images that seemed to plague his dreams, but he had to admit to himself that it was hard to dwell on those things when one is out in the forest and having a good hunt.

"Think you can make it up here?" the lithe tom added, bright eyes peering over and edge, just a hint of smile on that short muzzle. "I don't suppose you OceanClan cats have done a lot of climbing. But I think maybe I could train some of the apprentices."

Whether it was the cats speaking or the tumbling of small stones from Surestep's perch, something had startled another little critter into moving, the small, fuzzy form of another mouse darting right past Pepplepelt as it headed straight for the trunk of a tree. If she was as quick as he and the mice kept showing, they'd be heading back with a pretty decent amount of fresh-kill!

Pepplepelt smiled and without looking used a sharp claw to end the scurrying mouse’s life and also muttered a soft prayer to Starclan in thanks before burying the prey, looking at where he was she smiled. “Tangletail is better at big jumps than most of us, but she’s good at giving tips,” she said and after taking a few steps back she made a running jump at the first ledge, landing nicely but like most Ocean clan cats she wasn’t as sure in her footing as others on the cliffs. “Your right, we prefer to swim and walk than climb, but Shellstar says we need to adapt if we are going to survive here.” she added sniffing around and them paused. “Hey looky this.” She said carefully pulling a small clump of moss from the rocks. “Good for bedding and carrying water.” She smiled.

“Do you think you’d be ok with Ripplepaw and Shallowpaw? I know you have your own apprentice to train. Or is he still hurt from that fox attack?” She asked, remembering that at least two Cliffclan apprentices had been told to rest by Gullswing after a fox attack. 

Surestep shuffled just a touch to his right when the other cat came leaping up, but he greeted her with a big smile! Not too bad for a cat most at home near water! "Pretty good, pretty good," he purred, turning a forepaw over and giving it a good flex to show off his sharp claws. "You learn where to grab over time," he chuckled. "Days of practice on stones and these'll be ground down to nubs," he purred, thinking back to himself as a dull-clawed kit.

"And I know I'd rather eat crow-food for a whole moon than be caught up to my whiskers in water like you guys," he added cheerfully.

"Good eye," he exclaimed, too, raking his claws down a nearby formation of stone to pull more clumps of moss from it. "Now we've just got to find a place with some nice, clean water!" Only a few moments had passed by the time the two had collected a fair pile of the soft moss, a full bed's worth in a lump of green, yellow and brown between the two.

The tom sat alongside it and curled his tail around his body, the fluffy tip laying itself right over his forepaws. "I do have my own, Duskpaw. He's a tough little guy, but his hindpaw was twisted pretty badly during the attack." He spoke fondly of his apprentice, but the truth was the little cat's future was still up in the air. Gullswing had been fairly sure that she'd be able to nurse him back to health, but the apprentice still hadn't been able to rid himself of his limp.

"It might be a while before he's ready for the duties of a warrior," Surestep added, finally. "I think I could find some time to help Ripplepaw or Shallowpaw out. That is, if Shellstar is alright with it, I may be getting ahead of myself here."

For a moment the tom simply sat there, next to the moss and cat the cat he'd gathered it with. Time seemed to slow to a creep for the cat as he simply enjoyed life for a brief moment - the rocks felt wonderful beneath his paws, the scents brought his instincts to life and the gentle breeze added a lovely, lulling backdrop of sounds. It wasn't the same as the salty breeze coming off the ocean and striking the cliffs of his home, but it was nice. He could get used to this.

"What do you say we get all this stuff back to camp? Or did you want to grab a couple more of those mice?"

Pepplepelt smiled and purred in amusement, “But you can swim, I saw Cliffclanners in the water before.” She said, carefully scraping off a little more moss. “I hope Duskpaw gets better soon, I hear him sometimes telling others about what happened and he seems eager to get back to his training.” She added.

Just as she was about to answer him about going home, a loud yelp made her jump as Softsand rolled out of the grass, looking tired, worn down and weak as a rabbit hoped as fast as it could to escape the sandy coloured cat. “Ow… ow…” 

“Are you ok?” Pepplepelt asked, using a swift cut with her claws to end the rabbit’s life. 

“Sure… just ow. Very embarrassed.” The sandy cat said struggling to his paws, then he spotted the small pile of fresh kill the two had found and smiled. “Oh you caught mice. Where? I need to take prey back for the Queens.” He said trying to sounds able to hunt even though he was clearly overworking himself again.

“Not until you’ve rested.” Pepplepelt said. “You can take your rabbit back and we’ll all go back and make sure we rest before we go hunting again.” She said and turned to Surestep. “That’ll give you chance to ask Shellstar about teaching Ripplepaw and Shallowpaw a few things.” She added.

It took every last ounce of Surestep's discipline to keep himself from breaking out into laughter. The situation wasn't funny, not in the slightest, but the expression on Softsand's face was priceless! The CliffClan cat did allow a rather wide grin to draw itself across his muzzle, however. "Sure, let's get back," he finally managed to squeak out, rising to his paws and collecting what moss he could in his mouth before dropping back to the ground where they'd hidden the mice they'd just caught.

"Duskpaw's like his father used to be, always eager and pushing himself too far," the tabby added, unearthing what would be dinner with a few swipes of his paw. "If I can spend a little time helping others out, it'll be fine. Good for me and good for him, sometimes all you can do to heal a wound is rest and eat."

"It actually doesn't sound half bad," he went on with a chuckle.

"Thanks again," he offered Pepplepelt one last time before his mouth was too full of moss and mice to form a proper word, let alone a sentence with any meaning! He was smiling, though, something he wasn't known for lately, and as he turned to head back to camp, he did so with his tail held high and his chest pushed out just a little - to him, there was nothing wrong with being just a little proud of a successful hunt!

The three weren't especially far from the camp, so it wasn't long before they approached. Surestep could already see Gullswing tending to some minor details in a little pit that had been dug out to serve as a place to stock the fresh-kill and he couldn't help wonder how the medicine cat had come to be so particular, so bothered by the slightest details!

He deposited his share of the catch after nudging Gullswing aside in a slightly cheeky fashion. Gullswing may have normally scolded the tom for such behaviour, and she did certainly give him quite the look, but she was just happy to see him feeling better.

Softsand huffed slightly but let Pepplepelt nudge him back to camp, like most of his clan mates he was tired and he wanted to provide for the clan before he rested or looked after himself. “Shellstar and Tangletail need the help… she and Brokentooth have been out hunting all night and most of the morning… they need a break so I went hunting.” He said.

“You should be resting you were up all night on guard duty.” Pepplepelt reminded him as she carried the mice and moss back to camp, placing it down with a polite nod to Gullswing. “We found these for the cats, do you think it’s enough for today?” she asked, the Beachclan Medicine cat.

"It's certainly a good start, not what we're used to, but if you add this to what we got earlier... yes, I think it'll be enough for the day. And would you make sure he gets some rest, some actual rest," she went on, clearly speaking of Softsand. Her blue eyes were fixed on the tom. "He looks as if he's about to fall where he stands and sleep for two moons!"

Meanwhile Shellstar sat watching the Cats and camp below him, Elders taking the time to try and warm up in the sun, telling stories of past moons to kits and Apprentices who weren’t training, Shorttail tending to a thorn in a Queen’s paw, Tangletail and Brokentooth dragging a hawk and Big Mouth fish toward the camp and carrying some rabbits and other fish on their backs as they walked.

The camp was larger than they liked and far too open but thanks to the hard work of all cats there were some safe dens. One for the elders, one for the Queens and their kits and one for the Apprentices, the warriors and both leaders were sleeping outside while the two medicine cats slept amongst the frightened Kits, trying to keep them calm.

Shellstar sighed softly and looked up to the sky, by this time of day at home they would all be sharing tongues, and resting in peace and harmony while the larger Cats practiced in their own clearing, but here they had no desire to be caught off guard and so the relaxing times had not yet returned to them. He hoped that now they had at last made contact with the local and ruling Clans and they had Wavepaw to tell them to horrid story of their home and their journey that they would be able to find a place here to settle, together or apart and make a new home for themselves.

Gullswing looked over all the supplies and food the other cats had brought back and, after a good bit of fussing with the moss, nodded to Pepplepelt. A couple rabbits, a few mice, fish and some winged prey. Moss, too, and some of the others had even found a couple patches of rare herbs. A formidable haul, considering the environment.

Surestep chuckled to himself - he could still hear the medicine cat's voice in the distance. He'd come looking for Shellstar, though, and when he spotted the leader, he stood in place for a moment and simply watched. He didn't want to be rude and interrupt, but he was aching to feel more useful around here, so with a light step or two he came to sit nearby.

"Excuse me, Shellstar..." the lithe tom muttered. "I don't mean to bother, but I was wondering if I could speak with you about taking on another apprentice. I want to make sure I'm pulling my weight around here."

Pepplepelt smiled. “I plan on making the kits sit on him so he can’t wonder off without sleeping.” She assured. “Call if you need anything.” She added and nudged the sandy blond tom away towards the makeshift nests. “Come on sleepy tom, you need to rest.” She added.

Shellstar looked at Surestep and listened as he spoke then cocked his head. “It is not bother my friend,” he assured and looked towards where he could see Duskpaw, the Cliffclan apprentice testing his foot while walking with Shallowpaw and Ripplepaw, both of whom had agreed to help the Cliffclan tom get back on his own paws so he could help with the hunting and moss finding. “With Wavepaw gone, Shallowpaw and Ripplepaw have been a little distracted. Would you be willing to help them keep their mind off things?” he asked.

Surestep's eyes lit up long before Shellstar was finished speaking. Though he remained seated and tried his best to keep his expression appropriate, he was filling up with excitement on the inside, the tom's twitching ears and wiggling tail clearly conveying it.

"I'd be happy to!" he blurted out just as soon as the last of the leader's words left his muzzle. "I mean, yes, I can keep them busy, you can count on me for that," the slender tom went on. "I'm great on the rocks, I can teach them... I think we'll have lots of rocks when we finally move into the forest..."

He stopped himself short. The forest wasn't even a guaranteed thing yet - it was so like him to get ahead of himself like this. Calm breaths, calm breaths, that's what his mother had always told him back when he was just a kit.

"What I mean to say is thank you, Shellstar. I won't let you or any of the clans down." The second Shellstar dismissed him he was gonna head right over to the group of youngsters and let them know the good news! Well, good to him, anyhow. He was certain that Coalstar would be proud.

“This is where Starclan had lead us, Surestep and this is where the clans have finally had time to rest. But if this is not where we are to settle we may have to cross the Mountains and the Clans would benefit from anything the Cliffclan and Rustclan cats can teach them, as your clans are more adapt to the rocks and stones.” Shellstar explained watching the tom stumble on his words, it was nice to see Clan cats trying to get along even after such a loss they had all suffered. “You do Coalstar and your clan proud.” He praised and then with a small flick of his tail, “Go now, knowing those two they’ll be eager to go exploring.” He assured.

Surestep was beaming! "Thank you again," he muttered, head dipping low in a formal nod. Two seconds later he was turned 180-degrees and scampering off to catch up with the youngsters.

"Shellstar says you guys are in need of a little exploration," he purred, touching his cheek fondly to Duskpaw before offering the other two a slight nosing each. "And I know just the place to go, assuming you kittens aren't already tired."

Duskpaw scoffed. He was up for anything! In his mind, anyhow - that paw was clearly still bothering him, but Surestep knew the apprentice well and would never push things too far. Despite the lack of progress in his training, the young feline still dreamed of being as capable as his mentor.

And Surestep wasn't about to take them all the highest peaks of the nearby Highstones! Though... he was already aching to go back. A little walk to a nearby pool of water he found earlier would suffice - not a lake, as he'd been so graciously informed by some BeachClan cat the previous day!

Shallowpaw purred, “We can go and look around with you?” She asked, “Yay! I hope we can find somewhere nice for the clans to settle down, this camp is nice but it’s not very big and everyone is getting grumpy.” She said.

Ripplepaw smiled. “Are you going to teach us how to climb the rocks like you do? I wanna try it, Duskpaw says it’s easy but we’ve never tried.” He added his own purr echoing his den mates. “Maybe we can learn how and then teach Wavepaw when she gets back?” he added, with Wavepaw gone, her den mates had been making sure to try and keep her share of the Clan jobs were done and they still brought back fresh kill for her just in case she returned while they were away. 

Back at the makeshift camp of both BeachClan and OceanClan, Surestep was busy putting together some training regime's for the three he'd been tasked with keeping busy!

"Don't you worry about it, Shallowpaw," the tom purred. "Wait. You are Shallowpaw, right?" he went on, a little embarrassed that didn't know a lot of these cats by name yet! "And that would make you Ripplepaw," the CliffClan cat went on, looking over the other new face.

He eventually shook his head to dismiss his ignorance and struck a bit of a pose while he nodded his answer to young Ripplepaw. "That's exactly what I'm going to do. Before you know it, you guys will be just like the best of CliffClan, probably won't want to set a paw in the wet stuff ever again!" He was only jesting, of course, the grin that had found its way back onto his snout made it obvious!

"Of course, we've got to be helpful to the others in the clans, too," he went on, his voice a touch more somber now. "So, if you guys see any herbs that might be helpful, even some sticks and more moss, make sure you take note of where they are. And we can always use more prey."

With that, the warrior turned and padded towards his destination. He was sure he saw some small stones and a halfway-decent boulder by that little lake. It'd probably be best to learn on things that didn't offer a moon's worth of fall should one misstep!

Shallowpaw purred, “Yes I’m Shallowpaw, Ripplepaw is the only tom apprentice in our clan and Wavepaw is darker pelted then me so you won’t get us mixed up.” She assured following Surestep. 

“How come Cliffclan cats have shorter fur than the rest of us? Don’t you get cold in leaf bare when you are outside?” Ripplepaw asked as they followed the older tom.

Surestep kept his pace to a moderate trot and his ears perked and alert, as usual. Despite often appearing aloof, and having been scolded more than a few times for getting lost in his own daydreams, the tabby understood full well that he was being charged with the safety of the others. Even if it was just for a quick trip around the area!

"Good to know, thanks," he spoke happily to Shallowpaw. "I swear I'll remember one of these days."

Duskpaw was trotting right alongside his mentor and though injured paw was doing its best to make his journey a memorable one, no cat would be able to tell - the apprentice wore a big grin, convinced he would be back to the cat he was before the attack in maybe a moon or two!

He was also more than happy to answer the others' questions.

"It gets mighty cold during the leaf-bare up on the higher cliffs," the young feline purred. "But every CliffClan cat knows where to hide when the wind comes blowing!"

Surestep chuckled and nodded, adding, "We'd always find a way to make it more enjoyable. A change of prey and some prey-pelts go a long way to keep us fed and going." His clan had resorted to keeping hides of prey during some of the more brutal leaf-bare moons, but the high cliffs and jagged stones allowed them to do so. Even if something dangerous caught the scent they worked so hard to get rid of, the cats of the clan would be tucked away safely in their nooks and caves, essentially impossible to get at. 

He'd stopped dead in his tracks before turning to the three and tilting his head to the left, bringing their attention to a sunken patch of forest, where rain had pooled into a pretty decent amount of standing water. All the plants around it were looking awfully healthy, too, and the quiet croaks of rustlings of frogs could be heard if one listened closely enough!

Shallowpaw smiled. “Does that mean it’s true about your clan, that you can climb a rock without needing to use ledges and cracks to get right to the top?” she asked looking at Duskpaw and Surestep’s claws they looked brittle and in some places broken but her mother had told her that the Cliffclan cats had the strongest claws in the lands.

Ripplepaw stopped when Surestep did and looked over the area, going wide eyes and carefully sniffing the air. “It smells like that stream that use to rub between Oceanclan and Beachclan territory, where the herbs grew.” He said, “But I can’t see any herbs… lots of those hoppy things though.” He added meaning the frogs.

“Uh-oh.” Shallowpaw said as she caught sight of a shiny juice looking red berry nearby. “Shorttail will want to hear about these.” She said, and if Surestep looked closer he would see why.

The berries Shallowpaw was looking at were ripe Death Berries. Deadliest of all the herbs a medicine cat could use and the most evil plant in all the forest. 

Surestep's chest seemed to puff up when Shallowpaw spoke so fondly of his clan. He even lifted a forepaw, turned it over and flexed to show off those claws of his. It was true, they were hard, made perfect for scaling the sheer faces of stones by generations of his ancestors and moons of training. They were great for CliffClan's territory, but not so much for hunting - it's why CliffClan cats seemed to favor their teeth so heavily. He had quite the set of those, too!

"It's true. But even a CliffClan cat needs a little something to grab onto, we're just very well practiced in finding those somethings, no matter how small they are. A little dip in the stone allows you to put pressure and..."

A demonstration would work way better and Surestep was awkwardly trying to find a gap between the stones to show Shallowpaw what he meant when she spoke up about her findings.

Duskpaw trotted over immediately and confirmed the other apprentice's finding.

"Eaglepelt used to use these sometimes, she taught us to use them to ward off certain animals and even catch prey" the CliffClan apprentice purred. "But yes, we'd better let everyone know. I've heard stories of kits finding these things and it's bad."

"I trust you all know better than to eat these," Surestep added, padding closer to get a better look. It wasn't just a few, either - the berries seemed to grow well near this pooling of water. A bunch of other plants he wasn't familiar with either. Some with little flowers, some with rather elaborate looking leaves and some tall stalks with funny looking ends.

"We'll have to get the medicine cats to look around here," he spoke absentmindedly, his ears perking to the sounds of a flock of birds stirred from their grassy nest not too far off.

Shallowpaw smiled and nodded then hearing the birds nearby she crouched, “We can catch fresh kill and take it back for the Clans, then tall the Medicine cats about this place, while they check it out, you can teach us how to climb, right?” she asked quietly so she didn’t make the birds fly away.

Ripplepaw however was already quietly stalking the birds, keeping his body ready to pounce and his steps light and quiet. He wanted to provide for the clans as they had all been through a harsh time and that meant they all needed to eat.

Surestep nodded quickly and took to his paws, the slender tom hopping over a pair of rocks before standing at the base of an angled tree. With a wave of his paw, he beckoned the other cats over.

"We sure can, but you get a quick lesson now," he purred. His ears were tracking all sorts of sounds and his pupils were huge. Duskpaw followed suit and scrambled up the tree till he was perched a good few feet above the ground.

"You two as well," Surestep spoke almost under his breath to Shallowpaw and Ripplepaw. "Birds are great prey, but when they jump up from their nests like that on a day like this, it's usually because there's something coming along. So, up you two go!" Being completely unfamiliar with the land, it was definitely better to err on the side of caution. Foxes and badgers could be bad news, his own apprentice had to find that out the hard way - he wasn't about to let anything get the jump on the younger cats!

Shallowpaw quickly scrambled up the rocks, though she did struggle in some places where as Ripplepaw stayed behind to make sure she was up before he even thought about following the path up, he was a Tom and Toms never left a shecat to face danger alone.

“What, what do you think it is?” he asked Surestep, looking around and sniffing the air, he couldn’t smell anything he recognized and he couldn’t see anything but the plants and water nearby.

“M.. maybe a badger? Or a fox?” Shallowpaw asked in worry.

"Over there!" came a call from Duskpaw, the young CliffCan cat teetering on the edge of his perch while he pointed out some motion in grass nearest the little clearing they'd found. Surestep's heart almost skipped a beat as whatever was hiding in the taller grasses crept closer and closer. He could pick up a faint scent, but it was unfamiliar.

"What... what is that?" came another call from Duskpaw.

Surestep cocked his head and breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure what cats called these things, but the brown creature with hideous yellow teeth and a wide, flat tail emerged from the grass and turned to waddle himself towards another bunch of trees. A few seconds more and his plump body had disappeared into the grass and the CliffClan warrior just kinda sat there, confused but relieved.

"I've... seen those before, but I didn't think they were around here," he broke the brief silence before glancing around to make sure everyone was still with him.

"He didn't look too bad," Duskpaw chimed in, the fur along his spine bristling. "Not even close to a fox, we could have taken him no problems!" His little outburst only earned the reply of a paw thwapping him on the back of his head.

"Now, now, we don't go around looking for fights! Let's get back to camp, there's way too much stuff out here that the others aren't aware of.

Shallowpaw shuddered, “It’s a Beaver I think, Mama said they make big tree houses in the water and flood the lands.” She added trying to keep herself from shaking too much, they didn’t have much to fear of Beavers, but they were highly territorial and they could become a problem if they stumbled onto the camp with the kits still too young to be apprenticed.

“We should tell Shellstar and Sunstar, they’ll know what to do.” Ripplepaw nodded then looked at Duskpaw. “We can’t fight everything we see, what if one day we run into a pack of dogs? Or twolegs with those thunder-sticks again?” he reminded, talking about the terrible night on their journey when they had been chased by a pack of dogs and twolegs had fired black pepples from thunder-sticks at them, killing many cats as they’d tried to make it to safety.

It had been that fight that had robbed the clans of many Maine Coon and Norwegians as those cats had stayed on the outside of their shelter until the last kitten was safe, many losing their lives as the dogs caught up to them, weak from hunger and exhorted from traveling so far.

Surestep's ears wilted as he listened to Ripplepaw speak of the two-legs and their dogs. And those sticks, loud enough to shake the cats in StarClan. The little group here had found a good source of water and food, friendship, even, in the cats of their fellow clans, but their wounds weren't all the sort that could be healed by the tender touch of a medicine cat's paw and the right concoction of herbs.

The tom tried not to show just how shaken he was, instead ushering the young cats down from their perches atop the slanted tree. Once safely in the grass, he had Duskpaw lead the way while he stayed only a couple paces behind the other two. Beavers were nowhere near the danger that dogs and other canids were, so he simply focused on escorting everyone back to camp and keeping the images of blood-soaked grass and fallen brothers out of his mind. And what of the large cats that had provided so much protection for his clan over the past seasons? So many had given their lives so cats like himself could see the light of another day. He was one of the lucky ones, but always seemed to question whether or not he made the right choices back then.

Before he knew it, the camp was within sight and little Duskpaw already off to meet Gullswing. Shallowpaw and Ripplepaw weren't far behind the other apprentice and Surestep found himself doing everything he could to avoid having a much needed conversation with Sunstar.

"Icestar would have been more appropriate," he muttered to himself as he strut off to find the leader. Personal feelings aside, she would have to know about the presence of dangerous berries and beavers.

“Shorttail! Gullswing!” Shallowpaw called over the camp and the two medicine cats looked up from the tasty hawk they were sharing as the Apprentices raced towards them.

Ripplepaw tripping over his own two front paws and falling into a roll before stopping upside down against Shorttail’ side. “Beaver-Berries in the herbs waters! Death there too!” He said in a mixed up meow.

“No, no, no,” Shallowpaw meowled panting softly, “We went with Surestep to a nice little pool and before he could teach us to climb like he does we found something you have to know about!” she explained and quickly explained what they had found and about the Death Berries they’d seen.

“Did you see any sign of some cat already finding them?” Shorttail asked of all three of them as he sat up and helped Ripplepaw back to his paws. “Any scent of kits or elders near that area?” He added knowing that any kit or elder who ate those terrible things would die shortly after if they were not instantly treated by a Medicine Cat. 

Duskpaw tucked his little body in against Gullswing's and panted heavily, catching his breath while the other apprentices spoke. His paw was hurting him badly, but he refused to let either of the medicine cats see it in his expression. Only a minute or two had passed by the time he stood on his paws and shook his head.

"I didn't scent any of those things," he purred, confident enough in tracking skills to assure the others that no cats seemed to have passed through that particular patch of grass recently.

"Like Shallowpaw said, there were the berries and bunches of frogs and a big, fat beaver, too! He pretty much scared everyone up a tree!" the tom went on, sitting back for a moment to demonstrate the beaver's size with a pair of forepaws held apart.

Gullswing had only just regained her composure after watching little Ripplepaw come tumbling in like that. She nodded her head, had a few words with Shorttail and made a mental note to inspect this place in the near future. While death berries were a very real danger to any cat, they often grew in areas full of useful herbs! The berries themselves had plenty of uses, too, despite having been so demonized among the clans.

"Well it's good that you've come to use with this information," she purred happily at the three before tucking her snout in close to Duskpaw's ear to inform him that he needed to see her in her den when they were done here. Perceptive she was and that paw was going to need some attention!

Ripplepaw and Shallowpaw nodded, proud they had done something good for their clan before a low but loud growl came from Ripplepaw’s stomach, making the kit blush red as a cherry. “Ummmm… sorry.” The tom said.

“Apprentices.” Seafoam called out. “Come, it’s time to eat.” She added with a soft smile.


	2. A Wave in the River and a Raven in the Ocean

Back at the RiverClan camp, Mudfur was trotting here, padding there, spreading the word of Wavepaw's arrival and the meeting that was being held when the moon once more took its place in the sky.

A few warriors had returned with the spoils of their hunt and the prime fish had already been spoken for by a couple of the elders. Still, Mudfur, with the permission of Crookedstar, had taken a particularly plump looking trout and dragged it all the way over to his den. He wasn't about to wake the sleeping apprentice, that would be rude, but he did leave the fresh-kill rather close to her petite form - besides, the scent of prey would probably do all the work for him anyhow!

Smelling the fish and having slept as long as her small body needed, Wavepaw stirred and slowly uncurled, sniffing the air sleepily before at last waking fully and looking around to make sure she was still in the same place she’d fallen asleep in. Satisfied she was she gave herself a little shake and then looked at the fish Mudfur had brought and blinked. “I didn’t know fish got this fat in fresh waters.” She admitted though she did not move to take a bite as that would have been rude and go against the rules she had been living by for so long, so instead she asked. “May I have a bite?”

Mudfur chuckled. So proper! So polite! He was smiling brightly long before he nodded and motioned to the fish with a paw.

"We live by a code, but Crookedstar knows when to make exceptions," he purred. It was one of their leader's best traits, according to the medicine cat. "It's for you, all of it. And don't worry about the queens and the kits and the elders," he added, assuming an almost too-proud pose. "The river has been good to us lately, there is plenty of prey for all."

Wavepaw smiled, tail flicking a bit, if the fish were this big down here, hopefully they could find a river close to where they might settle and be fed well for a while. This one was big enough to feed All the Clans Apprentices and the older Kits. “Thank you.” She said and used a claw to carefully peel the fish skin away from the bone before tucking into the meat, the first real meal she’d had in many moons and clearly she knew if she ate it too fast she’d make herself sick so she went slowly, taking a bite chewing and swallowing before taking another bite.

She would need all her strength to tell her clan's story to these cats and to keep her tummy from growling like a wild dog while she told it.

Mudfur nodded and reached over Wavepaw to grab a little bundle of some herb that smelled rather strongly.

"Just find me when you're done eating and rested enough," he purred around the little package before turning and padding right back out of his den.

Wavepaw swallowed her mouthful and nodded. “I will.” She promised before taking another bite of her meal, already Mudfur would see that her stomach was starting to swell just that tiny bit.

She spent a long while eating the fish, mostly because she knew rushing would be bad for her but also so she wasn’t wasteful, when she had finished the fish leaving only the bones, she scrapped them into a neat little pile to bury them later and gave herself fa small groom, waiting to be sure her food settled before she tried to move.

Life at the RiverClan camp went on as usual, only with a little more peeking in on Mudfur's den. He couldn't really blame the other cats of the clan - he'd spoken with a few of them and told them of Wavepaw's presence and though overall they were very accepting, a few of the apprentices and younger warriors were just too curious to not take a look. They never stayed, but a couple of the more warm-hearted cats did offer their condolences in advance.

"Have you thought about how you're going to tell them?" The voice was Mudfur's own. The tom stood leaning up against one of the walls of his den as he addressed the other feline, a few swipes of his tongue over his whisker-pads showing that he'd clearly just gotten done eating.

"I know it'll hard for you to relive your past," he added. "If you need something to calm your nerves, just let me know. Everyone's getting really excited to hear what you've got to say."

Wavepaw was a quite cat while she rested in the Medicine cat’s den, and while she didn’t know anyone’s name here she tried to be polite and when she did catch a cat peeking in she’d wave her tail or flick her ear in greeting rather than speaking. Hearing Mudfur’s question she nodded. “I know what I can tell them, Shellstar says that if we are going to be welcomed to a new place we have to tell the whole story, not just the nice bits about home.” She said taking a moment to wash her face, she had to look presentable for the clan when she told the cats about her home.

At his offer for something to help keep her nerves she shook her head, “I’ll be ok, Littlerock told me that if I just go slowly and remind myself it’s in the past and no one will be hurt anymore, I won’t get emotional.” She explained. “But you might not want to let the kits hear the story just yet… It’s not nice for kits to hear about bad things.”

"Agreed, though they'll probably bother you about it over the next moon," Mudfur chuckled. "Well, get yourself ready, I want you to take a little walk with me before we head out. You've been stuck in this little den for almost a day, it's time to stretch those legs out and catch a little fresh air! If we're lucky, maybe you'll snag a fish or two to contribute to the fresh-kill," he added with a slight wink.

The elders and queens were always worried about food, though there'd been no shortage for quite some time. The gesture might help to put their minds at ease, Mudfur thought, and he was always after an opportunity to watch the sun's last rays light the river up.

Wavepaw nodded at the mention of the Clan cats asking about her story even after she told it to the leaders that night before they took an Apprentice back to her clans, but she knew if she could tell the leaders and their senior Warriors what had happened, the rest would hopefully fall into place. “Do you know who is going back to my clans?” She asked.

Hearing that they were going for a walk Wavepaw smiled, “Can we go swimming for a little while too? I haven’t got my fur wet in moons and Shorttail says if I stay out of water too long I’ll forget how to swim.” She asked, hoping that would be ok and it meant she could catch a fish or two the way she had been trained to in her old home.

Mudfur shook his head. He had his suspicions, honestly, but it would still need to be cleared by all the other leaders. There had been plenty of talk of a RiverClan apprentice being chosen, but all the other clans, save ShadowClan, would probably need to consider it for a moment.

"Probably one of our own," he purred, "but nothing's certain at this point."

"Except for the fact that there's a river out there waiting for you. And myself," the RiverClan medicine cat half-chuckled, padding his brown fur over to the entrance of his little den. The sun was slowly sinking and the sky was starting to light up with shades of red and orange. Soon the entire camp would be bathed in the warm glow!

"Wouldn't want you to end up like one of those land-loving ThunderClanners!" There was a brief moment where the cat wore the biggest smile, but a half-second later, he'd turned and darted off across the short grass and into a dense patch of reeds. They moved as he did, so he wouldn't be hard to track - he clearly meant for Wavepaw to follow!

Wavepaw listened and smiled. “Whoever gets to go, I hope they don’t mind being asked lots of questions, the kits are always asking things and they don’t always wait for answers to ask another one.” She chuckled and after stretching herself to make sure she wasn’t stiff she padded after him to the entrance of the den, peeking out she smiled eve more.

It would be a nice day today, she couldn’t smell any rain on the air and the camp was slowly starting to warm up like the camp back home had done so many times. She felt Mudfur move and purred chasing after him, though her small form wasn’t as fast she practically flew across the ground as if she had run the same path a thousand times in her life before she too was swallowed up by the dense reeds, laughing at the almost forgotten tickle of the reeds against her body as she followed the Riverclan medicine cat.

Mudfur wasted no time cutting his path through the reeds towards a stone he often perched atop during the nights when the sky was especially clear. By the time Wavepaw had caught up with him, he was already sitting atop it, watching the movement in the reeds and greeting the small cat that emerged from them with a cheerful meow! From his perch he could see the camp off to the left and the water he so loved off to the right - a few breaths of the clear, cool air and he was purring! Ah, RiverClan really did have the best spot in the forest!

"We've been lucky for the last little while," he rumbled, "I swear I can see three or four fish, even from up here!"

Another second and he was landing gracefully in the damp soil along the bank. Like any other cat from his clan, the tom padded effortlessly along the soggy grass and slick rocks, either of which would have some ThunderClan cat hissing and spitting!

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it?"

Before Wavepaw even had a chance to answer, the medicine cat ducked his head and slipped into the nearby water with hardly a disturbance to the shimmering surface! He was quite the swimmer, too, so it was only a brief moment that he disappeared from the young apprentice's vision, his lithe form appearing on the other side only to shake, shake, shake till everything nearby was just as wet as him!

Wavepaw watched him and purred in amazement of the beauty around her, it wasn’t like home, but it was still beautiful to look at. Like Mudfur, she seemed to move easily over the soggy and damp grass and the slippy rocks, her clan had been surrounded by them so this was easy as breathing for her.

And like many apprentice of her clan, water was far too tempting to not get into and so no sooner had Mudfur gotten in she was swimming across, she didn’t go under the water as he had, but she cut through it like a natural swimmer, the water hardly splashing around her as it did other Apprentices of the clan.

Once beside Mudfur on the other side she purred and instead of shaking she rolled in the dry earth and rubbed her tail with her paws to dry it. “Shellstar says that rubbing the fur makes it dry faster and helps keep the fur thick and strong for leaf bare.” She purred. “Do you think we could catch a fish before we go back? I know I’m not a part of the clan but I can’t just sit and do nothing all day while everyone else works.” She added.

Mudfur simply looked on and nodded to himself. Not knowing the clans personally, he was always at the mercy of their word about their origins, but watching Wavepaw move through the water left no doubt in his mind about their safety around the river.

He also chuckled at the young cat's suggestion of rubbing fur and the like! "Shellstar is wise," he spoke softly. "A great way to get dry in a hurry if you need it," he added, brushing over one of his forelegs with a paw to demonstrate how it didn't take much to rid a RiverClan cat's fur of water. With a proper diet of fish, they were slick as they were shiny. "But a little shake gets the blood flowing."

"And I think we should catch a couple, it would be proper to contribute to the cats' wellbeing while you're here." Mudfur's paws were already flexing. "A chance to demonstrate your skills, too."

Wavepaw smiled, tail swishing slightly then paused and sniffed the air. “I know that smell.” She said with a purr and began sniffing the ground following a scent until she was partly covered by grass and carefully dragged out a hardened chestnut, “A Prickle-pod! Mother use to give us these as treats.” She purred remembering the yummy taste of the soft inside of the prickle pods when she was younger and how even the elders enjoyed them as a snack.

Once you got the prickle pods open that was. "Can we take it back with us?" She asked.

"I don't see why not," Mudfur muttered. He was busy watching some glints of silver moving about just beneath the water's surface. Wavepaw's excitement over the chestnut did catch his attention, though, and the tom found himself watching her with some amount amusement.

He even snorted a soft chuckle. "You like those? What sort of prey are you accustomed to anyhow?" He'd heard a thing or two about cats catching seals and crabs and other marine creatures that he didn't get to see a whole lot of up here, aside from the occasional oddity which somehow found its way upstream.

There it was again! Those flashes of silver - fish! The RiverClan cat's instincts took over and while he was still listening to the younger she-cat, he was busy positioning himself on a little branch that was stuck in the mud. In just the right position to keep his shadow from laying out across the river, too.

Wavepaw purred and would have answered him but she too saw the fish in eh river and crouched to keep her shadow away from the water so as not to scare them off. “Oh we had a good diet, fish, seal pups, crabs, sea birds, gulls, hares and the occasional strips of Giant Fish.” She admitted, keeping her voice down so it didn’t make the water vibrate with sound.

“Prickle-pods are good for keeping teeth clean and help keep tummies from bloating.” She added, watching Mudfur prepare to catch his pray, it was different from how she had been taught to catch a fish, but she didn’t want to be rude and so she waited her him to finish.

Mudfur had little intention of putting on a show for anyone, so he simply stood like a statue atop the branch, the only motion in his body his eyes as they followed the subtle movements of his dinner-to-be. The time between him deciding to make his move and the fish ending up on the river's bank must have been but a second! One swift motion of his paw and he felt the tips of his razor-sharp claws biting into the underbelly of the little fish which was promptly flung from the water into the dirt and stone! Mudfur was hunched over it only a moment later and that was followed by the sound of the cat's teeth finding their mark just behind his prey's head.

A paw quickly replaced his teeth and the cat sat back, licking over his whisker-pads to clean them just a little. The fish, too, settled in time and Mudfur looked back at Wavepaw to mutter something about fish being so easy to catch in certain seasons! Even though the one he'd caught was little more in size than a snack for a kit.

Wavepaw watched him move so quickly and was amazed as how fast he was, “Wow. We don’t use that trick for catching fish,” She admitted and since the water had been disturbed she knew the fish that had been there would have scattered by now. So she used that moment to throw the Prickle-pod over the water and into the grass out of the way so she could get it later.

Once that was done she waited for the fish to start showing up again, watching the waters for those tell-tale signs of the prey until at last she saw them again, she moved silently and settled at the very edge of the river, before doing something most Riverclan cats would never do when hunting, she placed a single paw into the deeper waters and began to unsheathe and then sheath her claws dear the surface, making the tiniest of ripples. As expected the small fish were spooked and stayed away, but Wavepaw didn’t want the small ones, she knew that if the clan was to eat well, they needed a big kill and she had caught enough big fish to know that this trick would work no matter what season it was.

Just as it looked like nothing was going to show up, a large fish bigger than any Apprentice before had ever seen in Riverclan seemed to lunch from the depths of the river and try to swallow Wavepaw’s paw in one huge gulp.

Wavepaw lunched at the fish and sank her teeth into its head while her claws clung to its gills cutting them deeply as the fish tried to swim away back to the depths of the water taking Wavepaw with it.

For a moment the river was still and then Wavepaw surfaced, unharmed and well as she floated to the riverside near Mudfur, who no doubt looked shocked and amazed as she used her claws to keep a better grip on the wet ground as she pulled the fish that was at least three times her size from the water without help, a task that she likely couldn’t have done without having eaten the meal Mudfur had brought her earlier that day. It would likely feed the Elders and the Queens in one sitting and leave a few scraps of the Kits if they wished to try it.

Once the fish was safely ashore and wouldn’t be dragged off by the current, she let it go and cleaned her claws and whiskers as if what she had just done was the most normal thing a cat who lived by water had ever done. Seeing Mudfur’s shocked face she blinked and cocked her head. “What?” She meowed.

Shocked would quite accurately describe the way Mudfur looked upon seeing little Wavepaw drag such a monstrous fish from the river. Not only was he wide-eyed and at a loss for words, but his fur was standing all on end, making him appear quite puffy, almost comically so! Big cat with a little fish, little cat with a big fish.

He had half a mind to scold the young feline for taking such a risk, but she didn't seem too bothered by the fact that she'd been dragged under, so the RiverClan cat simply sat back and pushed patches of his fur back into place while muttering some choice words to StarClan. Had Wavepaw been a few seconds longer, Mudfur would have been calling to others to run downstream!

"Well I've never seen anything quite like that," he eventually broke his silence, watching the apprentice with a wary eye before making his way over to the freshly caught kill to give it an inspection. It was truly and impressive specimen! Not only huge, but with oddly unique markings down both of its sides.

"You don't see these being caught all that often," he purred, expression softening until a wry smile drew itself across his muzzle. It was a bit of a silly sight to the tom, really, but also something the young she-cat could be quite proud of. "So, you caught it, think you'll be able to drag it back to camp? Should be enough for four or five cats!"

Wavepaw smiled, “I’ve seen the big cats carry bigger ones on their backs, but I can drag this one. The camp’s not that far away.” She added and after wiggling her head under the fish and getting a strong grip on its head again she began to pull it back towards camp, using her claws to grip the ground better as she carried it, it slid easily over the wet ground and thanks to Wavepaw not shaking the water off her coat yet, she left a slightly damp trail as she dragged the fish over it, making the trek back easier for her.

No doubt by now the other cats in Riverclan had noticed the sudden commotion in the water and had seen the reeds starting to bend and part as she reached them, still dragging the fish, using her tail to make sure she didn’t accidently step on any Kit who might have been close by as she came out, not seeing the many shocked and amazed faces that fell over the cats as she did.

It felt nice to catch fish, it had been a long time since she’d been allowed to go hunting with the Warriors so this would be a good story to take home and tell her mentor that she had used one of her tricks to catch it.

A collection of kits had gathered near the nursery and they looked on with astonished gazes, much like the gazes of their mothers who sat nearby, their tails curled around the tiny felines to both help them feel safe and keep them from darting out and peppering Wavepaw with questions and high-pitched meows.

Oakheart had made his way over, too, and while his expression wasn't quite as intense as those of the kits, he did cock his head curiously at the rather unexpected sight. Mudfur was bringing up the rear holding a small fish between his jaws while Wavepaw wrestled with quite the behemoth, a fish even experienced warriors would pass on just because of the sheer amount of effort it often took to drag them from the river.

"What's this?" the RiverClan deputy finally asked.

Mudfur dropped his fish and one of the clan's warriors promptly grabbed and dragged it over to the pile of kill which was slowly growing once more. There was a good bit of quite the selection already - the addition of Wavepaw's catch would make for quite the feast tonight!

"Turns out little Wavepaw's quite the hunter," he purred, barely able to withhold a chuckle.

"You don't mean that she... it wasn't you?" Oakheart chuffed back at Mudfur before turning his eyes to look over their guest. "It's twice her size. And probably three times her weight!"

Mudfur had nothing more to say, though. He simply met Oakheart's eyes with his own and offered up a subtle shrugging of his shoulders. "What's important is that we all eat well tonight. Something to lift the spirits before our big meeting later on."

Wavepaw heaved the fish one more time before at last reaching the kill-pile, though she couldn’t toss the fish on top of it and so instead she pulled it as close to the pile as she could so no cat would trip or fall over it before stepping back and rubbing what little water was left on her fur away and cleaned her jaw again, seeing the shocked looks she was getting she cocked her head. “Why is everyone staring? It’s just a fish…”

Hearing Oakheart’s statement she spoke up. “I’m only small because I haven’t been eating right, once we find a safe place and start eating right again I’ll grow. I won’t be as big as Tangletail or the others like her. They teach us how to catch big prey, so we can feed the whole clan when we become Warriors?” She asked.

She couldn’t see any large cats like those from her clan, but then again, this wasn’t as harsh a place that needed cats to be that big and powerful.

Then a thought struck her and she looked around. "I forgot the prickle-pod." she said, "Can I go back and get it?" She asked Mudfur.

Wavepaw's fish had caught the eyes of more than a few cats. A couple elders had emerged to nab a fish or two and one especially bold kit had his claws sunk well into the large fish's side already, only to receive a cupped paw over the ear and a scolding rather than the mouthful of prey he was hoping for!

Oakheart's expression was warm. He didn't know Tangletail nor just how big she was, so he simply nodded and purred, thanking Wavepaw for her contribution to the pile of kill and noting that she would be free to eat with all the other apprentices.

"Go and get that prickle-pod of yours," he added a touch playfully, "just make sure you come back soon and in one piece. Crookedstar would have some words with you, the daylight's fading and we'll be setting out before you know it."

Wavepaw smiled and purrs and rushed off back into the reeds, returning a few moments later with her Prickle-Pod in maw with a happy purr. “Got it.” She said. 

She’d open it later for a snack, she didn’t want to eat before she told the leaders of these new clans about what happed to her home and the cats she had been traveling with.

It seemed the entirety of the clan had gathered to get some food in their bellies. Mudfur and Oakheart had finally gotten around to taking a couple fish and soon Crookedstar appeared sitting nearby, a pretty, silver she-cat with bright blue eyes seated right alongside him. They spoke softly and exchanged brief nuzzles before the former heaved himself to his paws and made his way over to Wavepaw.

"Are you ready?" the tom with a twisted jaw spoke quietly. "The moon will show itself any minute now and we leave as soon as it does." Oakheart was watching from his spot near the pile - he'd opted to keep his dinner light, too, in case anything should happen tonight.

Dinner seemed to drag on for hours as the three cats, Crookedstar, Oakheart and Mudfur waited around. Full and content for the moment, they simply groomed their paws and went over the details of each of their days, but once the shadows crept long into the forest and the orange glow of sunset faded into the dark of night, the little group set out swiftly.

It was time for Wavepaw to tell her story.

Wavepaw nodded to Crookedstar. “I’m ready,” She said and once the sun had set she followed the three tomes away from the camp and towards the place she would be telling her story to the leaders.

She hoped her voice wouldn’t crack when she told her story, but she knew she had to keep herself calm and collected so she didn’t get her emotions get in the way of telling them this important story.

Bluestar was already at Four Trees with Redtail, Whitestorm and a small black Apprentice with a white sock on his front right paw and back left paw sat beside Whitestorm, his tail twitching slightly as he waited, nervous and unsure about what would happen.

Tallstar pushed himself through the bushes with Onewhisker, Barkface and Deadfoot with him as he joined Bluestar atop the rock. “Good evening Bluestar.” He greeted kindly. “Any sign of the others?” he asked.

Raggedstar and the cats from ShadowClan appeared on the edge of the clearing next. Raggedstar himself leapt onto the rock and greeted both Bluestar and Tallstar with some muffled meows. Cloudpelt and Brokentail joined the others beneath the great rock and sat patiently, awaiting the arrival of the fourth forest clan.

It would only be a couple minutes before the sounds of pawsteps came from Riverclan’s direction. First Oakheart came into view, then Crookedstar, Wavepaw and Mudfur. The leader went to join the others just as Raggedstar had and chuffed an apology for taking just a touch too long. Oakheart sat where he usually did, at the foot of the rock just beneath Crookedstar.

Mudfur went to mingle for a few seconds, though, answering the odd questions that were popping up about young Wavepaw and her manner in the clan. He had only good things to say about her, thankfully!

"It's good to see you all," Raggedstar spoke. "I see ThunderClan is offering up one of their apprentices," he carried on, just to inform any cat that hadn't heard the news. "But let's get on with it, you have our ears, Wavepaw." The older tom gestured subtly to a small stone cantered near the clearing, a place for the apprentice to perch while she told her story to answer the many questions all the local cats clearly still had creeping around in their minds.

Wavepaw nodded and after a quick jump up onto the stone she took a deep breath to calm herself before she began to tell the story of her clans to the four Leaders, their deputies and the warriors with them. “Shellstar was making his last checks when we heard a terrible sound from the other side of the water that separated Rustclan territory from Oceanclan, like a thunderbolt had suddenly sounded but much louder and so close that the ground shook under paw, then there was another sound like a giant claw being dragged down a rock face. It woke everyone and we rushed to the tree line to see what was happening, we saw the twolegs use a giant ball on a thick spider web to strike the dead monster Rustclan used as a camp and it fell into the raging waters. Then we saw the twoleg monsters pouring their fake rock into the cliff caves the Rustclan cats use to get in and out of the monster, we thought the whole clan was gone but then Seafoam heard a kit screaming for help and we saw Rustclan was trying to swim against the retreating salt waters, but no cat could swim in that current for long, not even their big cats. Shellstar gave the order and everyone jumped into the water to try and help the Rustclan cats out of the currents. We managed to save most of them but Redeye, their Medicine Cat got caught in the stronger currents and dragged out of reach, Sharkstar refused to let his sister be dragged away and he dived back into the water to try and help her even though he was bleeding badly…” She paused and shook her head, remembering the heart wrenching sobs of the Rustclan leader as he tried to save his sister only to have her body snatched away by the current and dragged out to the ocean beyond his reach. 

“Sharkstar lost his eighth life trying to get her body back before Brokentooth dragged him out of the water, we brought them to our camp and Shorttail treated them as best he could but the sudden stress was too much for three of their Elders. We thought it was over until we heard more Twoleg thunder and it was getting closer to our camp. Shellstar ordered us to move from the camp to the Hallow Tree. Hawktalon and Wavebreaker told the other big cats to pick up any Kit that couldn’t walk, any Queen too large to run fast and any herb Shorttail might need and run. We made it out of camp just as a twoleg monster crushed the dens and flattened the thorn walls...”

The cats around her became silent but the anger and sadness they felt was clear, Wavepaw could smell that in the scents. She hated the story of why her clans had been forced to run away from all they had loved, more because she had watched the clans she had been told were strong, powerful and could survive even the harshest snows and storms, fall apart until only a pawful of Rustclanners and Cliffclanners lived amongst the Ocean and Beach clan cats. There was more to tell, and Wavepaw knew she would have to relive the deaths of those she had considered friends, and the loss of her own mother six moons into their travel. But she paused, gathering the thoughts she needed to continue and also to let the leaders take in what she had said so far.

Bluestar gave herself a shake, trying to dispel the terrible feeling the story so far had left her with. “Please, continue.”

Wavepaw nodded. “Beachclan and Cliffclan came to the Hallow after us, they told us that the Twolegs had flooded the caves with fake rock and stone where Cliffclan lived and the beach was being taken away, that some of their cats had been caught in hard spider webs that the twolegs took away. The Medicine Cats went quiet for a long time, when they started to move again they said that Starclan had spoken to them and said that there was hope for us if we travelled inland away from our home. ‘Follow the path of the rising sun to the place where River and Wind rule with Thunder and Shadow’. Our leaders talked about it for a long time while we tried to get some rest and when the sun rose they told us that we would follow Starclan’s vision. I don’t know how long we have been traveling, the warriors hunted in groups of two and three bringing back what they could for the Elders and Queen. Apprentices were taken out hunting at night to fetch more prey but because we had to keep moving it was hard for us to catch enough for everyone so it was agreed that the Queens, Kits and Elders would eat more to keep their strength up and that the Leaders, Warriors and Apprentices would only eat what was left. But it wasn’t enough, no matter what we caught and brought back, cats were dying because of foxes, badgers, twolegs and dogs… Sharkstar lost his last life fighting a dog to save the last of his elders, his deputy Wavebreaker died fighting off a badger to save the kits in Beachclan, without them Rustclan was just six cats strong, Shellstar took them in as his cats and Sunstar took in the last pawful of Cliffclan’s cats after their leader Coalstar died protecting the Queens from a Badger. Then they lost Stoneclaw their deputy to a dog when she went back to save two of Cliffclan’s kits… Then they lost Eaglepelt their medicine cat to the cold of leaf bare.”

On and on Wavepaw went, telling the leaders and their deputies how the once strong Clans she had been raised to know were the key to keeping her home in balance and harmony slowly being picked off by their natural enemies as they travelled searching for the place that Starclan had told them was safe, the deaths of young Apprentices who fought to protect Kits and Elders, Kits who’d been snatched by foxes and hawks, Warriors losing their lives to Monsters on the Thunderpath or dying to the harsh cold of leaf bare, how they had been forced to run from thunder-sticks and wild dogs, How so few of them were left that many nights and days in leaf bare when she and all the other Apprentices and Kits, no matter their clan had been snuggled between the larger cats long and thick furs as they shielded them from the cold winds of the night, being carried on their backs through unknown woodland. How Shellstar had named her and the other new Apprentices just after the death of Goldensand a Queen who had been protecting her kits from a badger. The kits had survived, but they still cried out at night for their mother.

“We thought we’d never make it to safety, even Shellstar was staring to doubt that we’d make it. Then Tangletail went hunting and found the place above the stones you found us in, it had safe water, shelter and herbs we knew, she came back with a hawk she’d caught and lead us here, then Starclan spoke to Shorttail and Gullswing and told them we had reached the place we needed to be… Shellstar said it was better to stay away from the four dominate clans, just in case Starclan hadn’t spoken to them yet and so we stayed where we were, trying to catch prey and keep everyone alive,” Wavepaw finished her story, shaking her fur out a little trying to get rid of the nasty feeling telling the story had left over her. “We try not to catch pray that crosses into other clan’s territory, since we know it’s against the Warrior code. It’s not easy to catch the small prey here, but Shellstar says we’ll work it out somehow, like our ancestors did.” She added coming to the end of the story of her clans and their journey.

Bluestar wasn't the only cat present to get hit with a sinking feeling in their heart. As Wavepaw went on, ears lowered and paws shifted, a general sense of unease washing over the crowd. Crookedstar was no stranger to loss and there were moments during the apprentice’s recollection that he had to avert his gaze. Raggedstar had been listening closely, too and while once he'd been adamant against allowing the new clans to settle near or in the forest, no cat was without compassion.

Mudfur wore a fairly steady expression, however. During his many conversations with their ancestors, he'd been shown just how brutal the devastation of the four Oceanside clans had been - he'd seen images of cats being dragged under waves and perishing under the indescribable legs on some of the two-leg machines Wavepaw had mentioned. It only deepened his resolve to help the others. Clearly StarClan was working to unite all the clans and he had no reason to doubt the wisdom of their guidance.

"A terrible loss you've all suffered." Oakheart's voice was quiet, but it rang out in the silence that immediately followed Wavepaw's story. "I know all the friends you've lost, apprentices, warriors and leaders," the RiverClan deputy continued, "are looking down on you from up above right now and thanking you for having the strength to tell us what you've suffered."

The night was cool and clear and more than a few cats had their heads tilted upwards to peer at the stars, perhaps hoping that a cat would come down from the backdrop of black and blue and tell them all what to do.

Crookedstar was the next to speak. And after offering his condolences for the lives lost in the trek to the forest, he reassured Wavepaw that she was safe with RiverClan for the next moon and no cat raised his voice to object in any manner.

It was just then that Mudfur caught glimpse of a pair of tufted ears sitting just above a pair of green eyes. A cat had been watching from the shadows all this time? Two pairs of ears now. Two became three and three became four as a little group of cats slipped from the shadows into the soft light of the rising moon. The cats had been so focused on the story that nobody had noticed the approaching scents!

This was a group of five cats - Sunstar was at the lead and behind her were one massive form and two slightly smaller forms, clearly cats but unlike any the others had ever seen before, with long, thick coats and hefty paws. Norwegian Forest Cats, clearly, to Wavepaw - one of the last remaining of his breed from CliffClan and two apprentices from Sunstar's own clan. Behind them, two other cats’ one large and one small from OceanClan had followed, but remained out of sight for the time being.

The two Leaders stepped out of the shadows with one other cat.

"My apologies for being late," Sunstar spoke when the time was right. She didn't join the others on the great rock, instead she stood between it and Wavepaw. Even her usually cold eyes were softened as she looked over Wavepaw. It may have been tough for the apprentice, but it was necessary. Things could move forward now and the young cat could live knowing she played an important part in the stories of both BeachClan and OceanClan.

Seeing the sudden shock on many cats faces Wavepaw purred, “Don’t worry, they’re friends.” She assured and used her tail to indicate the cats who had come. “This is Sunstar of Beachclan. And that is Shellstar of Oceanclan, my leader.” She explained.

“And your larger clan mates?” Tallstar asked more in awe then fear of the larger breeds that had arrived but remained in the shadows.

“They are the ones I told you about in the story, the big cats.” Wavepaw smiled. “Norwegian Cats of Cliffclan and Beachclan and the Maine Coons who live amongst Rustclan and Oceanclan.”

“Though they gave up their boarders as clans when we began our journey.” Shellstar said as he joined Sunstar.

“How did you know where to find us without a guild?” Bluestar asked though she was amaze at the size of the larger breeds that had arrived.

“Starclan is wise, even if they do enjoy riddles.” A voice huffed as the stumpy tailed cat joined Shellstar. “Between Four shall you find the stars that lead, from them, your answers come.” He stated.

“Shorttail. Oceanclan’s medicine cat.” Shellstar introduced. “Gullswing remained behind to tend the cats still in need.” He added and used his tail to lightly sooth Wavepaw’s back. “You did well Wavepaw, your mother would be proud of you were she here today.” He added and Wavepaw purred loudly.

Cloudpelt's eyes went wide and Oakheart's followed shortly after. Neither of them had seen any of those large cats during their little raid into the other cats' makeshift camp, but it had been late and perhaps the other clans thought it best to keep the large felines hidden lest their size be enough to start a fight.

"I apologize, too, if you did not expect us so soon, but Gullswing assures me that we need to come to an arrangement, we simply don't have two moons to wait around. Food is hard enough to come by as is, StarClan speaks with my medicine cat every night." She was looking a little flustered. "I don't mean to use Wavepaw here to gain your pity, but trust us with your apprentice tonight so we can let our clans bond sooner." It was typical of Sunstar, too new to leading to know where to draw the line and far too eager to step over lines that were obviously established.

As the BeachClan cat pleaded with the others to give her change a chance, both Brokentail and Cloudpelt found themselves shuffling closer to get a better look at the large cats sitting just beyond the moon's reach. They were impressive, no doubt, but Brokentail just couldn't help himself, he had to mutter a thing or two accusing them of having plenty of food, seeing as these cats were so fat!

"Looks to me like the food's even better where they're from," he hissed, turning a shoulder to the bigger breeds. No response was given, but Brokentail still felt the slightest shiver run up his spine.

Crookedstar nodded, seeing no issue with the little exchange. Raggedstar nodded, too, though he had some choice words about the other cats crossing into territories they didn't have permission to. A few seconds of warnings spat at both Sunstar and Shellstar, just to make them aware that ShadowClan wasn't to be walked over, despite the current situation being a bit of an exception.

"What do you say, Bluestar? He's your apprentice, the decision really comes down to you," Crookedstar addressed the ThunderClan cat. "Ravenpaw goes with them tonight and we officially take Wavepaw back with us. We have a full moon to think of a path to take that will be beneficial to all the clans in attendance here."

“If you are so scared of them, ask that they be allowed to come into the moonlight.” Wavepaw stated suddenly looking at the two Shadowclanners with anger in her eyes. “They may be larger than you but they eat far less than any of us and they protected us when we were at our weakest, you have no right nor authority to judge them.” She added.

“Easy dear one.” Shellstar put a tail to Wavepaw’s side, a silent request for her to hush before he spoke. “Sunstar is only a few moons into her leadership, and her clan has suffered many losses,” He stated with a look at Raggedstar before turning his gaze to Cloudpelt and Brokentail. “And yes, our pray hunting was good for us, but those days are gone for us and no doubt the largest of our clans will suffer for that, but if you insist on knowing their full size, I ask as their leader that you, the leaders of these lands, permit them entrance to your gathering.”

“They will not enter alone?” Tallstar asked looking at the cats beyond the bushes, they looked big enough to jump the bushes and yet they had stayed behind them hidden in the shadows so no cat could see their fur colours.

“They are bound by a law beyond ours.” Shellstar stated. “You would need to ask them for better understand, but as long as they serve our clans, they obey the laws of our clan and our code. If you wish to see their size, allow them into the moonlight.”

Bluestar listened carefully and watched in silent then nodded. “I wish to see these larger cats Wavepaw speaks so highly of, she has said over and over in her story how they have been the reason many kits and youngster like her survived the harshness, it would be insulting not to permit their entrance.” She added. “And once we have done with that, Ravenpaw, Thunderclan’s apprentice shall return with you.” She nodded as Whitestorm gently nudged Ravenpaw forwards with a comforting nod of assurance.

Tallstar nodded. “I too wish to see these cats,” He stated.

Shellstar nodded and looked back, waving his tail in signal and the larger cat behind the bushes came forwards, the bushes seeming to part and bent but not break as the once shadowy form stepped into the moon light. 

A shecat and even though her fur looked thick and plump, she was thin, tired and clearly had not eaten right for a very long time, she carried herself on steady paws, but the fur that lingered on the bushes, snagged as they came out proved that of all the cats in the clans, the larger breeds were suffering the most.

“My Deputy.” Shellstar introduced as the shecat stopped beside him, the tip of his ears barely reaching the top of her shoulder as she dipped her head in greeting. “Tangletail.”

Cloudpelt and Brokentail paid little attention to Wavepaw's response, the latter dismissing her meows with a wave of his paw, thinking she should consider herself lucky they were all gathered at Fourtrees. Had this been ShadowClan's land, she'd have found the weight of one Brokentail crashing down upon her, apprentice or not!

Raggedstar said nothing, but the twitch in the tip of his tail conveyed clearly that he was annoyed with the way his fellow cats were behaving.

All eyes fell on the large cat as she emerged from the shadows beyond the bushes, however. The three ShadowClan cats all watched, unblinking, as the large she-cat introduced herself. Raggedstar offered a brief nod and flicked his ears to the words of Crookedstar who had greeted the impressive feline with a few kind words.

"Pleased to meet you, Tangletail."

Mudfur thought it explained a lot about Wavepaw's behaviour. She'd probably picked up those hunting skills from these guys, seeing as they were huge! A cat like that would have no problem with a massive fish, he admitted to himself.

It was Sunstar's turn to call her cats now and she did so by name. "Owlsnatcher, Gravelpaw, Thornpaw," she purred and when each cat heard their name, they joined the Tangletail and her friend in the light. Owlsnatcher, a tom with a frame slightly smaller than his Maine Coon companions, was the first to let the light of the moon shine down on his fur. He had an impressive coat, despite the less than desirable conditions they'd been living in - his own eyes seemed to be dwarfed by the mass of thick fur covering the warrior from nose to tail, fur which was especially abundant around the cat's chest and shoulders.

Gravelpaw and Thornpaw bounced over the bushes and landed alongside their friend rather gracefully! They were far from fully grown, but the way their paws seemed too big for their legs made it pretty apparent that they'd grow up to be at least Owlsnatcher's size! The she-cat, Gravelpaw, a stout apprentice with a gray coat and white underside, bowed and purred quietly to the cats of the four clans. Thornpaw did quite the same then gave his coat a good shake before settling alongside the oldest of the Norwegian cats. His coat was similar to Owlsnatcher's, but his heavy paws were white as snow, along with his chest and all the fur along his belly.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you all," the young tom purred, eyeing Ravenpaw. So, this is the cat they'd be spending time with and, honestly, he couldn't help but think the young, black tom looked rather spindly!

“So, this is our new charge?” Tangletail asked as Ravenpaw looked at them in awe and some fear. “Come, sit with me little one, we bid no harm to young ones.” She added.

Ravenpaw looked shyly back to Bluestar who nodded and slowly the black Apprentice moved to sit beside the Calico Maine Coon, his smaller form would have been swallowed up by her fur had it been any longer.

Tallstar watched in amazement, these cats were large even now while they were clearly underfed and yet they were not the cats seen when his patrols spotted the cats hunting. “Why have you not been seen until now?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“Our duty is to our clan and their safety, it is our charge to keep them safe from badgers, foxes, twoleg thunder sticks and other such evils Starclan cannot protect them from.” Tangletail explained.

“And you will be the ones to care for Ravenpaw when he is with you?” Bluestar asked, glad that her Apprentice would not be in danger while he was away.

“We may be lacking in food, but the Norwegians and Maine Coons have not come this far with our clan to allow some flea bitten Badger or Fox take another cat.” The calico stated and all four leaders would see something flash behind her eyes, something raw and painful that haunted the shecat. “We have lost too much, and I will die before I see another young life lost.”

“Owlsnatcher saved a kit from an Owl, that’s how he got his name and Tangletail fought off a family of Badger alone to save me and my den mates,” Wavepaw told Bluestar, trying to sound assuring. “Ravenpaw will be safe with Oceanclan and Beachclan.”

“Saved a kit from an Owl?” Onewhisker asked. “That I must hear.” He added looked at the large Tom cat that sat with Sunstar.

Owlsnatcher purred and pushed his chest out just a little. He was not a prideful cat by any means, but he was proud of the ways he served his clan before the two-legs moved in and took it all from him. He knew well his place among the other cats, too, so he turned to face Sunstar for permission, even though he'd called Coalstar leader up until recently.

"Oh, I've heard the story many times!" Gravelpaw spoke up just as soon as Sunstar nodded her approval. "Queens still tell their kits to this day, even before our clans merged. Let me tell the story, Owlsnatcher, I know it well!"

Owlsnatcher wiggled his nose and chuffed quietly. "Well, go on, then."

Gravelpaw flashed a toothy smile and hopped to her paws. She wasn't the least bit uncomfortable in front of the crowd of strangers, though she might have appeared a little odd to some of them. Still young and unexperienced, but already the size of some of the smaller warriors around these parts!

"CliffClan used to live way up on the rocks near the water's edge," she started, painting a picture for the audience with vivid movements of her paws. "They lived way up in the sky, nearest StarClan, so it's no surprise that they often found themselves scrapping around with eagles and hawks, some of them with talons as long as a cat's tail," she added, gesturing to Shorttail's namesake.

Thornpaw chuckled. His sister had always been a little on the dramatic side!

"They say that the early movement of the two-legs made prey scarce in the caves, so the birds ended up going after whatever they could." Gravelpaw nodded and went silent for a moment, trying to think back to what her mother had told her during those cold nights.

"I think they were out enjoying a bit of good weather, a queen and her kits, and the sun had just gone to bed. One of them had wandered off and was being watched by the eyes of an owl. Well, the owl swept in without making a sound, just like they do, and snatched the young kit between its claws!"

Owlsnatcher was shaking his head, but he made no motion to stop the other feline. It had all happed so fast on the actual night. Seconds, only, from the moment he noticed to moment he had the kit safely on the ground. The way she told it, too, with so much cheer in her manner - the reality had been a lot darker and the shrieking of the queen was burned into the older cat's memory. He'd never forget.

"Well Owlsnatcher, who wasn't called that back then, was just sitting on the edge of a rock to enjoy the cool breeze coming off the ocean. But as soon as he heard the kit crying, he lept to his paws and spotted the bird. He could reach it, but he ran up a tree and jumped from one of the branches to snag the beast and all three of them came crashing to the ground. Some cats say StarClan reached down to help him out, because he... how did they put it, soared with more grace than any eagle!" She was grinning from ear to ear now.

"Us Norwegians are a strong breed, so Owlsnatcher pulled the wings clean from that bird and the feathers were used to decorate the warriors den."

"And the kit was fine, just a little shaken," her brother chimed in, adding what was perhaps the most important bit of information.

Wavepaw shuddered at the story. She’d heard it from her mother so many times as a little one she had been honoured to meet the Cat himself, as had her den mates, though they had admitted, he wasn’t as big back then.

Tangletail chuckled, “I believe to this day you are still asked to catch an Owl for the clans now and then, something about them making good bedding and the meal keeping everyone full for at least two nights.” She said.

Shorttail chuckled, “Oh it wasn’t an owl that did this to me, but that is a story for another time.” He said, looking up to the sky. “It is late, and no doubt Gullswing shall worry if we do not return before the sun rises.”

“Can’t you give her something to stop her worrying?” Wavepaw asked. “There has to be an herb to stop cats worrying.”

Shorttail laughed. “Dear one, if I tried to give a fellow Medicine Cat any kind of relaxing herb she would claw my ears off and put thorns in my nest.” He said, “She’ll calm down, once we get settled and she realizes she isn’t tending every injury by herself.”

Gravelpaw just smiled in Shorttail's direction. She was merely teasing the other cat! 

~@~

The last of the words were spoken as the group went over the arrangement and soon the cats of the four clans went off to their homes. The large cats of the new clans established a perimeter around the leaders and Ravenpaw as they, too, set out for the camp they'd built between the bushes and trees.

Ravenpaw was small cat, a little timid and he'd never been out this far before. By the time the group had passed Highstones, he was already feeling a little homesick. But Bluestar had given him this task and he was going to make her proud. He had to admit, too, that he actually felt quite safe with the huge cats!

It was a warm greeting for the group when they returned, too! Gullswing, worried as she was, stood at the front of a line of cats who had clearly been unable to sleep. She greeted Shorttail with a nudge, the Maine Coons and Norwegian cats with some cheek-rubbing and draped a foreleg over Ravenpaw to officially welcome him to the camp! The black cat shied away at first, but eventually settled, understanding that he would represent the way of the four clans to all these new cats.

And though he didn't know any of the cats by name, he countered each greeting with a friendly smile and soft purr, even as the wind picked up to add a little chill to the night air. The pressure was dropping and Ravenpaw silently hoped these cats had proper shelter, for the night would bring wind and rain.

"Well, then, Shorttail," Gullswing chuffed, conversing for a moment with her fellow medicine cat while others studied their new apprentice, "where shall we have the little guy sleep? He looks awfully small to me."

“I am sure he will not mind sleeping with the other Apprentices and Kits in their den, and I believe Tangletail and Owlsnatcher are both on watch duty with them tonight,” Shorttail smiled and lightly beckoned Ravenpaw with his tail. “We shall introduce you to the Apprentices of our clans, and tomorrow, when you are rested, we shall introduce you to the whole of the clans.” He assured as he lead the Apprentice towards a large opening in the earth that had been dug out and covered with thick branches and leaves to keep the wind and rain away.

It was large and filled with the soft meowls of Kits as they were lightly bathed and groomed by their mothers, the Queens nests were settled around the outside area of the large den, their nests soft with feathered and moss, but clearly the kits were sleeping in the middle of the den where they were warmest and protected by the Apprentices.

“We have not had time to properly set up camps for ourselves, and since we do not yet know if your clans will allow us to stay, we have no choice but to stay together a while longer.” Shorttail explained.

“Is this the Apprentice from the clans?” Shallowpaw asked as she approached, her fur was mostly black like Ravenpaw’s but her underbelly, both her hindpaws and her right ear were white.

“Yes, he is,” Shorttail smiled, “Everyone come and say hello.” He called and the Apprentices paused what they were doing to approach, though the larger Apprentices stayed back so as not to over crowd the newcomer.

Ravenpaw touched his nose to a few others and continued to greet the apprentices and others as they came forward. He was to be on his best behaviour, but that's essentially how the apprentice was all the time.

"Yes, I'm Ravenpaw," he purred politely at Shallowpaw. "Nice to meet you."

Duskpaw and Wetpaw, one of the BeachClan apprentices, were present, too, unable to get over their curiosity about this new cat! Ravenpaw dipped his head probably fifteen times before the group backed up a little to give him some space.

"It's actually a very nice place so far," he meowed to Shorttail. "Given what you've come from and the little time you've had to settle, it looks perfectly cosy." It was a little exposed, perhaps, unlike what he was used to, but these clans did have the added defense of the large breeds.

"He looks like you, Shallowpaw," came a squeaky mew from a kit who'd managed to get a decent view of Ravenpaw. The ThunderClan cat couldn't help but grin.

"Gravelpaw and Thornpaw, once again," the big-pawed apprentice noted before the two set off to gather up the rest of the cats. The time for sleep was fast approaching and with the weather shifting, everyone would have to get tucked in soon.

Ravenpaw found himself a little patch of moss near the outer edge of the makeshift den and curled himself into a ball of black fur. With his muzzle resting atop his paws, he let the weariness of his muscles and thoughts of his friends back in the forest drag him off into a light sleep.

Shallowpaw giggled, “Let’s hope Surestep doesn’t get us mixed up.” She said and then set about helping the kits get settled before she too curled up in her warm nest of moss and feathers, soon asleep as well.

Tangletail and Owlsnatcher settled at the entrance of the den, just under the cover of its roof while keeping the wind out as best they could, watching the outside world just to be sure for any danger as they rested lightly, waking at any tiny sound.

The night was soon upon them and at first there was only a little rain that pittered and pattered on the roof of the den, making the kits stir slightly but not wake as they snuggled into their warm nests.

Then, the sky darkened considerably and the wind began to pick up strength and speed, making trees groan and moan in the forest far away, the rain grew harder and louder as the wind screamed over the distant mountain and through Highstones like the hallow cries of the Dark Forest cats.

From the mists of the screaming winds, a bellowing roar of thunder erupted from the darkness followed by a jagged blinding bolt of lightning that clawed the sky. Kits screamed and meowed in fear as their den was light then dark then light and dark again, making terrible shadows and horrid shapes of their safe little place.

One kit, a white tom with little black spots on his ears and back was so frightened by the noise that he shot across the den and pressed his frightened body up against Ravenpaw, shaking and trembling in utter fear as he meowled and tried to hide under Ravenpaw. “Please! Don’t let the monster get us! Please!” He pleaded in a high pitched squeak of fear as his litter mates soon joined him, a sandy yellow tom with a white muzzle and a shecat with ginger patches.

Ravenpaw slept through the first bit of the storm like he had so many times before. In fact, he was in the middle of dream when the kits pressed up against him for some safety and warmth. The squeaks and sounds of paws scrabbling across the den's floor were more than enough to rouse the dark tom from his slumber, the apprentice giving a big yawn while he blinked away the vague visions of his brother and his mother playing in some grass on a lovely, sunny day.

Upon hearing the cries about monsters, he rolled to his side and hooked each of the frightened kits gently with a foreleg, making sure they were tucked in nice and close against the warmth of his lithe body. A few licks were given between each pair of little ears, too, as he purred to sooth the young cats.

"There, there," he spoke under his breath. "It's the just the thunder and the lightning," he muttered, still a touch groggy. He was happy to see that the shelter was holding up just fine, though.

The walls were shaking, however, and it seemed that the storm was only just getting to its peak, so the ThunderClan cat curled himself as best he could around the kits and starting speaking to them about his home, his clan, just to lull them back to sleep with the sound of his voice.

He spoke of his mother fondly and the how Sunningrocks was absolutely lovely when the sun had been up for some time. He muttered things about his brother, too, and the way they'd played all around the camp before they'd become apprentices.

"We used to stay out way too late chasing mice and voles, lying on our backs to watch the stars. Far too often we got stuck tending to the elders for it, too," he chuckled in his sleepy way, the cat content at the moment with the three kits tucked in close.

"You'll get to see it all one day, I just know it..." he added, giving in to the urge to let his eyelids slip back down while he dragged his tongue mindlessly over the small, rumbling forms alongside himself.

The kits listened to his words, shaking and trembling even as they became absorbed in his stories of his home, their small bodies snuggling and nuzzling close to him for warmth as they began to drift back to sleep, their tiny bodies snuggled together and close to Ravenpaw.

Many other kits were snuggled close to the other Apprentices as they listened to the stories of Thunderclan and the loving family Ravenpaw had as they snuggled close to the larger bodies of their protectors, using the story as a means to ignore the horrible storm that raged outside as they began to sleep once again.

Tangletail smiled softly, this new kit would fit in nicely here and she would have to remember this night when it came time to talk to Bluestar again to praise Ravenpaw for his kindness and help soothing the fearful kits.

The storm raged on until the very early hours of the morning, as the sun slowly peeked up over the horizon, casting a warm red glow about the sky and camp. Slowly cats began to wake up and stretch and left to hunt and patrol for any kind of danger, Shellstar came from his nest, stretching and yawning as he shook the little water from his pelt as he looked around.

“Another day.” He meowled softly, looking over the camp to see there wasn’t much damage done, just the kill pile was now very wet and low.

Ravenpaw woke when the sun had risen high enough to slip a few bright rays between the leaves and sticks of the den's roof. And when they struck his dark fur, the tom stretched and rolled to his back with the biggest yawn, drinking in the scent of fresh rain.

Well, he would have rolled to his back had there not been a collection of kits blocking his movement. It was just then that he realized this was all for real - he wasn't back at home with the other apprentices, he was nestled rather cosily between three or four kits, all of which were still sleeping. Despite being in unfamiliar surrounding, he'd slept very well.

Blinking away the last of his sleepiness, he used careful movements to lift himself from the others without waking them, only to be met by the eyes of other grown cats who were still in the den, more than a couple of which were wearing warm smiles. Little Ravenpaw's cheeks were just burning up now!

"I... they came to me when the storm got bad," he purred, turning to drag another couple licks over each of the kit's heads. He could hear the murmurs of mothers and warriors, but he didn't mind, the slender male stepping carefully over this and that before emerging from the den.

It was a beautiful day - the sun was shining, the grass seemed greener than usual and the storm, for all its might, had left the air clean and fresh. Sure, the ground was a little soggy, but it didn't bother Ravenpaw. He simply shook his short fur out and padded over to Shellstar, greeting cats left and right as he did.

"Good morning, Shellstar," he chirped cheerfully. "I want you to know that I'm here to help, so if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." The dark cat wore a big smile while he spoke, being well-rested and pleased with how the cats of these clans were running things thus far.

“Thank you for looking after them,” one mother said as he passed, “You do you clan proud.” She added.

“Thank you Ravenpaw.” Ripplepaw called after him with a smile. “They’ve not had a good night sleep in moons,” he added.

Cats were already up and about outside, some clearing the leaves away to make piles for the kits to play in, others making repairs to small damages while older cats tried to dry out the prey that was left carefully rubbing it to dry it.

Shellstar smiled as the new Apprentice spoke and nodded, “Well, I’m sure the kits will be happy and well rested for the day so I doubt they will need more cats watching them today, however, if you feel up to it, you can go with Tangletail and her patrol to find prey.” He offered with a purr.

It was nice to have a cat who was willing to help them now, especially now that they were at last starting to settle down and searching for a way to make their new homes. 

Ravenpaw dipped his head and turned to pad off. Truthfully, he didn't know who was who around here - he really should have asked Shellstar who Tangletail was. One of the big ones, right? Well, it was as good an opportunity as any to wander the camp and satisfy what curiosities he had.

The clans were busy with everything he'd have seen during the usual day back in the forest. There was talk of prey, gathering of herbs, a little bickering now and again, as well as plenty of kits and apprentices doing this and that.

Ravenpaw found one kit working alongside a cat who was clearly a warrior, the little feline's tiny paws pushing mud and small stones into the wall of a little den that had been dug into the ground. He figured the little guy could use a hand, so he grabbed a pawful of mud and pushed it into the cracks they were working on.

"Thanks... Ravenpaw, right?" It was Owlsnatcher who was teaching the young kit.

Ravenpaw nodded once more. "Owlsnatcher, I believe. Nice to meet you again," he purred, clearly remembering the large cat and the story that had been told about him. "I don't suppose you know where I could find Tangletail? Shellstar says I can help with the gathering of prey."

The CliffClan cat nodded towards a calico cat sitting near what he assumed was the makeshift den for one of the medicine cats.

"I appreciate it," he purred and, after ruffling the kit's fur, trotted off to meet her. This must be the cat seeing as she was standing with a couple others who looked like they were about ready to go out on a hunt.

"Tangletail!" he called out, stopping just a few feet from her, the eyes of her companions making him a little more nervous than the closeness of all those kits last night. He was known to be a bit meek back at home and the last thing he wanted was to intrude on a private conversation.

"Shellstar says you might be able to use an extra set of paws on the hunt!"

It would be a first for the forest, really - the little group consisted of cats from OceanClan, BeachClan, the former CliffClan and now ThunderClan and Ravenpaw felt it was a bit ceremonious, though he didn't voice his feelings.

Tangletail smiled as he came over and nodded listening to him. “That would be most helpful.” She smiled and lifted her tail to allow him closer. “You’ll about the right size for the hunting we have planned, I hope you slept well last night with the kits.” She added before turning back to the two cats with her, a tom with mucky brownish fur and a shecat with beautiful but oddly patterned fur. “This is Pebblepelt and Kelpfur. They have been keeping an eye out for large prey in the sky.” She introduced.

“Welcome Ravenpaw,” The shecat smiled and nodded to Kelpfur who gave Ravenpaw a smile and nodded. “We saw some large birds and if we are quick we might be able to get them for the Clans.” She went on.

“Sounds like a good hunt, and if we don’t get the birds, they might have eggs or chicks that will make good prey and we can hunt for other hunts on the way there and back.” Tangletail nodded standing and looked at Ravenpaw, “If you’re paws feel sore at any point let me know, Maine Coons can carry a lot of weight on their backs.” She assured.

“Yes, Maine Coons very strong. Always good. Never danger when Maine Coon or Norwegian is near.” Kelpfur nodded and likely Ravenpaw would notice he didn’t speak the same way other cats did. 

"Tangletail, Pebblepelt, Kelpfur," the tom muttered under his breath, committing the names to memory. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." This was going to be fun! A good hunt was just what the young tom needed.

He did notice the odd manner of Kelpfur's speech and he would have been lying to himself if he said he wasn't curious about it. Still, it would be awfully rude to just come out and ask, so he chose his next words carefully.

"So you're all from around the same territory, then? That's what cats have been saying back in the forest, that you guys were sort of like us, only in a different spot." His little ears were perked, but instead of a response, they picked up the sound of paws skidding on the dirt as another cat came sliding into the group. Surestep, contrary to his name, almost lost his balance as he joined up with the others.

Ravenpaw nodded towards him and the CliffClan cat reciprocated. "Sorry, I don't mean to waste time, catching some birds sounds like a great idea." Truthfully, having the huge cat around did make him feel quite a bit more secure. Hunting in new territories could be a dangerous thing, but he imagined even a fox would have a hard time scrapping with these huge cats.

"You can't go catching birds without us CliffClanners!" Surestep chittered, brushing up against Pebblepelt before taking his spot alongside the others. "It's time I earned a name like Owlsnatcher's," the tom purred from beneath his grin.

The group set out soon enough and Ravenpaw found himself padding alongside Kelpfur while Tangletail took the lead.

"Hey, so there are OceanClan, BeachClan, CliffClan and RustClan, right?" he meowed quietly to the other tom. "Which one are you from? Me, I'm from ThunderClan, though you probably already know that by now."

“We were four yes, we come from place where land ends and ocean begins.” Kelpfur nodded. “I am Rustclan, I was born there but, I don’t speak well not so good with words. Cannot talk as loud or as well could not warn for danger in Rustclan. Had to go away, live in safer place. I go to Oceanclan, Tangletail and Pebblepelt are Oceanclan cats. Surestep is Cliffclan.” He explained, “Rustclan lived in dead Sea Monster near waters that were violent and powerful. Cliffclan cats lived around rocks and in caves far above the waters, best climbers in all lands. Beachclan lived on beaches and soft sands and Oceanclan live in trees and bushes by place were Waters come and go twice a day.”

“I am not best for telling story.” He admitted, “I talk odd, but Shorttail says I get better. Was worse before great journey.”

“You’re always getting better,” Pebblepelt assured from ahead of them. “You couldn’t speak without a stutter before, now you can say whole sentences when you have too.” She added.

“I practice.” Kelpfur nodded. “And make sure I spend time with kits when they learning to speak.”

Tangletail smiled back at the group and then paused, flicking her tail to halt the group as she sniffed the air and watched the sky. She waited for a long moment before smiling. “Rabbits here.” she said, “We will have good hunting if we don’t get the birds.” She added.

Ravenpaw listened carefully. Kelpfur had a hard time with words, it was true, but the ThunderClan cat could follow the story well enough. He couldn't help but smile, too, seeing that Kelpfur was accepted for the cat he was by his friends here.

"I think you're doing perfectly fine," the dark tom chuckled, touching his cheek to Kelpfur's shoulder briefly. Every second he spent with the other cats, he came to further realize that they were basically the same as all the cats he'd grown up around. A little more welcoming and friendly than a few of the ThunderClan warriors, too!

Surestep had scented the rabbits as well, and it brought a slight grin to his muzzle. Excellent, if the birds didn't work out, they'd all be eating well enough tonight anyhow! Two nights in a row with ample prey, it was clearly a sign from StarClan that it would be smooth sailing for the cats from here on out! Surestep hoped, anyhow.

The little group crossed the next stretch of terrain without too much noise, each cat taking care to make sure they wouldn't be alerting the birds they were after.

Ravenpaw started to get a little curious, so he picked up the pace till he was padding alongside Tangletail. He took a few seconds to kind of look over the large cat, too, before speaking under his breath. "What... what kind of birds are we after?" He just wanted to make sure - in the back of his mind were stories he'd heard as a kit, stories about eagles big enough to make off with a fully grown cat.

Whether or not it was intentional, the black-furred feline was sticking close to Tangletail, his form especially low. He wasn't ashamed to admit that the thought of talons digging into his pelt wasn't all that appealing!

“Thank you, Ravenpaw.” Kelpfur nodded smiling.

Tangletail smiled. “Cats like me are able to bring down Hawks, Eagles and Owls, but we can also bring down Ravens, Blackbirds, Crows and Falcons.” She assured, “We have a rule, only attack a large bird if it has attacked the camp or if you need large prey to feed a large group. Today we are going after Falcons and their nests, even if we can’t get an adult bird, their chicks and eggs are good meals.” She assured. “Most large birds only go for those they see as weak or sick, but they will not attack you if you are close to some cat they see as more powerful than they are and no bird can carry off a cat my size.” She added.

Pebblepelt smiled at Ravenpaw’s behaviour. “You don’t need to worry Ravenpaw, Tangletail and her kin have been protecting us from big birds for Moons, and she was trained by Hawktalon, the greatest Bird catcher of all her kind.” She added.

Soon they cats reached a large gathering of rocks and ledges leading up into the mountain, Tangletail nodded with a smile. “Pebblepelt, you and Kelpfur stay down here, Surestep, you’re coming up with me and Ravenpaw, we’ll scout it out and if we find a nest with eggs we’ll send them down.”

Surestep didn't need any encouraging. He'd already found a little groove that had been cut into the stones by moons and moons of trickling water. It had probably been dried up for just as long, but the path remained and it was perfect for the cat.

Up he went, without much effort, steps as light as his body till he was perched above both Tangletail and Ravenpaw, the latter peering up with curious eyes. Ravenpaw chose a different path, a path with plentiful moss and plants, things he could sink his claws into. It took the young tom a moment longer, but it wasn't too much trouble.

"Over there," came a call from Surestep who was facing another little route, off to the left and heading upwards. "Just don't slip, these rocks aren't like the beds you slept in when you were kits," he went on, quietly slipping out of sight.

Ahead of the pair was a narrow gap in the stone, wide enough for two or three cats to fit in, but just barely. The falcons couldn't be far off, either, seeing as the granite that made up the walls of the ravine was littered with the bones of prey, twigs meant for nesting and the odd feather here and there.

A moment later a familiar face peered out over the edge of one of the walls and little grin could be made out beneath those sparkling eyes. "You might have to try the ravine, Tangletail," he purred, just a touch of cheekiness in his voice.

"He likes to show off, doesn't he?" Ravenpaw chuckled back to the large feline, taking a curious step between the vertical slabs of stone. "It doesn't look too bad, really. I think."

Tangletail followed Ravenpaw, though her claws were sheathed as she climbed, she smiled at Ravenpaw’s words. “He’s a Cliffclanner, they were born to climb and scramble over stones, just as my breed were born in and amongst the caves and tunnels of the Mountains around our home.” she explained, “He lost a lot of friends and was witness to Coalstar’s death when the tom gave his life to save the kits and Queens of his clan, Surestep tried to save him but… there was little we could do for him.”

Reaching a point that dipped badly and could mean death if any cat fell down, she smiled, “Climb on to my back and hang on Ravenpaw, I can get us over this and up to the nests.” She assured. And crouched down so Ravenpaw could climb on.

Ravenpaw's ears wilted a little upon hearing this and he nodded. He'd seen cats like Surestep before - cheerful and happy, outgoing to hide the fact that they were dealing with a lot of pain. And to lose your leader? He shuddered at the thought of losing Bluestar like that.

"I can't imagine what it's like to lose so much of your clan in one night," he spoke quietly before coming to a stop next to the Maine Coon. He was a bit unsure of the other cat's request at first, but one look down the dip and the jagged spires of rock it housed and he'd convinced himself.

Sure, it made him feel a little like a kit, but he propped his forepaws up on the larger feline's back and a small hop later, he was standing atop her. A couple seconds after that and he was hunkering down into her fur, little paws gripping as best they could to keep himself securely atop her! And rather than giving in to his curiosity and peering over the edge some more, his short muzzle ended up tucked into the other cat's pelt. What he couldn't see, couldn't scare him! Even so, he was clearly a touch nervous, any cat with half a nose would have been able to tell.

“We have lost a lot, but we still have our faith.” Tangletail smiled, “As long as we can see Polarise in the sky, we know our loved ones are forever watching over us and will continue to do so until we have joined them and watch over our own kits.” She assured purring softly as she stood and took a step back before giving an all mighty jump from the ledge and carried herself and Ravenpaw with ease up over the rocks and cracks until they came to a stop.

She waited and smiled as Surestep arrived a few moments later, she crouched again and continued to purr softly, “See the nests?” She asked quietly watching the skies for any Falcons. “Any eggs or chicks?”

She couldn’t see into the nests from where she was and she had no idea if there were any chicks yet, but Surestep and Ravenpaw might be able to see them and hopefully they could get an easy meal and feed their clan mates without any injuries or more deaths.

She heard the flapping of wings and at last unsheathed her claws, long, white and sharper than the claws of some Cats Ravenpaw would remember from his clans.

Ravenpaw had spotted a couple nests from his perch atop the Maine Coon's back and the moment a little outcropping of stone came within range, he hopped from his comfy perch onto the rock and quickly crept over to one of them.

Surestep, too, had spotted them and was already making his way over to the other. If either of the cats were watching, they would have sent the CliffClan cat's ears perk right up! Into the nest his muzzle went and it didn't come back out till he held a pair of chicks between his jaws. His ears had picked up the flapping, too, so he didn't wait around for long, the lithe tom slipping down some stones and making a graceful leap to land next to Tangletail.

The apprentice didn't have quite the same luck, but he'd found a few eggs. He grabbed two as quickly as he could and, just like Surestep, came scampering back down, huffing quietly around the prey as he tried to catch his breath. Once more he'd hunkered down with Tangletail to shield himself from the whipping wind - only then did he catch sight of those massive claws.

Surestep set his catch down and turned his snout upwards to scan the skies. He could make out a pair of birds high up, circling the general area and the distant shrieks of one bird speaking with another. They were too far to be this loud, though, so the tom turned his gaze this way and that, eyes searching for any movement.

"Can you see it? I can't see it..." he whispered to Tangletail.

Not even the sensitive eyes of cats can catch what's hidden behind leaves, but their ears no doubt caught the sound of a big falcon crashing through the brush, lethal talons held out to sink into the flesh of any cat that should be unlucky enough to meet them!

There was no way he could get to it with so little time, though, and while Ravenpaw was safely sheltered behind the bulk of the largest of their group, if Tangletail didn't see the bird coming, she'd be getting well acquainted with those wicked talons.

"Hey!"

It happened so fast, if a cat blinked he’d miss it.

Tangletail reared up on her hind legs, claws outstretched as far as they would go and mouth open in a challenging cry as she grabbed the bird with her claws digging deep into the tender inside of its wings and used her body weight to push the bird down into the rocks, using her teeth to grab its chest and hold it down as its talons scraped and cut the air and fur at Tangletail’s sides.

“Surestep snap its neck!!” Tangletail hissed around her catch, knowing she couldn’t snap its neck while she held it down, she hissed as blood coated the bird’s talons, but Tangletail didn’t let go, she held tightly to it as it struggled and scratched at its wings and feathers to keep it from trying to throw her off.

She had to hold on, this bird would feed the clan well and she was not going to allow it to escape her after it had tried to snatch her clan mates away.

Surestep sprang into action the moment Tangletail called his name! He'd dealt with plenty of birds before and he knew more than well to keep away from the falcon's beak- it was nearly as nasty as the talons! He spotted his opportunity soon enough, though, when the bird thrashed itself into a position from which Surestep could get his jaws around its neck.

There was a quick snap and the bird immediately fell limp under the weight and paws of Tangletail. Surestep chuffed quietly and backed off to give the she-cat some space. The falcon was a decent size, indeed, it would feed more than a few cats!

"There, that's the last breath he'll ever breathe..." he muttered, taking a moment to catch his own. "StarClan, I hate when they surprise you like that!" he added, lifting a little paw to groom over it. He only got a couple licks in before his eyes went wide, however, the tom just now spotting the blood on those talons.

Immediately his paw dropped and he padded close to give the other a cat a quick look over. "Are you hurt? He got you pretty good there, didn't he?"

Ravenpaw pulled his muzzle from beneath his paws when he heard the brief exchange and his eyes immediately fixed on the blood matting the fur of the Maine Coon. It didn't look too bad to the young tom, but her fur was so thick that it was hard to see if the bird had done any real damage. In any case, she faired a lot better than the falcon who lay lifeless on the cold stones with a blood-stained belly and many a feather pulled from his body.

"Are... are you alright?" came a question from the ThunderClan apprentice, his voice a little shaky.

Tangletail nodded, slowly removing her teeth and claws from the Falcon. “I’m alright, it’s just a scratch.” She assured and gave herself a shake to prove that she was ok, she looked down at Ravenpaw and smiled, letting her claws retract into her paws again. “You’ve not hunted birds like this have you?” She asked.

“Are you guys alright?” Pebblepelt asked from below them. “Anyone hurt?”

“We’re good!” Tangletail called back and took a moment to clean the scratches from the Falcon on her sides before she looked over the nests and realized there was a large number of eggs. “Hmmmm. Better place the eggs together and carry them down in the nest. Stop them from getting broken.”

Hearing another Falcon screech above them she looked up and watched the two that had been with them flying off.

"Good idea. After that," Surestep mumbled through a muzzle full of twigs and moss, "we're taking them all." A few tugs and one of the smaller nests, full of eggs, came sliding down. Of course Surestep made sure to control its speed and pretty soon the tangle of sticks and whatever else the falcons had found was resting next to Tangletail. Surestep was looking awfully proud - there were three more eggs!

Ravenpaw perked back up once he knew Tangletail was alright. "No... I mean, I'm sure some of my clanmates have, but I've never actually seen it happen," he purred, adding that he thought the big cat did a great job. A couple chicks, quite a few eggs and the big bird would be quite the haul for the cats! If they were feeling especially lucky, maybe they could pick one of those rabbits off, too - it would make for a feast to celebrate the first night of the first moon of hopefully many more with all the clans, forest and otherwise, getting along.

"You'd still... better... have..." Surestep grumbled and chuffed, dragging the nest along, "... it checked out by one of the medicine cats!" he finally finished, though he took a seat and rubbed a paw over one of his ears. Well, getting the whole nest down to the others wasn't going to be easy.

"I think this one's on you, Tangletail," he grinned. "We'll just have you carry everything from here on out! Let's see, we've got this one nest, a huge bird," the tom went on, attempting to lift the items onto Tangletail's back rather playfully.

"Oh, and one ThunderClan apprentice!" he exclaimed, now pushing Ravenpaw playfully with his snout in a mock attempt to add him to the pile quickly growing next to Maine Coon.

Ravenpaw only shook his head and grinned. "Come on guys, let's not keep Kelpfur and Pebblepelt waiting."

Tangletail smiled and easily tossed the Falcon onto her back with practiced grace, and playfully shoved Surestep lightly to the side, “Honestly, do you think I have boundless strength?” She asked him. “You can carry the nest and if it’s too heavy I’m sure Ravenpaw won’t mind carrying the chicks.” 

She looked at her injuries and smiled. “I’m sure Shorttail and Gullswing will want to hear this story. And if you would like Ravenpaw you can join me and the other big cats tonight before bed time and learn how we hunt and fight, it may not suit your clan’s ways but it may give you something to help you in the future.” She offered as they reached the bottom of the climb.

“Good catch.” Kelpfur smiled, “I help you carry.” He added moving to help Tangletail and lifted the dragging wings off the floor to make it easier to walk with now they were on even ground. Pebblepelt smiled and moved to help Surestep lift the Nest up between them so it rested on their backs and walked with him.

“If you like Ravenpaw you can tell us about how your clan hunts too, maybe you can help the other Apprentices learn to catch the smaller prey here.” the shecat suggested with a smile. “I know Wetpaw has wanted to try and catch mice for the elders and Queens, but it’s not easy for her.”

"You can count on me being there," Ravenpaw purred. He had been given the chicks by Surestep and though he felt a little bad for having the easiest job, he was also the smallest cat in the group, so it made sense.

"I'm not sure how much I'll be able to teach your apprentices, but I can give it a try," the ThunderClan cat added, padding quietly alongside the cats he was starting to consider friends. It was a bit of an amusing sight, too, seeing a pair of cats with a bird shared between their backs and another pair quite the same, but with a nest full of eggs instead. Ravenpaw chuckled under his breath.

Surestep was pretty talkative, too - poor Pebblepelt was getting the CliffClanner's version of the story which included dramatic recollections of cliffs and vicious birds and the triumphant group of cats who left the area with the spoils of their little war. He was pretty insistent that Pebblepelt follow them up next time to see for herself, too!

"We know there are more birds up there, so if the cats like this one, I'm sure we can fetch another two one of these days!" Ravenpaw shuddered at the thought.

~@~

Over grass the group padded, past the little clearing where the rabbits had been scented and right back onto the path which led them to the camp. They chitted and chatted about this and that and before anyone knew it, apprentices and warriors were scampering over, their eyes wide and tails held high, to help unload the prey and perhaps get a few questions in about where it had been found and how easy it had been to catch.

Thornpaw, in particular, was pretty impressed with Tangletail's catch - enough so to leap atop a nearby rock and proclaim to the cats of all clans that from this day forth, Tangletail would be known as Falconchomper! A suggestion that was met with many a rolled eye and stifled snicker.

Tangletail chuckled and ducked her head. “Oh please, I like my name as it is, besides if was a team effort.” She said lightly using her tail to tickle Thornpaw’s nose. “Now, come down and let us see about these eggs, I’m sure the Elders would like one and I know the kits would love to try them too.” She said.

And right on cue, the kits came racing form their nursery and began asking questions, chasing feathers while one kit with a twisted right hind paw tried to scramble up the side of the nest and peek inside it. 

“How do we eat those?” he asked pushing at the nearest egg with his front paws. “They are so big, how do we eat them?” he asked again.

“Oh Twistkit.” A huge black Maine Coon tom with a white chest tuff chuckled as he came over, “Eggs are not eaten whole little one.” He said and very carefully he lifted the eggs up with his teeth and placed then on a large leaf so all the kits could gather around them.

“That’s Brokentooth,” Ripplepaw said to Ravenpaw, “He’s a Rustclan Maine Coon, that’s why he’s so big.” He added with nothing but awe and admiration in his voice of the tom.

“Now, watch what I do with my claws.” Brokentooth said and carefully unsheathed his claws, like Tangletail’s they were longer than most, but they were sharper and could easily rip open any skin that they caught. 

Slowly, he drew his claws over the shell of one egg, over and over like he was trying to peel it before there was a soft ‘crack’ and the egg shell opened with ease, spilling its content onto the leaf. “Try it.” Brokentooth encouraged with a smile.

Twistkit moved closer and took a little lap of the gooey stuff from the shell and began to purr eagerly lapping the stuff up like it was honey, soon all the kits were doing the same, while Brokentooth took and egg to where the elders were settled watching and smiling while Tangletail placed the remaining eggs near the fresh-kill pile. 

Thornpaw feigned a sneeze and hopped down, chuckling all the while. He gave the larger cat a quick nod and trotted his way over to the kits and kill to see what all the fuss was about. He hadn't had eggs of any sort since he was just a kit, so he nabbed one just as soon as he was allowed to.

Ravenpaw watched with Rippletail and smiled a little. "Are their... kits always as big as they are? We've had some big cats back in the forest, but never this many. Or quite this big," he spoke, draping a foreleg over the nearest kit and tugging them over to share his warmth while the little guy worked tirelessly to rid his whisker-pads of the egg he'd just had muzzle buried in.

Surestep took one of the chicks and curled up near the edge of the gathering to enjoy it. He was no stranger to eggs and while they were fine, he figured he'd best leave them to the kits and elders. Besides, he was saving space for when the cats moved onto that falcon.

Other cats gathered around, too, selecting what they wanted from the plentiful kill and gathering into small groups to keep each other informed on what had happened throughout the day. It was generally good news - all the hunts had been successful, the medicine cats were almost fully stocked and even Sunstar was pleased with the progress they were all making. She'd settled down to speak and eat with the closest of her warriors, but the fact that she wasn't hiding in her den meant there'd finally been some ease brought to that restless mind of hers.

"Things are finally starting to look up. StarClan, we thank you for blessing us with this bountiful prey and for another day without sickness or injury or fighting," spoke Gullswing, one paw resting atop the falcon which Tangletail had brought home. "Save for that one there," she added with a nod in the direction of the very same cat, "You make sure you have one of the medicine cats looks at that."

"And save the feathers," came a mew from Surestep. "They'll make great bedding for the kits," he continued.

Ripplepaw nodded. “They can grow to be the same size as Shellstar or as big as Brokentooth but he's not the biggest Maine Coon we've had. that title was shared between Wavebreaker and Hawktalon before they died. See Darktail, the elder over there with the dark brown tail?” he asked pointing with his tail to the elder in question, he was the same size as Ravenpaw's clan mate Lionheart, as he shared a plump squirrel with another elder. “He’s a Maine Coon, but he’s not big enough to fight the badgers like Tangletail and Brokentooth so he isn't often counted as one.” He explained. “But we’ll never know how big or small they will be as kits, all you know is that the Norwegian cats like Owlsnatcher will be little balls of soft fluffy fur and Maine Coon will be slightly less fluffy but still soft and puffy.” He added.

“They do look painful.” Shallowpaw said as she rested on her hind legs to get a better look under the thicker fur on Tangletail’s side. “Do they hurt?” she asked.

“It is nothing to worry yourself with dear one.” Tangletail assured softly, “I will go see Shorttail as soon as he is done eating, in the meantime, why don’t you and the other Apprentices take Ravenpaw and see what you can all learn from each other? I’m sure you can all share a few good stories and practice for any battles to come until sundown.” She added.

Shallowpaw nodded and after double checking Tangletail had taken something to eat for herself, she padded to her den mate and Ravenpaw. “So, what is your clan like Ravenpaw? Is it a big clan?”

Ravenpaw curled his tail neatly around his form and purred. He liked hearing about these new cats and seeing how they lived, the little differences in clan life - he loved watching how the four clans had been able to come together in a time of need and how they now seemed almost united, even though there was more than one leader around. Though they'd surely go separate ways in the futures, Sunstar and Shellstar, he was certain the bonds they were forming now would last for moons and moons.

"My clan? ThunderClan?" Ravenpaw chirped, shaking his head a little to wake himself from a little daydream. "Oh, it's great!"

"We must have close to thirty cats," he purred, thinking back to his friends and how they must be out enjoying the lovely weather. "Bluestar says that we're the most compassionate of the clans and that it was Thunderstar long ago that set us down that path, so everyone gets along."

He was up on his paws now and shaking his fur out. He wasn't terribly fond of the idea of battle, but a good scrap now and again was always a good time, so he padded over to the spot he'd seen cats practicing earlier and sat at the edge of it, giving his paws a little flex to feel the tips of his claws pressing against the grass and dirt beneath them.

"We have a great nursery to protect all of our kits and I get to sleep on moss near a big bundle of ferns," he went on, "but it's not really any nicer than what you guys have here!"

Duskpaw had seen the cats coming over and sat across from Ravenpaw. Gravelpaw had taken an interest in what was going on, too. Naturally she wouldn't be practicing with the smaller cats, but it was always fun to watch, especially on a full tummy!

"I'm just here to watch, Gullswing says I'm not allowed to practice until I'm better. Which is fox-dung," Duskpaw scoffed, sending a little rock skittering across the dusty surface of the training grounds.

Only a moment later, Ravenpaw stepped into the center of the clearing and stood with a wide grin across his muzzle. "Well, who will be the first to challenge ThunderClan?" he spoke with a tone of mock superiority. "Greatest of all the clans," he added, barely able to keep his snickering in check.

Ripplepaw smiled and crouched, “Oceanclan will challenge you! We have travelled far and will use our finest moves to defeat you!” He murred with a chuckle and he didn’t say it in a way that would be meaningful or hurtful, to them this was like a game, practice for the days when they may have to fight, but for now, it was just a little training.

Creeping forwards just that tiny bit more, Ripplepaw jumped at Ravenpaw, claws neatly tucked away in his paws as he began this mock fight.

“Don’t worry Duskpaw, you’ll get better quickly, like Surestep says,” Shallowpaw giggled and took a place above the fighting like a mentor, watching from her place with a smile and also to show the kits not to come too close if they heard the sound of training. 

Shellstar smiled listening to the Apprentices chatter and practice as he padded to Sunstar. “Do you feel better now we have begun to settle?” He asked quietly, knowing that the stresses of leadership had been doubled for her just as they had him during their journey after the loss of Sharkstar, Coalstar and their deputies and so many cats that they had travelled with for so long.

He also knew why it had become so much harder for Sunstar to relax around her clan mates, Each clan had lost its oldest Large cat during the journey, Hawktalon had given his life to save a Tangletail and Owlsnatcher from a twoleg Thunder stick, Wavebreaker had lost his life to the Badger saving the kits, Badgerblood, the old Norwegian of Cliffclan had been savagely killed by a wild dog and then, just moons before they had arrived at this place, Gullchaser, Sunstar’s only remaining advisor had shoved Sunstar out of the way as a Monster charged at them, her old and weak body thrown into the grass by the force as the monster kept going.

Gullchaser had still been alive when Sunstar reached her side, though her body was twisted and broken beyond healing, and with her last breaths the old Norwegian had told Sunstar that despite her mistakes and her constant needs to prove herself, Gullchaser had never been more proud nor honoured to serve in Beachclan. 

That had been the last straw for Sunstar and the shecat who had forced herself not to mourn the losses of her friends and clanmates openly had broken down into uncontrollable wails and sobs, staying vigil with her clan mates the entire night and watched as Owlsnatcher and Tangletail buried the last of their kin’s elders under a bush of beautiful wild roses.

That had been the only time any cat of Beachclan had seen their leader openly show any kind of emotion and Shellstar could understand why.

Sunstar didn't speak for a good while. She batted the mouse that was to be her dinner to the left and to the right before laying both of her forepaws atop it. Perhaps she wasn't as hungry as she'd first thought.

"It's been nice seeing the kits coming out to play. And Gullswing is right, StarClan has blessed us with food and shelter," she purred a little dryly.

"I miss them. I miss them and I wonder what would have been different had another cat been the one to receive nine lives," the she-cat spoke quietly to Shellstar, sighing and shuffling in discomfort like a cat many moons older than herself. 

She was young for a leader, as ambitious as they come, but without the moons of experience to toughen her pelt. And while she would never admit it to Shellstar, nor most of the other cats, she often wondered if this was the path StarClan had really meant for her - it had been so much trouble to become deputy and her ascension to Leader was fairly quick. What would life be like if she'd just been a warrior? If she'd just chosen a loving mate and raised a few kits of her own. Perhaps life would be better, then. 

Perhaps she would have been swallowed up by one of those monsters instead of Gullchaser.

The she-cat gave her coat a few shakes and the back of a paw a few licks. "The future is still uncertain, Shellstar. We can't let these moments of peace and quiet lull us into a sense of false security." Though she spoke her usual cold words, there was a distinct lack of conviction behind them.

The mood was far less gloomy where Ravenpaw stood. He chuffed, grinning from ear to ear as he watched his opponent, Ripplepaw, choose his footing. There was the slight creep, a little wiggle in his haunches and then the jump!

Ravenpaw saw it coming ten fox-lengths away and while he'd normally duck and dodge and try to put some distance between himself and his attacker, this time he chose instead to roll to his back!

Hindpaws met the tender belly of Ripplepaw and with a firm push, used the other apprentice's momentum to send him tumbling a few feet off. Of course Ravenpaw was back to all fours in a heartbeat and pouncing only seconds later!

"Thunder shall rule the forest!"

“Never!” Ripplepaw yowled and rolled where he landed and used his tail tip to strike Ravenpaw’s face, the action would be a shock and give Ripplepaw the time he needed to turned and push himself at the pouncing tom, meeting him mid-air and bringing him down to the ground with a playful cry of challenge. “Oceanclan will rule!”

Around eth two other Apprentices were practicing the same moves on each other, though they left plenty of room for a cat to stumble or fall if they got the moves wrong.

Shellstar nodded. “We all miss those we lost,” He stated. “You have learnt a lot since we left, and as long as we have the stars over our heads, they watch over us with Polarise and his clan mates.” He reminded, “Now, since we have no reason to stop them anymore, perhaps it is time we spoke to our larger kin mates about their future as well as our own.” He said.

He knew this would be a better subject to talk about, he could see the Norwegian and Maine Coon cats were starting to grow few in numbers and that could lead to their dying out if they couldn’t breed soon. “Do you agree?” he asked.

Ravenpaw hit the ground gently, but he stumbled and coughed and fell face-first into the nearest patch of grass. There he lay motionless for a while before quietly exclaiming, "You may have won the battle, but the war goes on." And for a touch of added dramatic effect, he heaved, clutched his chest and rolled to his back before going limp.

Duskpaw snorted and Gravelpaw giggled.

"What? I can't come to your land and pretend to beat you all," Ravenpaw offered, rolling once more to his paws and brushing the leaves and dirt from his fur.

"There are hardly any left, aren't there?" Sunstar purred, settling once more alongside Shellstar as she thought quietly to herself for a few minutes.

"Gravelpaw and Thornpaw will soon be warriors, but even with both of them serving to protect the clans, the numbers are far too low. CliffClan have hardly any cats left, let alone Norwegians," she muttered quietly, more to herself than her company. The truth was bleak - if there weren't viable litters in the near future, it would be the beginning of the end for the large cats of the new clans.

"Even with the clans merging, are there enough left to keep things going? Whether or not we're permitted to live in the forest with the other clans, we need to take our own survival very seriously, so yes, I agree that we should use these calm days to come up with a path," she spoke a little more loudly now.

Shellstar nodded. “Maybe there is a way to insure at least two litters,” he said, “Tangletail is old enough to take a mate, but with new homes come new challenges, maybe it is best for us to allow only one pair to mate for now, that is one pair of Norwegians and one pair of Maine Coons, that will give us a Queen each and while they are in the nursery, the Apprentices would become Warriors and the little Kits will be just about ready to be Apprentices. By the time the Norwegian and Maine Coon kits are born we should be up in numbers again and able to stand as Beachclan and Oceanclan again.”

Tangletail’s ears twitched lightly and she listened to the two leaders talking, knowing Brokentooth and the other larger cats were now also listening.

Ripplepaw smiled and stood proudly. "Ocean clan will always be victorious!" he proclaimed and then purred and lightly helped Ravenpaw dust himself off. "You fight well, did your mentor teach you that?"

Shallowpaw laughed. “You’re nice about it that most.” She said, “Can you tell us more about your clan? Is your leader nice? Are the other Apprentice nice like you? What is your Medicine cat like?” She asked, interested in learning all she could about the Forest.

“Can you tell us about the other clans too?” Twistkit asked from his place. “Riverclan is the one Wavepaw is in, right? And the Windclan cats are the ones on the windy place… who are the others?” he added.

Sunstar pondered this for a moment longer then nodded. "It's probably for the best," she admitted and began thinking over what cats could be tasked with raising kits in such uncertain times. Gravelpaw and Thornpaw were still too young, CliffClan was left with only Owlsnatcher and while BeachClan had another pair of Norwegian cats, they were far from fond of each other, even given their identical breeds.

The BeachClan leader sighed softly and laid her snout upon her paws. There wasn't much room to debate, however - if they valued to continued existence of the breeds, perhaps some personal differences would have to be overlooked.

"There really is no choice in the matter," she eventually exclaimed. "I'll let them know soon enough," she went on, "though I'm plenty sure that they're already aware of what's at stake and what it will take going forward."

Ravenpaw smiled and nodded. "He did," he purred in response to Ripplepaw's question, though he was nothing at all like his mentor.

The dark tom eventually sat back and got to grooming over his fur. Between licks and little bites, he'd mew this and that about his life back in the forest.

"Bluestar is our leader and she's great," he started off with. "I think most of our apprentices are nice, too! There's my brother, Dustpaw, Sandpaw and Graypaw," he added, his eyes lighting up while his thoughts drifted to his friends back at home.

"Spottedleaf is our medicine cat," he purred with a cheeky little smile creeping over his muzzle. "I think all the toms like her best, even though she's stuck in that musty den all day!" he giggled, rolling to his back again once his paws were sufficiently clean. For now he just held them up to bother the clouds while they drifted by lazily. Life was good at the moment.

"And yes, Wavepaw is in RiverClan. They're mostly nice, but they do have battles with us ThunderClanners from time to time, over territory along our borders, but she's better off there with the river," the forest cat continued. "Windclan cats are lean and fast, they love it out in the open. Exactly what a proper Thunderclanner wouldn't like," he chuckled.

"Finally we have ShadowClan. Born from cats who prefer the dark and hunt late into the night," Ravenpaw spoke a little less fondly of this clan. "They're not very welcoming and they cause trouble now and again. They're not terrible, but I wouldn't expect to share tongues with any of them any time soon," he finished up with a curt nod.

Twistkit listened closely to every word, his tail flicking now and then as his young mind pictured each cat Ravenpaw spoke of. “Do any of the warriors have any bad things wrong with them?” he asked, looking at his twisted hind paw. “Like me?”

“Shadowclan don’t sound nice at all.” Shallowpaw said, “Who would want to hunt when it gets so dark you can’t see so well? That’s when Badgers and Foxes start to roam…” She admitted. “But your clan mates sound nice, I hope we get to meet them when the Moon is over, it will be nice to see cats our own age who aren’t always sharing a den with us.”

“Hasn’t Spottedleaf taken a mate?” Ripplepaw asked as if it were the most normal thing he could ask about a Medicine cat. “If so many toms like her, it would make senses if she took a mate.”

Tangletail chuffed softly and looked at each larger cat around her with a flick of her ear, indicating to a small clearing they had started to use for their own training and after finishing her meal she stood and shook herself out. “I will be with Shorttail if any cat needs me.” She said.

Brokentooth finished his own meal, burying the bones deep under eth earth so no kit could get hurt on them and then look to the sky and sighed, quietly he approached the two leaders and ducked his head. “Sunstar, Shellstar. I have a request on behalf of the larger breeds.” He stated. “Tonight is the Night of No Moon. With your permission, may we leave the clearing and hold our gathering beyond the trees?” He asked, nodding towards the trees he meant just a few tails away.

Ravenpaw leaned over and touched his nose between Twistkit's ears. "There sure are, they all just learn to work around what's wrong and they can contribute to the clan like any other cat," he purred. "Even Crookedstar has a twisted jaw, and he's the leader of RiverClan!"

Duskpaw wiggled his tail lots upon hearing this. He was always a little worried that his injury wouldn't heal quite right.

The dark ThunderClan tom nodded lots, too, when Shallowpaw spoke. He hoped they'd all get the chance to meet his clan-mates. Cats of the forest were all pretty defensive of their homes, but he was sure at least a few of them would warm up to these apprentices and kits - they were so friendly, after all. "Leave them be and they'll leave you be, most of the time," he chirped, speaking of ShadowClan.

He about snickered when Ripplepaw piped up, too! If only! "That's not how things work in the forest clans. All the toms would probably love to call themselves her mate, but medicine cats are forbidden from taking one. They're not allowed to have any kits, either," he added. Truthfully, they did a lot of things differently from the usual cats of the forest, from naming to gatherings and the way they were expected to view cats of the other clans. Even so, any clan would be lost without the guidance of their medicine cat, this much he knew for a fact.

Sunstar watched as Brokentooth came over and greeted the large tom with a soft mew. "You have my permission, of course," the she-cat spoke, "you have much to talk about tonight with your fellow Maine Coons and the others."

"I assume you don't need me to tell you just how important it is to our existence that you get this all sorted out," the cat continued, exchanging glances with Brokentooth and Shellstar, "just make sure you get back to us in the morning with what you've come up with. And realize that raising kits here could be dangerous. If the clans decide they want us to leave, the safety of our young cannot be guaranteed." With that, she gave the larger cat a quick nod and turned to Shellstar.

Brokentooth nodded, “I am sure we will get through a much as we can,” he assured and ducked his head to Shellstar.

Shellstar nodded in return, “You may have your gathering, thank you Brokentooth.” He added with a soft purr. 

Twistkit smiled. “I will work hard and make mama and my brother proud of me, I’ll be the best warrior for my clan ever.” He purred and then his ears perked as his littermates called him over to play a new game.

“Forbidden from taking a mate? That must be hard for her,” Shallowpaw asked with a shocked meowl. “Where we come from, it’s a little different, she cat Medicine Cats can have a mate and kits but only if they have trained an Apprentice to take their place should the need come.” She explained.

~@~

Slowly the day passed, filled with stories and training and laugher and games of all kind until the sun slowly began to sink in the sky and kits were softly nudged into their nests, groomed and nuzzled until they yawned and tried to fight sleep as their mothers purred and hummed for them.

Shallowpaw clawed some fresh moss into her nest and curled up with a big yawn, tired from the day, Ripplepaw smiled, “You can settled with us tonight if you like Ravenpaw, its warmer near the middle.” He assured.

“Hey the big cats are leaving.” Twistkit called softly watching as Tangletail and Brokentooth padded away from their camp.

“Hush dear one.” Sunspot, the queen caring for the kits, purred softly. “Tonight is the No Moon, the big cats always gather tonight so they can speak of matters in their own ways.” She added with a smiled. “Now, it is time for kittens to sleep and dream of wonderful things,” She added gently licking her adopted son’s ears.

Ravenpaw didn't need to be asked twice, he was already shuffling closer to his newly found friends and tucking his dark form between them. Their soft fur and the warmth of the little pile forming reminded him so much of his home that he was drifting off into the land of dreams within seconds, the only added sound coming from the ThunderClan cat the gentle, rhythmic snoring of his well-deserved slumber.

For Gravelpaw, Thornpaw and a pair of other Norwegian cats, it was quite a different story. When the stars made themselves visible against the blue of the early night sky, they were up on their paws and padding towards a little clearing just outside of the camp to converse with their fellow cats and those from both Rustclan and OceanClan.

Foxnettle led the way. One of only two remaining warriors of his breed in BeachClan, he understood full well the importance of the discussions that were to be had tonight.

Slightly behind him padded Snakefang, a she-cat with an impressive coat of greys and browns with little dark socks gracing all four of her heavy paws - heavy paws which made hardly a sound as they stepped over the grass and dirt.

None of the cats spoke a word as they approached the clearing they'd agreed on. Noses twitched and ears wiggled as they became aware of the scents of other cats close by, however. One in particular sat waiting atop a rock with his eyes fixed on the four of BeachClan.

Owlsnatcher, too, didn't say a word. He merely nodded his head to each of the cats as they passed by and took their respective seats.

It was an early start to the night, but Owlsnatcher had insisted that the remaining Norwegians arrive just a little bit before the others and it was just then that he realized how bleak their future was beginning to look. It would no doubt take him a while to get used to how small these gatherings would be for the next few moons.

 

Tangletail and Brokentooth arrived shortly after the Norwegians, and with them came Whalesong, a Russian blue shecat with bright green eyes, Icebite a tom with a pale blond fur coat and one blue eye, one yellow eye and a larger Tom by the name of Stripetail with a tabby coat, the last Maine Coons of Oceanclan, and with Brokentooth came Tideclaw and Rockpool both of whom were slightly smaller than Brokentooth with brown furs and the last Rustclan shecat, a gray tabby with amber eyes, Sharkfin.

Tangletail dipped her head in greeting of the Norwegians and gave a soft huff looking around her at the cats left of their kin. Brokentooth chuffed in greeting and bowed his head, lightly bumping it against the Norwegians’ heads in the traditional greeting.

“It seems it is our turn to make choices.” Tangletail said and joined Owlsnatcher in his place. “Are you speaking for both Beachclan and Cliffclan?” she asked.

“Does it truly matter who speaks?” Icebite asked, “Look at us, so few after so long, we know what we must do if we are to survive this.”

“But we cannot demand that all the shecats carry litters,” Rockpool huffed, “As much as we all wish to survive, we left that way of life behind a long time ago, it must be the choice of the shecats to breed and carry litters.”

“Let us not jump ahead.” Tangletail pleaded of the Maine Coons. “We have not gathered like this in moons, and we have lost so many older cats that we can’t know what they planned when we found safety… we must speak at lengths and as a whole clan, not as two separate clans.” She pleaded looking to Owlsnatcher for his help keeping the gathered cats calm. 

It would be a good minute or two before Owlsnatcher would respond. The tom sat like a statue atop his rock with his muzzle turned upwards to give his eyes a good view of the starry sea above. It had been a long time since they'd all gathered, indeed, and there was so much to discuss - a little moment to enjoy the growing chill in the air as a gentle breeze ruffled his shaggy fur would do wonders to clear the Norwegian cat's mind.

"I don't speak for CliffClan, I don't speak for BeachClan," the tom eventually broke his silence, a heavy paw held out in front of his sturdy frame to signal to the other Norwegians that they were to do the same.

"I speak for my breed and I speak for the cats that sacrificed their lives so that we may have a chance at creating a better future for those that were fortunate enough to make it this far, be they Norwegians or Maine Coons."

The Norwegians, at least, were all sitting attentively, their ears perked straight up and faces showing a range of emotions, from exhausted to worried. Young Thornpaw was feeling each and every one of the last few hours he'd spent running around doing odd jobs throughout the camp.

Snakefang looked considerably more stressed - her breed had been decimated in the journey to the new land and given Gravelpaw's age, she was certain that if there were to be litters, the responsibility would almost certainly fall upon her shoulders.

"I propose that every cat here gets their chance to have their voice heard," Owlsnatcher purred. "Every cat speaks what's on their mind, what's in their heart and from there we can work to find the proper path."

Inevitably, mutters began to break from the silence.

"What do you say, Tangletail?" the CliffClan cat chuffed, turning to meet the Maine Coon sitting alongside him eye to eye. "One of yours can get things started."

Tangletail nodded, glad to have someone else to speak with her, as much as she loved her kin and the closeness of the Norwegians, she knew this was something they all had to speak about and agree on as a united clan. “I can agree to that. Brokentooth, you mentioned having something to say, would you start?” she asked.

Brokentooth stepped forwards and bowed his head, “Hunting here will be harder for a while, even if we do not settle so well at first, but we have found large prey and I do not doubt we will learn how to hunt the smaller prey soon.” He began, then turned to the shecats. “But I do not deny, that we have lost many cats and many of us are worried that we will not be here much long without the chance to breed. I know that some of you are not as young as you once were and others too young to consider such a huge responsibility. But we are not without hope.” He assured.

“What do you mean?” Whalesong asked, her fur fluffed against the breeze, she too was old and felt unsure about having kits.

Brokentooth smiled, “Dear Frosttail was in her late moons when she birthed Brownkit and Tangletail. There is no reason to think that, without the proper care from Shorttail or Gullswing that the shecats amongst us like yourself, or even Snakefang, couldn’t still have a litter of their own, it may not be a large litter, but it would be a start. And it would give shecats like Gravelpaw time to age and learn from the Queens of the clans how to prepare for their own litters.”

Whalesong looked at Snakefang for her opinion on that, true, they were both about the same age Frosttail had been when the old Shecat had found out she was carrying a litter and while she had birthed her kits without trouble, old age had made left the Queen almost too weak to survive leaf bare.

Brownkit had been stolen by twolegs and then old age had stolen the Queen when Tangletail was an Apprentice.

“It does make sense…” Icebite meowed, “I mean, the reason Frosttail died was because the cold that leaf bare was harsh, with all of us aware of the dire need for kits, none of us would allow our Queens to die when they have kits to care for.” He said looking for assurance from the cats gathered and was relieved to see Maine Coon Toms nodding.

“What say you Snakefang?” Whalesong asked.

Snakefang dragged one of her paws through the grass below before planting it alongside the other just in front of her belly. The she-cat had spent most of her moons with the clan as a warrior and in the position had defended her friends many times from all manner of aggressor, but she'd never had to raise kits of her own.

"The thought of bringing young into this world right now..." she purred, turning her paw over to study her claws, the once blazing white razors now dulled to a soft gray by the hardships of many moons and the blood of countless foes.

Gravelpaw had slipped in alongside the older she-cat and leaned against to share a little warmth and comfort, to let Snakefang know that she would never be alone, regardless of what the forest clans decided over the coming days.

Truthfully, she had taken a mate long ago and while the pair had attempted to have a few kits of their own, the two that weren't stillborn were quick to fall ill and passed before they'd even had a chance to open their eyes. The tom she'd loved back then would only last a moon longer before succumbing to injuries sustained from great fall while a patrol had been out investigating the presence of dogs.

From that point on she'd resigned herself to the fact that StarClan never intended for her to become a mother and that alongside the other warriors was where she was meant to be and where she would eventually find her end. The desire to carry on her bloodline had never left her body, though, and over the past couple nights she'd been visited by cats with pelts that glittered without the light of the moon, cats who shared visions of kittens and feelings of contentment, a message that her days of contributions to the clans were far from over.

Perhaps the stars had changed their minds.

"I've lived a life of service and I don't see why I should feel any differently now," the large feline meowed, finally finishing her thoughts. "I lend my claws and my teeth and my will when badgers and foxes attack, now I'm asked to serve in a different fashion and I can't say no," she concluded with a gentle nod in Whalesong's direction.

Gravelpaw gave the other female's cheek a quick lick. She knew well that the dedicated warrior would make a great mother should that be the path life leads her down.

"You'll be great!"

"I fear we have little choice if we wish to go on," Owlsnatcher added. "And know that I'll be long dead before I let another kit pass under my watch. Who else has something to say?" he purred turning back to the Maine Coons.

Icebite stepped forwards, “I recall a time told to us by our elder kin, Hawktalon, Badgerblood, Wavebreaker and Gullchaser, maybe too long ago to be remembered by those gathered. But they told of a time when we could take a mate from our smaller clan mates if we could not find love amongst our own kin and while we couldn’t be sure that all our kits would be a big as we are it was always guaranteed that they would have our strength,” he explained, “I… I admit it would be nice to have more large cats, but, it is truly fair of us to ask this gift only of our own she cats?”

“You mean if Tangletail and I can’t carry kits for some reason you would like to ask Seafoam to be your mate.” Whalesong asked with a kind smile and Icebite ducked his head. “There is no shame in loving our smaller clan mates,” She added.

Tangletail nodded, Seafoam was a loyal clan mate to Oceanclan, and while she wasn’t a Maine Coon, she was brave, strong hearted, a willing to lay down her life for the clan she loved, and during their travels, Seafoam and other smaller warriors had stood shoulder to should with their large clan mates to defend the Kits and Queens, proving they were willing and worthy to stand and be counted beside the Maine Coons and Norwegians.

“Would you allow it?” Icebite asked Owlsnatcher and Tangletail.

Tangletail smiled. “I have no right to forbid such a love.” She purred.

“As we have some hope in our future,” Rockpool said as he sat up after a small silence. “May I ask when our little brother and sister will be given their Warrior Names?” he added looking at Gravelpaw and Thornpaw. “They have more than earned them by now and they have proven over and over they are worthy of their place in our gatherings as Warriors.”

“Rockpool is right,” Sharkfin purred. “By our laws, the leaders of their kin must give them their names, but as none of our elders are here, it would be the duty of Tangletail and Owlsnatcher to name them Warriors.” 

Owlsnatcher nodded his agreement. "It's actually something I wanted to bring up tonight," he purred quietly to the others. "With so few numbers, I think it inevitable that some of our smaller clan-mates are allowed to choose one of us larger breeds as a mate. And vice-versa."

"You... realize what that means, don't you?" Foxnettle clearly didn't like the way the conversation was going. He cut in just as soon as he saw the opportunity. "You allow such breeding to happen for a few generations and we're no better than... we're no better than kittypets!" he growled.

The large, orange cat had risen to his paws and the thick matting of fur that lined his back was already starting to stand on end.

"We fight alongside them and call the same territory home, we help each other out in whatever ways we can, but we're not like them," he continued, glancing around to see if any of the cats here supported him.

"We're born from different blood, we left our savage ways behind, but are we really going to give up what it is that makes us different? The leaders of old would have had our heads for merely discussing it!"

By now Owlsnatcher had risen to his paws, too, and he wore a steely expression as his eyes fixed on Foxnettle's. Thankfully the younger tom backed down, but not before spitting a few choice words in Icebite's direction.

"Don't forget where these leaders of old led their clans," Owlsnatcher spoke with a surprising calmness in his voice. "What good is your blood, your heritage if you're nothing more than a pile of crow-food?"

Foxnettle didn't answer.

"Come then, Gravelpaw, Thornpaw," he beckoned the young cats over once he was satisfied the mouthy tom had been silenced. "It is true, over the past moon the two of you have more than proven your worthiness of the title warrior," he purred, watching as they padded over and sat with their chests puffed out just beneath the CliffClan tom and Tangletail.

"If there are no further objections, I declare that when the end of this gathering is upon us, we name these two and let them both take the places they're earned among their fellow cats."

Gravelpaw and Thornpaw were just grinning from ear to ear! No objections from the young pair, clearly.

Brokentooth hissed. “Leaders of old? HA! Murders, butchers and blood hungry Dark Forest lovers more like! They are the ones who forced shecats to carry their kits, and killed any who were weak or small at birth, they killed shecats who tried to run away and they lived to stain their furs with blood. Is THAT the legacy you wish to live by Foxnettle? To be doomed to the Dark Forest until your name is forgotten forever!” he snarled.

“Don’t listen to him.” Tideclaw hissed, using his tail to stop Brokentooth getting into a fight when Owlsnatcher stepped up. “He is a fool, and Owlsnatcher is wise enough to keep such foolish and blind hearted thinking from showing for too long.” He added as Whalesong moved Icebite to sit with her.

 

Tangletail watched Foxnettle and felt rage fill her chest, the leaders of old had lead the Clans of High Peak and Low Rock to their death, killing toms who were weak in battles for mates, killing other cats in bloody battles for territory that barely fed any cat and forced shecats to carry kits no matter the wishes of the shecat.

She was glad Owlsnatcher stepped up, or she would have challenged Foxnettle herself.

She looked at the two Apprentices and smiled. “I have only one thing to ask when they are named Warriors,” She said with a smile, “Let them sit outside the Nursery, the kits will still be scared to sleep alone and knowing that you are still with them will help them feel better.” She said.

“May I speak?” Sharkfin asked with a heated glare at Foxnettle then she stood. “As we are speaking truths and we are in need of kits I have something to say.” She said, “Before he died, Kestralfeather and I spent more than just hunting patrols together.”

Tangletail’s ears went up, she remembered the brave and noble Norwegian tom, he had helped her carry Littlerock and the kits many times and often spoke of one day being a father before the journey had taken him… 

Come to think of it, Sharkfin had been slow and tired recently.

“Are you saying what I think you are saying?” Brokentooth asked with a meowl of surprise and joy.

Sharkfin nodded. “I am expecting his kits.” She said, “They will be Half Maine Coon, Half Norwegian.”

Owlsnatcher took a deep breath and tried his best to rid his mind of the dark thoughts creeping in. "Of course, Tangletail. I'm sure neither of them will object to that," he managed beneath his soft purr, nodding to the young BeachClan cats. They nodded in response and took their smiling muzzles all the way back to Snakefang where they sat on either side of her - Foxnettle's growl was growing louder and the last thing Snakefang needed was a set of teeth sinking into her hide.

"You've all gone mad. Or soft," Foxnettle hissed. Sharkfin's admission was the final straw for this tom!

Thornpaw immediately moved to block Foxnettle, but the older tom simply pushed past him till he's was a fox-length from Icebite.

"If it's a warm embrace you're after, perhaps a rabbit will do," the orange tom spat. "At least then we won't have to deal with your half-breed offspring."

"Foxnettle, another word and I'll have your throat," Owlsnatcher growled. His patience was fast running out and the tips of his claws were already touching the cool stone beneath his paws. Foxnettle knew as well as Owlsnatcher that if it came down to a scrap, the BeachClan cat would be the one lying broken in the grass when all was said and done.

"No need, Owlsnatcher," the orange tom countered. "We're here to be honest with one another right? We're here to speak our minds and our hearts, that's what you said," he chuffed, shrugging off the snarls coming from behind him.

"Well I've spoken my mind and I'm done with this," he added, turning to give the Maine Coons a good view of his backside while he strut from the center of gathering to the edge. "I just hope you don't come crawling back to me when everything goes wrong."

“At least my kits will have love and loyalty,” Icebite hissed at the other tom.

"If you'll all excuse me, I've got better things to do."

And so the Norwegian took his leave, padding right past the stone both Owlsnatcher and Tangletail were perched atop, muttering a thing or two about how the calico female's mother was probably rolling in her grave.

Foxnettle’s words reach Tangletail and before Any cat could stop her, the shecat lunched at the Norwegian with such a screech of fury that Foxnettle would never forget it as the Calico’s claws cut deep into his skin beneath his fur and forced him to the ground as she slamming into him, her fur raised in utter rage as she stood over his body, pinning him with her weight.

“Speak ill of my mother again, Foxnettle of High Peak and so help me I will send you to the Dark Forest myself!!” She snarled fangs glinting in the starlight as she held him down, one paw pressed into his throat to make him look at her as she spoke.

“No.” Brokentooth said as he blocked Owlsnatcher’s attempt to get near Tangletail, “She will not kill him, but she will give him reason to think twice about his words tonight.” He assured watching the Oceanclan Maine Coon’s claws bury themselves deep into the former Beachclan Norwegian’s skin, scarring his throat.

“If you ever return to this lands again, I will find you no matter who you swear your loyalty too and I will kill you.” The calico promised and slowly she stepped off him.

What she had just done was a warning to Foxnettle, a warning that she needed only a split second to pin him again and now his neck would scare from her claws, Foxnettle would have a reminder that she could and would be able to find the same place with his teeth and end his life if she caught him again. 

All the elder kin had done the same thing to any cat who showed more loyalty to the old clans than their new ones. A warning to them to stay away.

Foxnettle had figured he'd get a reaction out of the Maine Coon, but he wasn't entirely prepared for her to just pounce atop him out of nowhere! Though he got his hindpaws pressing against her belly, the movement had knocked the breath from his lungs and so the orange cat simply lay there on his back, gasping and sputtering as he fought against that heavy paw pressing down on his throat. His mind screamed "Get off me, you flea-bitten mouse-brain!", but to all the others it would just sound like a mess of gurgling.

Once her weight had been removed, the tom dragged himself to his paws and shook a few leaves from his coat. Though he didn't have to heart to meet the eyes of any of the others, his were damp and filled with a deep sorrow. He didn't even make any move to inspect the wounds that left the fur of his sides and throat matted with his own blood, the tom simply sagging his shoulders as he dragged himself away from group.

"Pray that the cats above make themselves known and show you the way, Foxnettle," Snakefang muttered over the hush that filled the air.

"Let me apologize for him, Tangletail," she went on, padding lightly to where Foxnettle was lying just a minute or so prior, her ears wilting at the sight of more Norwegian blood splattered across the green of the grass.

"He is foolish. He never lived under the old leaders and his head is filled with romantic notions of what life was like before the exodus," she purred grimly. "Let me have a word with him tonight before we make the decision to banish him from the land. Please."

"And let him poison the minds of the kits?" Owlsnatcher shook his head and turned back to the cats of the gathering. "The future is bright for us, but there will always be struggle," he purred and with a waving paw asked that Tangletail join him once more. "Tonight we celebrate the dawn of a new chapter in our lives, the beginning of many moons of prosperity and the naming of BeachClan's two newest warriors!"

"And Sharkfin's coming kits, too!" Gravelpaw exclaimed!

Tangletail was silent for a time, shaking with rage as she watched the Norwegian tom leave, she looked at Snakefang as she spoke, but couldn’t find her voice to answer, something had clouded her eyes and for a moment they remained sharp slits until she heard Owlsnatcher speak and gave herself a shake.

“He will not change his mind, Snakefang,” She said, “I have seen his attitude before, they never change.” She added, “But you have no blame here, it shouldn’t be your place to apologize for him.”

Sharkfin smiled. “Thank you,” She purred, it would be at least three weeks before she began to show and other two weeks before she was a mother, but it was clear to see a large weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Tideclaw smiled and lightly chuffed at the two Apprentices, “Before we call this meeting to an end and name you both, I would like to say one more thing.” He purred and moved to stand in the middle of the gathered cats. “Though we may stay separated to Oceanclan and Beachclan, I would like to think that we could still remain close as Brothers and Sisters, despite our Breeds.”

Brokentooth nodded, purring in approval. “Agreed.” 

Snakefang watched Tangletail for a good minute before touching her nose to the other feline's shoulders. She didn't say anything, but she could see as well as any other cat that Foxnettle had clawed at some old wounds.

She bowed her head slightly and returned to where she had been before, flumping into the soft grass with a soft sigh. It would be better with him around, sure, but with him went moons of shared experiences and memories and it saddened her a little.

"He'll find his way, don't you worry, Snakefang," Thornpaw whispered into one of the she-cat's ears. "He was never any good at life in the clan, anyhow. If there's any worth left in that cat, StarClan will watch over him and though his lessons will certainly be hard, he may just have a change of heart." With that and a quick lick over the female's ear, Thornpaw bounded over to Tideclaw and struck a little pose, one he liked to think was fairly heroic!

"I couldn't have said it better myself," the young tom chirped, touching his cheek to Tideclaw's. "Different in blood, brothers and sisters in every other sense," the Norwegian added to the approving mrrowls and mews of Gravelpaw and the other cats.

From there things moved quickly. Owlsnatcher stood once more atop the rock with Tangletail at his side, the tom beaming with pride. A few words were exchanged between the two large cats and calls were made to gather 'round the rock.

The rest of the felines present did so with haste and both Thornpaw and Gravelpaw took their spots in the center of the half-circle, the scent of their anticipation and apprehension hanging heavy in the air.

"It might not be just as it has always been," Owlsnatcher purred, "but I'm honored to be the cat to present you both with your new names."

"Gravelpaw, Thornpaw, you have both worked tirelessly to ensure the safety of your friends and your family. You have served your clan well and upheld the values our ancestors risked their lives for with each of your actions."

"Do you both swear to continue doing so until your paws can no longer take another step?"

"Of course, till my very last day," Thornpaw meowed.

"Yes, I do," Gravelpaw purred.

"Then under the watchful eyes of your ancestors, of our ancestors, of every cat that's come and gone, I bestow upon you both the rank of warrior."

"Thornpaw, for your willingness to do what is right no matter what the cost, for risking your hide to save elders that had hardly a moon left in them during our travels, you receive the name Nobleheart."

The warrior's eyes lit up immediately!

"And Gravelpaw, your prowess in battle is known throughout the clans. As is your ability to comfort and console those in the time of their greatest need. For your actions to help grief-stricken mothers and kits alike, you receive the name Gentleclaw."

Likewise, the young female's eyes filled up with a brightness that only the sun could rival!

The cheers of the cats gathered had already started, but Owlsnatcher turned to Tangletail, inviting the Maine Coon to share some wisdom and few words with the new warriors.

Tangletail nodded, “Let your names be sung from the heights of Starclan, and let Polarise himself, walk with you both until the day your paws take you to the Eternal Hunting ground.” She purred as the cats gathered cheered and purred.

After a few more smaller talks and after each cat had gently bumped heads with the newly Names Nobleheart and Gentleclaw the two groups returned to the camp quietly, Brokentooth silently slipping into the Queen’s den to take his turn to watch over them while the two new warriors took their place outside the den.

Tangletail however did not go to her usually place and instead sat and looked up to the sky, remembering the lessons she had learnt from her father and mother before she had lost them, eventually she let herself curl up and slip into a dreamless sleep, her tail over her face.


	3. Four shall become Six.

As the sun slowly rose, kits began to wake and realize that they was a large furry tom in their den, with a happy purr, Twistkit padded over to Brokentooth’s huge form and began to climb over his side, soon followed by other kits until Brokentooth lazily opened one eye and purred deep in his throat. “Hello little ones.” He greeted.

“Have you come to play with us?” Summerkit asked, her tiny voice a light squeak as she pawed his ear.

“I am here until the sun rises above the tree tops, by then Nobleheart and Gentleclaw will be able to speak again.”

“Who?” Twistkit asked with a cock of the head.

“Thornpaw and Gravelpaw have been named warriors.” Brokentooth smiled, “Gentleclaw is Gravelpaw’s new name and Nobleheart is Thornpaw’s new name. They are full fledges warriors now.”

“Really!? Yay!” Twistkit cheered loud enough to wake the Apprentices from their sleep.

Ravenpaw's ear went straight up the instant they picked up those high-pitched cheers! His muzzle lifted from its bed of moss just as quickly, but his eyes were those of a cat who had just been yanked from an enjoyable dream.

"Wh-who? What's going on?" he sputtered before giving in to the urge to yawn. Quite the yawn, too, but by the time it had ended, the blurriness that obscured his vision had faded and he couldn't help but crack a smile at the adorable sight before him.

"I thought kits were supposed to sleep a lot," he spoke groggily to Brokentooth. Fortunately for Ravenpaw, the little guys had disrupted the large cat's slumber instead of his! Well, until the cheering began. Not that he minded it in the slightest!

The black cat gave all four of his legs a stretch and cracked his back as he rose to his paws.

"Warriors, you say? I'll have to congratulate them," he purred, swiping his tongue over his forepaws and the ears of the couple kits that he'd woken with own movements. Of course once they were tucked in against his toasty fur, they fell right back into their slumbers and Ravenpaw found himself trapped for at least a little while longer.

Gentleclaw and Nobleheart had no issues with their vigil. Thoughts of the stories they'd write in the coming moons filled their heads along with an overwhelming sense of pride that filled their hearts, knowing that their lost friends were no doubt proud of the progress they'd made thus far. Nobleheart's stomach did make quite the fuss about having not been given any food in the last little while, though!

Owlsnatcher smiled at them both as he stepped past their guard and peered into the nursery. Ah, what it would be like to be a newly-named warrior once more!

"There you are, Brokentooth," he spoke softly, though he could clearly see that the kits were already awake!

"Have you seen Tangletail? I can't find her."

Brokentooth smiled,” They sleep when they need to, but I don’t mind them climbing over me.” He admitted, “It is nice to relive the times such things were common.” He added with a purr before Owlsnatcher came over.

Hearing his question he sighed. “Did you check outside the camp? With what happened last night it may take a while for her to return to her own nest.” He said.

“What happened?” Ripplepaw asked as he stretched and cleaned his face with a paw.

“Foxnettle said somethings that no cat should say around Tangletail…” Brokentooth said, and Shallowpaw gasped. “She will need time to regain some control.” He added.

Ripplepaw nodded and seeing the confused look on Ravenpaw’s face he explained. “Tangletail lost her mother and brother when she was still a kit, but all cats knew Frosttail as a hero and leader just like Hawktalon, Tangletail’s father. If ever a cat speaks ill or says something horrible about her parents, Tangletail gets so angry she’ll attack and pin that cat down and leave a scar on their neck,” he said, “they say that it’s the mark of an exile. The proof that Tangletail can get close enough to kill them with one bite if she sees them again.”

“I heard she gets so angry it takes a few moments for her to calm down again after she’s done that, so if you see her looking dazed, you are safer to leave her alone until her fur goes flat again.” Shallowpaw said.

Ravenpaw nodded. He was curious about everything that had happened the previous night - like the others, he knew the larger breeds had gone off to hold a gathering, but he didn't know what about.

"Good to know, I hope she's alright," he purred, using the nearest kit as a bit of a chin-rest while he basked in the lovely warmth of the morning light.

"Thank you, perhaps I'll give her another few moments before running off to find her," Owlsnatcher chuffed, grinning a little at the sight of the ThunderClan cat slipping off to the land of dreams with his head resting neatly atop the tiny form of a comfortable kit.

Far from the nursery where Ravenpaw snoozed, Gullswing sat with her eyes closed and her snout turned upwards towards the sky. She'd been watching the flocks of birds flying overhead to see if there was anything unusual about their behaviour, but all seemed well with her winged friends.

She'd been out here for hours, too, but not only because of the birds. When the stars began to dim against the brightening blue of the sky, she'd spotted Tangletail asleep in a lump with her tail draped over her face. She had no intentions of prying for information, however, she merely figured it was her duty as a member of this group to watch over the warrior while she slept away from the safety of the camp.

Besides, as medicine cat of BeachClan, she was privy to more information than a lot of the other cats. Perceptive as she was, she'd felt the changing in Foxnettle's heart. Tough as he was, the journey had taken its toll on his mind and with the subject of last night's gathering, she had a fairly decent idea of what had happened.

She would simply remain here until the Maine Coon woke.

Brokentooth smiled and gently licked the head of one of the Beachclan kits that had tumbled into reach with a purr. “She will settle after a time.” He said, “the loss of her mother was harsh, but to lose her brother and now her father, I doubt she will allow Foxnettle’s words to hurt her for long however.” He added.

The kit under Ravenpaw’s chin giggled and lightly pawed the older cat’s cheek. “Sleepy head.” He giggled.

Shallowpaw smiled and after a quick wash herself, she wiggled outside and ducked her head to greet Gentleclaw and Nobleheart, “Congratulations on being made Warriors.” She said with a purr before she padded towards the Medicine cats’ den hoping to help Shorttail and Gullswing with their work today if she could.

Eventually, Tangletail began to stir from her sleep, her fur fluffing up as she slowly uncurled and stretched her aching body, stiff and slightly aching from the night before, she stretched out and shook her fur. Seeing Gullswing she dipped her head in greeting, “Are Shellstar and Sunstar looking for me?” She asked.

Gullswing kept her eyes closed, but nodded subtly. "I haven't spoken with them this morning, but I would assume so, yes. I did see Owlsnatcher wandering around like a blind mouse in the early hours," she purred with the faintest hint of a grin.

"They'll probably be waiting for you near where Sunstar sleeps," the feline added before settling herself on her belly to let the wind wash over her fur.

"I'm sure she'll be around," Owlsnatcher yawned, tucking into a small mouse while Sunstar and Shellstar got to talking about what would need to be done today. Patrols had already been dispatched and a couple warriors had already been out hunting to pad the pile of kill.

The dens needed no repairs and what cats were nursing injuries were doing well, so it would be a lazy day as far as clan life goes.

"Long story short," the CliffClan Norwegian went on between bites of his breakfast, "ol' Foxnettle threw a bit of a fit about something one of the Maine Coon's said, but I'll let you ask Tangletail about that one," he finished up, swatting what was left of the little rodent off to the side.

"Went about as well as we could have hoped." The tom stretched, rolled, shook his fur out and leaned up against a nearby root to await Tangletail's appearance.

"Foxnettle, you say," Sunstar questioned. "He always was a bit of an odd one if you ask me," the she-cat purred, not realizing yet that her warrior was actually gone for good. "Never did fancy much other than leading cats into battle."

Tangletail nodded. “Thank you Gullswing.” She said and headed in to the camp, spotting Shellstar and Sunstar with Owlsnatcher she made her way over to them bowing her head to the two leaders, “Foxnettle will not be returning to us,” She said, “He has some mouse-brained idea that we should return to our old ways, and he insulted those who have passed on our journey.” She added.

Shellstar looked at her but said nothing, he could tell something else had been said but he did not question her about it. “I see, and the other matters?” he asked.

Tangletail smiled, “Whalesong and Snakefang have all agreed that they will attempt litters when the time is right, Icebite has asked and been granted the right to take one of our other clan mates as a mate when he is ready and Sharkfin is already expecting the kits of Kestralfeather.” She said keeping her voice low so as not to wake the cats still sleeping as they spoke.

“Kestralfeather?” Shellstar asked, thinking back over the cats he knew for a moment, “Kestralfeather, Ah yes, the Norwegian who caught the big mouth for the Queens and Kits.” He recalled, choosing to pick a happier moment to remember the tom by than the brutal death he had suffered at the hands of badgers.

Tangletail nodded, “Sharkfin worried her kits would be rejected for their half breed heritage, but I trust that will not be the case?” She asked, hoping that the need for kits in their breeds would mean neither leader had any trouble with the fact the kits would be half Maine Coon half Norwegian.

~@~

Not much was spoken about the loss of Foxnettle from the day forward. Owlsnatcher settled into his role as a BeachClan warrior and patrols returned time and time again without much bad news. Prey, while not exactly plentiful, was coming in steadily and it showed in the bodies and coats of the cats. Missing chunks of fur returned, scrawny warriors put on a good bit of muscle and the luster that had been missing from the pelts of all the cats for so long returned in time.

Gentleclaw and Nobleheart heart adapted well to their new roles as warriors of the clan, meeting the occasional loner cat and odd fox with same ferocity as their ancestors before.

Snakefang had opened up after the loss of her fellow Norwegian and had warmed considerably to the pestering meows of Owlsnatcher.

Surestep found friends in every cat he met and even young Duskpaw was back to training, the only evidence that he was ever injured a slight limp and the few missteps here and there, both of which would only serve as an introduction to a story he grew fond of telling. Shallowpaw and Ripplepaw no doubt grew tired of hearing it.

Even young Ravenpaw had the time of his life, though he spent most of it around the kits and their mothers. He'd had managed to sneak in a few good nights of playing with the other apprentices, too!

It wasn't only the cats of BeachClan that basked in the good fortune, however - OceanClan's Maine Coon's were getting back to their impressive statures and all the young kits, regardless of clan, looked up to them often with wide-eyes and thoughts of one day becoming as impressive.

As the sun sank in the sky on its daily journey into the great mass of water, Gullswing sat perched atop a fallen tree, her eyes glinting and glimmering in the last of the day's light. It had been exactly one moon since the tense meeting with the clans of the forest and tonight the moon would rise in its full glory.

Gullswing didn't quite show the mix of excitement and apprehension that had swept through the clans, but she felt it deep in the pit of her stomach. The sounds of cats clambering and getting everything ready for the meeting later on didn't do much to help it either.

This was it, tonight was the night the clans she'd spent the last moon with were either forced to leave, after what would no doubt be a bloody battle, or welcomed into the territories of the others.

"Gullswing, we head out soon." It was Sunstar who had called to her. Gullswing, Owlsnatcher, Sunstar herself and Rippletail would be representing BeachClan tonight and they were to meet up with Shellstar and his cats any time now.

Shellstar smiled as he watched Littlerock follow Ravenpaw’s steps as the old shecat would be following them to the gathering tonight, Tangletail, Brokentooth, Seafoam and Shallowpaw would be joining them tonight and Littlerock, being the former deputy, wished to be there and meet the cats who they hoped would be allowing them to stay here.

Tangletail smiled. She was sure that things would go well tonight, if only to the point where they could at least settle themselves down into new territories and homes. “Are you existed to go home?” She asked Ravenpaw.

“We’ll miss you Ravenpaw,” Twistkit meowed as he nuzzled the older tom.

“You’ll remember us won’t you?” Summerkit asked, her little ears high as she looked at the tom pleadingly.

“You can come back and visit us right?” Sealkit asked.

Ravenpaw's smile was almost as wide as his face. He'd miss these youngsters, surely, but he knew they'd cross paths again in the future, no matter what happened tonight. "I am," he answered Tangletail briefly. "I'm also sad to go," he continued, nodding gently in the large cat's direction. "Thanks once more for all the hospitality. I'm sure everyone is eager to welcome Wavepaw back!"

He'd grown very fond of all the cats of these clans, he couldn't deny it, and he found himself praying to StarClan that they'd be allowed to live nearby.

"I'll miss you, too, Twistkit," he purred, touching his nose between the small cat's ears.

"How could I forget you guys?" he added with a chuckle, doing much the same between Summerkit's ears.

Finally he got to Sealkit and just like with the others, bumped the kit lightly between the ears with his nose. "I sure will. Maybe you'll all be apprentices by then. Maybe I'll be a warrior!" he chittered, waving to the youngsters as they were taken by their mothers to the nursery.

Before he knew it, he was standing alongside many cats from all the clans. Leaders and deputies up front and a couple of the huge warriors behind - Littlerock would stay close, Ravenpaw was lending his tail to the older she-cat, so she could follow his path through the night.

“Kits, its time for a nap.” One of the Queens called out with a soft purr, “I’m sure Ravenpaw will come to see us if he ever needs any help.” She added with a smile.

Shellstar nodded, “Let us go.” He said with a purr and lifted his tail to call those going along as he padded of towards Sunstar. "Once we get there, remember your manners and be polite." he added.

~@~

Wavepaw smiled as she carried another huge fish on her back to the elders den, over the last moon she had proven to the whole clan that she was not only a good hunter but she was also smart and fast in the water, even shown the clan how to trick the fish into jumping out of the water on onto land with a low branch in the water.

She had spent the nights in Mudfur’s den, curled up right at the back where she was out of the way and after a week in the camp she had indeed grown to the normal size of an Apprentice her age, plump, well fed and happy to help every cat around her.

“I hope you’re all hungry,” She purred as she carefully placed the fish down for the elders.

Mudfur and Crookedstar watched from a distance as Wavepaw gave the elder's their last little meal for the day. Silverpaw, Crookedstar's daughter, joined the two and the eventually Oakheart made his wave over, calling out to Wavepaw.

"I'll bet you're aching to get back to your clan," Mudfur jested, nudging up against the younger feline. "We'll miss you. The elders will miss you the most," he went on before the group set out.

Over in the marshy lands of ShadowClan, the cats had all come alive with the fading of the light. Brokentail met up with Raggedstar and Cloudpelt and they, too, set out for Fourtrees.

Wavepaw padded over to the gathered cats and smiled. “Am I going back to Oceanclan tonight?” she asked.

Tallstar nodded at eth sun began to sink down and headed towards the Gathering with Onewhisker, Deadfoot and a few young Apprentices and Warriors, he hoped to learn more of these new cats and hopefully learn how they had come to be part of the clans they stood with.

Bluestar was already leading her cats along to Four Trees, Redtail, Tigerclaw, Whitestorm, Dustpaw, Sandpaw, Greypaw, Lionheart and Spottedleaf with her as she padded carefully over the soft grass.

Crookedstar nodded. "Tonight is the night of the gathering, you've been with us for one month and now it's time for you to return to your own clan."

Mudfur purred. He'd been to a few discussions between the clans and he knew well that everything was in favor of allowing the new clans some territory.

A stretch of a land that spanned between the north-eastern border of RiverClan's territory and the southern border of Tallstar's lands seemed to many cats to be a great fit for the new clans if what Wavepaw had spoken about them was true.

Of course, cats were allowed to speak their grievances at this gathering, should they have any!

Minutes past and the small group of cats were soon waving good-bye to their camp, little paws padding quietly along grass and mud on the trail they knew so very well.

By the time RiverClan arrived, the scents of the others were already noticeable in the air. Bluestar had brought many of her cats, Mudfur noticed, while he only saw three present from ShadowClan. A little bit north of him stood Tallstar and his cats and thus the gathering was officially underway.

Like usual, cats broke off from their groups to exchange pleasantries and news. The leaders gathered where they always did and awaited the arrival of Ravenpaw and the cats that had been hosting him.

The cats leading OceanClan and BeachClan weren't as familiar with the route to Fourtrees, but in time the bushes rustled and the grass swayed as one by one cats started to filter out of the darkness and into the light.

Shellstar and Sunstar at first, followed by their warriors and Ravenpaw who was smiling brightly as he trotted along, an unknown she-cat in tow, the very first sighting of any of these cats for a lot of the younger apprentices and warriors present!

Wavepaw smiled. She had missed her den mates and her clan mates a lot but thankfully she had been kept busy with Riverclan, she sat beside Mudfur as they waited for them to arrive. Soon however she was talking with other Apprentices and telling them about how Brokentooth had gotten his name and about the other large cats she lived with in her clan.

When she heard a familiar chuffing sound she smiled and purred in response. “They’re here.” She meowed as the shadows of her clan mates arrived.

As before Tangletail and the larger cats stayed outside the bushes, waiting to be granted access while their clan mates went in to the light, Shallowpaw spotted Wavepaw and smiled brightly, wanting to go over and greet her den mate but she remember her manners and stayed with her group.

Shellstar smiled as Shallowpaw’s tail flicked in greeting to Wavepaw but said nothing as his cats settled themselves down.

“Is it much father, Ravenpaw?” The shecat behind Ravenpaw asked, her old form slightly shaky as she padded through the bushes that had been held open by Seafoam so the old cat didn’t get stuck.

“We’re here Littlerock.” Seafoam assured with a soft purr, as she lightly nudged the older shecat, “Thank you Ravenpaw.” She added.

Shellstar smiled, “Sorry for the late arrival, but Littlerock insisted on join us tonight.” He said with a praising tone as Ravenpaw helped Littlerock into the clearing and stayed with her as she settled down, making sure she was comfortable.

Ravenpaw smiled at Seafoam and took his seat alongside Littlerock once she'd found her spot. There the ThunderClan cat sat in a rather unassuming position with his tail curled 'round his little body to drape over his paws. His bright eyes met a few times with those of his clan-mates, but once Crookedstar started moving, they fixed squarely on the RiverClan leader.

Gentleclaw and Nobleheart watched from their spots near Tangletail, too. Best behavior was the name of the game tonight, but that didn't stop the two from exchanging whispers and politely questioning Tangletail about each of the more important-looking cats they spotted.

"One moon ago, the fours clans of the forest accepted an apprentice, Wavepaw, into our land as both an act of good faith in the cats that join us here tonight and as an opportunity to learn a little more about the clans from beyond our territories," Crookedstar spoke loudly over the congregation.

It was about this time that Wavepaw would feel a paw pushing her gently towards a more open spot in the clearing. "He'll want you to say a few words soon," Mudfur mewed quietly into her ear.

"But before I let her talk and show that we return her to you unharmed," Crookedstar continued, "I'd like you all to know that while in RiverClan she acted appropriately at all times. She aided us in hunting, gathering herbs and making sure that our elders were well fed and content at all times," he added that last little bit with a slow nod before waving his paw to signal the young apprentice to come closer.

Owlsnatcher was watching the from the cover of the tall grasses and was pleased to see that the OceanClan apprentice's form had filled out a bit - she'd indeed eaten well in her absence.

Shellstar smiled and listened to what Crookedstar had to say, proud that Wavepaw had not only been a true apprentice while in his clan but also done her very best to be useful, he would have to insure that she was rewarded when they returned to their own camp that night.

He could feel the uncertain gazes from the gathers cats that had not been there when he and Sunstar had come to collect Ravenpaw a moon ago, but he took them in his stride, standing still and allowing the cats gathered to see he was no threat to them or their leaders, just as his clan mates had also taken natural positions around the edge of the gathering. 

Wavepaw swallowed the lump that had formed in the throat as she was lightly nudged forwards, but managed not to trip on her own paws as she walked forwards so everyone could see her. She wasn’t sure what she should say to every cat but seeing her clan mates again made her feel that bit braver again.

Tallstar sat quietly and counted the larger cats waiting in the shadows, he would ask Sunstar and Shellstar to welcome them into the gathering if none of the others did sooner, but for now he was content to let Crookedstar speak first.

From her place Tangletail quietly answered the young Warriors questions as best she could before hushing them as Crookedstar spoke out, pleased that her apprentice had been so well behaved.

Bluestar smiled seeing the shecat apprentice now looked much bigger and far more suited for an Apprentice of her age, and she heard many shecats give a pleaded purr and chuff at the now healthy shecat that padded forwards. 

However before any cat could speak, Dustpaw meowed. “Why are there still cats outside the gathering?” only to have Redtail hush him with a flick of the tail.

“Let the leaders speak first before you ask questions.” The Thunderclan Deputy reminded and Dustpaw quickly ducked his head in apology for interrupting. 

"Please, there's no reason for them to be hidden from the others," Raggedstar meowed to both Shellstar and Sunstar. "Unless they'd prefer to stay in the shadows, have them join us here where the eyes of all the cats can see them."

Crookedstar nodded. It was only fair. Not only because the cats who had been invited along were welcome to participate in the gathering, but also because there was a truce in place during gatherings on this sacred night - some cats might have some misconceptions about warriors sticking to the shadows.

"We're pleased to see you again, Wavepaw, and happy to hear to you represented both your clan and mine well," Sunstar offered warmly, seeing that the apprentice wasn't terribly comfortable just standing in front of everyone.

A quick flick of her tail later and both Gentleclaw and Nobleheart sprang to their paws and padded over to stand near their leader. Owlsnatcher did, too, but not before nodding his head towards Raggedstar, an attempt at letting the ShadowClan cat know that they meant no harm - it was merely custom.

Brokentail was already growing weary of the talking and lay in a dark lump near his clan-mates, eyes following the movement of cats as they passed by.

For all the talk of the new breeds being huge, intimidating warriors the likes of which the forest had never seen, he was left genuinely unimpressed by the sight of the two new BeachClan warriors, unaware that they were still young and unable to see Owlsnatcher from his position near the ShadowClan deputy.

"They look like overgrown kits," he quipped to Cloudpelt. "Under all that fuzz, they're probably no more fearsome than a ThunderClan queen. Just before kitting."

Cloudpelt just shook his head and watched as things proceeded. Ravenpaw would return to his home among Bluestar's cats soon and from there the fate of the new clans would be official.

Wavepaw gave her chest fur an embarrassed lick before hearing what Brokentail said she turned to look at him. “At least they have manners and can be respectful to strangers.” She told him.

“Wavepaw.” Tangletail purred as she stepped out of the shadows and looked right at Brokentail and then she lifted her gaze past him. “You need not speak for us, if that tom has something to say, let him say it again now, when there is someone to hear him, if he has the courage to do so.” She added.

Bluestar followed her gaze and realized why Tangletail had challenged Brokentail to repeat himself.

Brokentail would likely notice many Apprentices and Warriors were looking at him by now, with awe and some fear in their eyes.

No, behind him.

There stood another Maine Coon cat, a tom who towered over the Shadowclanner, with a small tuft of white fur on his chest and bright eyes that shone with an unspoken challenge for the Shadowclanner to repeat his last words.

“Brokentooth will not attack.” Shellstar assured, “But he will gladly allow any cat who thinks Maine Coons or Norwegians are just fluff to inspect him, and see just how ‘fluffy’ they are.”

“They aren’t.” Ravenpaw meowed. “Maine coon’s furs are thin but long, and a Norwegian only has thick fur around their neck and shoulders for winter, now its new leaf its thin.”

Brokentail scowled and stared at Wavepaw for a good few seconds before turning his gaze to Tangletail. He simply growled as he looked the cat over - this one was a little more impressive, he thought, but made no attempt to voice his feelings.

"You may have the others fooled, but I can see through..." he been lifting himself to his paws to address the apprentice, but about halfway up he felt his tail brushing against the massive form that was Brokentooth.

In a flash the tom spat and hissed, turning himself around only to be greeted by the vast fur of Brokentooth's chest which stood about eye-level for the ShadowClan warrior. His ears drooped, his back hunched and he lost his train of thought almost immediately, the last of his hissing seemingly caught in the back of his throat as he chocked as sputtered a little.

Nobleheart found it terribly amusing, but held back his chuckle, watching intently as the ShadowClan brute ducked his head and slipped quickly through the space between Brokentooth and Cloudpelt, only to have an embarrassing yowl spat his way by Raggedstar.

"That's enough, Brokentail. If you can't respect the code, you'll find yourself tending to the elders for a moon and never again at a gathering!"

Brokentail didn't reply, he simply crept to a spot away from the view of others and growled to himself.

Cloudpelt was left shrugging awkwardly in place of the obviously frightened tom.

Across the clearing Gullswing sat quietly, her blue eyes slivers in the moonlight as she watched the shaken male retreat to the safety of the shadows. She recognized him from a dream she'd had a while back, but she couldn't quite recall what it had meant - the sadness she'd felt during the dream she remember well, though. This tom would bring trouble and heartbreak, she had no doubt about it.

Shorttail also watched Brokentooth with a sharp eye before shaking his fur out and lightly checked Littlerock for any sign of strain to her body, finding none he smiled and sat beside Gullswing, searching the gathered cats for their Medicine cats, spotting Spottedleaf and Mudfur easily before he searched for the Medicine cat of Shadowclan and Windclan.

Brokentooth watched Brokentail leave before moving on silent paws to his own clanmates sides, settling himself beside Shallowpaw and Shorttail. He did not trust that tom, he couldn’t place why, but the Shadowclanner made his paws tingle in a bad way.

“Have you ever seen a cat so large?” Greypaw heard some cat whisper as he continued looking on in awe at the larger cats.

“They move so quietly,” A Wind clan warrior breathed. 

“Look at his side, there is no way he’s a kit under that fluff,” Sandpaw added as she spotted patches of shorter fur that was only recently growing back to cover deep and terrible scars.

“Now that’s settled,” Bluestar said and the gathered cats hushed at her words, the blue shecat looked at the other leaders for their approval before turning to Wavepaw, “You have spent a Moon with Riverclan and in your place, Ravenpaw has spent that same moon with your clans. Do you have anything you wish to say?” She asked kindly.

Wavepaw smiled a little and without hesitating she spoke of the past moon she’d spent with Riverclan, how she had been welcomed and treated kindly by all who met her there, how Mudfur had shown her how to fish the smaller fish in the river and how she’d taught them to catch the bigger fish, how Oakheart had been surprised to see her swim just as fast as the Warriors when crossing the river, how kind the elders and Queens were when she had been introduced to the kits, every word was spoken with genuine joy and happiness then any cat could tell the little shecat had not only been treated well, but she had enjoyed herself while in Riverclan. “I don’t know what else I can say,” She admitted, “They were all kind and welcoming to me, treated me like I belonged, I don’t know what else to say besides thank you.” She admitted. 

“There is no need to be shy,” Tallstar assured softly, unsurpassed that the Apprentice was struggling to find the right words to praise Riverclan for their kindness. “We all have times where we struggle to find the right words to express thanks.” He added.

Shellstar smiled with pride, happy that they Apprentice wanted to speak so highly of the cats that had taken her in. 

“And what of you Ravenpaw?” Bluestar asked as her gaze fell on the young tom, waving him closer with a light flick of her tail. “What do you have to say about your Moon with Beachclan and Oceanclan?” she asked, something telling her that the young tom would have many stories to tell.

He had changed in the last moon, she could tell just by looking at him, he carried himself with new found confidence and he no longer looked to others for assurance before he acted. She would have to ask Shellstar just how well the tom had settled in over the moon and what she may need to do to reward him for his assistance.

Yellowfang hadn't bothered seeking out her fellow medicine cats tonight. Looking worse for wear, she'd followed Brokentail, but had been sent skittering back to her place along the edge of the gathering with a hiss and a snarl from the dark tom.

In fact, while all the other cats were listening with pointed ears to the words young Wavepaw was speaking, the ShadowClan cats seemed a little at each other's throats. Mutters and growls accompanied the occasional hiss and both Brokentail and Yellowfang were seen slipping back into their territory to make the journey home without the rest of their clan.

Ravenpaw sat listening and smiling as the OceanClan apprentice spoke fondly of RiverClan. Many of the cats in his own clan had only horrible things to say about the thick-pelted cats that lived across the river, but he'd never fully understood why they all acted as if battle and bloodshed were the only way to keep peace in the forest.

When he heard his name being called by the familiar voice of Bluestar, his chest welled with pride and he moved to take a stand where Wavepaw had just been. Indeed, the lithe tom didn't second-guess his movement and strut with confidence he'd never had before to his place in front of all the others - a sight which would have had the apprentice cowering in a corner only one moon ago.

"OceanClan and BeachClan were just as welcoming to me as RiverClan was to Wavepaw," he started a little shakily. He glanced over to his friend, Greypaw, and drew a little strength from the other cat's cheerful expression.

"I learned that these cats are just like us in the forest," he purred. "Their code is so much like ours and they follow the guidance of the cats in Silverpelt just like we do. Their medicine cats are devoted and skilled, their warriors take time to ensure the younger ones are trained properly and no cat treated with an ounce less respect than any of my clan-mates back home," he mewed from beneath his widening smile. Some treated him far better than his own mentor, but he didn't bother mentioning that!

"I even helped them hunt for eggs and a falcon!" He was beaming.

A slight tail-flick from one of his clan mates had him scampering over to Bluestar, signaling the end of the exchange and moving the discussion into more serious matters.

Sunstar felt a slight change in the air and the scents of the cats gathered shifted to one of unease while Crookedstar beckoned Bluestar, Raggedstar and Tallstar closer.

"Now that we've established trust," the huge tom's voice echoed off the steep slopes that held the four great trees, "it's time we address the future of OceanClan, BeachClan and the four of the forest."

As Ravenpaw spoke, Dustpaw, Sandpaw and Greypaw listened and while Greypaw found Ravenpaw’s words fascinated and was happy his friend was showing more confidence, Dustpaw and Sandpaw were starting to feel bitter towards him, they had said they would never go to another clan as the cats would be nasty and rude to them, but now they realized they had in fact missed out on a wonderful and fun time.

They also noticed that Ravenpaw had changed somehow, he wasn’t even paying attention to them as he returned to his clan, rather he went right to Greypaw and greeted him first, then gave a respectful now to his Mentor who had been silent the whole time.

“You did well,” the massive tabby purred touching his nose to Ravenpaw’s forehead in greeting.

“We can’t send them away.” Tallstar meowed, “They have come so far and lost so much, and despite all that they have clearly learnt how to hunt in new territory,” he added, allowing the cats gathered time to think and chatter amongst themselves. “We have always been four, but if Starclan has lead them here and shown our Medicine cats what has brought them here, we must be prepared to accept them.” 

“Tallstar is right.” Spottedleaf said from her place, “The signs Starclan sent up last moon said that they will become part of our forest.”

“What do you mean?” Redtail asked waving the Medicine cat forwards so she could speak and be heard.

“The sign from Starclan showed us the four grate oaks here and then, they showed us two new Oak trees growing.” Spottedleaf recalled, “Four shall become six.” She stated.

Mudfur nodded, “Same thing they showed me.” He said.

Raggedstar was the only cat the others worried about, but he even he and the clan he lead weren't foolish enough to cast aside the words of medicine cats. The four clans had received the same message and it was to be so - no longer would there be only RiverClan, ShadowClan, ThunderClan and WindClan. From this night forward, OceanClan and BeachClan would take their places among the others and forever change the lives of all the cats in the forest.

It was a night that would be written into the history of all the clans - many moons after all the cats present had written the ends of their stories, the tale of this night would be whispered into the ears of kits as they nestled close to their mothers.

Many of the cats gathered around the four great trees felt it in their bones, too, as chatter of the change crept over them like a fiery blaze through a dry meadow.

Crookedstar made it official, calling out that now there were six, not four, and all the leaders present bowed their heads, Shellstar and Sunstar included.

Much to Cloudpelt's dismay, the chattering slowly changed to yowls and cheers and wishes of a beautiful future for all the forest's six clans!

Gullswing turned her eyes to Silverpelt and let out a sigh of relief. She felt as if a mountain had been lifted from her shoulders. The moon stood high in the sky, brilliant and white with no clouds in sight, each star burning with such a ferocity that the medicine cat new the many that had fallen during their perilous journey watched from above with great joy.

Owlsnatcher watched the others with a huge grin.

Nobleheart and Gentleclaw were smiling, too, but their eyes were wet with tears they're both been trying to hold back.

"Can you believe it, Tangletail?" Owlsnatcher purred, pushing his head gently against the other cat's shoulder. "We've done it, we've finally found our new home!" The usually-stoic feline was overwhelmed!

Of course there was still the matter of where the clans would be allowed to build camps and where the boundaries would be put up, but for the moment nobody seemed to care!

Tangletail smiled and purred, “We have work to do still,” She said and returned the gently head nudge. “But we can do it.”

Shellstar purred proudly, “Thank you.” He meowed.

“Come,” Bluestar offered, waving the two leaders to join the four of them up onto the rock. “There is room for all up here.” She added.

Shorttail smiled with a grateful purr, Starclan had blessed them with a new home after so much loss and while everything was still knew, he could see a bright future for his clan mates and all who had travelled with them.

Wavepaw smiled and rushed over to her clan mates, meeting Shallowpaw halfway and greeted her with a gently nuzzle and joyful purr, as any den mate would greet each other.

Tallstar purred and once everyone had settled again he spoke up. “There is a place just beyond Windclan territory that we have not been able to explore due to the river that crosses the area, it is too wide to jump and we have little desire to swim in such strong waters.” He explained, “It may not be suited to all of you, but if it could support your clans, you are more than welcome to send a party to inspect it at sunhigh tomorrow.” He offered.

Nobleheart trotted across the few tail-lengths that separated Wavepaw and himself and promptly touched his nose to the apprentice's fur. He was excited to have her back! He was also excited to drop the big news - he just couldn't wait.

"Maybe you've heard, but I'm a warrior now," he purred cheerfully, looking awfully proud of the fact. "And I've been given the name Nobleheart," he added with a soft purr and a swish of his fluffy tail. "Gravelpaw, too, she's now... Gentleclaw! You'll have to tell us all about your time in RiverClan, everyone's just aching to pick that brain of yours!"

While he chatted, the leaders and those closest to them continued deliberations of where the clans would be allowed to live and hunt. Owlsnatcher was pleased to hear that they'd already thought of something.

Crookedstar knew the place Tallstar spoke of well. It lay to the north of his clan's territory, across a path the two-legs used infrequently, and to the west of the highland that WindClan called home.

"There should be plenty of fish beyond the falls," he meowed, "and the stones and grasses away from Windclan’s territory should have plenty of mice and birds, assuming the seasons are good to us."

Sunstar lit up. "Then that's what we'll do," she purred. "Thank you, Tallstar," she added with a gentle bow, taking the WindClan cat's invitation as an allowance to travel over their territory when the sun returned to sky. She was more than eager to get her eyes on this land and thrilled to hear there were raging waters nearby - just as it did for Riverclan, that meant plentiful food and protection.

Wavepaw purred and smiled, looking at eth two new warriors with a huge smile. “Your warriors now? That’s great! Have the kits tried climbing on you yet? Is Twistkit ok with his paw?” She asked. 

Shallowpaw smiled, “Everyone is fine, Twistkit keeps looking around the camp for you at night before bed, even when Tangletail tells him to sleep.”

“We’ll need to be careful around that waterfall.” Shellstar meowed softly though he was grateful for the offer, “The Maine Coons and Norwegians might not struggle with the swimming near there, but younger cats might underestimate the currents if they aren’t taught what a danger water and currents can be.”

Bluestar nodded, “You have lived around waters with strong currents from what Wavepaw told us,” she said remembering the story of how the currents had snatched a medicine cat from safety while they swam.

“It is difficult to swim in strong currents, but as long as a cat knows their limit and depth, they can learn how to swim safety and not get dragged into unknown waters.” Shellstar nodded, likely a lesson Crookedstar had often taught his own clan mates when they started to swim. 

"I'm sure you'll all find your balance soon enough," Crookedstar spoke. Sunstar nodded once more and offered a friendly blink in the RiverClan leader's direction.

~@~

The moon had crept a good bit closer to the top of one of the great trees before Mudfur slipped over to Crookedstar and exchanged a couple meows. It was time for the clans returns to their camps and get a little sleep - the cats of OceanClan and BeachClan especially, seeing as they'd be making the trek and then some the very next day.

Bit by bit the gathering grew smaller and smaller. ShadowClan had left entirely and the cats of RiverClan were all saying their goodbyes. It wasn't long before WindClan and ThunderClan did the same and soon enough Shellstar, Sunstar and their followers were left alone to bask in the fading moonlight.

"We've got a big day tomorrow," Sunstar purred. "Let every cat here get a good rest. We'll eat our fill in the morning and head out early to make the river by sunhigh."

Many cats nodded, some yawned and the clans eventually gathered to pad quietly through the night. With Ravenpaw back in his clan, it would be Wavepaw taking his place as guide for Littlerock.

Large cats gathered around the smaller ones and they all took off towards the camp that they would be calling home for only a little while longer.

And though there was quite a bit of celebrating and informing going on just as soon as the cats got back, the night had grown old and any cat that had managed to stay up this long soon felt the weariness in their paws - warriors and apprentices slipped into their dens to join sleeping clan-mates and dream of what the future held for them.

As the sun slowly began to rise over the horizon, the cats of Oceanclan and beach clan who hadn’t been at the gathering woke and started to hunt, keeping their chattering quiet so as not to wake those who still needed sleep, though it was fair to say that Wavepaw had been made a bed by the kits, all of whom were huddled around her with little Twistkit snuggly resting beside her.

The last of the cats to wake for hunting was Pebblepelt, quietly she crept past Seafoam and went outside to stretch her legs and shake out her fur from the sleep before moving to check the elders, all of whom were still sleeping before she headed out to hunt for prey with other cats of the clans.

She had just caught a rather plump squirrel and was bringing it to camp when she saw Tangletail’s curled up form in her nest as Shorttail checked her sides to make sure she was healing from the falcon hunt she’d taken Ravenpaw on. Though none of the larger cats would say it, the lack of food had been hard on them and meant that they were more likely to catch an infection if they weren’t tended regularly. 

She smiled as she heard the curious meows and squeals of joy inside the nursery as Wavepaw was peppered with questions and headed towards the Medicine cat den with her catch. “Gullswing?” she meowed softly “I brought you some food.” She added.

Gullswing looked up from her work and greeted Pebblepelt with a friendly meow. She'd been putting together little bundles of herbs for the cats to take on their journey as she wouldn't be joining them. Quickly, she finished tying off some leaves and tucked her work in against the wall of her den.

"Thank you, I've been up for far too long to have gone without a snack," she purred, taking the offering between her paws and making short work of the delicious prey. The scent and taste of freshly caught kill always kicked some life into the medicine cat!

"Will you be heading out with the others?" she added casually, grooming over her paws and whisker-pads. "I hear they've got a nice river out there, might be good to get your coat wet."

Rippletail stalked into camp with Surestep and Lightfoot right behind him. The BeachClan deputy walked with a slight limp as he'd torn open a paw-pad chasing and especially tricky bird. The three dropped the caught prey into a little pile.

The two warriors in the group chose a pair of small mice and shuffled off to see if any of the elders were craving a little bit of breakfast and Sunstar emerged from her den with after a long stretch and the biggest yawn.

She wasn't hungry, despite everything - all she could think about was traveling to the new lands and carving out a little camp for her cats.

"You really should relax... and have something to eat," Rippletail purred, pushing a sparrow over to Sunstar who merely shook her head while cats from OceanClan started padding into camp.

Pebblepelt smiled politely keeping her paws and tail to herself as Gullswing ate, it was nice to be in a den full of herbs she knew rather than laying around waiting for herbs that might not come in time. “I would like to go, it would be nice to really run and swim without the fear of death behind us anymore.” She admitted. “But it will be a while before this really feels like home, I miss the sound of the ocean at night and I miss the smell of the sea… Do you ever miss those things?”

Icebite padded over to the kill pile and placed down one of the two fish he had caught and took the other to the elders den before lightly bumping heads with Tangletail as she stood and peeked into the nursery with an amused purr as Wavepaw leaped out nd was followed by the kits, all of them smiling and cheering as they chased Wavepaw’s every movement until the apprentice fell over and pretended to be dead as the kits cheered and meowed in victory.

Shellstar woke and stretched as he felt the warm sun on his fun. “Well, that was a good night’s work.” He purred and he washed his paws and face, they had time to decide who would join them as they went to see this new place Windclan had offered them, happy to at last have hope for his clan and Beachclan.

“It seems your kits will be fine warriors, Rippletail.” The Maine Coon purred as he watched the kits playing and practicing the moves that would one day make them warriors.

Once Gullswing was finished cleaning her paws, she tucked them beneath her chest and settled on her belly, facing Pebblepelt. "More than I'll ever let on," she replied quickly, just a tinge of sadness visible in her pale eyes.

"I dream about if often," she admitted, "and sometimes I swear I can still taste the salt in the air when the wind blows just right." More than all that, however, she missed the carefree squeals and mewls of young cats and elders she would never again have the honour of tending to.

"But there's nothing any of us can do about that now," the cream-colored she-cat added. "Best we can do is make sure the kits have as great a place to grow up. And us older cats, well, we'll always have our memories. There's nothing those damned two-legs can do to take those from us."

Rippletail watched with the loving eyes of a proud parent. Indeed, little Moonkit had latched onto one of Wavepaw's ears and was using all the strength in his body to try and drag the apprentice off. Without any results! Slightkit stood a few paces off to the side, her fur all fluffed out as she spat and hissed in mock anger!

"Thank you," the OceanClan deputy rumbled. "I wonder how much of this they'll remember."

"Only the best parts, hopefully," came a purr from Nobleheart who strut over to join the others around the pile. Most everyone had eaten, so he scooped a vole over to himself and began chomping noisily on it.

"Sunstar..." he mewed, not really taking the time to swallow before speaking. "says I get to come along today. My first real mission as a warrior, I like to think!"

"That's right," his leader purred, watching the young warrior with a cocked head.

He froze. He hadn't noticed her sitting there, so with a gulp he choked down the last of his vole and flashed an embarrassed grin in her direction.

Pebblepelt nodded, “Memories and the stars that guided us here.” she said purring softly, remembering those loving days when the clans had been home, safe and snug in their camps, living as neighbours and allies when the time called, with few arguments and little aggression between them before the Twolegs ran them out.

Shellstar chuckled. “Such brave kits, I am sure their mother is just as proud of them.” he said as he watched Wavepaw rear up like an attacking cat and give a challenging meowl as she poked her paw at Moonkit’s tummy. 

“I will not be defeated by you!” She meowed as she wiggled free and jumped a short distance away.

Icebite chuckled and lightly pulled a sticky bud from Nobleheart’s short mane of fur. “Since it is your first mission, you will be representing the whole of your clan with any cat who goes with you, so you’ll need to look your best.” He purred.

Tangletail smiled as she watched the kits and then padded softly towards Owlsnatcher and waited for him to wake from his sleep, she needed his opinion and his advice before she spoke to the leaders about something that had been troubling her.

Moonkit had different plans, but he didn't quite have the stamina to keep up with Wavepaw. "Don't run away!" he squeaked, his voice high-pitched between his huffing breaths.

"Too small, but you have to have to applaud the effort!" called a warrior who'd been sitting and watching the epic struggle unfold. Moonkit basked in the praise!

Rippletail was about to go over and give the little guy some licks, but a call from within the den had the kit scampering back to the safety of a warm queen and out of everyone's sight.

Around the fresh-kill, cats were just chatting. Nobleheart bumped his shoulder against Icebite's as a way of saying thanks then went to work licking over his paws and smoothing the fur that lined his face, leaving it much slimmer than the rest of his body. "In case we meet any pretty she-cats out there!" he exclaimed before breaking down into a fit of giggling.

Rippletail and Sunstar just shook their heads.

Owlsnatcher was sleeping lightly. The sounds around the camp kept him from drifting back into his dreams and once his nose picked up the scent of Tangletail, he lifted an eyelid and offered her a soft chuff. He didn't rise to his paws just yet, though. He'd been out many times these past few days and his muscles weren't letting him forget the fact.

"Something on your mind?" he rumbled, sounding a little hoarse. Tangletail would have to wait a while to respond, though, for the yawn that slipped from Owlsnatcher's muzzle seemed to go on for moons and moons.

Wavepaw purred and smiled, “We’ll play later!” She promised before going to the kill pile and took a mouse, before joining her fellow Apprentices. “They are so full of energy again.” She purred happily.

Icebite chuckled, “You know better than to flirt with shecats,” he said, “We will have a lot to do before you have time to flirt.” He added.

“Indeed,” Shellstar nodded, “We’ll need to build new dens, start a fresh kill pile each, herbs to gather for our medicine cats and so many other things.” He added with a soft sigh as he checked the sun’s place. Hey still had time to spare before they had to gather their cats and move, he was sure that saying good bye to friends would be hard for the kits but he could only hope they would understand later in life that while their clans were again splitting into two clans, they could still be good friends.

Tangletail huffed in response, “I am worried about moving from here to our new home,” She admitted after a while, “The kits are stronger now, but some elders are still weak and their paws won’t carry them well… and I would be lying if I didn’t say that I am also worried how this split will affect the kits, they have gotten so use to having each other to play with I worry they might not understand why this has to happen.” She meowed.

"I know, I know," Nobleheart purred in agreement. "I've only just become a warrior, I wouldn't have time for a she-cat right now anyhow!" He was grinning and snickering, but it was true - there would moons of building and learning in the near future. Once the clans were settled, he could worry about such... trivial things!

More of the cats were starting to realize that it meant good bye, too. Surestep had grown very fond of bothering a few cats from OceanClan from day to day and when they split, it would probably mean he'd only see the others at gatherings.

Or during border skirmishes - that thought sent a shiver down the lithe tom's spine. He was sure things would remains friendly between the clans, but over time would they grow to protect their borders and hunting grounds as fiercely as the four clans of the forest? Silently he hoped not!

Owlsnatcher watched Tangletail's eyes curiously and eventually nodded. "Ah," he mewed. "It is a big undertaking and I can understand where you're coming from," he added, glancing over at the apprentices of both clans who were gathered to share kill and tongues. He hadn't really thought of it, honestly, but it made sense.

The hardships they'd all faced in the past had really brought the clans together. In fact, it was rare that any cat caused a fit due to clan loyalties or the like. Apprentices trained together, warriors hunted and fought together and even the medicine cats had been sharing their knowledge as well as their supplies.

The Norwegian chuffed quietly under his breath and rose to his paws to give his coat a good shake.

"It's the path we were headed down all this time, though," he offered, licking over his paws then brushing along his whiskers. "We'll have to take care that our elders arrive safely and as for the kits..." he mewed, but he really didn't have an answer for the Maine Coon.

"I see no other way, really," he admitted with a shrug of his shoulders before eyeing the other large cat with an odd expression. "Unless you've come up with something, I'm afraid the kits might just have to go their separate ways."

Icebite chuckled. “You’ll have your time to charm a shecat Nobleheart,” he assured, “And believe me, you will know when your see the right shecat,” he added watching Seafoam taking fresh kill to the Queens.

Wetpaw yawned as she stretched out, “If our new home has lots of reeds or soft grasses, we could make nests out of them, Riverclan uses reeds to make their nests and they add feathers and soft moss.” She meowed, remembering what Mudfur had told her about nice bedding and how soft the nests for the Queens and Elders had been.

Shellstar smiled, looking around the camp he couldn’t help but huff softly, things between their clans had changed so much, and left many of them with long lasting friendships and he had little doubt that some kits in the future would not understand why their clan mates were so close, but he knew that Oceanclan and Beachclan would never forget their friendships and he hoped the two clans would not becoming violent towards to each other over new boarders.

“But how do we make it easier for them to understand? They are just kits and it is hardly fair of us to just separate them without telling them the reasons.” Tangletail asked. “Surely we can make it a pleasant parting without them fearing they must fight each other.” She added.

Nobleheart followed Icebite's gaze and stifled a snicker. "I take it you've already seen the right she-cat, then?" he jested, thinking back to the gathering they'd had - he'd overheard a little thing or two about his fellow tom and the pretty she-cat he was currently staring at.

"I mean, you'll have some adorable little kits!" he added, snorting a little through his nose, watching his friend with fond eyes.

"I hope there are some cliffs, too. I heard someone saying that we'll be near a mountain, so I think it'll be nice," Duskpaw purred quietly towards Wavepaw. "Maybe a cliff near some water, so the BeachClan cats can go and get their paws wet!" He was cheery, mostly because finally moving into a proper home would mean that he could resume his warrior training and maybe even get his name not too many moons from now!

Owlsnatcher thought on it for a minute. He didn't doubt for a second that the memories of kit-hood would follow the young cats well into their warrior lives - perhaps a generation or two more, even, given the stories that would be told.

"Perhaps we can sit down with them all and explain just what's happening..." he pondered aloud. "There's no reason for them to think they'll grow to be enemies, just that they'll live in different territories and be loyal to different clans, to preserve the balance of the forest," he purred.

"I can't imagine our clans being at odds any time soon, anyhow," the Norwegian added with a twitch of his nose. "Look at those two over there," he nodded towards Icebite and Nobleheart who were still chatting away. "Can you imagine if they ran into each other along the border?" He chuckled.

Icebite chuckled and purred, “I admit she and I have been close, and I do hope we have kits, but first, we have a lot of work to do,” he reminded, “There will be time for love ad kits when we are settled.” He smiled.

Shellstar chuckled softly. “Well, we had better gather the cats who will be joining us,” he said standing and looking to Sunstar. “Are you sure you don’t want to eat something before we go?” he asked. “It may be the only chance we get before we start working on our new homes.” 

Wavepaw smiled. “I don’t think there will be cliffs, but there will be lots of rocks and things that,” She purred, “Oakheart said it would be nice for all of us.” She added washing her face lightly. “But when we go, it will mean we have to go back to living as Oceanclan and Beachclan, so we might not be able to stay together for hunting and keeping the kits happy if the storms come again.” she huffed softly.

Tangletail nodded, “Yes, I think that would be wise,” she said, knowing that hearing the news in a calm way and having it explained amongst friends would be easier for the kits to understand and ask questions to keep them from thinking that just because they were splitting back into two clans, their friendships would never be forgotten or mean that they couldn’t solve any problems that had with each other’s help.

Duskpaw drooped his ears a little and nodded. "Well I'll still meow at you if I see you around," the apprentice purred, "even if it gets me a scolding from Sunstar. They say she's really strict about the warrior code and all that, but let's see if I can't soften her up a bit."

Reluctantly Sunstar picked a fat mouse from the pile and chewed on it, though she clearly wasn't enjoying it too much. Shellstar was right - the cats might not have a lot of time to hunt while they were away, so a mouse would do her good. She'd also insructed Gullswing to give herself and her warriors some herbs to curb their hunger while they were out.

Once she was done, she nodded gently in Shellstar's direction and called to her cats. Nobleheart touched his nose to Icebite and scampered over to join up with his leader. Gentleclaw padded over, too, and soon Rippletail and Lightfoot joined them.

Owlsnatcher had heard the call, but he had a little business to finish up with Tangletail. "Sunstar might not think too highly of the idea, so we might want to speak with them when she's busy," he mewed. For all her strengths, the BeachClan leader was a little too rigid in Owlsnatcher's mind. And while he respected her position and her will, he had little problem with ensuring the kits were all well-informed, even if it meant speaking behind her back.

"Looks like we'll be heading off soon," he finished up, licking a few stray strands of fur back into place. His coat was coming in nicely! "You'll be going, right?" His gaze had fallen over the group of his clan-mates. Rippletail stood like a stone alongside Sunstar and both the new Norwegian warriors were aching to get going, too. It looked as if Lightfoot would be bringing up the rear.

"Good," he thought. This arrangement left a few capable warriors in the camp, just in case any of the others had anything planned. The four clans of the forest all knew they'd be heading out today and that left the camp in a rather vulnerable position.

Tangletail nodded. “I’m going, but Brokentooth and his fellow Rustclanners are staying behind to keep the place safe,” She assured, “I wasn’t convinced that Shadowclan’s tom from last night would keep his fur where it belonged after what happened last night.” She purred, “We’re also taking Softsand, Kelpfur and Pebblepelt, and I’ve asked Shellstar if we could take Ripplepaw, he’s itching to get out of the camp and help out.” She added with a chuckle as Ripplepaw looked at Shellstar.

The Oceanclan leader nodded. “Tangletail, Softsand, Ripplepaw and Pebblepelt, come.” He called out and Tangletail dipped her head to Owlsnatcher as she left. Pebblepelt smiled and moved from her place where she’d been talking with the Apprentices and joined Kelpfur with Shellstar, Ripplepaw proudly padding beside his mentor as Tangletail joined them. 

They left the camp quietly and walked in comfortable silence until Tangletail lifted her ears and tail smiling, “They’re ahead of us, four toms.” She said as the breeze carried the Windclan scent to her nose.

True to her words, Tallstar was sat with Deadfoot, Onewhisker and Barkface, waiting for them to arrive at the edge of his territory, it was a nice day and he could feel a light breeze sweeping over the heather and ferns as the sun shone down on them.

Ripplepaw smiled and kept his shoulders straight as he padded beside Kelpfur, he didn’t want to appear arrogant or rude but he had to insure he was on his best behaviour, but he couldn’t help but smile as they approached the Windclanners, these cats had helped his clans find a new home and allowed them to stay without forcing them out without second thought and that thought was enough to make his eyes shine with gratitude.

Tallstar stood and dipped his head in greeting as Shellstar and Sunstar approached. “I hope you slept well after last night.” He asked kindly.

Sunstar bowed her head a little deeper than Tallstar's nod and purred quietly towards the long-tailed tom. "Well enough, thank you. We can't begin to express how grateful we are for this," she went on, looking a little more ruffled than usual as the wind caught her fur and fluffed it out.

Many of the cats had heard that the uplands WindClan called their territory were often swept over by harsh, unforgiving winds, winds that brought a biting chill during leaf-bare, but today at the edge of the lands, it was gentle and already held the inviting scents of mixed prey.

Together they made quite the impressive group. The leaders of BeachClan and OceanClan chatted with Tallstar as they made their way over the grass. Rippletail and Owlsnatcher were both making idle chatter with Deadfoot, the WindClan deputy, asking politely about what sorts of prey would be around their new camps and perhaps a few prying questions about the natures of the other clans. They wouldn't come out and say it, but clearly they were hinting at more information about Raggedstar's clan. Indeed, Sunstar had asked them both to find out as much as they could about the seemingly hostile clan the night before.

It wasn't long before a painfully familiar sound and scent began to fill the senses of the padding cats. As they drew closer, it became very clear - the sounds of small waves lapping up against the stones along the shores of a river and the clean, fresh scent of the water held between them. Rippletail and Sunstar both felt a sudden surge of energy jolt through their bodies, memories of home flooding into their minds.

Nobleheart stepped in place with anticipation, glancing left and right to see if any of his fellow cats shared his enthusiasm. Even if they wouldn't be living too close to the river, it would hardly be a moon's walk to get to it!

"You hear that, Kelpfur?" the tom spoke, looking over at the other. "Finally!"

Lightfoot was grinning from ear to ear!

Kelpfur scented the air and purred, “Good water.” He nodded. “Good for all cats.”

Deadfoot explained the recent hostility was likely just Shadowclan trying to discourage other cats from trying to invade their territory as they were no the kindest of cats, he also explained that while Raggedstar wasn’t the nicest cat, he obeyed the Code and the only true issue was Brokentail, who seemed to have a untameable need to pick a fight with every other clan he could.

Ripplepaw smiled as he followed his clan mates, listening to the chatter around him before he heard the water and purred. “I bet the fish here are huge,” he purred happily, as he jumped over a large rock.

Shellstar chuckled as the Beachclan cats seemed to grow as excited as kits at the sound and scent of water, reminding himself that Beachclan had only seen the ocean leave the sands of their home for a short time but never truly leave to uncover a hunting ground as Oceanclan had.

“Are you sure it isn’t going to be any trouble for us to stay here?” he asked Tallstar again, just to be sure.

Tallstar nodded. “Windclan has never hunted here as we aren’t fond of swimming and the currents are deceptively strong.” He explained, “We tried, but when one of our Apprentices was pulled down river we ended up asking Riverclan about the waters here and they said even they couldn’t fish in this kind of current. But your warriors and clans come from a place here the waters are strong like this, so maybe you will have a better life here then we could.”

Shellstar smiled and looked at the water and then at Tangletail. “What do you think?” he asked.

Tangletail smiled and once they reach the water she carefully padded into the shallows, claws out as she padded carefully and nodded. “Smooth bed, fast undercurrent and steady flowing waters, we’ll have to carry the kits over it and let the Apprentices use us as a bridge to get over, but Warriors should be able to swim it.” She purred looking to Owlsnatcher. “How about you?” She asked, though she made no sound as Ripplepaw jumped from the shore and on to her back with ease and then onto the far side.

“Don’t you struggle with cats jumping on your back or carrying other cats like that?” Onewhisker asked her and Owlsnatcher.

"We're stronger than we look," Owlsnatcher mewed, doing his best to be modest about it all. Truthfully it wasn't much to the broad-shouldered cats - carrying a young cat or two would slow them down, but he'd always felt like he could pad for moons with the added weight.

His eyes narrowed as he watched the river rushing by, though. All the cats surrounding him seemed to be one with the water, but he wasn't terribly fond of the wet stuff. It always left his fur heavy as it clung to his body - getting dry was such a hassle, too!

He was always up for a challenge, however, and if he was going to be part of BeachClan, he'd have to learn to be a little more comfortable around bodies of water. "Well, let's see..." he purred back to Tangletail, perfectly aware of all the eyes fixed on him as he stepped his forepaws into the water.

It sent a chill down his spine and his fur showed it, but the large cat went on, pressing foward till the small waves touched his belly. A few seconds later, he was up to his shoulders in the current and he felt the ground drop away from beneath his paws. Rather than being carted down the river, though, swift, powerful kicks of his paws propelled the large tom from one side to the other, where he emerged looking much less fluffy.

Nobleheart stifled a chuckle from his seat alongside Gentleclaw. His friend was looking all kinds of miserable with his vast fur plastered against his body like that. He had to give Owlsnatcher credit for putting on a good face, though - the grimace was clear, but Owlsnatcher purred cheerily back to Tangletail and the others.

"It's colder than it seems. And the current gets quite strong towards the middle of it."

Lightfoot was the next cat to attempt the crossing and she did so with quite a bit more grace. She was slender, but strong - regardless, the current did manage to drag her a few fox-lengths downstream before she made it to the other side, but the she-cat gave her coat a shake and smiled back. "Easy as hunting a blind mouse!" she chittered. Her fur was short and would dry quickly.

Sunstar purred. "Wavepaw mentioned rocks." She was addressing Tallstar now. "Some of our cats come from great cliffs," she added. "Where are those located from here?" The she-cat glanced around to drink in the day. This would work beautifully.

Tallstar flicked his tail towards the trees on the far side of the water. “Just beyond those trees, Crookedstar found some rocks and a large waterfall, bigger than the one further downstream.” He explained. “He said there was open area beyond the trees that would make a good camp if his clan could hunt here but they aren’t suited to the fast currents.” He added.

Tangletail chuckled at Nobleheart and Gentleclaw. “You two can laugh all you want, you two still have to cross the water even if you go back to get the rest of our cats.” She reminded then to Onewhisker’s shocked look she chuckled. “Oceanclan and Rustclan Cats were used to the water so swimming came easy to us, Beachclan and Cliffclan were more climbers, so they don’t often go swimming in waters like this.” She explained.

Shellstar smiled. “Thank you for showing us the way Tallstar,” he bowed his head, “We will not forget this and if you need aid in future, you can call on us.” He added.

“Shall we call out clans?” Tangletail asked.

“Not yet, let us find a place to set up camps for both our clans.” Shellstar stated. Then looked to Tallstar again, “Care to join us?” he offered.

Tallstar shook his head. “Windclanners prefer to stay on the moors, but your clan Medicine cats may come through here to gather any herbs they may need.” He allowed.

“Thank you.” Shellstar nodded.

Sunstar dipper her head once more to Tallstar and wished him a good hunt over the next moon. The WindClan cats mewed a few pleasant things and turned to trek back towards their camp.

Sunstar then chirped to Nobleheart and Gentleclaw, both of whom were looking a little nervous. The former was testing the water with a forepaw, but he kept pulling it back and shaking it to rid his fur of the water.

"Go on, then," their leader purred, flicking the tip of her tail to signal Rippletail that he could cross, too. He was no stranger to water, but the current was definitely noticeable. Still, he made it safely to the other side and settled himself atop a sun-warmed rock to lick his fur back into place.

"You're going to have to get used to it," the BeachClan leader added. "Get across and we'll see where we can set up our camp."

It took a little persuading, but Nobleheart eventually made the journey, too. And just like Owlsnatcher, he didn't look too pleased with the world when he pulled himself up onto the sandy shore. Gentleclaw followed and offered a consoling lick when she arrived at this side.

"I don't know what you like about it," the young warrior tom called out to Tangletail before giving his coat a good shake, a shake which sent water flying all over.

Sunstar was the last of the BeachClan cats to cross and she did so without getting a whisker wet. The she-cat slipped gracefully into the water and kept her head above the waves while she crossed with an impressive speed. Once across, she sat and waited for Shellstar and his cats.

The OceanClan cats would have no trouble with it, Owlsnatcher was sure, so he'd already started padding in the direction that Tallstar had mentioned. Lightfoot had gone further and was creeping closer to the trees Tallstar had mentioned. 

"Nearer RiverClan," Owlsnatcher thought to himself, picking out the faintest scent-marker on the wind. It must have been one of theirs. He wasn't too familiar with the scents of the other clans and was really trying to commit them to memory.

Shellstar and his cats swam across with ease, and after a long while scouting and searching eth area, Shellstar nodded, settling on a clear area near the trees that kept them near the water but also gave them some shelter as their old home had. It would take a few days of hard work, but a camp could be made there and it was far enough away from the Windclan and Riverclan Boarders that they couldn’t accidently cross them.

It also left a long of open space and territory for Beachclan to search for their own place to make camp as they had not yet found the rocks Tallstar spoke off, but there were signs that they were close to rocks in the ground as they had past several large smoothed boulders that looked to have fallen from a high place.. 

“Would you like us to help you find a place for Camp Sunstar?” he offered the Beachclan Leader, “Tangletail can call out cats here and have them set to work.” He added.

Sunstar was just about to accept Shellstar's offer when Owlsnatcher and Lightfoot came scampering back over, panting quietly, their eyes shining with excitement.

"I think we've found the perfect place," Lightfoot purred. "Just beyond the trees, a good bit beyond the trees," the she-cat was having a hard time catching her breath, but once she settled, she went on to describe what they'd seen.

The land the two had spotted lay just beyond the patch of trees that would make a natural border between the two new clans. Pressed up against a steep rise in the ground were two levels of moss-covered stone formations with relatively flat tops and all the nooks and splits a CliffClan cat could hope for. Low grasses and dark soil spanned the gap between the rocks and a sandy trail eventually met up with the river, though a good bit further down than where Shellstar had chosen.

Sunstar would have to see it for herself.

"Please, Shellstar, I'm aching to see what's got these two so excited! And I'll send Owlsnatcher back with Tangletail," she purred, beckoning the other leader with a gentle press of her nose to his shoulder.

While Owlsnatcher met up with Tangletail to head back, Sunstar peeked through the thicket of trees and bushes that had obscured their view and sat back with wide eyes as she looked over the land that was now her home.

Words escaped her, but her purr hadn't sounded so loud for moons and moons. Waves of joy seemed to mingle with her persistent sadness and the she-cat felt as if a whole mountain had suddenly removed itself from her shoulders. StarClan had led them well.

Shellstar smiled and followed her looking over the beautiful place they would make camp and purred, “Gullchaser would have loved it here.” he said after a long silence, admiring the beauty around him.

Tangletail smiled. “A new home, new neighbours and new struggles for all of us.” She chuffed softly. “Polarise and all of Starclan has blessed us,” She said as they made the trek back to eth water and back along Windclan territory to find their clan mates and tell them of their new home.

The kits saw them coming and instantly raced towards them, meowing questions after question over and over as they jumped and pranced around the two larger cats for answers until Tangletail jumped up onto a higher rock and lifted her head high. “Cats of Oceanclan and Beachclan. Heed me!” She called to gain every cat’s attention.

“Are we going to our new home?” Shallowpaw asked as the cats gathered.

“We have been allowed to pass through Windclan territory to reach our new home,” Tangletail explained and also told the cats about the river that stood between the Windclan boarder and their own, “We will need to carry the kits and elders over it, but the rest of you can swim in.” She added.

“Can we help each other?” Twistkit asked and Tangletail gave a soft huff. “We are going to be living together, aren’t we?” he asked.

“Kits of the clans, there is something we must explain to you.” She said and jumped down so she was level with the smaller cats. “All you have known of our clans is that we lived together. And while I admit this life has been kind to us and brought new friendships, it is not the way our clans have always been or how they will be from now on.”

“What do you mean?” Summerkit asked.

Tangletail sighed sadly and looked to Owlsnatcher for aid explaining this as the other cats of the clans were respectfully not saying anything, none of them really wanted to say good bye to their friends, but they knew they had to part at some point and so had not gotten attached to each other as the kits had.

Moonkit and Slightkit had shuffled up to stand with Summerkit and their little eyes darted from Tangletail to Owlsnatcher and back again. Clearly they were waiting for one of the large cats to explain just what was happening.

Owlsnatcher stepped closer and flumped down with the little kits, using both his tail and his huge, heavy paws to drag them into a little bundle. Each kit received at least three licks between the ears from the warrior tom.

"First I want to make sure that you all understand just how important the friendships you've made over the past moons are," the tom purred. Many of the kits nodded.

Owlsnatcher was searching his head for the words to use. The though of these friendships losing strength over the time it took for the kits to become warriors made the large cat feel a little sick.

"And I hope that when you see each other in the future, whether you're warriors, medicine cats or leaders," he added, quietly as to not draw too much attention from the cats padding back and forth through the camp, "that you remember the good days here, the days when the hunts were successful and the sun warmed your little paws. How cats from all clans came together and helped each other."

"And realize just how much strength you can draw from having friends in the right places," he purred, "even if we're going back to our lives as separate clans." The last little bit was met with some whining from Moonkit.

"So... we aren't going to see each other anymore," the little cat's eyes welled up and he looked rather gloomily at the dirt beneath his paws.

"Of course you will," Owlsnatcher chittered back. "It won't be exactly the same, but it's the way of the world. The separate clans bring balance to the forest and we have many good days ahead of us," he countered, though he couldn't help but feel a little sad. Only StarClan knew what paths these kits would take - he could only hope that they would bring moons and moons of peace and plentiful food to the forest when it was their time to take the reins.

Owlsnatcher glanced back over and Tangletail and shrugged gently. Many of the kits seemed alright with the explanation, but others were looking quite trampled.

"Cheer up, little ones," Surestep purred as he padded close. "You can always be friends! And think of the fat mice and juicy birds you'll share - I'll bet the hunting in the new territory is the best!"

“But we won’t be one big clan anymore.” Twistkit meowled.

“No you won’t.” Tangletail said, “But that does not mean that we will be enemies, it just means that if you see each other on the patrols of the new boarders, you will have to respect that we live on one side and they live on the other. And every Full Moon, you can see them at the gatherings, and make new friends alongside them in the other clans as well.” She meowed, “No cat in our clans will ever forget the friendships and there is no laws in our clans that say we have to fight when we see each other at a boarder, if it happens that you do stumble into another cats territory, you simply say you are sorry and leave without making nasty comments or picking fights.”

“So… we won’t have to chase each other out of our territories?” Summerkit asked.

Tangletail shook her head. “You will ask why a cat is there and then if they have no reason to be there, you will escort them back to their side of the broader. Unless sits a medicine cat and their apprentice they can go where ever they like to find herbs.” 

“Oh…” Twistkit said. “But we can still go together now, right?”

Tangletail smiled, “Until we reach the river.” She nodded.

Pebblepelt smiled, “I hope they don’t have to fight each other.” She said as she helped Littlerock to her paws and onto Icebite’s back as they prepared to leave. 

Owlsnatcher rose to his paws and peered around the clearing. All the cats were getting ready. Gullswing was busy taking what herbs she could. She'd quite the stock going on, it'd probably take another trip to make sure everything was accounted for.

Smallnose had appeared from the nursery and gave her legs a good stretch. She called to her kits then informed Owlsnatcher that they'd be walking alongside her till they felt tired - then she'd be bothering him to carry them.

Longclaw did the same and soon enough the cats gathered in the very center of the clearing. Gullswing recruited Pebblepelt and the two did a quick head count. Once everyone was accounted for, the group set out, stepping lightly on the soft grass of this part of the forest for possibly the last time. Some kits padded, some were carried and the same could be said for the elders.

Many glances were cast over shoulders as the cats watched their makeshifts dens growing smaller and smaller, but their voices were lively, full of excitement for the days to come! Eventually their noses would pick up the scent of WindClan and while a few were hesitant to cross the border, Owlsnatcher assured them that were allowed.

He walked the path for the second time today and when his ears picked up the faint rustling of the water ahead, he called for all the cats to stop and gather. By now he'd been saddled with two kits who clung tightly to his thick fur.

"Here is where we cross the river," he meowed firmly. "Please make sure that all your kits are accounted for. Any cat able to help, please do. The kits and elders will need to be carried. The current is strong near the middle of the river, don't let the gentle waters on the surface fool you," he went on, realizing that many of the OceanClan and RustClan cats would know more about water than he did. Still, he felt it a good warning.

"Ready for this?" he purred, turning to Tangletail, pressing his snout against her shoulder gently. It lingered for a moment before he pulled back and met her eyes with his. "It's been an honour working with you. I mean that," he bowed gently. "May our claws never meet."

Tangletail nodded and lightly pressed her muzzle to his shoulder in return. “It will always be an honour to walk beside you and your kin.” She said, “May our claws never meet in Battle, and may our fur only ever be stained in the blood of true foes against our clans.” She bowed and nodded before swimming across.

Brokentooth nodded and made his way into the river, pausing in the middle to allow Cats who might struggle to use him as a stepping stone to get across, Kits held tightly to the shoulders and backs of Norwegians and Maine Coons that swam across, Warriors taking a little longer as they said their final good byes to their friends before swimming over.

Twistkit waved his tail at Moonkit and Slightkit. “I hope your new home is nice!” he meowed after them as the two clans split. 

Brokentooth smiled as they reached their new clan camp, he could see the work it would need and knew it would take a few days to make it perfect, but they were here and they would soon have all they needed to survive here alone side the four established clans.

Shellstar watched them arrive and nodded. “Cats of Oceanclan, we have been blessed with time to settle into our new home, but as you all know, no clan is made in a single day. We have much work to do.” He meowed. “Kelpfur, take Ripplepaw, Wavepaw and Softsand hunting for prey from the land, Brokentooth, take Icebite, Seafoam and Pebblepelt and start hunting some fish. The rest of us will start with making dens and making a defensive wall around the camp we will sort out Boarders with Oceanclan and Windclan tomorrow at Dawn.” He directed.

“What can we do?” Summerkit asked.

Shellstar smiled. “You can help Shorttail and Shallowpaw.” He said. “I know he will love to have so many kits helping him.” He added.

 

And so it went for the rest of the day, the cats of Oceanclan and Beachclan met each other in the trees for days after they had come to their new home and traded tips and ideas for how to make new and stable dens, never was there a day when the clans came to blows, each encounter ended with a kind word and friendly joke before the cats left to their duties.

It was a shock to the four existing clans that the two leaders and their cats often arrived together from the Gatherings, but it soon became a welcome sight. Even if Brokenstar, the new leader of Shadowclan never got over the way Brokentooth had managed to sneak up on him.


	4. Wind on the Ocean

Chapter 4

 

Tallstar smiled and he settled in his nest of soft heather and yawned, looking up to the sky. Newly named Warriors of his clan were sitting vigil outside camp after receiving their names and the Nursery would soon be filled with the joyful meowling of tiny kits.

Life was good in Windclan.

And yet he was worried, Brokenstar had threatened some kind of violence against the clans at the last gathering and while the other leaders had all told Brokenstar to keep his threats to himself, Tallstar could see the lust for blood in the Shadowclan Leader’s eyes.

It was unsettling.

He huffed and curled up in his nest, hoping that sleep would ease his worries.

Brokenstar settled his heavy paws on the opposite side of the thunderpath and turned his snout to the night sky, his jaws parted to drink in the scents all around him. Heavy in the air was the smell of ShadowClan as they crept quietly over the grass, their lean, muscular bodies invisible under the cloak of black that had draped itself over the forest.

Only their eyes burned in darkness, illuminated by the rising moon, yellows and greens filled with anger and hate. Yet no cat made a sound - they followed obediently, swiftly cutting their paths through the brush and up the rise that led to the moors.

WindClan scents hit Brokenstar's nose like the eyes of a monster in the middle of the night. He froze, twitched his whiskers and when he was sure the coast was clear, lifted his crooked tail and flicked the very tip of it.

Every cat behind him knew this was it. The group split and with strong paws broke into a run. Brokenstar could hear the heavy beating of his clan-mate's paws all around him and the hoarse rasping of Blackfoot, his deputy, right alongside him.

The timing had been just right and WindClan was caught completely unprepared. Two cats stood at the gorse tunnel that served as an entrance to the camp, but their eyes shot wide open along with their muzzles as a sea of cats, masked by the lack of light, descended upon them. And by the time they'd yowled their warnings to their fellow clanners, three ShadowClan cats had shouldered past them and slipped into the camp!

For a moment the calls of the two hung in the air. WindClan cats flicked their ears and looked around, blinking away the weariness of a hard day, unsure if they'd actually heard something.

Then there was the blood-curdling call of Brokenstar, announcing to his warriors that there was no need to be silent anymore - almost immediately the quiet came to a crashing end, shattered by the shrieking yowls of blood-thirsty warriors and terrified queens!

It was music to Brokenstar's ears. It had worked, they'd gotten the jump on the sleeping cats of WindClan and not even StarClan could turn the tide of this battle now.

Tallstar woke with a start from his doze and hissed, “Shadowclanners!” He snarled, and threw himself into the first one, swiping his claws across its muzzle with fury. “Every cat up and out!!” He yowled, knowing that that one command would trigger a flurry of movement inside the dens of the Elders and Queens. “Keep them away from the Dens!” He yowled to his warriors as they quickly blocked the Shadowclanners from going into the Nursery and Elder’s den. 

“Get out of our camp!!!!” Deadfoot yowled as he struck Blackfoot’s face with his claws, it wouldn’t scare him, but it would buy Windclan time to gather their numbers as their Queens and Elders escaped to safety.

Tallstar spotted Brokenstar and hissed blocking the shadow clan leader’s path to the Queen’s den. “What in Starclan’s name do you think you are doing?!” he demanded. 

He would not let them near the Windclan Queens. He couldn’t, he knew it would never end well if these blood thirsty cats got near the Queens and their kits. 

He could hear younger Queens, those who weren’t close to kitting just yet inside the den, swiping their claws at any unfriendly paw or nose that came too close, he knew what was happening inside, one of the old Queens had covered a tunnel out of the camp with a nest and now she was likely leading the Queens out via that tunnel. 

He had to spare them as much time as he could and if that cost him what remained of his nine lives then Starclan above he would do it.

“Hurry, we have to get away from Camp.” Onewhisker urged as Morningflower winced as she wiggled down the narrow tunnel, she was closer than most to kitting and it was painful to move.

“Good thing these tunnels were never sealed up.” An Elder whispered as they wiggled along the tunnels heading away from the sounds of battle.

“Once we get out, we have to run.” Onewhisker reminded, “Everyone keep low to the ground and move quick and quiet.” He added. 

Blackfoot was shaken by the hit, but the tom pushed on, scrabbling past Deadfoot before sinking his fangs into a hind leg. Only for a brief moment, however, as Mudclaw pounced the ShadowClan tom from behind and raked down his back with razor sharp claws.

Blackfoot spat, shook and darted off to put some space between himself and the WindClan cats.

"ShadowClan grows too strong for the mud in the north," Brokenstar spat, crouching low as he stalked to the right of Tallstar. "I'm afraid sharing your prey with us will no longer be enough," the dark tom added with a hiss and a snapping bite in the direction of the other leader.

Before Tallstar could even get a word in, he had the full weight of Brokenstar coming down atop his back - and while some of the ShadowClan cats weren't looking terribly well, the heavy leader was still a fearsome fighter and his claws reminded Tallstar of the fact, piercing fur and flesh just behind his shoulders!

Elsewhere Boulder and Clawface were busy scrapping with a pair of WindClan warriors and the howls of pain and scrabbling of paws let every cat around know that the cats whose hearts had been chilled by the cold north winds were winning the battle.

Desperate and bleeding above one eye, Barkface stumbled over to where his leader and Brokenstar were. He wasn't sure the long-tailed tom would hear him through the screeching and growling, but he had to try!

"Tallstar, Tallstar!" he hissed, gasping for breaths. "There are too many, we have to get out of here! We have to go now!" He sent a silent prayer up to StarClan that the queens and elders had already escaped the camp - Tallstar was buying them plenty of time, but passage through the old tunnels would be slow.

"It's that fool Brokenstar, we should have dealt with him long ago... now look at us, we'll be driven from our homes, we'll starve to death out there!" came a cry from another elder, clearly scared stiff by the sounds of battle above.

Tallstar yowled and ripped himself free of the Shadowclanner, twisting himself with ease and cutting into Brokenstar’s face with his claws. “You’re insane!” he snarled and backed up just enough to see and hear what Barkface had to say. 

He spared a glance at his camp, Apprentices and Warriors starting to fall from the sudden attack with injuries that would be hard to heal if they stayed fighting much longer, but thankfully his Queens and Elders were nowhere to be seen.

“Go,” Tallstar told Barkface, “Take Deadfoot and make sure they are safely away,” he added.

Deadfoot snarled and slashed at Clawface’s flank before hearing the tell-tale sound of running paws on the wind coming towards him and spun, using his tail to smack the Shadowclanner in the face before following through with his claws. “Get out of our camp!” he snarled again.

“We won’t starve.” Onewhisker assured. “We’ll go towards the River, Shadowclan won’t chase us that far,” He paused for a moment and after making sure it was safe outside he lead the Queens and Elder out into the fresh air. “Okay, lets go, this way.” He said,

Morningflower winced and panted as they reached the safety of the outside again. “Oh Starclan… not now.” She pleaded feeling her belly ache. “Not yet my little one… not yet…” he said again and followed the other Queens as fast as her paws would carry her before an enraged yowl echoed from the camp.

“Brokenstar! The Queens aren’t here!!” Blackfoot snarled out after the Nursery was torn down to show empty nests. “They’re gone!!”

Barkface barely managed to duck under the swinging paw of a large warrior and bolted towards Deadfoot, calling all the while. "Deadfoot, we've gotta go, Tallstar commands it," he sputtered, bowling into the side of a cat that was trying to stalk up on the WindClan deputy.

"Not without Tallstar," the deputy retorted, calmly. He yolwed to his leader and the long-tail tom responded, pouncing over to join up with the other two. He glanced around, seeing the last of his warriors making for the exit while Brokenstar spat and shook his head.

Tallstar's claws had left a nasty gash above the ShadowClan leader's eyes and the blood trickling down was making it hard to see. Still, he could smell the fear in the air and could barely make out the forms of his warriors biting the tails of Tallstar's last as they fleed.

"They can't have gone far," he growled to Blackfoot who took the words as an instruction to head for the exit and see if he could follow the scent of the retreating queens. ShadowClan wasn't done yet!

Tallstar knew where his cats would have escaped, though, and was pleased to see the ShadowClan warriors head off in the wrong direction. Pawsteps masked by the victorious howling of Brokenstar's cats, Tallstar, Deadfoot and Barkface slipped quietly into the taller grasses and cut a hard right to meet up with their fellow cats.

Ashfoot was plodding quietly alongside Morningflower, lending her strength to the other queen, offering little licks along her ears the help keep her calm.

"Onewhisker, we need to find someplace soon," she purred, trying her best to sound in control, quietly hoping to StarClan that the kits wouldn't come till they'd found a place far from here.

Tallstar caught up to his clan mates quickly and saw how the sudden c=shock had effected the Queens he thought fast and nodded. “Head Oceanclan Territory.” He ordered quietly, “Shellstar’s cats are closest and they will help us,” he added with a nod.

Morningflower winced and stumbled a little. “Oh… Starclan please, not now…” She whined trying to keep calm and force herself to move. “Not now… Barkface!!” she hissed as pain raced through her body.

“They’re following us!” the Windclan deputy hissed as he saw the Shadowclan cats scrambling over the camp’s ruined walls trying to find them, moving to help Morningflower move though her pains. “With Morningflower this close to birth… Starclan help us they’ll run us down and do stars knows what to the Queens and kits.” Deadfoot warned. 

Tallstar looked back and after a long moment thinking it over, he gave an order he never wanted to give his clan mates in his nine lives. “RUN!!”

Morningflower felt Deadfoot duck under her and forced herself to stay quiet as the taller cat helped her move as fast and as safely as they could with her kitting about to start, she forced herself to run, and prayed to Starclan above that her kit would survive and her clan would be safe.

“Run ahead and call out!” Onewhisker said to the Apprentices running with him, “Make as much noise as you can!” he added, remembering what had been said at one gathering when Brokentooth told a story to the Elders about how the slightest sounds of fear would bring down the whole fury of the Maine Coons and Norwegians down on any cat who dared harm on any Kit or Apprentice in danger. “Hurry!”

~@~

Gullswing sat quietly at the edge of the water. The sky was black above with no moon and no stars, yet the she-cat could see the glowing of her blue eyes reflecting off the water below. She couldn't move and she knew she was dreaming.

"What have you got to show me, StarClan?" she purred quietly into the stillness around her. There was no answer.

"I don't understand," she called out once more. Again, no answer, but the trickle of the water in the river began to pick up. Little waves at first, but they only grew and grew, crashing white foam all around the she-cat as she began to panic. 

Suddenly the sounds of mewling kits filled her ears and she glanced down to see the crystal waters of the river heavy with blood and fur.

BeachClan's medicine cat stiffened and her eyes shot open. Blinking away the last of her tiredness, she rolled to her paws and darted out of her den, down the rise in the ground and past the sleeping cats all around. She made hardly a sound as she slipped into the grass and darted off to where she knew the large breeds would be meeting during the no moon.

Owlsnatcher was just about to say a thing or two about how the Maine Coons had been so helpful in the recent move, but his ears swiveled as they tracked a sound that grew closer. Pawsteps!

Before any cat had a chance to question, a light form came bursting through the brush, barreling straight into the side of Gentleclaw who was sent tumbling through dirt and grass with an alarmed hiss!

Owlsnatcher's fur shot up! It was Gullswing! She hadn't lost her footing and stood on all fours with her ears pricked and her fur standing on end. She was breathing heavily.

"The river! You have to get to the river!" she yelled, fear cracking her voice as her eyes darted around. "I saw blood... a river of blood," she choked out the words and as if on cue, a faint shrieking pulled the attention of every cat at the gathering. The cry of young cats, apprentices, not far off!

ShadowClan had caught up with Tallstar's cats while they were still on the opposite side of the river!

Clawface and Blackfoot crept closer and closer to the line of cats WindClan had made. It was an impressive display of teamwork from the tired cats, but it wasn't looking good - they faced razor sharp claws to the front and the steep drop of the river behind.

"StarClan... help," Ashfoot gulped.

Tallstar hissed and extended his claws, “You’ll go through me Brokenstar.” His warned, blocking the way to his Clan Queens with his own body, willing to die if it meant his clan was safe. 

Bolder chuckled, “I guess Tallstar wants to die first.” He said claws out as he padded towards the line of warriors trying to defend their Queens and Kits.

“Help!!” A kit cried from the edge of the water. “Help us!!!” they screamed again as loud as their tiny lungs would allow as Onewhisker and Barkface helped lift Kits and Apprentices down to the safety of the water’s edge trying to find a safe way across the water. “Help!!”

Tangletail listened to the Medicine cat and then her ears went up as she listened. “Kits…? Oh Starclan! GO!” She yowled and Brokentooth and raced off with his fellow Maine Coons right at his heels, claws digging into the ground and forcing them faster.

Brokentooth over took her with ease, charging towards the screaming kits and sounds of fighting cats, “Shadowclan and Windclan!” he hissed, “Windclan is in danger!” he added.

“Help!” another cry came on the wind and Tangletail’s calico fur came up fast alongside Brokentooth, claws in the ground as she forced herself faster towards the frightened kits. “Help us!!!”

“Back off snake-breath!” A Queen hissed clawing the Shadowclanner trying to get at her kits.

That very same queen would soon feel the cuffing of a heavy paw just behind one of her ears. And when she crumpled to the ground, it was Clawface standing above her sneering in the darkness.

Tallstar was atop Clawface only a second after, his claws finding the other cat's flanks and raking till they left streaks of red down the aggressor's sides.

Clawface howled and jumped back - he didn't have to retaliate. Boulder had taken the opportunity and leaped towards Tallstar, his teeth finding the other cat's neck. Thankfully they'd missed anything crucial, but the WindClan leader couldn't quite free himself from the grip, despite thrashing and scrabbling to the best of his ability.

Owlsnatcher, Snakefang, Nobleheart and Gentleclaw arrived just after the Maine Coons. The latter three skidded to a stop and darted down the ravine to help the kits who were in trouble, but Owlsnatcher kept running.

He hit the edge of the bank full-stride and pushed off with his powerful hindlegs, sailing over the water to land with surprising grace on the other side. Only a moment later he'd thrown himself into the mix, tearing Boulder from Tallstar's back with one swift tug!

The whole of ShadowClan stopped and stared for a moment - suddenly they were outnumbered and the cats crossing were huge! Clawface shrunk back and Blackfoot joined him, but Brokenstar was fueled by a fiery hatred that wasn't about to be quenched.

Ears back and teeth showing, he slid down the sandy slope and launched himself towards Brokentooth and Tangletail, giving the first of the two a swift slap to the cheek with claws fully extended.

"You should have stayed out of this," he growled from beneath a wicked grin, the injuries of his earlier encounter with WindClan clear as day across his face.

Tangletail hissed at Brokenstar and swiped at him, forcing him backwards while her fellow larger cats jumped the water only to pause as Brokentooth stood firm seeming not to notice the claws against his face. “I will enjoy teaching you a lesson.” He said calmly and coldly, using his tail to wave Tangletail away. “Help Windclan. I will deal with this fool and his clan mates.” He said and began to circle Brokenstar.

Tallstar hissed but his body was weak from blood loss and he struggled to his paws and limped away, feeling another cat catch him before he fell and winced, “Who?”

“A friend.” Whalesong purred softly, lifting the Windclan leader onto her back and using her larger size to swipe and easily bat away attacking shadowclanners.

Rockpool dropping down to help Gentleclaw and carry the frightened kits to the safety of their land across the river while Tideclaw carried the Queens and injured cats away one by one with ease, placing them on the safety of the bank with Stripetail as the tabby Maine Coon gently ushered the injured cats away from the edge of the water.

“Tallstar!” Morningflower yowled in worry as she searched for the Windclan leader, “Tallstar?!”

“Whalesong! Come on!” Tangletail yowled as she smacked Clawface and Boulder aside with her four paws. “Stay down kit stealers or I will rip your throats out!” She snarled at them.

Whalesong nodded. “Good bye toms.” She hissed and with a graceful leap she jumped from one side of the river almost clean to the other, carrying Tallstar with her as she pulled herself form the water and looked back to Tallstar.

“Is he?” Onewhisker asked.

“Losing a life.” Whalesong nodded. “Come, we must get you all to Camp before the kits are born in this cold night air.” She warned and began to lead the way in a quick pace towards Oceanclan Camp, the closest camp of the two camps.

Tallstar was still motionless, the white patches of his fur a deep red, colored by his own blood. Barkface trotted alongside Whalesong looking relatively calm, however. He knew the wounds weren't beyond StarClan's powers and soon enough the cats of WindClan would find themselves under the guidance of their leader. One life less, but still.

Brokenstar swallowed hard. All the running and fighting had left his paws feeling weary, but he wasn't about to allow his body to betray the fact.

"A lesson?" Brokenstar grinned from ear to ear. "I've nine lives and the power of StarClan itself behind me," he sneered, dragging trails through the damp earth with his wicked claws.

"Your friends won't be able to recognize you when I'm done here," the dark tom hissed, digging his hindpaws into the soft soil before throwing himself at the other feline. He felt his claws sink into fur, but nothing else - and though he dragged them down the other tom's chest to tear it open, there was no blood and no cries from his opponent.

The rest of Brokenstar's clan was panting and groaning, their paws aching and wounds staining the grass all around them. Boulder lay perched at the edge of the ravine to watch Brokentooth and Brokenstar go at it - he would be of little use to his leader right now, the tom nursing a badly twisted paw and a torn ear.

Blackfoot called out victory for ShadowClan regardless, though. They'd pushed WindClan from their camp, even if they were going to leave without the kits and queens like Brokenstar had originally planned.

Muttered yowls of victory echoed into the night as the large breeds aided the last of WindClan across the river and deeper into the safe lands.

Brokentooth waited until the last whisker to move and threw himself at Brokenstar, grabbing the other tom by the throat with his teeth and dragged the other cat along the ground fr a few moments, knocking Shadowclanners aside as he heaved their leader up and swung him around with the ease of a dog with a toy, shaking him around violently and throwing him aside before chasing after him, like a kit playing with its prey, he smacked the Shadowclanner around with ease for a long time before letting him drop, bloody and shredded by Maine Coon claws before he pinned the tom down. “I will spare you only once, Brokentail of Shadowclan, but heed me.” He stated coldly, “You may have nine lives, but my clans can steal all nine lives at once if I chose. Come near my friends or my clan again, and I will send you to the Dark Forest personally.” 

Hearing the retreat called, Brokentooth stepped off the defeated clan leader and stood, watching the beaten clan leave, only Bolder and Blackfoot daring to step forwards and help Brokenstar to his paws again.

Brokenstar wheezed into the chill of the night as he was dragged along by his clan-mates. His fight with Brokentooth had left him without his strength. Each time he closed his eyes he saw the larger tom, those massive jaws that had thrown him around like a rabbit with its back broken. He went to spit, but couldn't manage.

And when he was set in the soggy moss of his den, the wounded leader simply rolled to his back and stared upwards. Nobody was around to see it, but his eyes were filled with fear and regret and in his ears rang the words of Brokentooth, over and over.

Sleep eventually came to the cold-hearted tom, but dreams of stinging claws and the bleakness of the Dark Forest tormented him.

~@~

Shellstar was already up and waiting for the Windclanners and Stripe tail lead the Queens and Elders into the camp, he didn’t speak only nod in greeting and let Shorttail and Shallowpaw get to their work.

“Great Starclan come inside, quickly! You poor dears,” Sharkfin meowled, using her tail to usher the shivering and frightened kits into the Nursery along with their mothers, Twistkit and the other kits quickly helping to make fresh nests for them as Shallowpaw brought Thyme and Borger leaves for them.

“She’s having her kit now!” Deadfoot panted as he helped Morningflower into the camp.

“Come now dear, lay here,” Shorttail instructed softly as Morningflower was brought to his den, he took a moment to place a stick by her side. “Bite this is the pain gets too much,” he added carefully listening to her tummy with a soft purr, “Kitten is fine, just very eager to be born.” He assured.

“Ohhh Starclan…” Morningflower winces and bit down hard on the stick. 

Whalesong padded into eth camp and crouched as Shellstar jumped down from his den and gently helped place Tallstar on a soft mossy nest. “What happened?” he asked.

Seeing that Shorttail was tending to Morningflower, Barkface had stayed right by his leader's side. "He got bitten badly," the tom mewed quietly, "around the neck and the shoulders," he went on, brushing aside matted fur to inspect the puncture wounds.

It was just then that Tallstar's ears flicked and with a gasping breath, he opened his maw. He tried to mew something, but all that came out were sputters and wheezing as he coughed up more blood onto the moss below.

"The... kits," he stammered, choking for a minute. "The kits, are they alright?"

"Easy there," Barkface pleaded, "your wounds are bad, but you'll be make it through. Everyone's here. Morningflower might be having her kit." The medicine cat was looking more than a little defeated, but he turned to Shellstar and asked, "would you be able to spare some herbs and cobwebs? Something to fight off infection, too."

Most of the BeachClan cats that had followed stayed back a good distance, watching with wide eyes as OceanClan welcomed the battered WindClan cats with open paws. One of them would come forward and apologize for the trespassing later, but for now all that mattered was figuring out what was going to happen with WindClan.

Gentleclaw had broken from the group and joined Ashfoot at Morningflower's side, however. They held her gently against their fur and whispered quiet, encouraging words into her ears, between licks.

"You can do this," the Norwegian purred lovingly into the soon-to-be mother's ear. "You've got this."

“Here, you can use these.” Shallowpaw said pulling a large leaf with herbs for Tallstar and right beside her came Twistkit, his back and sides covered in cobwebs from the Medicine Cat Den. “Thyme to calm the nerves, Marigold to prevent infection and poppy seeds for any cat who needs help settling.” The shecat apprentice listed off.

“And lots of cobwebs to stop bleeding.” Twistkit meowed, making sure he didn’t drag the cob webs on the grass.

“Shadowclan will not be bothering you as long as you are here,” Brokentooth said as he came into the camp with Tangletail. “Why did they attack you?” he asked looking at Deadfoot while Tallstar was being tended.

“They went straight for the Nursery,” Onewhisker said, “they were after them.”

Shellstar listened carefully as the Windclan warrior told them what happened and growled. “Kit snatchers, I should have ripped their tails off.” She said.

“It will do no good now.” Shellstar said. “And we cannot send you back in such a terrible state if Brokenstar is willing to attack in such a brutal way.” He added, “Until you are rested and recovered and your kits ready to travel safely, I can offer you shelter here with us. We have room and we do owe your clan our new home.”

Tangletail looked to Owlsnatcher and flicked her tail to get his attention. “We will have to continue our gathering next time, Polarise knows we are needed here now.” She said.

Morningflower couldn’t find words, the fear and panic from the sudden move and the terror that she could have lost or even hurt her kit in some way while trying to stay safe from Shadowclan was almost too much as her body convulsed in painful contractions.

“Deep, steady breaths,” Shorttail instructed softly using a paw to gently check the placement of the kit and nodded. “One big push dear and you will be a mother.” He assured softly, knowing that once the kit was born he would have to quickly open the sac around the kit and help it breath to keep the Queen calm.

Sure enough, the kit came with one last big push and with a swift bite, the sac was open and Shorttail swiftly licked the kit the wrong way to help the tiny form breath until a loud, high pitched meowl broke the tension in the air and Shorttail purred, lightly lifting the tiny kit by the scruff and placed it at Morningflower’s belly. “A single, healthy and perfectly fine tom.” He assured the Queen as her newborn kit pawed her belly for milk.

“A Son… a perfect little son…” She purred. “Thank you Starclan… thank you all…” She sighed with tiny tears in her eyes as she curled around her son and cleaned him softly.

Barkface thanked the two cats and plucked a pawful of cobwebs from the little kit. He then pressed them into the worst of his leader's wounds - the slashes, mostly. The punctures weren't bleeding badly, but some marigold chewed into a poultice would ensure that Tallstar didn't fall ill hours later from infection. Deep wounds from teeth could come back to haunt a cat days after the initial injury!

The WindClan leader grunted quietly and peered at the others from under heavy eyelids. The sounds of everything happening where muddled to his ears and the touch of Barkface's paws seemed miles away. He did catch sight of little Twistkit covered in cobwebs, however, and it brought a hoarse chuckle to the long-tailed tom's throat.

"He won't be able to speak with you properly until Sunhigh tomorrow," Barkface informed Shellstar.

Owlsnatcher nodded to Tangletail then pulled a sliver from one of his pads. "Some of those reeds get sharp," he hissed, waving his paw as if it helped with the stinging pain. "There's always time for another gathering," he eventually purred. "It's a good thing it was tonight, too."

Another cat joined the pair soon enough. Nobleheart, feeling giddy after being through that battle, plopped down to the right of Tangletail and mewed. "Did you see what Brokentooth did to that mangy ShadowClan cat? I've never seen a cat so limp!"

Slowly the bustle around the center of the camp died down - cats were huddled around Tallstar while Deadfoot went over what he'd seen and what he knew with other senior warriors, from both his clan and OceanClan.

Gullswing padded quietly through the camp, a ghost among the others. She crept up to Shellstar and purred softly into his ear. "I've told Sunstar, she says if you need anything, just call and she'll have cats over faster than you can blink." He chuffed and she bowed, slipping from his presence to thank the cats of larger breeds for their swift actions.

When she found Owlsnatcher and Tangletail, she offered her apologies for disturbing the gathering. She knew better than any cat that such gatherings were sacred, but the vision she'd had in her dream had convinced her to act.

Over near Morningflower, Gentleclaw was smiling more brightly than she had in some time! Her eyes blinked slowly as she watched the little kit come to life, the whining mewls and squeaks melting her heart. Ashfoot purred loudly and swiped her rough tongue up the backs of Morningflower's ears.

"See? StarClan is still watching out for us. He's beautiful," she purred cheerfully.

Shellstar nodded both to Gullswing and Barkface, “I will have extra nest made for you all.”

“No need,” Icebite said as he and the other Maine Coons began to settle around the camp, “The Windclanners can use our nests in the Warrior den and their Queens have already been given nests in the Nursery, the kits have seen to that.” He said with a light purr as Summerkit and Sealkit carried soft feathers and moss into the Nursery with Sunspot.

Tangletail dipped her head to Gullswing and lightly rested her tail over the older shecat’s back, “Polarise wanted us to help these cats, and starclan knows their kits will be safe here until they are able to go home,” she said, “We cannot go against the will of Starclan.” She added.

Hearing Thornclaw’s words she nodded. “Brokentooth was trained by Wavebreaker, what you saw tonight was something Wavebreaker use to do to foxes that were fool enough to come into the Clan territories.” She recalled.

Deadfoot relaxed a little and settled beside Tallstar. “Thank you Shellstar.” He meowed as Shallowpaw and Twistkit came to him and the Apprentice carefully tended his injuries. “And thank you little ones.”

Shorttail smiled and quietly tidied up around the new mother, placing Borger leaves next to her. “To help your milk come.” He purred as he left the Queen to her kit, they could move to the Nursery when the kit had finished and Morningflower felt able to move again.

Morningflower nodded. “Thank you,” She said again, chewing the leaves and swallowing them as her kit suckled.

“Shadowclan will not dare to come here.” Sharkfin assured the Windclan Queens as they huddled in their new nests, still struggling to calm themselves even with the herbs to help. “No cat is foolish enough to try and get past a Maine Coon or Norwegian.” She added, her body sharing to swell to show she was expecting kits.

To any cat that had fought that night, it felt like an eternity since the first claws were seen. Truthfully, the night was still young and as weary, beaten warriors settled in to share tongues or sleep, the BeachClan Norwegians had taken up spots just outside the main camp - the weather was still warm, but their fur would protect them from the occasional chill of the winds.

Gullswing had told them to stay as long as they felt they were needed. Owlsnatcher knew it wasn't terribly necessary, recalling the state of the ShadowClan warriors when they'd limped back towards their territory, but it was always better to be safe rather than sorry.

Morningflower, exhausted from the entire ordeal, had slipped into restful sleep with her new kit tucked into the nook her body made against the soft mosses that had been piled up around her. Ashfoot slept at her side, the pair amongst the purring warmth of an assortment of kits and queens.

~@~

It was when the first rays of the morning sun peeked over the tree-tops that Tallstar awoke. The brightness stirred him from his dreamless sleep and for a few moments he couldn't recall where he was or what had happened - all the scents around him were strange and the sight above him wasn't what he'd expected.

With a jolt, the WindClan leader rose to his paws, only to find them weak and shaking under his weight. He could feel the grogginess in his body - herbs had been used to help him sleep, but they hadn't fully worn off yet. Even so, the stillness in the camp, save for the yawning forms of early-risers preparing for hunts and patrols, eased him.

Deadfoot had stood by his side the entire night. Barkface was close, too, but the medicine cat had given in to his urge to sleep once he was sure Tallstar would be alright.

"We're at the OceanClan camp," Deadfoot greeted his friend with a yawn.

"I know... I remember now," Tallstar purred back, shaking his head to clear his vision. "I lost a life last night," he added, looking dazed. "What of Brokenstar?"

"Barkface told us," Deadfoot replied calmly, touching his nose to Tallstar's side. "You've got a few more left in you," he continued, trying to sound cheerful. "Brokenstar still lives, unfortunately... some cat gave him a thrashing, but he's not dead."

Tallstar growled. He would have to speak with Shellstar soon. Visions of a counter-raid on ShadowClan were burning in his mind, despite the tattered state of his clan-mates.

“I want every cat on guard today, if Shadowclan tries to get past our boarders, you know what to do.” Tangletail meowed nearby as she organizes patrols, “Brokentooth, Icebite I want you two on the boarders today, and tell Owlsnatcher that I’m giving you permission to shred any cat that doesn’t have a good reason to be in our territory,” she added.

“Yes Tangletail.” Icebite nodded.

Shorttail padded out of his den with Shallowpaw right behind him, pulling another large leave with some small bundles of herbs, as they came over to Tallstar, Deadfoot and Barkface. “Here, these should help with any lingering pains,” the tom meowed as Shallowpaw placed them bundle down for Tallstar, “One of your Queens birthed a healthy tom last night, she’s in the nursery now.” He assured.

“The rest of our Queens?” Barkface asked. “Our Warriors?”

“All your Queens are safe, Sharkfin welcomed them into the nursery when they arrived and the kits in there helped make nests for them, none of them have any serious injuries, just aches from running while expecting. But your Warriors were not so lucky, three with bloody muzzles and torn ears, two belly injuries, one throat injury and two with wrenched shoulders.” Shallowpaw listed off sniffing the injuries to Deadfoot’s sides and legs, “Any pains? Soreness? Aches?” She asked.

“No, I’m fi-ow!” Deadfoot winced as he tried to move.

“Keep still and let me see.” Shallowpaw meowed, “And don’t argue.” She added when Deadfoot opened his mouth to speak.

Shorttail purrs softly. “Shellstar will be over shortly, he’s making his morning rounds.” He assured pointing his tail towards the Oceanclan leader.

Shellstar was making his way around the camp, quietly checking on the Elder’s Den, glad that every cat inside was still sleeping, then padded silently to the Nursery and paused outside, making himself as small as possible as he peeked inside.

Sharkfin purred softly nodding to him as he glanced around before leaving, with so many new cats around Shellstar was still making sure every cat was settled and comfortable.

Shellstar nodded and padded to Shorttail as he spoke to Tallstar, “I trust your all rested?” he meowed as Shallowpaw applies some marigold juice to a nasty cut on Deadfoot’s leg before wrapping it up to keep it clean and protected.

Tallstar chose the herbs he knew would deal with his dull aches and chewed them like he had so many times before. He'd never get used to the foul tastes most of these remedies had, but appreciated the offer and effort the cats of OceanClan were putting forth to help him out.

He swiped his tongue over his whisker-pads a few times to rid his maw of the bitter taste and he chuffed his quiet thanks to Shorttail and Shallowpaw.

He was eager to converse with Shellstar, so he immediately turned to face the other leader. He did, however, make a quick mental note to check up on the newest addition to WindClan just as soon as he could. "What timing! A WindClan kit born in the land of OceanClan!" he thought.

"As rested as I'll ever be," he purred quietly when Shellstar questioned him. His demeanour was calm, but a glint in his eyes betrayed the fire that was burning within the long-tailed tom.

"We can't thank you enough for what your clan did last night," he started. "I didn't think we'd be crossing paths this soon," he added with a little flick of his tail.

"I wanted to speak with you about leading a counter-attack on that pile of crow-food we call ShadowClan," the tom spat, but his expression softened as time went on and he heaved a heavy sigh, "With so many warriors injured, I don't think I'll be able to." He was still proud, despite the condition of his clan - he knew deep down that staying in OceanClan's land for a while longer was the only option he and his cats had, but he also knew that it was a decision that wouldn't be easy for anyone to make. Already some of his cats were discussing going back to their lands.

Deadfoot was aching to chime in, but he knew better than to intercede when leaders where speaking.

Owlsnatcher sat near the edge of the river. He'd been out early this morning - without telling anyone but the Norwegians he'd slept alongside, the tom had crept back into WindClan territory to get a read of the land.

To his dismay, the scent of ShadowClan was heavy in the air, fresh scent-markers littered the border and though he hadn't gotten close enough to actually see the camp, he could hear the chatter of cats from where he'd been hiding earlier.

Only minutes had passed before he spotted Icebite and Brokentooth, clearly out on an early patrol. He trotted over to them and greeted the two with a serious-sounding mrrowl.

"They've moved in, WindClan is without a camp now," he spoke, getting right to the point. "Their scents are all along the border and I spotted a pair of young ones chasing a rabbit," he added with a nod.

He didn't know how exactly to add the last bit of information. He'd wanted to share it with Sunstar first, but it was important right now. He'd recognized one of the scents that had been sprayed along the border.

"Foxnettle seems to be with them," he croaked.

Shellstar listened to Tallstar and huffed softly. “A Counter Attack would be unwise until you and your cats are healed, and your kits are ready for such a travel.” He meowed, “Starclan knows more of your Queens are close to kitting too, so a fight is the last thing they need.” He added.

“Two of your warriors will need at least a Moon to recover.” Shallowpaw meowed. “The cuts are deep and will need continued and proper care until they are healed. And that’s when they wake up.” She added refusing to believe that the two cats with the worse injuries were going to go to Starclan.

Shellstar lightly hushed the Apprentice with his tail. “Go make sure the Kits aren’t chatting the ears of the Windclan Queens.” He purred softly and watched Shallowpaw rush off. “She is right, two of your cats are deadly close to going to Starclan,” he meowed quietly so no other cats would hear. “Shorttail is doing all he can for them both.”

Barkface looked to Tallstar. “Can you manage to stay in your nest for at least half a day more or do I have to ask Onewhisker to sit on you?” he asked knowing that Tallstar would stay in his nest at least until he felt he could move, but his skills were needed and he was sure as Starclan not going to let a Windclan Cat die if he could help.

Shallowpaw paused outside the nursery and purred softly, Twistkit was awake and carefully placing soft feathers into the nests for the Queens from Windclan while Summerkit and Sealkit played ‘Catch the Moss ball’ with some Windclan Kits.

She carefully picked her way around the kits and looked at Morningflower. “Do you feel ok this morning? No pains or trouble with milk?” she asked quietly so as not to startle the tiny kit at Morningflower’s belly.

Brokentooth looked up as Owlsnatcher came by and hearing what he had to say he growled. “Tangletail will not like this,” he huffed though his claws were dragging in the ground in his own anger. “He knows she will kill him if she sees him,” he added.

“We better tell the others.” Icebite stated looking towards Windclan, “With Shadowclan in their territory and Camp, it may be wise to have them stay here.” he added.

"They have no other option, I'm afraid," Owlsnatcher spoke his agreement. As he fell in step with the others on the way back to OceanClan's camp, he couldn't help but think back to how ragged and tired a lot of the ShadowClan cats had seemed the night before.

"Did either of you notice," he purred, clearing a fallen tree with a single bound, "how small those cats where? Fierce, sure, but weak... and hungry," he added. "I think hunting might not be so good over in Brokenstar's territory," he finished up.

"And hopefully old Foxnettle knows better than to show his face," he tacked on as the ground grew more and more familiar. "StarClan knows what's gotten into that cat's head." His own head was full of thoughts of the next gathering - would ShadowClan even show for it? StarClan must be furious with them!

~@~

Back at camp Tallstar listened on with a stony expression. The news of his warriors being so badly injured pricked at his heart like the talons of a hawk. Even so, he nodded in Barkface's direction and settled where he stood. His body could use a good rest, there was no denying that - without his strength, his clan might fall into even deeper waters.

Barkface seemed relieved and immediately shuffled off to tend to the wounded and check up on the queens. With all the stress and physical exertion the cats had suffered the previous night, he wanted to make sure that none of the pregnant queens were threatening to kit early. That was the last thing his clan needed now!

With his leader out of action, Deadfoot felt it his duty to take his place for the moment. Unsteady on his paws, thanks not only to his namesake, but the new wounds he received, he plopped down next to Shellstar and purred.

"We'll remember this," he meowed. "Honestly."

Morningflower greeted Shallowpaw as soon as she entered with a look of motherly adoration. Her eyes were tired, but the new mother was glowing. She swiped her tongue a few times over the little bundle tucked in against her belly - the kit merely shuffled and squeaked as it wriggled closer and found a spot on the larger feline's underside.

"I'm fine," she purred to the apprentice, after a few moments of watching her new kit. "He's fine, too, and more beautiful than I could have ever hoped for."

"If you can find her a little more to eat, I'm sure she wouldn't argue," Ashfoot called from her place among the soft moss and playing kits.

Shellstar purred, “Really it isn’t me you should thank, the larger breeds gather on the night of No Moon, and Gullswing told them of your danger, it is them you should thank.” He said looking up as Tangletail returned carrying a large fish in her teeth while Whalesong trailed behind her with a few dozen mice and three fish on her back. “Speaking of the larger cats.” He chuckled.

Shallowpaw purred softly and nodded, “I’ll bring you the biggest mouse on the pile,” She promised and hurried off to fetch a mouse, while she was away, Twistkit stumbled and landed looking upside down at Morningflower.

“Hi.” He meowed then rolled over and quietly peeked at the little kit beside her. “What are you gonna call him?” He asked, “He looks like he will be strong.” He added.

Brokentooth nodded. “I had noticed, but how Shadowclan is fairing is not our concern, we need to worry about what will happen at the next gathering, and how we are going to prove Brokentooth is of no good mind to lead.” He stated.

“How? We can’t speak for Windclan.” Icebite stated with a soft huff. 

“We will leave that to Shellstar to figure out.” Brokentooth meowed and smiled as the camp came into view. “Sharkfin would like to see you Owlsnatcher. She will soon have her kits and you know she wants you to see them when they are born.” He chuffed softly.

Deadfoot nodded. "Be that as it may, you've brought your cats this far," he purred, clearly referencing the horrible journey the others had had from their old home to their new one, "so some thanks are in order anyhow. It does look like the land is treating you well, too!" he added, eyes wide at the bounty of fresh-kill that was being hauled into camp.

"Gorsekit will be his name for now," Morningflower purred. "Who knows what name he'll carry when he grows up," she continued.

"And what's your name?" She was watching little Twistkit with a smile and leaned herself over to touch her nose gently to the small cat's side. "And what do you suppose you'll be named when it's time for you be a warrior?" she chuckled.

Owlsnatcher bumped heads with Brokentooth and Icebite. "I'll head over there right now," he mewed cheerfully. It was an odd feeling that crept into the Norwegian's mind when he thought of Sharkfin and Kestralfeather. He'd never guessed the two were so close and pained him to think that he'd be one of the first Norwegians to welcome to the mixed kits into the world, rather than their actual father.

He shook his head and chuffed quietly, feeling a pang of guilt settle in his stomach like a rock as he thought back to days before Kestralfeather had lost his life. The clans could use more cats like him.

Even so, he put on a cheery face and padded over to the nursery. He could hear the mewls of kits and queens coming from inside and it warmed his heart. Slowly, he pushed his head through the entrance and padded lightly to where Sharkfin lay. Of course some kits froze in place when they spotted his big form, but went back to their games and discussions when the realized who he was.

"You wanted to see me?" he spoke softly, settling on his belly next to Sharkfin. His eyes wandered for a moment and he saw it was true - the she-cat was looking rather big, her kitting mustn't be far off at all.

"Brokentooth told me."

Sharkfin smiled and nodded to Owlsnatcher, “I wanted to ask you a favour,” She purred, “I know these kits will be half Norwegian, and truthfully, I wish I could ask Kestrelflight to do this, but without him, I’m not sure it’s fair of me to only teach them the ways of a Maine Coon,” she began looking at her swollen belly. “Will you do me the honour of teaching them about the Norwegian ways when they are old enough to learn?” She asked. “I know that Kestrelflight would have done it himself.” She added.

Shellstar chuckled, “We are blessed with good hunters and the ways of old Cats in our Maine Coons, they hold the knowledge of keeping land fertile and filled with prey, even during leaf bare.” He meowed.

Wavepaw smiled as many Windclan Queens watched Owlsnatcher with worry. “Its ok,” She assured, “Owlsnatcher wouldn’t hurt any cat, he’s a friend.” She added.

“Gorsekit, sounds nice.” Twistkit smiled with a light purr. “I’m Twistkit, but soon I will be an Apprentice,” he beamed with pride, “I’d like to be Twistclaw, after my father Jaggedclaw, Mama use to tell us about him and how he would bring Softsand honey and shiny stones to decorate the den with, when he was a kit.” He added.

Shallowpaw searched the kill pile for a plump mouse, smiling as she found one nice fat one and carried it back to the Nursery. “Here you are Morningflower.” She purred and lightly nudged the mouse towards the Queen.

“Jaggedclaw was nice to every cat.” Ripplepaw chuckled from his place as he brought in fresh moss. “He even carried use around on his back one time when we’d opened our eyes for the first time, he introduced us to every cat and taught us how to play Tail-tag.”

“Tail-tag?” Another Queen asked.

“Kits and Apprentice play it.” Wavepaw meowed, “We use a big leaf and some cat throws it up into the air, then when it lands, if the stem is pointing at any cat they become ‘the Fox’ ever cat has to run around and try to stay away from the Fox, the only safe place is off the ground, you have to jump up on a rock or tree root to catch your breath then you have to start running again. If the Fox can bat your tail, they say ‘Tail-Tag, you’re the Fox’ and they get to run away from the new fox. The game stops when every cat has been the fox or when we get tired.” She explained.

“I like that Game.” Summerkit giggled, lightly tossing the moss ball for the kits to keep playing. “And it’s even more fun when the Maine Coon’s pretend to be Mountains for us,” she added.

Tangletail huffed softly and shook her fur out before padding to Brokentooth, “Any news?” she asked then listened as Brokentooth and Icebite spoke about their patrol and what Owlsnatcher had said. “I see,” She hissed softly. “I will talk to Windclan and see what they recall, until then, we do not fight Shadowclan unless they come to our territory.”

“Yes Tangletail.” Brokentooth nodded and then smiled as Icebite excused himself to go hunting with Seafoam. “Young love.” He purred.

Owlsnatcher felt his chest well up with pride as Sharkfin spoke. The past moons had seen the two large breeds, Maine Coons and Norwegians, on great terms, but the truth was that the breeds shared many, many more moons of anger and conflict and bloodshed - these kittens would be the first mixed cats to grace the clans and it was a great opportunity to strengthen the bond that had grown between the breeds.

"Of course," he purred quietly before touching his nose to the expecting queen's shoulder, "nothing would make me happier." He was beaming like kit on the first sunny day of New-leaf and his eyes were bright as stars! "This will be my chance to give back to Kestralfeather after he's given so much to all of us who have yet to join StarClan. Your kits will know what a great warrior their father was and the history the Norwegian half of their blood holds."

Morningflower watched idly from her bed of moss as Owlsnatcher spoke quietly with Sharkfin. Were those two a couple? She'd heard lots about the two large breeds, but she wasn't aware of any of them sharing a bond as close as that.

Regardless, her ears soon focused back on little Twistkit and a wide grin slowly drew itself across her muzzle. A paw crept over, too, and tugged the little kit a touch closer, so he could share in the licks.

"Sounds like he was a great cat," she purred happily, dragging a quick lick between Twistkit's ears. From the way they spoke and the fact that she hadn't heard that name, Jaggedclaw, before, she assumed he was no longer with the clan.

"Twistclaw. I'll remember that name," she added with a yawn. "When you're a full warrior, you'll have to come visit me sometime. Maybe at the gathering. Perhaps Gorsekit here will be an apprentice by then," she went on. Of course when Shallowpaw returned with the mouse, she dug right into it. She was a few bites in before she remember her manners and purred a sweet 'thank you' to the apprentice!

For the next little while the new mother ate and listened intently to the discussion of Tail-tag. It kept the smile on her face and the thoughts of the ravaged uplands that were her home out of her head.

Gentleclaw and Nobleheart were well rested and well fed. The pair strut quietly around the camp for a few moments before the Nobleheart caught sight of Tangletail. Immediately he bounded over to her, Gentleclaw in tow.

"Have you heard anything? Is it over for now? Gullswing says we might need to go back to our own territory if everything is settled..." The young tom didn't even try to hide the disappointment in his voice. He'd just had his first taste of battle, of victory, and the excitement clearly hadn't left him.

Gentleclaw kept an eye fixed on Icebite as he padded away. She was grinning!

Twistkit giggled. “I will ask Shellstar if I may come visit when I am a warrior,” he purred then went very still as Gorsekit’s little body moved, wiggling just a tiny but away from his mother’s belly and lifted his little head as if trying to look around. “Hello little Gorsekit.” He greeted quietly and the tiny kit looked towards him with a high pitched meowl.

Shallowpaw smiled. “He’s adorable.” She purred, looking at the tiny kit. “I hope I can have kits one day.”

“Shallowpaw, come here,” Shorttail called out and Shallowpaw hurried off to join the Medicine Cats.

“Do you think he will open his eyes soon?” Summerkit asked peeking over Shallowpaw’s back, “There is so much to see and so many cats to meet and I bet he’ll like playing games.” She added.

“Not all kits have boundless energy,” Sunspot chuckled as she looked up from washing her own kit, a solid black tom who would wiggle now and then and lightly paw his mother’s whiskers. “But I am sure that he will open his eyes when he is ready.”

“Like Lonekit?” Sealkit asked as the black tom tried to pounce on an unseen pray before falling over his own paws and huffed. “Almost,” he purred and gently nudged the black kit back to his paws.

Sharkfin smiled with joy. “Thank you Owlsnatcher,” She purred, “Kestrelflight will live on in our kits and his teachings will come from you to them,” She said, feeling the familiar wiggle off her kits inside her. “I will ask Tangletail to call on you when they are born, I promise.” She added.

Tangletail looked at the two Norwegians and smiled, “It is over for now, but trust me, a cat like Brokenstar is not one to back down easily,” She said and waved them away from the gathered cats, “Do not worry dears, you will face battles again, but remember they are not something to enjoy,” she said, “You are young and have a long life to live yet.” She added.

~@~

Just before sunhigh, Shellstar jumped up to the rock where his den was located and meowed. “Let all cats old enough to swim the raging waters gather for a meeting.” Slowly cats gathered, each one careful where they stopped knowing that the Windclan cats were resting and tired. “Cats of Oceanclan, as of last night, Windclan cats have moved in with our own clan, this is not a permanent stay nor is it their wish to intrude, but so long as Shadowclan is ruled by such a fool as Brokenstar, the Queens of Windclan and their kits are in danger,” he explained and many Warriors of Oceanclan bristled and hissed. “However,” Shellstar added as the warriors calmed somewhat. “the Norwegians and Maine Coons have indicated some kind of weakness in Shadowclan’s cats, a tiredness of some kind in their eyes and dullness to their furs, for this reason, I want the Prey pile checked for any sickly or stale prey twice a day and I want any crow food found to be reported to me at once, if this is an illness it could be deadly to all cats.” He warned.

Many cats nodded and meowed in agreement.

“And now, there is something we must do.” The leader smiled and turned his gaze to Wavepaw, Ripplepaw and Shallowpaw. “Tangletail, Kelpfur, Shorttail, step forwards please,” he purred.

Wavepaw, Shallowpaw and Ripplepaw all beamed with pride and joy, quickly washing their faces and trying to straighten their fur trying to look presentable.

Tallstar smiled, he knew what Shellstar was doing now and he felt some small pride knowing he and his clan mates would witness how the Oceanclan cats named their warriors and what traditions they held for such an important day in the life of a Clan.

All of BeachClan's Norwegians, and Gullswing, had returned to their camp before the sun peaked in the cloudless sky. The younger warriors immediately joined up with patrols and Owlsnatcher padded off to speak with Sunstar - the clan's leader was anxious to hear about what had happened. Gullswing had assured her that all was well, but hearing Owlsnatcher say the same would really put her mind at ease. He'd actually fought the cold-hearted cats, after all.

If it came down to it, she was more than willing to get involved with ShadowClan and their nasty dealings.

Clan life would go on as usual. Prey was plentiful on this day and the borders were clear - more than a few cats found a little time to sprawl atop the sun-warmed rocks that dotted the landscape near the river. Others stayed closer to camp and a small group had joined up with Otterear for a quick lesson in swimming and fishing.

Back in OceanClan's territory it was a different story. While none of Sunstar's cats had stuck around to witness the naming ceremony, these sorts of things were private clan matters, WindClan cats made up a good portion of the gathering around Shellstar. This would be home for a while.

Tallstar, still a little achey, but miles better than he was the night before, sat proudly towards the edge of the gathered cats - he'd instructed the rest of his clan to do the same. They would all be on their best behaviour. 

Deadfoot, Barkface, Onewhisker and Tornear all came to watch, too, despite the various injuries the cats were nursing. Even Morningflower was able to see from where she sat just outside the nursery, her little kit tucked safely into the softness of her fur. Ashfoot sat quietly at her side.

All ears were turned to Shellstar now.

Shellstar smiled. “Shorttail you have been mentor to Shallowpaw for many moons now, and have seen her work and learn without fail, I know that you would take her to the Moonstone to grant her this honour, but with Shadowclan blocking our path I ask you if you have any objection to granting her this Naming Ceremony that she will not feel she has failed to earn it.”

“I have no objection.” Shorttail purred. “May the stars shine brightly for her tonight in sign that she has earned this with all her heart.” He added. “I give her the name Shallowtail.” 

Shallowpaw gave her chest fur an embarrassed lick but purred and Shellstar nodded and looked at her. “Shallowtail, for your moons of service to the Clan and have proven in your efforts these last few days that you are ready to step up and place your paws on the path of a Medicine Cat, form this day on you will stand in our clan as a Medicine Cat. I ask now that you recite the Code of Medicine Cats, and swear your Oath to forever uphold that Code.”

Shallowtail nodded and sat proudly as she took a breath and spoke. “A Medicine cat’s life is to the herbs and plants of the earth Starclan has blessed upon us. The Paws of a Medicine Cat will walk in Starclan or advice and wisdom beyond their normal reach and seek only to heal and care for those in need. A Medicine Cat’s duty is first and foremost to the Clan, No one Cat shall be treated as above or better than the next. Only when I have trained an Apprentice to be capable of stepping up should anything happen may I, Shallowtail of Oceanclan, take a mate and raise a little of my own, if that should be my choice. This is my Oath to Starclan and all who live beside me so long as my heart beats, my eyes shine and my paws walk the living path.” She recited. “My Oath and heart I swear to Polarise, my promise is yours.”

Cats around the clan broke out into joyful cheers, grateful to have a second Medicine Cat though Barkface seemed a little confused. These Clans allowed the Medicine Cats to take mates and have families? It was unheard of in the Forest but he had often felt it unfair… Maybe he could ask more of Shorttail later, when the Ceremony was over.

Shellstar smiled and tuned to Kelpfur. “Any words my friend?” he asked.

“Only that, Ripplepaw was good apprentice. Learned well, trained hard and loves clan. No Cat can ask more.” The brown tom purred and Ripplepaw beamed with pride. 

Shellstar nodded. “Then from this day forth, until Polarise calls you to walk amongst his clan, your Warrior name will be Rippleclaw. May all your lessons guild you through life with the strength of a Warrior and the noble heart of a Clan cat.”

Again the clan broke into cheers and praise before Shellstar turned to Wavepaw and Tangletail. 

Tangletail smiled. “In all my moons, I have never seen an Apprentice so willing to learn, or give up her time to rest to continue to learn.” She said. “Her scar may have slowed her down, but she has never once complained nor fussed over the injury. And she has never once forgotten the truthful tales of our clan told to her by our elders.”

Wavepaw purred and smiled, then turned to Shellstar as he purred. “Then from this day onwards, until Polarise calls you to walk amongst his clan, your Warrior name will be Waveteller.” He proclaimed and lifted his head to address the whole clan. 

“May your names be sang from the stars above and forever carry one the legacy of Oceanclan through until all of Starclan echoes with the truth of your lives from now until no star shines.”

“Shallowtail! Rippleclaw! Waveteller!” The clan cheered and the three newly named warriors were soon surrounded by kits bouncing around their paws.

Tallstar smiled and breathed a soft sigh. It was good to see OceanClan so healthy - they had plenty of strong warriors, two more now, and two medicine cats! The code they followed was a little different, truthfully, and he didn't know what to make of it, but no cat could doubt the goodness in their hearts.

WindClan's leader along with the cats that sat and stood near him, called out their own congratulations when it was appropriate.

"A little different then what we know, but StarClan speaks with them just as they do with us," Deadfoot chittered after noticing the subtle, questioning look that had made its way over his leader's face. He'd noticed Barkface looking a little odd, too, but before he could say anything to the brown tom, he was already a good distance off.

"Leave him, he'll have questions for the medicine cats," Tallstar spoke under his breath, as if he could read his deputy's thoughts. Deadfoot closed his muzzle and nodded a few times.

"No doubt about it."

Indeed, WindClan's medicine cat was stepping lightly around a crowd that had formed near the newly-named cats. He'd occasionally stand on the very tips of his toes and reach his neck up to see where Shorttail had gone off to.

It wasn't hard to spot the OceanClan cat. Barkface himself had been referred to more than a few times as the 'Short-tailed One', but Shorttail really was deserving of the name! A few bounds and he was close enough to call out to the other medicine cat.

"Shorttail!" he chirped. "I was wondering if I could speak with you. If you have the time," he added politely, his face showing clear as day that he was actually quite eager to speak with the OceanClanner.

Elsewhere, Tornear had managed to get himself close enough to Waveteller to pepper her with a few questions of his own.

"Congratulations on becoming a warrior," he started off with. "Are you looking forward to sitting vigil tonight?" It was a leading question, quite obviously! He wasn't sure if they did that at all, but what better time to learn a little about the cats he'd be living with. He'd an apprentice of his own, Runningpaw, and it would be a proper lie if he stated he wasn't aching for the day the she-cat got her own warrior name!

Tangletail smiled at the cheering and looked down as Twistkit pawed her tail, “Will we be warriors soon?” he asked.

“Soon, but not today.” She purred, “You still have a few sunrises to go before you are six moons old.” She reminded.

“Who will our mentors be?” Summerkit asked. “Can Waveteller be mine? She hunts so well and she fights good too.”

“It will be for Shellstar to deice who mentors you all, but until them you will have to keep guessing,” Tangletail smiled.

Onewhisker smiled. “It seems we have no only good fortune but also good neighbours.” He said, “Had it been River or Thunderclan we came too, I doubt they would have been so helpful and welcoming to us all.” He added.

Shorttail looked back at his name and purred, “of caurse, what do you need my friend? Do we need more herbs for some cat?” he asked using his ear to indicate a more quiet area away from the loud gathering of cats.

Waveteller purred and nodded, “We are. And I hope I get to see Mother’s star up there tonight.” She said,” Do your Apprentices have to sit outside camp fir vigil when they become Warriors? Or do they stay inside camp and keep guard of the dens while others sleep?” She asked.

Sharkfin smiled from her place close to Morningflower. “May Starclan bless them all,” She prayed and looked at the Windclan Queen. “How is he?” She asked quietly flicking an ear at the tiny kit at eth Queen’s belly. “Feeding well I hope?” she added.

Barkface's ears perked up and the two found a little spot behind a thick bush. Out of sight and, hopefully, far enough way to keep prying ears at bay. Even so, a good couple minutes had passed before the WindClan cat put his thoughts in order.

"Thanks, that's very kind of you to offer," he purred quietly. "All the cats are doing fine, though. You did good work on them. Shallowtail, too, she'll make a great medicine cat, there's no question about it." He went silent after that, but his whiskers twitched and his little nose wiggled.

"Honestly, it's nothing about herbs or injured cats," he spoke, making a point to be rather quiet. The honest truth was that regardless of his personal thoughts on the warrior code and the way the cats of the forest were expected to live and behave, the majority of his clan wouldn't find it easy to hear the words that would follow coming from their medicine cat's mouth. They looked to him for strength during times of struggle, he couldn't afford to lose even an ounce of that trust or respect.

"It's... well, it's about what Shallowtail said during the ceremony," he went on. "About how she could take a mate when she'd trained a cat enough to take her place. StarClan forbid anything should happen to her!"

"Medicine cats of the forest aren't allowed to take mates, I'm sure you know. I was just thinking about how the other cats, the medicine cats of the other clans, would take such news." He spoke very formally, just as he'd been raised to. But the shifting in his eyes and the disapproving tinge to his frown betrayed the fact that he was actually getting at a different point.

"You can imagine that it's not an easy life. Sometimes I wonder why StarClan asks us to make the sacrifice."

"I hope you see it, too," purred Tornear. "WindClan cats grow up with the sky above them at all times, some say," he went on, smiling. "We keep vigil where we can see the stars and the open sky. Where we can let the wind that sweeps over the uplands rustle our fur!" He was quite proud of his heritage, it seemed!

Morningflower echoed Sharkfin's words then shuffled just enough to allow the other she-cat to see the little kitten who was fitting nicely into a crook between the new mother's belly and a hindleg. He wriggled and squirmed, eternally seeking out a spot against his mother's belly to nurse.

"Too well, I think sometimes," she chuckled. "I'm left feeling like I could eat ten mice, twice per day."

Shorttail listened and sighed softly, “Oh, that.” He said, “to be honest, our clans have kept to the understanding that a Medicine Cat’s duty is to the Clan first and when the Medicine cat is a tom such as you or I, kits rarely mean that we have to step down for any reason, however, for our Shecats is it hard to see others having families…” He explained and then moved closer so what he said next was not over heard by any cat.

“There was a Shecat Medicine cat in one of the clans a long time ago, she didn’t honestly want to be a Queen, but some toms, as I am sure you know, can often be harsh and forceful during new leaf. It was because of one such tom that a shecat medicine cat began to expect kits.” He went on, leaving no doubt that the shecat had been forced into mating. “According to the tale, Starclan spoke to her and said that she could keep her kits, but only if she could teach another cat to heal while she was nursing them. She did this and she chose to return to her duty as Medicine cat, but from then on, she claimed that she missed the feeling of her kits beside her. It was after that incident that Polarise came to all the Leaders and Medicine cats and made it clear that while not all Shecats may choose to be mothers, it was wrong and cruel of us to deny a shecat the right to experience the joys of motherhood. He decreed that no shecat would be forbidden from such things but if they did seek such a life, they had to make sure they would not be putting their clan in any danger.”

“That is why Shallowtail will likely only take a mate when she is older.” Shorttail went on, “I understand your concerns but this is just something we have always done.” He added. “And truthfully, I do not think your Starclan has asked you to make such a sacrifice, perhaps if you ask them, they will give you the answers?”

Waveteller nodded. “Back in our old home we use to sit at the edge of the water and listen to the song of the sea, they say that it was the song of the cats who went before us, embowing us with all their wisdom and strength should we ever need it.” She purred.

Sharkfin chuckled, “It means he will be big and strong when he is grown.” She said, “I remember when my brother and I were kits, mother would tell us that if we didn’t bring her fresh kill at least twice every day, she would worry we weren't getting enough milk and that without her milk she said we would never be strong or big enough to protect each other or the little kits in the den with us.” She purred.

Barkface shook his fur out and thanked the other tom once he was done explaining. Though it wasn't exactly a cheery story, it made sense to the WindClan cat - he'd have some thinking to do tonight.

"I appreciate your honesty," he mewed quietly, bumping his nose against the OceanClan cat's shoulder gently. "Perhaps one of these days I'll ask StarClan for some advice. Once we're back home and everything with Brokenstar is settled. Medicine cat or not, I wouldn't want to raise kits around here with everything going on."

He was just about to part ways with Shorttail, but he stopped as he about to turn around. "Oh, about the Moonstone, too. Shallowtail will be making a visit there sometime, right? If you need a different route or some warriors who know the land to ensure a safe journey, you just let me know. Tallstar would agree, believe you me."

Morningflower purred. "I hope StarClan has great plans for him." Little Gorsekit was getting anxious again, however, so the WindClan queen touched her cheek to Sharkfin's and turned to retreat back into the cover of the nursery. "It's endless with this one," she added with a grin, taking the little, mewling bundle of fluff between her jaws and slipping into the entrance.

Tornear found himself enjoying his little chat with the new OceanClan warrior. He stuck around for a good long while, bothering both her and Rippleclaw about this and that. The little differences between his clan and theirs had really piqued his interest!

So much so, in fact, that by the time he'd gone off to find Tallstar, the sun had made some serious progress in it's travel across the blue sky.

The very same sky that Owlsnatcher was watching from his spot in the grass. He was on his back with his eyes closed and the warm rays of the sun beating down against his belly and chest. He was going to enjoy these few moments of bliss.

Sunstar hadn't taken the news about Foxnettle terribly well and she'd approved a couple cats to go out when the day turned to night and gather a little more information about both ShadowClan's presence in WindClan's lands and just what the former BeachClan cat's scent was doing mingling with the others. Owlsnatcher's leader had made it very clear - leaving the clan was one thing, but switching clans and aiding the enemy was something entirely different. If that was the case, then she would want it taken care of, no matter the cost.

Quietly the Norwegian tom rolled to his paws and rewarded his back with a long-overdue stretch. If Foxnettle really had joined up with Brokenstar, would Owlsnatcher be able to find it within himself to lay a claw on his former clan-mate? The longer he thought about it, the less convinced he was.

Shorttail nodded. “That would be wonderful, Shallowtail shouldn’t have to wait but she would never want to put others in danger for her own sake.” He said. “Thank you.” He said padding off to find Shellstar and Tallstar.

Sharkfin nodded, spending a few moments longer in the sun before padding back to her nest, smiling as her kits wiggled and moved inside her.

By the time the sun began to set, Shallowtail was ready to go to the Moonstone, though she had made the cats with her and Shorttail promise that if it got to dangerous, they would turn back to avoid injury, while Waveteller and Rippleclaw padded out of the camp and settled in the cool grass, waiting for the sun to set at last.

While Owlsnatcher rested in the sun and thought carefully over what was happening, another four cats were moving around near the border of Windclan territory, returning from a trip to the Moonstone themselves, but these were not Cats of Shadowclan, they were larger and healthy. 

If Owlsnatcher was careful and remembered his clan scents, he would know that these cats were Thunderclanners and that such a small group could only mean that they had been to visit the Moonstone. 

But there was another scent on the breeze, a scent of hay, mice and warm wood, if Owlsnatcher followed that scent along the border, he would come to a patch of long grass around the base of a short brick wall and on that wall, Owlsnatcher would likely catch sight of a white and black tom cat, enjoying a nice sunbath in the warm sun.

As familiar as the scents were, it took Owlsnatcher a few minutes to truly recognize them. Thunderclan, for sure. He was half-tempted to push up to the border of his clan's territory to see if he could spot them! Most were a muddle of tom-scents, but he could clearly pick out Bluestar's.

But a hint of fear-scent on the air had him changing his mind. Not only was its presence getting stronger and stronger, but the cats seemed to be making great progress across the forest, as if they were running full-stride to return to their camp.

Thinking nothing of it, it was their business after all, Owlsnatcher shook his fur out and went to fetch Gentleclaw - she'd been adamant about coming along with the older warrior to see what was going on in the uplands.

The two padded quickly, but quietly through the grass, crossing the river were they knew it best. A few hops across slightly-wet stones and they were safely on the other side. Close to OceanClan's land, too, judging by the new scents lingering on the air when the wind blew just right. A few cats headed towards Highstones.

Tallstar had tasked Tornear and Onewhisker with aiding young Shallowtail and the group had just made it to the southern patches of WindClan's territory. With Brokenstar acting up, Deadfoot had insisted that they take the long way around, following the curve of the uplands near the old farm - they'd have to cross the thunderpath at a questionable location, but it kept them far from ShadowClan's claws. At least they were hoping!

The WindClanners among the group knew the land well and the night was fairly dark, it would offer the cats its blackness as a cloak.

"I think we'll be fine tonight," Tornear purred under his breath. "There's no way they'll have cats out this far," he added, speaking to Shallowtail. He'd agreed to her terms earlier, but so far everything was good. They would take the newly-named medicine cat and her mentor as far as the thunderpath, but no further. From there it would be up to the two and StarClan!

Outside of Oceanclan camp, Waveteller and Rippleclaw were sat in silence watching and listening to the sounds of the night around them as they began their vigil.

“Smells that way… Shallowtail purred in thanks. “I hope Starclan accepts me,” She said, keeping her ears and nose ready to any sounds not their own. “And that Shadowclan stays in whatever fox hole they found and meet a fox,” she added.

“Shh,” Shorttail breathed as something caught his nose. “A Rabbit trail, stale but there’s something else… I think… Yes. Thunderclan has been to the Moonstone recently.” He said, “They must have seen what Shadowclan has done here.” he added.

“Bluestar will know how to keep her clan safe… Brokenstar may have driven us out, but he will never drive that stubborn shecat from hers, I hear she chased a fox off when she was just an Apprentice.” Onewhisker said.

Shallowtail smiled, “I hope I have the honour of hearing that story from her at some point.” She said as they paused near the Thunderpath edge. “I hope I don’t have to cross this often.” She said with a hint of fear in her voice.

Shorttail nodded. “We will try and make this a trip for the most dire times.” He said.

Tornear crept up to edge of the Thunderpath and gave it a quick sniff. "They're usually not out this late," he purred. "The monsters, I mean." He could see none of those burning, yellow eyes in the distance and his paws picked up none of the shaking and rumbling that would give the big beasts away when one couldn't see them.

"I think you'll be fine," he added with a little cough. It was a far from pleasant place to be, even without the deafening roar of the monsters hurtling by.

"We know a place to the north of our territory," Onewhisker whispered before holding his mouth slightly open to take in all the scents around. "If something happens, just come back this way. And make some noise, we'll be close enough. We'll head back before the sun rises, though."

Tornear nodded and wished the two the best of luck. "I hear speaking with StarClan changes cats," the tom added. "I hope it doesn't change you too much." With that, the two WindClanners bowed and turned to slip back into the cover of night.

Deep within the territory, the soft mewls of queens, both OceanClan and WindClan greeted Brokentooth. Ashfoot and Morningflower waved him over quickly, too, when they spotted the rabbit he was carrying.

Inside the Camp, Brokentooth was slowly padding around the camp, peeking into the dens to insure every cat was settling in for the night, he could hear some Queen still up chattering about Windclan and paused by the kill pile, picking a plump bunny from it and carried it to the nursery, it might not have been an adult rabbit, but it was a rabbit, and Deadfoot had mentioned it was a favour prey for the Queens of Windclan.

Maybe a meal before bed would help them feel better now that more of them were close to having their kits out of Windclan territory.

“May I come in?” he asked quietly, “I have some fresh kill if you would like it.” He added.

"I really hope that's for us," Ashfoot purred and Morningflower's ears perked right up. Little Gorsekit had fed for good long while and was no nothing more than a little lump of fluff tucked against her, completely motionless with the exception of his side and belly which would rise and fall with his quiet breathing.

"Brokentooth, I wanted to ask you something." She kept her voice down as to not wake any of the kits. "What if Brokenstar doesn't stop with us? What if they go for ThunderClan and RiverClan, too?" She'd been nagged by an ominous feeling for some time now. Little did she know that Bluestar and her cats had returned to find their camp under siege by none other than Brokenstar and his band of warriors!

Brokentooth smiled and nudged the bunny towards the Queens and nodded. “Yes this is for you.” He purred, and listened to the question before nodding. “it is a understandable fear but I doubt Brokenstar will have any luck driving Crookedstar and Bluestar from their homes, by now they know something is wrong and have been increasing their own patrols, as a means to keep their cats safe, Brokenstar only drove you from your home because he brought his clan n force and attacked without honour or reason.” He said.

“Don’t worry.” Twistkit yawned as he nuzzled into the warmth of his siblings. “Brokenstar is just a big mean cat, Starclan will make him pay for all the bad things he has done.” He assured with a big tired meow.

Brokentooth purred in amusement. “Such an honest kit.” He chuckled.

Morningflower purred. She wiggled, too, nestling into the moss of her nest, as if making the point that she felt comfortable and secure in the nursery of the other cats' clan. "I certainly hope so," she chuffed back to Twistkit, laying her tail over her kit while Ashfoot crept over and sank her fangs into the haunches of the offered rabbit.

Sharkfin winced lightly in her sleep and rolled slightly to her side as her swollen belly felt tight for a moment before the feeling passed and she settled back to sleep, Soon she would kit and she hoped the little ones would be happy and loved despite their half-blood heritage.

Twistkit muttered something about fat mice and fish before Sunspot gently nudged warm moss over him and soothed him back to a deeper sleep.

~@~

Owlsnatcher and Gentleclaw had found the WindClan camp deserted. Bones and shreds of what were once dens littered the ground, but the scent of ShadowClan and Foxnettle were fading quickly. They'd picked up a good lead, but it head straight back towards the muddy lands of ShadowClan, so the two turned back to head home.

This time they slipped into the river and crossed quickly. Gentleclaw wanted to pad along the OceanClan border to see if she'd spot any friends - Owlsnatcher didn't object.

Shallowtail smiled and nodded, watching them leave before heading into the long grass to follow Shorttail to the Moonstone, trying to keep the fluttering nerves under control in her tummy. Talking to Starclan in a new home would be strange for her, despite all her lessons she couldn’t help but feel worried. Would the cats of Starclan here understand why her clan allowed her to take a mate and have kits if she chose to? Would they be angry with her? Would they punish her for such a thing by not accepting her as a medicine cat?

She hoped they would understand, though she swallowed her fear as she followed Shorttail into the darkness that lead to the Moonstone.

Icebite padded along the Oceanclan boarder, his long fur neatly groomed and smelling of flowers and with him was Stripetail, one side of his face covered with a large dock leaf to hide the terrible scars from his younger years, usually he only covered it for the kits, but with Windclan as guests, he had chosen to keep the scars hidden and sheltered so as not to upset any cat.

Gentleclaw spotted the OceanClan cats just before Owlsnatcher did. She trotted over to them with a serious-looking expression on her face. But then her nose twitched. And her ears fluttered. Was that a floral scent her nose was picking up?

"You smell almost a nice as you look," she hissed playfully through a cheeky grin. Poor Icebite was the target of her compliment. "Stripetail," she added with a slight bow, making sure to keep her paws on her side of the border.

"You'll need to learn to watch that tongue of yours, even if it's all in good fun," Owlsnatcher scolded her. His words were cheery, but the she-cat knew better than to be led by the tone of his voice.

"I didn't mean anything by it, he just smells like a flowery meadow," she tested, but a glare from the bigger Norwegian sent her gaze right back to the ground.

"Sorry... it won't happen again."

"Icebite, Stripetail," Owlsnatcher greeted them. "We've just returned from the WindClan camp, they've been gone for some time. Thought you might like to know," he rumbled. "And we scented a ThunderClan patrol cutting a fast path back to their camp," he continued, but he really didn't have much else to say about it. "Will you let Tangletail know?"

Icebite smiled, “Seafoam thinks so too,” he purred in good nature while Stripetail gave a polite nod, listening to what Owlsnatcher had to say he huffed. “Shadowclan, something tells me we will have trouble with them in the near future.” He said and nodded, “I will make sure she is told.

Stripetail huffed in response. “If they come here, I will show them why I ask Brokentooth to spar with me so often.” He said dragging his claws along the ground. Then looked to Gentleclaw. “You look to be adjusting to the role of a Warrior well, is Nobleheart doing well too?” he asked, hoping to lighten the mood before it got too dark.

Gentleclaw fixed her eyes on Stripetail and nodded. "It's everything I hoped it'd be," she replied politely. "And Nobleheart is doing well. He's more eager to prove himself, I think," she added, "but he'll settle eventually. Sunstar says he's just young."

"And if it's battle he's after, I suppose he'll be seeing more soon enough. Gullswing tells us that ShadowClan is far from done." She shook her head, not wanting to bring everyone down yet again. "Well, I'm glad we found you out here!"

Stripetail nodded. “Then as the night grow on, I bid you a pleasant evening.” he meowed and bowed his head respectfully.

Icebite purred, “All cats can be young again now, we have a new home and we will not be driven out again easily.” He assured, bowing his head in farewell as he followed Stripetail. “Enjoy your night.”

Icebite and Stripetail returned to their camp and settled down for the night after talking with Tangletail and Shellstar, they would have a long moon ahead, they knew that without being told by starclan, but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t be ready.


	5. Wind on the Moors and loss in Thunder

Chapter 5

While Shallowtail descended into the chilly darkness of the passages the beneath Highstones to converse with the cats of a different world, a few of ShadowClan's most cruel warriors were just returning to camp. Thankfully they had no business with the sacred, rocky formation - paws once more covered in little tufts of fur and blood, they settled into their soggy nests and began to share tongues.

The clan was really feeling it now - under Brokenstar, they were constantly fighting, raiding, stealing prey to feed their weary warriors, but it was beginning to show. Their fur was ragged and matted, no cat spent long grooming for they couldn't spare the energy.

And yet when Brokenstar called to them, they somehow found it in themselves to prop up on their paws and join their leader from where he'd beckoned. He'd come up with a plan to bolster the ranks of ShadowClan. And when he spoke the words, the blood drained from the face of any decent cat left in ShadowClan.

They needed fresh warriors - quickly! Brokenstar knew just where to find them.

Bolder listened to Brokenstar and then looked to the rest of the clan, many were still injured and would need time to heal fully if they hoped to survive the coming leaf bare, still, he couldn’t openly challenge Brokenstar, the tom would have his throat out if he did, so instead he went along with whatever the Leader ordered of him.

Brokenstar wasn't thinking about the Leaf-bare at all. It was true that his cats were only a shadow of what they once were, but it seemed to slip his mind. His lust for power over the clans of the forest obscured his vision, much like the clouds that crept across the moon and stars each time the clan's medicine cat had looked to them for guidance. Morale in the clan was diminishing with every passing day, but no cat dared question their leader's orders.

He had been gifted his nine lives, after all, and Brokenstar had made sure that at least he and his closest warriors remained well-fed.

Within his den, his 'elite' band of cats gathered around a small pile of mice, frogs and a couple rabbits. Most of them tucked in immediately, but Brokenstar held back.

"Friends," he purred, eyeing over the large forms surrounding him. Boulder, Clawface, Blackfoot and Foxnettle listened with ears perked, though their muzzles were busy with food.

"I've spoken with a friend in ThunderClan," he went on, swiping his tongue over his forepaws to show just how calm and confident he was. "Soon we will have them submitting, too."

"What of Crookedstar? And the new clans?" Blackfoot questioned. Brokenstar didn't seem to mind, however.

"All in due time - Crookedstar is so afraid of offending me, that he stays out of everything. When the forest to the south is ours, we will take the river and their camp. You're all tasked with making sure our warriors are ready. Train them as if their lives depend on it," he growled. "ShadowClan has no use for the weak or soft."

A few glances were exchanged, but the cats purred their approval.

"Feast tonight, soon we take our rightful place atop the forest. Foxnettle, Clawface, you'll make sure the borders are secure. Don't go as far as the uplands."

Foxnettle couldn't help but think back to the warm nights he'd spend curled up amongst his friends back in BeachClan... his former friends. He shook his fur out and steeled his gaze - this was his chance to bring his breed back into relevance!

Bolder hummed in thought. “If you ask me, the new clans would be less of an issue, if we knew more about how they fought and their code in battle, I doubt they are all the same but they must have some kind of weakness in battle.” He added with a glance to Foxnettle. “Though I doubt you could tell us about the Maine Coons, you must know some way to best your own kin.”

“Brokenstar?” A small voice called from outside the den, one of the apprentice, “Brokenstar, one of the shecats if sick, Runningnose wants your permission to send some cats out to find herbs for her.”

Bolder glanced at Brokenstar, this wasn’t good.

Brokenstar did nothing more than shrug at Boulder. "Very well," he called out to the voice. There was no response, just the sound of small paws scampering off to where Runningnose was. The large cat lifted himself to his paws, then, and padded out of his den without saying another word.

"Where's he going?" Foxnettle dared once the broad-shouldered tom was out of sight.

"Probably to pick one of the queens for the night," Clawface hissed, to which the Norwegian just furrowed his brow. "Come on, we've got a patrol, we'll go towards Highstones then follow the thunderpath back down," he added, shouldering past Foxnettle.

The Norwegian waited for a moment, however. His eyes studied Boulder for a long while, the cat clearly choosing his words wisely. ShadowClan's vision was more in line with his, but that's about as far as the similarities went. He didn't have too much respect for these ex-loners that kept their names.

"It won't be easy. If I can offer you one piece of advice, it's this... when you see a Norwegian and you think you know what move he will make on you, you'll be wrong. Try to keep one step ahead of them or you'll find yourself in a place you can't claw back from." He turned and slipped out into the night behind Clawface.

Runningnose seemed delighted with the news! "Stumpytail, Littlecloud... and you, why don't you go with them," he chittered to the young cat he'd sent to speak with Brokenstar. "Find them and tell them. Gather as much as you can, if this starts spreading through the clan, we could lose kits." And warriors, given how small they are lately, he thought to himself.

 

~@~

Meanwhile, in the Thunderclan camp, Bluestar was sat up on the High rock alone, thinking carefully over all that had happened and all she had seen, despite the best efforts, she couldn’t pick out where Windclan might have gone since Brokenstar had driven them from their camp, and while she could go looking herself, she had no desire to leave her clan to struggle.

Yellowfang had spoken to her privately and told her everything she could about the trouble in Shadowclan and what Brokenstar was doing to the kits there. It was troubling news, and while she wanted to rip the throat of the other leader open for such cruelty, she couldn’t. She would have to deal with this situation carefully.

She paused her thoughts a she spotted movement in the Apprentice’s den and looked through the night to see Firepaw and Greypaw, huddled around Ravenpaw’s slightly smaller form the three of them were good friends and she knew Firepaw would be something special, but would it be unwise to insure that was true??

She turned back to the stars and searched them for answers, it would be a long night for her, but she knew by sunrise, she would have to have made her choice. 

From the shadows, a cat with a pretty, dappled coat watched her leader while she watched the three young apprentices. The words of the prophecy she'd spoken lingered in her head. As badly as she wanted to trot over and console the lithe, grayish-blue figure perched atop the rock, she knew that she'd only have bad news to share. Her leader's decisions over the night would affect the coming struggles greatly, but she had faith in the she-cat, just as always.

Still, she smiled to herself and turned around to slip back into her den. The clan would need her skills as a healer and a friend more than ever over the coming months.

Eventually, Bluestar slid into her own den for the evening and settled into a dreamless sleep, waking when she heard the gentle meowling of hungry kits in the nursery and the soft padding of paws coming into the camp, the scent of fresh kill making her smile all the more. She purred softly and pushed her way out of the den and meowed in amusement as the kits bounced out of their den and began to rapidly ask Questions about the forest of Greypaw and Ravenpaw, who had been out hunting with Lionheart and Whitestorm, Firepaw was helping Dustpaw repair a hole in the elder’s den, allowing the other apprentice to balance on his back to reach the hole while Sandpaw kept the elders themselves outside their den with Spottedleaf, checking them over for any ticks or fleas.

“Almost got it…” Dustpaw was saying only to yowl as he lost his balance and fell backwards. “OW!”

“Are you alright?” Firepaw asked.

“Yea, just ruffled fur.” Dustpaw nodded. “Did we find the leak?” 

“Let’s hope so, we used all the big leaves covering the roof of the den. And we covered them with sticky sap to keep them there so the wind doesn’t blow them off again.” Firepaw nodded. “Good thing Ravenpaw thought of it.” He added.

Bluestar chuckled softly, since returning from the care of Oceanclan, Ravenpaw had indeed been far more open and confident, leading to a total transformation from the shy kit who hardly spoke up, to a proud apprentice any cat would be proud to call his own.

Though Tigerclaw wasn’t very convinced, it seemed as the larger tom had not spoken a word to her about an assessment for Ravenpaw despite how well she knew he was doing from Whitestorm and Lionheart. 

“Good morning Bluestar.” Sandpaw called over with a wave of her tail.

“Good morning Bluestar!” the kits meowed and then went right back to pawing Greypaw and Ravenpaw’s legs for answers despite the Apprentices best efforts to get around the kits and put their prey on the kill pile.

"Now, now, let them work," purred Frostfur, gently plucking the kits one by one and setting them off a small distance from the kill-pile. They whined and squeaked, but obeyed, clambering all over the queen to get a better view of the apprentices while they worked.

Graypaw added proudly to the pile. A plump mouse was placed lightly on top and next to it was a chaffinch he'd nabbed on the way back from his hunting. He shook his fur out and grinned from ear to ear, turning to see Whitestorm watching fondly from a spot near Bluestar.

"They're growing up so quickly, they'll be fine warriors soon," he spoke under his breath to Bluestar. "The patrols will go out a little later on, like we discussed yesterday," he finished, bowing to his leader before stalking over to the apprentices. Ravenpaw was greeted with a friendly paw cuffing the back of his ear!

The lithe, black tom pricked his ears up and turned to land a playful swat or two on the much bigger feline's cheeks! It was completely unlike the young tom - Sandpaw's jaw almost dropped! 

"I'd have heard you coming if Graypaw wasn't being so loud," Ravenpaw huffed. Whitestorm didn't look convinced.

"Look who's talking," the tom with a thick, gray coat added, making certain his point was made by nipping playfully on the tip of Ravenpaw's tail which was lashing to and fro!

"Attacked from both sides!" Ravenpaw complained, turning to face his gray friend. He didn't swat or bite, though, merely leaped over him to land gracefully on his paws alongside the gathered kits. They looked on with wide eyes that were filled with awe!

Bluestar felt the stress that last night's trouble had brought on melt from her fur. She gave her beautiful coat a quick shake and stalked over to Firepaw.

"A word, please," she purred quietly into his ear before turning and disappearing between the lichen that covered the entrance to her den.

"It'll hold fine," the fire-pelted tom mewed to Dustpelt who was still busy turning his head this way and that, making sure that the patching job would be sufficient. According to the elders, it wasn't the best of jobs! Thankfully Spottedleaf was there to keep them quiet.

Firepaw was becoming quite the cat - his body was losing much of the softness of his kitty-pet life, his muscles showing strong under his impressive fur as he followed Bluestar. Once through the lichen, he took a seat in front of his leader. She was full of life and energy this morning and from the way she watched him, he could tell she had something important to share with him. His fur was bristling already!

"You've heard about WindClan?" she spoke, sounding calm and collected.

Hearing his leader’s question, Firepaw nodded, “I have, and we saw how bad Shadowclan wrecked their camp… I hope their Queens and Kits are ok.” He said, remembering how the scents of fearful Kits and Queens had lingered in the ruined den. “Why do you ask? Has Starclan sent you a message about them?” he asked.

“No, they have not, but I am worried, if they stay gone much longer there will be an imbalance in the clans. Windclan has always been part of our Forest, without them Riverclan and Shadowclan have easy access to one another and the Moonstone is unguarded…” Bluestar explained, “So I have a special mission for you, Firepaw.” She said. 

“Wow, Where did you learn to jump like that?” one kit asked then instantly looked at Whitestorm, “Can you teach us to do that too? Please, please, please, please!” 

“Whoa now kits,” Whitestorm purred, “I didn’t teach Ravenpaw that move and I doubt any cat here did either.”

Ravenpaw purred, “Icebite taught me how to jump that way when I was in Oceanclan, their cats do that to get out of the way of foxes or even badgers that are charging them.” He explained to the kits and instantly the kits began to beg him for more information and stories about the Oceanclan cats and if the stories of giant cats were true.

Greypaw laughed. “Every Apprentice at the gatherings is asking for details about them from Ravenpaw,” he said looking at Whitestorm, “Do you think they will come and help out the other clans if we have any trouble with a Badger or fox? I mean, we could handle it ourselves, but I’m sure it would be neat to have a cat who is trained to purposely fight off a badger and foxes in any clan.”

Firepaw listened with great interest as Bluestar went over what had unfolded recently. So, they still hadn't returned to their camp? This was the first time he'd even thought about a clan being driven from their home! He'd initially just guessed that they'd run off and that they'd be back before the coming night.

Clearly that wasn't the case. Her words were wise. With the land that WindClan had occupied being open, no doubt cats from all the other clans would try to stake their claim to some new hunting grounds.

"You've been an asset to the clan so far," Bluestar purred, "I know you'll find success with this mission, too. Make Tallstar understand that we're committed to bringing them back. It's very important to the whole forest that you find them."

"Yes, Bluestar. About..." he searched his mind for a little.

Bluestar, as if being able to read his mind, nodded. "Graypaw and Ravenpaw will be of great assistance, I believe. And if you can find the time to do a little hunting on your way back, that would be just fine."

Firepaw shuffled in place and when it was clear that Bluestar was finished, he hopped to his paws and was back out of the den in a flash! There was no better time than this to show the cats of his clan that a kitty-pet could be just as good as a clan-born warrior. Though he was still an apprentice, Bluestar had tasked him with finding WindClan - what an honor!

Whitestorm's answer was a little guarded, but he nodded. "They seem like decent cats and they're clearly big enough to tangle with foxes and badgers," his teeth flashed in a somewhat-playful smile. "But don't think that means you can go any easier with your training!"

"Of course, I didn't mean it like that," Graypaw offered up in his defense. "Just that maybe they could teach us something about how to better deal with the smelly beasts!" He was settled into his best hunting crouch right now, eyes following the trail of an imaginary fox. "I'd love to show one a thing or two about how ThunderClan gets things done!"

Whitestorm shook his head and chuckled. Then hobbled to one side because Firepaw came bounding over to Graypaw, looking all kinds of excited! He pounced his friend gently and the two scuffled and hissed. Graypaw eventually pushed his friend from his body and stood to shake the dust from his fur.

"Hey, what's gotten into you!" he started, but Firepaw cut him off.

"Bluestar's just given me, us, a mission and..." he hunched, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed. He probably should talk about this in front of everyone, so he played it cool, licking over his chest then clearing his throat.

"Where's Ravenpaw, I've got news for the both of you!" In his excitement, he hadn't recognized that Ravenpaw was but a fox-length from him.

Graypaw just pointed and once Firepaw turned, he slouched. Whitestorm was snickering now!

“Such energy.” Frostfur smiled as the kits wiggled and moved for answers restlessly, Goldenflower purring loudly from her place in the sun. She would be moving to the Nursery again soon, but she still had a few sunrises of hunting and patrolling left to do first.

Ravenpaw heard his name and turned, only to have the kits jump on him and instantly he went limp under them, “Oh no, I have been crushed by tiny paw!” he whaled dramatically as the kits jumped and pawed at him.

Firepaw chuckled and watched for a moment then spotting Sandpaw and Dustpaw sulking in the shade he smirked, “Oh! But what is that I spy?! Shadowclan intruders by our elders!” he mock gasped and the kits instantly looked up and locked onto the two other Apprentices, “Don’t let them hurt our Elders!” Firepaw meowed and almost instantly Ravenpaw was released from kit games as they all bounced and rushed at the two sulking Apprentices.

“Thank you, oh wise leader,” Ravenpaw chuckled and shook his fur out. “Is everything ok?” he asked. “Is Bluestar sending us out to find herbs for Spottedleaf?” he added. 

“I need to talk to you and Greypaw alone about this, come on!” Firepaw purred and playfully pushed Ravenpaw towards the tunnel leading out of camp.

Greypaw chuckled and pounced after his friends, swatting at their tails to make it look like they were playing a game as they left camp. Once they were a safe distance away, he purred and nudged Firepaw. “So what’s so important we have to be away from camp? Is it a special mission to raid Shadowclan camp?” he asked.

“No, not that at all Bluestar wants us to go and find Windclan and bring them back to the forest, all three of us!” Firepaw said clawing the ground, “We have to leave now, but she said it was ok to hunt on the way back. Are you both ready to go?” he asked.

Graypaw bounced in place! He gave his coat such a shake then raked his claws through the fallen leaves below, like his buddy. "Well that sounds like a proper warrior mission," he purred, pushing his chest out and strutting a few paces forward. "I was born ready!"

Ravenpaw, too, seemed excited to hear that it was actually a real mission. Not just herb-gathering, not just hunting for the elders and not minding some kit while their mother went off to do things! His little forepaws were kneading the ground.

Until he noticed his ginger friend was watching with a huge smile. A bit of the nervousness he'd almost rid himself of set back in, but he just padded past Firepaw, letting the light tip of his tail tickle along the fiery cat's side.

"It'll be great, let's get to it," Firepaw chuckled. A day spent helping the clans - with his friends, too! And the weather was great. This was the kind of life he'd always hoped he'd end up leading. And these were the perfect cats to spend it with.

The three of them trotted quickly through the familiar grounds of ThunderClan. The sun shone through the trees and heated their pelts. Their bellies were full and their legs felt strong and ready for the journey ahead of them.

"Poor Sandpaw and Dustpaw, they're probably hating life right now," Graypaw purred as they moved past Owltree. The face he wore made it clear that he wasn't actually feeling bad for the pair that had given his friend such a hard time during his early days in the clan.

"They'll be fine, trust me," Ravenpaw replied, using a little burst of speed to put some distance between himself and his friends. Up a small hill he scampered before coming to a rest at the top, where he plopped down onto his backside.

Firepaw and Graypaw soon joined him.

"It looks so different during the day, I'll never get used to it," Graypaw mewed. Fourtrees lay up ahead, the tops of the great trees rustling in the gentle breeze that blew through their leaves. Even with the sun out and everything so visible, Graypaw could feel the history of this spot in his bones.

"WindClan will up just a little farther," Firepaw added. "When we get there, we might have to split up and see who can find a scent. It's probably full of ShadowClan's stink, so get your noses ready.

Moments later, the cats approached. They'd been delayed by the presence of the two-leg near Fourtrees, but now ahead of them was the rise in the ground that lead to the uplands. Already the slightly-faded smells of ShadowClan scent-markers were causing their noses the scrunch up.

"Think there will be any warrior's up there?" Graypaw asked the both of his friends.

“I hope not, we don’t want to attract their attention before we even find out where Windclan has gone.” Firepaw reminded. “I hope the Windclanners are alright, when Bluestar brought s this way I ought the scent of fear from the Kits and Queens.” He told them.

“Any kit would be scared if their home was ruined.” Ravenpaw noted, remembering the tiny bodies of the kits when he’d spent a moon with them, how scared they were of thunder storms and the very sound of Monsters, how they sometimes woke screaming for their lost friends or even their mothers when nightmares struck.

He’d seen how bad some fears could be in that moon and he hoped no kit would ever face such terrors again. 

“We should move.” Firepaw said, “The wind will cover our tracks and we can make it to Windclan camp with time to spare if we hurry.” He added and with the wind in his fur, he moved, keeping his body low so it was hidden in the long grass, Ravenpaw close behind him while Greypaw brought up the rear.

They could smell Shadowclanners in the air, but thankfully they weren’t around the area now, but Ravenpaw could smell blood and they passed a fair few dead rabbit carcasses that had been half eaten and then just left.

They reached the Windclan camp and Ravenpaw’s eyes widened, the Nursery and Queen’s dens was in ruins! Broken and destroyed on the ground, he prayed to starclan no cat was hurt in the fight that clearly took place here, what looked like herbs were trampled and ruined in the dirt, the ferns and heather that had once been nests and dens was scattered around like twoleg trash after green leaf! He scented the air and to his horror, could smell only Shadowclan cats now, not a trace of Windclan. 

“Starclan help them… what did Shadowclan do to them?” Greypaw asked in fear as he looked around, dried blood splattered on the dirt floor and some rocks making what the grey tom had always thought to be a nice and clean camp Windclan lived in seems haunted and eerie.

Firepaw remained quiet for a moment, the tom padding through the camp that had been so thoroughly trashed. He reeled a little on his paws when he spotted what must have been the medicine cat's den - bundles of herbs, dried berries and cobwebs were strewn across the ground.

"They must have left in a hurry," he managed when he'd regained his senses. "They grabbed whatever they could and got out of here."

"Hey guys, over hear!" It was Ravenpaw calling from within what was left of the nursery. "They must have used this to escape," he purred, playing around with a makeshift flap that lead to a strange series of tunnels that ran beneath the nursery. It had been well hidden by layers of moss and dried grasses. Who knows where they'd end up!

Graypaw scented it for a moment and nodded. "WindClan only. It's stale, but I can't pick up any ShadowClan scents here." He sat back and three cats looked at one another for a few moments.

"You're not thinking about... actually going in there, are you?" Ravenpaw gulped when he saw the look of determination in Firepaw's eyes. He glanced over and Graypaw was looking at him, too. He huffed a soft sigh and slumped his shoulders.

"Well, I mean... there's no way I'm fitting properly in there," Graypaw tried, but Ravenpaw just shook his head.

"If a full grown WindClan cat can fit, so can you!" He was smiling. "I'll check it out some and get back to you guys."

"Let me know if there are any spiders, too!" Graypaw snickered, but a nose-bump from Firepaw let the gray apprentice know that now was not the time for joking. "Be safe and if you get into any kind of trouble, just howl for one of us!"

Ravenpaw nodded and carefully slid his body into the entrance of the tunnel. He made no move to back out of it, either - his slender body fit well and he was out of sight in just a couple seconds.

Minutes now. Firepaw turned to Graypaw with worried eyes and started to say something, but the calling of his friend stopped him in his tracks. It was Ravenpaw! But from where?

"Up here, Slow-poke!" Ravenpaw meowed, standing once more at the entrance to the camp. "It leads all the way out, ends up somewhere around the back and the scents of WindClan are there. You can hardly make them out, but they're there!"

“But, which way did they go from there?” Firepaw asked as they followed Ravenpaw back to the exit of the tunnel, sure enough, only the scent of Windclan reached him here, a warrior and many Queens, some kits and Elders. Looking back he noticed how far the tunnels went and realized to his relief that no Windclan Queen or Elder had been hurt in the attack.

“Well, if I was Windclan and I was having trouble with Shadowclan attacking my Queens and Kits, I would go to a place Shadowclan couldn’t go.” Graypaw meowed. “I mean, I’ve seen Windclanners jump, so maybe they headed for the raging river?” he added nodding towards the river Oceanclan and Beachclan lay beyond. 

“You know, I think you are right.” Firepaw said sniffing the ground carefully, it was faint, but there was a lingering scent of a Queen in labour here, slowly he followed it, not caring that he may look odd doing this.

“You look like a dog Firepaw!” Greypaw chuckled with a purr.

Ravenpaw followed him, ears up and listening for any cat that wasn’t friendly as Firepaw worked of fallowing Windclan, Greypaw looking around the open fields of moorlands and spotted places where an oddly long length of fur was snagged on some bushes and nudged Ravenpaw. “Does that look like any Cat’s fur you know?” he asked.

“No.” Ravenpaw said after taking a sniff of the fur. “Stinks of Shadowclan though.” He added as continued on to the river. 

Reaching its banks, Ravenpaw shuddered. There was a lot of blood here, staining the grassy land as if a cat had been fatally injured here, Firepaw bowed his head and sent a quick prayer to Starclan that no cat had been killed while Greypaw looked for any signs of life.

The grey apprentice paused and sniffed a turfed of fur that was stuck on the reeds. “This smells odd.” He said and Firepaw and Ravenpaw took a sniff, Firepaw didn’t know who it was but Ravenpaw would recognize the scent of Oceanclan from the fur, and by the colour, he would know that the cat who left it.

“It’s Brokentooth’s fur.” He purred in relief. “Oceanclan must have helped Windclan.” He added.

“So… how do we get across?” Greypaw asked. “Because we can’t swim in this.” He added as a small stick was dragged and twisted like a toy on the surface of the water to show the hidden currents underneath. 

Firepaw looked to the left and then to the right. The waters of the river were deep and the shiny tops of stones littered the shimmering surface. He could see no way across and Graypaw was right, the currents would drag any cat under and all the way down to the falls.

"How did they get across?" he mewed, feeling as if a rock sat heavy in the pit of his stomach. Had WindClan been forced into the river, only to be swept away? He shook the thought from his head and tried to focus. Maybe OceanClan had come up with a way to cross - they were, after all, very experienced with water.

"We'll have to travel along the river and see what we can find," the fiery tom spoke eventually. Graypaw and Ravenpaw nodded and the three started off in the direction of RiverClan's territory.

The current didn't ease up the closer they got to the great falls, but near a slight bend in the river, a few twigs and fallen branches had gathered together and caught all sorts of leaves that would have normally been dragged downstream.

Ravenpaw blinked. "I think this is the best we'll get," the dark tom muttered, testing the mass of leaves and sticks with a little forepaw. It seemed solid enough, but there was a two-tail length between the end of it and the other side of the river. An easy jump, if the branches below didn't give way - if that were to happen, it would be the end of whichever cat was atop it.

"Think it will hold?" Graypaw sounded off, his fur bristling.

"It's either here or going all the way to the two-leg bridge and risking angering RiverClan," Firepaw replied.

"I think maybe we sho- Ravenpaw!! Wait!!" Graypaw had just spotted the black apprentice creeping onto the mass of twigs, but before he could do anything about it, his friend was mid-leap!

Thankfully, he landed safely on the other side. He was looking awfully proud when he looked back at this friends, too! "It'll hold, no problem," the ThunderClan cat purred.

Firepaw's eyes were wide! He was next, though, and just like Ravenpaw, he made the jump without any trouble.

Graypaw, calmed a little by the fact that his friends had made it across, was last. He leaped a touch early, however, and his hindpaws ended up making a big splash as they contacted the water! A second later he was three fox-lengths from the river and shaking his paws to rid them of the dampness.

"Fox-dung!"

Despite Graypaw's soggy paws and pride, they'd made it across and were quickly heading back to the scent-trail they'd found. It was easy enough to track, the scents of OceanClan grew stronger and stronger, but WindClan was mixed in.

"Remember your training, try to appear as unthreatening as possible," Ravenpaw muttered as they closed in. "We don't want to make it look like an attack!"

Firepaw helped Greypaw get dry with a friendly rub along his side as they walked, remembering that Lionheart and said that rubbing would help a cat get dry faster.

“Listen.” He said after a while, his ears up high as he heard the faintest sounds of cats talking ahead of them, low voices, like cats on a patrol, and soon, Firepaw would see the long fur of a Maine Coon ahead of them, walking at a steady pace beside a normal sized cat, their conversation was about different prey in the area and how it was so unlike their old home, but still tasted good and kept kits fed and Queens happy.

Ravenpaw smiled. “I know those cats.” He purred and flicked his tail to signal his friends to lay down, so they looked smaller than they were before he let out a gentle meow and waited.

Firepaw looked at Ravenpaw, what was he planning? Why did they need to be smaller than they were already compared to the Maine Coon? Was it something that Ravenpaw had learnt from them?

Before he could ask, the Maine Coon, a huge black tom with a single white tuft of fur on his chest was before them, looking down at them with amusement and a look Whitestorm often used on them when they were just that little bit too bold for their own good. 

The other cat was a shecat with a oddly spotted pelt, but when she saw Ravenpaw she smiled and walked right up to him and touched her nose to his forehead. “Hello Ravenpaw. And who are your friends?” She asked.

“Hello Pebblepelt, Brokentooth,” Ravenpaw purred and ducked his head down in greeting. “This if Firepaw and Greypaw,” he introduced flicking his tail at the other Toms respectfully.

“And why,” Brokentooth asked. “Are you in our territory?” he meowed carefully looking over the three toms and then looked past them towards the river, as if looking for any other cats that might be hiding in the grass.

Ravenpaw looked to Firepaw and nodded, letting the other cat know it was ok to answer that question.

Firepaw was releived when he saw that Ravenpaw knew these cats! Even so, Brokentooth was huge, his imposing size alone was enough to send shivers down the apprentice's spine. But he was here on serious business, there would be time for worrying about huge cats later on!

"Bluestar sent us out this morning," he sounded a little squeakier than he'd hoped. He glanced over at Graypaw, but his friend's eyes were fixed on Brokentooth. He felt the same way about the large tom, apparently, Firepaw would gain no strength from his thick-pelted, gray friend.

Firepaw swallowed, sat up and pushed his chest out just a little. "We're trying to find where WindClan has gone," he spoke more calmly now. "We saw what happened to their camp on a journey back from Highstones, we could smell the scent of ShadowClan all over everything. They're pushing their borders out in all directions." 

The rank scent of the cold-hearted clan was still stinging his nostrils! And he yearned to tell these other cats about how ShadowClan had tested ThunderClan's defenses with an attack the previous night, which had thankfully failed, but silently decided that Bluestar wouldn't want him giving away too much information.

Nodding his agreement, Graypaw stepped forward and sat alongside his ginger friend. "We went to their camp and found their scent, it led across the river and into your territory," he purred. "We need to speak with Tallstar and let him know that ThunderClan wants WindClan to reclaim their territory. The balance of the forest depends on it!"

Graypaw felt pretty proud of himself for that little speech. "Will you take us to him?"

Brokentooth listened and thought carefully for a long moment while Pebblepelt sat waiting quietly. The large tom cat eventually nodded. “Pebblepelt, take them back to camp and explain to Shellstar why they are here.” he said then smiled down at Ravenpaw. “I hope you know you will be pounced on by the kits the minute they see you.” He added before padding along alone, his huge paws making no sound as he walked.

Ravenpaw chuckled, “They’ll have to catch me first.”

Pebblepelt purred and flicked her tail, “Follow me.” She said, “And I think you will find they are a lot faster now they are bigger Ravenpaw.” She added with a knowing smile.

“How are they all? Did they settle in ok?” Ravenpaw asked.

“Oh, they are fine, though Shallowpaw, Wavepaw and Ripplepaw and now Warriors and a Medicine Cat, Shallowtail, Waveteller and Rippleclaw.” Pebblepelt explained. “And what about you? Have your clan mates treated you well now you are back with them?”

“He’s been making Sandpaw and Dustpaw’s jaws drop with all the new moves he learnt and the kits have started to beg him for stories of your clan and how the giant cats are so big,” Firepaw purred following the shecat. She was pretty, he couldn’t deny that, and he couldn’t help but wonder if the pattern was as rare of Leopardfur’s in Riverclan.

They walked for a long while until at last Pebblepelt brought them to what looked like the wall of a camp and lead them to the entrance quietly with a soft purr. “Welcome to Oceanclan Camp.”

The camp was filled with the joyful meowls and cheering of kits and the gentle chatter of elders telling stories of days long gone, Shellstar was the first to notice them and then-

“It’s Ravenpaw!” Summerkit suddenly meowled in joy.  
“Ravenpaw’s here!” Twistkit cheered and he and the other kits of Oceanclan bounced and hopped over to the Apprentices. 

“Who are these cats?”  
“Are they friends of yours Ravenpaw?”  
“We missed you Ravenpaw!”

Ravenpaw's smile was wide and bright enough to rival the sun! He sank into a playful crouch and waggled his haunches, darting a little forepaw here and there to prod and poke the kits as they approached.

"I leave for a little while and look how big you've all gotten!" he purred, lifting himself to his paws. "Next time I come around, you'll all be as big as Brokentoon!" The dark tom flumped to his side gently and the kits pounced on the opportunity - pretty soon he was covered in the paw-prints of many small cats and all he could hear were their questioning mews.

When he'd managed to wiggle a paw free, he pointed out his friends to the young OceanClanners. "That's Firepaw," he began, pointing to the tom with the brilliant coat. Firepaw chuckled and bowed his head to greet the little ones.

"And over here we have Graypaw," he sweeped his paw over to his left till it was pointing out the large gray apprentice. Graypaw's ears were straight up! A paw came up, too, and waved to each and every one of the kits.

"Pleased to meet you all," the gray tom mewed. One kit had wandered over and dared to sniff him - of course he allowed it, even going as far as to set one of his heavy paws right between the kit's ears.

"They're two of ThunderClan's finest apprentices," he added with a cheeky smile flashed in the direction of both his friends. Firepaw looked away, a little embarrassed by the praise, but Graypaw seemed to be soaking it in.

"It can't be long off that we'll be made warriors," the posing Graypaw purred loudly enough for all those around to hear.

Firepaw stifled a chuckle and turned to face Shellstar while his friends delt with the kits. He hadn't officially met the cat before, but he knew the leader when he saw him. He dipped his head once more and padded a few steps closer to speak with the tom.

"Bluestar sends her best wishes," he mewed. There was a lot he wanted to ask the OceanClan cat, but first he really wanted to find out if WindClan was alright. "We came to speak with Tallstar, is he alright?" the young feline questioned, mind flashing back to the blood-stained grass he and his friends had found near the river. Any one cat who had lost that much blood was at risk of losing his life and he had no idea how many lives the WindClan leader had left.

“We’ll be made Apprentices soon!” Sealkit meowed proudly from under Graypaw’s paw and lightly pawed the grey cat’s leg. “How did you get across the river? Did you jump it?” he asked.

“Are you here to tell us Shadowclan is gone now?” Twistkit asked, “They were nasty to Windclan, they tried to take away their Queens and hurt their kits!” he added. “Brokentooth made their leader go away though, and Shellstar promised they could stay here until their kits were big enough to travel and their warriors were all better again.”

“But they are safe now, Sharkfin has them in the den with her, she’ll have kits soon too so we won’t be the littlest anymore,” Summerkit purred and looked at Greypaw, “Have Shadowclan hurt your Queen’s too? Is they why you came?” she asked.

Shellstar nodded and flicked his tail towards the Medicine Cat’s den. “Tallstar is well, many of his cats were hurt by Shadowclan trying to defend their Queen’s retreat to our territory before the Maine Coons and Norwegians arrived,” he meowed, “Tallstar is checking in with his warriors in there, as I’m sure you and your friends saw on the way over here they did not all escape unharmed.” He said and led Firepaw to the den entrance where Shallowtail was mixing herbs together with her paws, muttering about cures for minor infections and pain relief for soreness as she worked.

“I’m doing all I can to heal them, Tallstar but with injuries this deep and this long, I wouldn’t advice they move too much, if their wounds reopen while they walk, their will bleed to death before any cat can help them.” Shorttail explained, “I know you wish for your clan to return home together, but these cats must stay still for a long while yet if they are to recover fully.” 

“Tallstar,” Shellstar called softly, “Thunderclan has sent three Apprentices to speak with you.” He explained as the black and white leader slowly pushed his way from the den and looked at Firepaw, pausing for a long movement as if in shock at seeing the flame coloured tom before he regained control of himself and nodded.

“Very well…” he said as he lead Firepaw to a quiet spot where he and Deadfoot had been spending many nights, close to the Nursery to be sure the Queens were secure and sat down, looking at Firepaw. “Tell me everything.” He stated. “What have Shadowclan done to my camp? My Clan’s territory?”

It would hurt to hear what had become of his beloved home, but Tallstar knew he had to know so when they did go back, he could think clearly and focus on making their home beautiful again, though another part of him thought back to a time in his younger days, when he had been known as Talltail and he had travelled with a tom of a similar fur colour with the same green eyes. 

Graypaw's head was spinning with all these questions! He settled down on the ground next to Ravenpaw and leaned himself against the slightly-smaller apprentice. "Jump it? We'd all be soaked to the bone if we tried that," he purred dramatically. "Us ThunderClan cats know that it's best to keep your fur dry - wouldn't want any cat catching a chill when the leaves begin to fall!"

He realized a little too late that all these cats probably loved the idea of water. "We crossed on a pile of rubbish that had been trapped in the river," he admitted eventually, before adding some information about ShadowClan.

"Brokenstar thinks he can run the forest and have every cat under his paws, but he's going to find out really soon that you don't mess with ThunderClan. Besides, the last I saw of them, they looked like they could barely stand on their own paws," he went on, rolling to his back and patting his paws on his ample belly to make a point. "Those frogs they eat must have such little meat on them!"

Ravenpaw set his muzzle atop his friend and simply purred, delighted to be hearing the exchange between his friend and the many kits of OceanClan. For a minute he felt like he was back in the makeshift camp they'd set up when they'd been forced to leave their homes. It always amazed him how they'd managed to stay so cheerful through the whole ordeal.

While Tallstar spoke, Firepaw remained relatively quiet. He'd seen past the working paws of Shallowtail and the wounds that the WindClan cats had suffered were quite grave. It turned his stomach, the mere thought of cats doing such things to one another when it was so unnecessary.

He, too, noticed the odd manner in which Tallstar glanced at him, as if the very sight of his form had dragged to the surface some memories close to the long-tailed tom's heart. Firepaw didn't think anything of it at first, but it happened again and the apprentice found himself wondering if Tallstar knew about his kitty-pet heritage. Indeed, many of the other cats of the forest seemed to take issue with the fact!

He remained respectful and polite, however. There was a warmness in the leader's eyes, after all. Maybe they were fond memories! "They've... well, they've left the entire camp in ruins, basically," the fire-pelted cat spoke under his breath.

"The nursery was torn to shreds, the walls of all the dens have been brought down and bones litter the entire camp. Half-eaten prey has turned to crow-food," while he went over the dismal state of Tallstar's camp, he couldn't miss the mix of anger and sorrow that seemed to flood the other tom's eyes. "If it's not cleaned up soon, I wouldn't be surprised of foxes or badgers move in."

"But they aren't there now. They tore the place up and left... all the scents are stale. And I saw some of the warriors, they're not looking well at all. Not at the camp, but... but elsewhere," he stammered, avoiding meeting Tallstar's eyes for a brief minute. With cats so injured, would it even be possible for WindClan to return? No doubt they would need plenty of support if they chose to!

Sealkit listened and then huffed. “Shadowclan needs a leader who isn’t a fox-hearted meanie.” He said. “Waveteller told us about him when he said Maine Coons are just fluffy kittypets, and what Brokentooth did to him when he attacked the Windclanners at the river, I hope he goes away and stays away.”

Summerkit nodded. “Frogs taste yucky, but they are fun to chase.” She admitted, “Mama use to say if you can catch a frog before you are made an apprentice it means you will have a good pounce.” She added.

Twistkit purred and managed to wiggle his way up ono Ravenpaw’s back. “I bet you could chase Shadowclan away Ravenpaw, you run fast and Tangletail said you are good at climbing and jumping.” He added.

Ravenpaw chuckled and stayed still as Twistkit settled on his back. “I’m not that strong.”

“But you have all four paws to work with.” Twistkit meowed. “I only have three.”

“And what does that matter?” Ravenpaw asked. “You’ve seen Deadfoot over there and how he manages to hunt and fight with only three paws, what makes you think you can’t do the same?” 

“Because it’s my back paw, I can’t crouch right or even jump high.” Twistkit huffed.

“Not all cats perfect.” Kelpfur stated from his place by the Elders, “I not talk good, Softsand not know when to sleep, Stripetail have bad scars. But we still fight, we still Warriors. And you be one too, when you big.” 

Tallstar sighed deeply, “My camp in ruins and my Queens days from kitting… I can’t lead them back while they are in need of a good place to kit.” He said, though mostly he was thinking out loud to himself. “What do to…?”

“Couldn’t you ask Shellstar for assistance in rebuilding your camp?” Firepaw suggested. “I mean, he seems a reasonable cat, and he has given your clan a home here until your Warriors and Queens are fit to travel again, maybe he can help you come up with a plan to fix the damage Shadowclan has done?” he added, though he kept his head low so as not to seem bold in his offer, it wasn’t his place to tell a leader what to do.

Tallstar thought about it carefully, the idea made sense, and with Oceanclan cats in Windclan, he could easily have the camp ready sooner… but would it be right of him to ask such a favour? What might Oceanclan ask in return? 

“Rabbits!” Waveteller’s voice suddenly called out as she, Softsand, Rippleclaw and seafoam returned with several large rabbits. “They ran right into us.” She said placing one down by the Elders as Rippleclaw laid his rabbit by the Queens and Softsand brought the last rabbit to Tallstar himself.

“I have no need-”

“You eat that rabbit or I will make Onewhisker sit on you so I can force feed you, Tallstar.” Barkface called over from the Medicine Cat’s den.

Tallstar sighed. “How can I focus on eating when my clan is not in its own home and we must relay on another clan for our safety?” he asked aloud.

“Because if you had no aid at all, you could be in a far worse position and likely have a lot of sick cats in your clan?” Firepaw offered, “I understand it must be hard to live amongst others like this, but Bluestar says that if the clans do not help each other, then the Forest will fall apart and we could all be worse off. I’m not sure what she means when she tells me that, but I know I would never turn my back on a cat that needs help.” He added, “The Warrior Code says we help our fellow cats when they are in need. So it might not be such a bad thing to stay here until you have your strength back.”

“Cats of Oceanclan.” Shellstar spoke up then. “As you have all no doubt seen, we have three new cats visiting, they are here from Thunderclan, and bring news for Tallstar, however, the day draws to a close now and I do not wish to see them injured after they have risked their furs coming here. For tonight we shall allow them to stay.”

“Yay!” Sealkit meowled. “More stories from Ravenpaw!” 

“Hush,” Softsand meowed gently to his brother.

Shellstar nodded and flicked his tail to dismiss the gathered cats.

"You can't be as horrible as he is and not pay for it in the end," Graypaw meowed casually about Brokenstar. "Whitestorm says that he'd better enjoy his power while he has it, because one day he'll be in need of assistance and no cat will be there to offer it. And when the time comes," the apprentice went on, making a claw-over-the-neck motion with a forepaw, "he'll be left to wander the dark forest forever."

Ravenpaw slipped his tail over and thumped Graypaw lightly across the muzzle. Graypaw shook his snout and glared over at his friend before realizing that such stories were probably not for the young ears of kits!

"I'm just saying, he's horrible," the gray feline finished up, turning himself to lay his own tail over the kit that had perched atop Ravenpaw's back. "And you, you're just going to have to train harder, make those three good paws of your even better to make up for it. StarClan has a plan for you, I'm sure of it. They have a plan for us all."

By now the ThunderClan cats were quite settled in the camp of OceanClan. Graypaw was sprawled out just as long as he could manage and Ravenpaw wasn't going anywhere with the kits crowding him like they were.

There was good watching to do from the ground. All manner of cats they hadn't seen were returning from patrols or hunts - well, cats Graypaw hadn't seen. Huge ones, pretty ones, long-haired and short! Ravenpaw was familiar with just about all of them and Graypaw found himself feeling a little envious of the time his friend had spent with the new clans.

All the envy was quickly forgotten when he heard Waveteller calling about rabbits. That's right, it'd been ages, or at least it felt like ages, since the three ThunderClanners ate!

"I'm starving!"

Tallstar blinked as he listened to Firepaw speak. The young cat was wise beyond his moons, no doubt, and the striking resemblance to his friend from his past warmed him in such a way that he couldn't find it within his heart to reject the truth the apprentice spoke. He could now see what Bluestar had seen in this young tom.

"Thank you for coming tonight," he eventually purred in a hush tone towards Firepaw. "Let Bluestar know that her offer is appreciated and something that won't be forgotten any time soon." As he spoke, the scent of the freshly-killed rabbit sitting beneath his muzzle began to overpower his urge to resist it. 

The familiar smell had him aching to curl up beneath the skies of WindClan, but also helped him come to his decision. What was important here was that WindClan would return to their camp and restore some amount of balance to the forest. He would have to swallow what pride was making the choice hard and accept the generous offers of the other clans.

Of course he didn't voice his decision just yet, but the way he dismissed Firepaw with a gentle nod had the younger male understanding him completely.

"Go, be with your friends, and enjoy the rest of the night."

Firepaw nodded back and hopped to his paws. "I'm glad you weren't hurt back there," he chuffed before leaping and bounding his way over to his friends and the kits that still hung around them. With Shellstar offering them food and a place to rest for the night, their task for the day was done - Bluestar would surely understand why there were a bit late and they'd all get some hunting in to make the fact just that much easier to accept.

Ravenpaw smiled as Summerkit and Sealkit began to tell a story about how they’d managed to climb up into a nearby tree all by themselves to fetch Sunspot a pretty flower that had been growing up in a small hallow part and how the Windclan Queens were always so kind and nice to them. Greypaw purred, listening to the kits and looked up to the tree they said they climbed, it was an old tree, and he could see the flowers they were talking about they were pretty and they one that had picked was neatly hung on the roof of the Queen’s den.

While Firepaw settled with his friends, listening to the kits as well until a shecat with a bluish gray fur came over with a large squirrel and a sparrow over her back. Ravenpaw said Thunderclanners like squirrels and sparrows.” She purred and placed them down.

“Here.” A small voice added as a small black kit followed the shecat, carrying a plump vole and mouse by their tails. “Mama says you’ll like these too.” He added and Greypaw and Firepaw would likely notice the kit’s voice was very faint.

“Hi Lonekit,” Twistkit called and waved his paw and Lonekit ducked his head shyly.

“This is Seafoam and that’s Lonekit.” Ravenpaw introduced gently bending forwards and lightly nudged little Lonekit. “These are my friends, Firepaw and Greypaw,” he introduced with a smile. 

“Hello.” Lonekit meowed shyly. 

“He only started talking yesterday.” Seafoam smiled, “Now, since you’ll be staying the night, I should warn you, you will likely wake up to the kits snuggled around you, if they don’t wake you at dawn for stories.” She purred.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Ravenpaw smiled, “Where will we sleep?”

“We’re out of moss for bedding but you can share one of our nests,” Icebite purred as he padded by, carrying a dead falcon on his back as Tangletail padded after him, three fish on her back and one in her jaw. “We’re use to smaller cats near us at night so we don’t move in our sleep.” He added.

All three of the ThunderClan apprentices purred their thanks to pretty much the entirety of the clan. These cats were all so new to the forest and yet they were already sheltering one clan and offering a group from another clan both fresh prey and place to curl up for the night. Young Firepaw felt a renewed sense of energy flowing through his fur, from the tips of his whiskers to his four small paws.

"You must have made quite the impression on them, Ravenpaw," he chuckled quietly, eyes fixed on one especially-plump vole that had been dropped near the little group by the small, black kit that acted in a manner which reminded Firepaw of his close friend a couple moons prior. Ravenpaw had grown so much since he spent a moon away from ThunderClan - Firepaw quietly wondered if it would be appropriate to thank Shellstar for turning the life of the once-troubled apprentice around!

Perhaps after food. He hesitated a little at first, but soon the tasty prey was hooked between his forepaws and it was only a minute or two later that the flame-pelted tom was licking over his whisker-pads and purring up quite a storm. What an appetite he'd worked up!

Ravenpaw and Graypaw both watched with looks of mock astonishment! "Save some for us!" the gray apprentice purred playfully. Graypaw chose a squirrel and Ravenpaw slid a mouse over for himself.

WindClan cats even came over settled amongst the others, looking far more relaxed than they had yesterday.

Every cat present ate well on this night. Kits, elders, queens and warriors from three different clans came together under the darkening skies, exchanging stories of patrols, hunts and even a few theories about Brokenstar and his terrible ways. Despite WindClan being forced from their homes, there's was a feeling of happiness in the air and a lot of talk about the coming days, how it would soon be time to stock up on prey and plan for the colder moons.

They were well into a discussion about Maine Coons, which had been started by a curious Graypaw who was comparing his thick pelt to one of theirs, that Firepaw felt a sense of weariness creeping over him. He was full of food and the offer of a place to sleep was sounding better by the second.

Ravenpaw noticed and called the nearest OceanClan kit over. It was Lonekit - Ravenpaw hadn't had much time to speak with this one, so he hopped on the chance with some friendly greetings and a request for the young cat to show the obviously-exhausted Firepaw where he'd be curling up for the night.

Tangletail chuckled as Greypaw spoke about the similarities in his fur and a Maine Coons and reached out with a paw to ruffle his head fur lightly. “Come winter time, you would be glad to have fur like ours. The ice winds hardy phase us and when we go into the deep snow, even if it clings to our bellies, we can move with ease.” She smiled.

“Some of us can,” Icebite huffed, “I still strip over my own paws when the snow gets that deep.”

“Only because you have longer fur,” Brokentooth meowled from where he was settled. “then again, it was amusing to see the kits trying to eat the snow off you that one time.”

Every Maine Coon chuckled at that as Icebite tried to hide in his own fur.

 

Lonekit nodded, “This way, Firepaw.” He said and waited for Firepaw to follow him, taking him to a large Maine Coon’s nest of soft moss, grass and some stray feathers, it looked comfortable and Lonekit purred as they reached it. “You can sleep here,” he said.

“Thank you,” Firepaw purred and lightly touched his nose to the young kit’s head, “And thank you, for helping Ravenpaw settle in so well.” He added as he stepped into the nest and curled up close to Lonekit.

“I wasn’t as good as the others.” Lonekit said, “They all spent more time with him, but, I stayed with my mother.” He added with a little sigh.

“You were scared?” Firepaw asked and Lonekit nodded, “Are you still scared?” he asked.

Lonekit shook his head, “Mama says it’s safe here, even with all the bad things that are happening, we are safe because we have our friends and our clan… she says as long as we have those, we will never have to be scared again.” he meowed and then sat u straight as his mother came over and gently nudged him.

“It is time to sleep my son,” she purred and watched Lonekit pad back to the nursery, she then looked at Firepaw and smiled. “Thank you for talking to him,” she purred, “He’s only recently started to talk and I worried he might not open up to others.”

Firepaw smiled, “I’m sure he will find confidence. Ravenpaw was like him a few moons ago, from what Greypaw told me, and then when he came back from your clan, he was different,” he purred.

Sunspot chuckled, “Still, thank you. Sleep well,” she added and headed after her kit.

For a few minutes Firepaw lay motionless in his bed of moss, his muzzle resting atop his crossed paws while he thought of his life before the forest and the friendly cats he'd spent the night with. He let these images and memories of playful days and warm nights, along with the sounds of cats outside the den, lull him into a light sleep.

Graypaw and Ravenpaw stayed up rather late, enjoying the discussions they were having with the large cats of OceanClan. When all the kits had cleared, they even began speaking about how and when they would help WindClan with the next step of their journey.

~@~

Firepaw's light sleep grew deeper and deeper. And he dreamed of his sister perched atop the fence that lined the two-leg nest she lived in. It was strange, she was a good distance off, but he could feel her warmth like she was right up against him. She was purring, just like him.

Of course it was only the warmth of the bundle of cats surrounding him he was actually feeling. It was still black out when his eyes blinked and his jaws parted in a massive yawn. Graypaw and Ravenpaw were curled in close and behind him was the huge form of a Maine Coon, an excellent source of warmth if he'd ever seen one!

There were more cats in the den, too, plenty of them, he could tell by their scents. And he did his best to not wake a single of them as he rose to his paws and gave his legs a much-needed stretch. It would still be a couple hours before the sun rose.

"Just a bit of fresh air," he mumbed to himself, stepping lightly between all sorts of cats, ThunderClan and OceanClan, large and smaller. Perhaps he could catch the sunrise from this part of the forest, too - he loved to watch and feel the first of the sun's rays as they threw themselves across the forest and washed away the dark.

"Maybe another mouse," he added to himself as he pushed through the den's entrance and shook a few loose bits of moss and grass from his fur. The air was cool and clean and as he breathed in deeply, it nipped away any sleepiness that remained in the young tom.

“Good morning,” Icebite meowed from his place by the Elder’s den, her voice was quiet but she was easily seen in the pre-dawn light. “Did you sleep well?” He asked.

Firepaw nodded, “I did,” he assured.

“Care to join us?” Tangletail asked as she and stood by the entrance of the den, Softsand and Waveteller with her. “Morning hunts help wake the body and the sunrise is beautiful from this place.” She added.

Firepaw smiled, “Are you sure its ok?” he asked

“We can’t just leave you at the tender mercy of our elders,” Waveteller chuckled, “They love bossing apprentices around and since Shallowtail, Rippleclaw and I became Warriors they haven’t had anyone to boss around. Now you three are here they might get a little power hungry.” She joked.

Firepaw smiled and nodded, padding after the three cats out into the dew covered grass, smiling as they sky slowly brightened as they reached a small raised area that allowed them to look out over the whole of the forest below them. He could see the edges of the Thunderclan trees and across from them, the open space that could only be Riverclan, the open and vast territory of Windclan and far in the distance, Shadowclan.

“Three,” Tangletail smiled, “Two, one.”

The sun broke over the horizon behind them, casting their shadow over the grass and stretching them far, far over the lands, the tips of Tangletail’s ears seeming to catch fire as she laid down, watching the last of the evening’s shadows shrivel and hide away from the sun’s light.

“Nothing beats watching the sunrise.” Softsand smiled. “Goldensand wold have liked it here.”

“So would many others.” Waveteller nodded. “Hawktalon, Wavebreaker, Badgerblood, Gullchaser, Coalstar, Sharkstar… they all deserved to have seen this place.” She said.

“Who were they?” Firepaw asked, “Ravenpaw never told us much about your history, he said it wasn’t his place to tell tales.” He added.

Waveteller smiled kindly, “It’s a long story, but I guess I can tell you.” She said, “You deserve to know, given that you came all this way to help Windclan.” She added and as before, she told Firepaw all about their journey. About the great deeds that had been done and the tragic losses that had followed them, how she had been scared by the badger that killed Goldensand the mother of Twistkit, Summerkit and Sealkit. How Gullchaser had saved Sunstar at the cost of her own life, and how Sharkstar and Coalstar had died.

“We know that they are with us in Starclan, but it seems so unfair that they couldn’t come here and see all this for themselves.” Waveteller sighed softly as they continued to hunt, already Softsand had caught three voles and a large blackbird.

Tangletail paused and scented the air carefully. “I smell, Squirrels.” She said, “Firepaw, you and your friends like squirrels, right?” She added, leaving no doubt that she was offering to let Firepaw catch this prey. 

Firepaw listened with perked ears and a solemn expression as Waveteller listed off the cats that had fallen on their clan's journey to the forest. The list seemed to go on and on - the young apprentice dipped his head low as a sign of respect.

"I'm sure they're smiling from Silverpelt now," he offered quietly. "And we'll just have to make sure that none of their sacrifices were made in vain," he added, tilting his snout back up to study the scents of prey on the air. "I bet they'd want to give ShadowClan quite a thrashing, too!"

And about food. Tangletail was right - he loved squirrels! His friends, too, though they could be quite tricky to catch. "They make a great breakfast," he purred happily, though softly, to the larger feline and quickly dropped into a hunting crouch.

He moved silently in the direction of the scents, making sure to watch his steps and keep track of the way the gentle breezes were shifting. He had to make a little turn to the right to keep his scent hidden from what would soon be his snack and it worked perfectly.

The squirrel looked up from whatever it was gathering and glanced around, but by then it was far too late. Firepaw was already mid-pounce! The little creature didn't see, hear or smell him coming - only felt the weight of the feline's body crashing down onto him and the prick of sharp teeth before everything went black.

A look of pride drew itself over Firepaw's face and he muttered, under his breath, some words, thanking the squirrel for providing prey for the new cats and himself. He then lifted the limp creature and stepped back to where he was.

"You've got good amounts of prey out here," he chirped happily, setting his catch next to what Softsand had put hers. This was the life! The sun warming his fur, friendly cats to hunt with and more prey-scents than he knew what to do with!

"Graypaw and Ravenpaw don't know what they're missing, those sleepy-heads," he added with a snicker. Indeed both of his clanmates were still curled into cozy little balls of fluff back at the camp.

"Ravenpaw did tell me about huge fish that you guys used to catch," the tom purred on, being a little too chatty this morning, before scampering off a few lengths to find another scent-trail. Just one more! "I bet you'll probably miss those. I've seen what RiverClan catches all the time and they're not that impressive."

Tangletail chuckled, “The River holds many a fish that Riverclan hasn’t yet caught, if you’d like, one day I will show you what a real fish looks like.” She purred and then swiftly and silently pounce, over Firepaw and landed on the back of a large Mole that had been breaking the surface. “Darktail will love this.” She purred.

“Nice catch.” Softsand purred as Waveteller stalked another trail.

Meanwhile back at camp, a very well rested Twistkit wiggled out of the nursery and yawned, stretching his little paws out as he looked around the camp, smiling as Shellstar finished his morning rounds and quietly placed a large rabbit outside the Medicine Cats den for Barkface, who had been up all night tending the still injured warriors of Windclan. 

Hearing and feeling movement behind him, Twistkit looked back and smiled, little Gorsekit had wiggled away from his mother’s belly and was trying to find his way back to the warmth she gave. Gently, Twistkit nudged the smaller kit back towards Morningflower’s belly. “That way Gorsekit, your mother is that way,” he said softly so as not to wake any cat.

“He’ll open his eyes soon.” Morningflower purred sleepily. “Then he can see how wonderful life is.” She added.

“Speaking of kits.” Sharkfin winced. “Ohhh, Twistkit, could you get Shorttail and Shallowtail for me?”

“Right away!” Twistkit mowed and quick as his legs could go, he bounced from the nursery and pawed Shallowtail’s side. “Wake up! Wake up! Sharkfin is having her kits! Wake up!!” he meowed loudly and Shallowtail shot up so fast, Twistkit ended up holding tightly with his claws to her back as she shot back across the clearing to the nursery. 

Sunspot and Shellsong nodded and ushered their kits back to their nests as they woke up at the noise. “Hush now dear ones, Sharkfin’s kits will be born soon so we must be very quiet so as not to scare them.”

Barkface thanked Shellstar for the rabbit and immediately tucked into it, tearing chunks much too big to swallow. His eyes were half-closed and after a good bit of chewing and gulping, his jaws parted in a massive yawn. Things were going well with the wounded warriors, but tending to them every second of the day and night was beginning to take its toll on the medicine cat.

He could hardly pick out the words of cats skittering by, but he was pretty sure he head something about kits. His ears perked and he went to follow, but a heavy paw from Tallstar pushed against his chest.

"One of their queens will be kitting soon," he offered gently. "They've got two good medicine cats," he added, "our warriors still need your help."

Barkface huffed, but nodded. "At least let them know that I'm here if they need help," he replied, stifling another yawn. "They'll make it, I think. It will be a while before they can resume the lives of warriors, but I think we've managed to keep them all from StarClan."

Tallstar purred and nosed his friend. "They're in the best paws, I knew you'd be able to save them. The clan will hear of your deeds when we're settled back in our camp." Barkface just purred. And yawned again.

Two other WindClan cats were standing near the nursery. They kept a bit of distance as to not appear imposing or threatening and their eyes were bright with excitement. News of the coming kits was spreading quickly through the camp!

Both Ashfoot and Morningflower had shuffled closer to Sharkfin to lend her their strength. And for a few mews of support. The former wasn't too worried about the difference in clans - she snuggled up against Sharkfin's back and licked gently over her ears, letting her purrs soothe the other female.

"How many do you think there will be?" She only had time to get one question in before Shallowtail came hurrying over!

"That would be great," Firepaw purred, completely oblivious to what was going on back at the camp. He wasn't all that fond of fish, but he was sure he could get used to it. It certainly seemed to keep the cats of RiverClan well-fed and their coats were always so pretty. He wouldn't mind putting on a little extra weight before the harder months.

By the time the group had decided to haul their prey back, Firepaw had added two mice. He carried both of them in his mouth and had gotten assistance with the squirrel - it was draped over his shoulders, so he had to step lightly to keep it from falling.

Tangletail smiled and nodded. “Then it’s settled,” She purred and led the way back to camp.

Waveteller smiled. “Not as easy carrying prey on your back as the Maine Coons make it look, is it?” She purred while carrying her own catch beside him. As they reached the entrance Rippleclaw almost ran into them. “Whoa there, where’s the fire?”

“Sharkfin’s having her kits, I have to go get Owlsnatcher!” Rippleclaw said before taking off running again.

“Kits?” Firepaw asked, though it was muffled around the mice he was carrying.

“Sharkfin has been expecting kits since we arrived here.” Tangletail smiled. “The father was a Norwegian who died on our travels, but Sharkfin has always made it clear that her kits will know the ways of their father as well as our own.” She said as they reached the kill pile and placed their catches down. 

“Ohhhhh… I forgot having kits hurts…” Sharkfin moaned in her nest trying to keep her breathing steady as Shorttail listened carefully to her belly and smiled. “How many?”

“Two kits,” the older medicine cat said as Shallowtail placed a stick near her, “You know what to do Sharkfin, you’ve done it before, deep and slow breaths and let everything happen as it happens.”

Sharkfin nodded. “Ohhh... This hurts….”

“Joys of motherhood, as you said when you gave birth to your first litter.” Brokentooth said as he looked into the den with a soft purr. “I’m here if you need me.”

“Thank you.” Sharkfin purred then hissed as her body tightened in contraction. “Ow, ow, ow, ow!”

“Big push,” Shallowtail pressed softly and moments later, she was nipping open the sack around the first kit and licking the large body rapidly.

Sharkfin listened carefully and sagged in relief hearing the tiny chattering sound of her kit. “My kit…”

“A Tom, healthy and hungry.” Shallowtail smiled and placed the kit close to Sharkfin’s belly, “One more to come,” she added as Sharkfin bent to clean her first born kit, he was a soft sandy colour with black paws and tail, and a tiny mane of black fur that many Maine Coons and Norwegians would recognize from the kit’s father, Kestralfeather who’s paws and Mane were also black.

“Come on Sharkfin, one more push.” Shallowtail purred as Shorttail gently checked her belly and nodded. 

Sharkfin winced and took a deep breath, wincing as her body contracted again and then once again she sagged, listening carefully for the kit as Shallowtail worked swiftly to help it breathing. After what felt like a life time, there was a loud, hungry wailing from the second kit, the muddy brown pelted body was placed beside the first born and within seconds the second kit had begun to suckle.

“A Shecat.” Shallowtail smiled as Sharkfin gently groomed her kits, purring softly.

Owlsnatcher traveled just as quickly as his paws could take him. By the time he was upon the camp, the large cat was huffing and grunting, cutting a line through the center of the camp, right past Firepaw. He recognized the young tom as a ThunderClanner, by scent mostly, but didn't stop for even a second to greet or question him.

With Rippleclaw right behind him, the Norwegian pushed past the entrance to the nursery and stalked over to Sharkfin, who had quite a few cats around her, his eyes wide and ears straight up as he studied the two little kits that were bundled against her belly.

"Is that all of them? Did it go well? How are you feeling?" the tom fired off questions which were barely audible thanks to all the panting and heavy breathing he was doing.

"Calm yourself, you'll give her a heart-attack," Ashfoot purred, shuffling just a touch to let the BeachClan tom get closer.

He nodded a few times and took a deep breath. His paws were feeling pretty numb, never before had he run that fast for so long! He forgot all his aches when his eyes fell on the little tom, however - that black mane, those black paws, the little guy was clearly Kestrelfeather's kit. And the she-cat? A sight to melt even the coldest of hearts.

They weren't even his kits, but there was a lump caught in his throat. He didn't know what to say - the kits weren't fully Norwegian, but it had been some time since BeachClan, or a BeachClan cat, had welcomed any kits with Norwegian blood into this world.

"They're... they're lovely," he eventually muttered under his breath before leaning over to nuzzle Sharkfin a few times. "Congratulations," he added with a little flick of his tail, wondering silently to himself if Kestralfeather was looking down from the sky to see his family all comfy and cozy in the nursery of OceanClan. Owlsnatcher certainly hoped so!

And before any cat could say anything, the BeachClan tom was leaning a little more, simply to touch his nose gently between the ears of both kits as they struggled to suckle.

"Welcome, brother, sister," he purred in a loving tone.

Sharkfin smiled and purred. “I hope Kestrelfeather can see them,” she panted softly, smiling as the two little kits, blind and helpless without her, pawed and meowled as Owlsnatcher greeted them. 

“Adorable.” Brokentooth purred. “Come now, lets leave the new mother and her kits to their rest,” he added with a smile. “Ravenpaw and Greypaw surely have some stories to tell.” He added and instantly the kits able to run were out of the nursery and pawing the two Thunderclanners while Lonekit ran right up to Firepaw and the returning hunting patrol.

“May I have some of those feathers please?” he asked Waveteller as she carried a thrush in her jaws. “I want to give them to the new kits.”

Waveteller chuckled and bent her head, allowing Lonekit to carefully pull a few feathers from the bird’s carcass before he gathered them up and rushed back to the nursery. “He will be a fine father one day.” She smiled.

Tangletail smiled and would have spoken if Shellstar had not jumped up to his den and called for attention. “Cats of Oceanclan, let your hearts be filled with joy! We have been blessed this day with two kits from Sharkfin.” He meowed and many cats cheered and purred.

“May their paths be lit by the stars.” Darktail smiled from his place as he limped over. “And may they be as brave and noble as those before them.”

“Here-here.” Littlerock meowed softly, though she didn’t move.

Tallstar purred and smiled. A joyful day indeed for the Cats of Oceanclan. Two kits and a home to raise them in… he sighed softly and nodded, looking at his clan, some were still weak, and two would likely not leave with him or return home for a long while yet, but the rest were fit and ready.

It was time for Windclan to go home, rebuild what had been ruined and reclaim their place in the Forest. 

Owlsnatcher settled beside Sharkfin as Lonekit brought her some feathers and purred steadily. He would head home eventually, but he wanted to spend at least a little time with the kits at the very beginning of the stories they would write.

Little Graypaw and Ravenpaw were still pretty groggy thanks to the amount of sleep they'd been allowed to have. They would have been up ages ago if they were back at ThunderClan, but as guests of OceanClan, they'd managed to snooze well into the day.

Graypaw huffed and groaned, toppling to his side heavily under the assault of tiny paws. The tom whined and writhed beneath them as if he'd just been defeated in an epic battle.

"Ohhhh," he groaned dramatically. "Not the kits again!"

His dark friend, however, stayed on his paws and watched with a silly grin. He, too, was under attack, but he fought back, using gentle swipes of his paws to push, prod and hook a couple kits, only to drag them into a series of grooming licks.

"Bluestar would have a fit!" Firepaw chuckled as he watched the other two struggling with the little ones. He shook his head and fixed his eyes on movement as Tallstar padded over to greet Shellstar just as he stepped down from where he had addressed the clan.

The two spoke quietly, but not quietly enough to hide their words from the sensitive ears of the ThunderClan tom. Tallstar was busy insisting that they head home and begin repairs immediately. And though it seemed to take a little convincing, Shellstar eventually ended up agreeing with the long-tailed tom.

Firepaw saw this as the perfect opportunity to offer his assistance! Grabbing a pair of plump mice from the pile of kill, he trotted over to the two leaders and dropped his offering at their paws.

"I couldn't help but overhear," he purred, to which Tallstar turned and greeted him with a soft nod.

"If you're going to head back today, I'd love to go back with you and help out. It's quite a mess, I'm sure you could use an extra set of paws!" It wasn't his place at all to inform Tallstar of what he needed, but the WindClan cat was weary of conflict and simply nodded his answer.

Firepaw's eyes lit up and, after bowing, the ginger-pelted feline scampered off to tell his friends. Of course they'd be joining him, whether or not they saw it fit!

"Deadfoot!" he heard Tallstar calling over his shoulder. "Gather the cats of WindClan. Those who are injured or have just kitted will stay with Shellstar until they're ready to join us. Have the rest eat well, we head back to the uplands soon!" 

Firepaw felt a tingle in his fur - no cat could doubt his loyalty to the clan after he was done with this mission! Even Tigerclaw would have to show him a little more respect!

“We win! Oceanclan will never be defeated!” Twistkit purred as he and his siblings pinned Greypaw down, pawing his chest and legs.

Once every cat had eaten and everyone was ready, Shellstar spoke to Tallstar once again. “I have to insist that you take at least one of the Maine Coons with you, just in case a Badger or even Foxes have been drawn to the camp by the left over prey.” He said.

Tallstar nodded, no doubt by now a fox or even worse a Badger had moved into their camp territory and he knew none of his cats could fight them off now. “Who can we take?”

“Tangletail. You have faced both Foxes and Badgers alone before, will you go with them?” Shellstar asked.

“Of course.” The calico nodded, knowing Brokentooth would take over keeping the patrols going while she was gone.

Waveteller smiled at Tornear, “Looks like you are going home my friend.” She purred, “I hope that you find it easy to repair the damage done to your home.” she added, knowing that while her old home was gone forever, Windclan Camp could be repaired.

“Everyone ready?” Tallstar asked as he counted the cats who were coming and nodded, leading them out of Oceanclan camp and off back towards Windclan territory.

“How will we cross the river?” Onewhisker asked.

“I can stand in the current you can all jump over on to my back and then onto Windclan territory that way,” Tangletail purred, “And if it helps, I can ask Icebite and Stripetail to drag a long or thick branch to the river edge to make a steady bridge over in future should you ever need to visit our camp again.” she added.

Tallstar nodded. “That would be most helpful, thank you.” He said.

“So, how do Windclan build their dens? I thought the winds here on the moors made it impossible to keep a structure up right.” Greypaw asked.

Deadfoot chuckled. “The Warriors and Leader are the only ones who sleep in an actual den, the Queens and Elders sleep in deep scraps that are covered by strong bushes and woven twigs that we cover with cobwebs and then stick leaves on to make them look like dens.” He said.

“Oh, so your dens can’t actually be blown around at all?” Ravenpaw asked.

“Not really, but don’t tell Riverclan,” Onewhisker chuckled.

"My lips are sealed," Ravenpaw purred. He took up a position alongside his two friends and the group padded steadily towards the moors. Soon their ears would pick up the faint sound of the river - Tallstar made sure to lead them all towards the lower reaches of the banks. There the slope was gentle enough for those nursing wounded paws and the river wouldn't drag Tangletail off!

She would wind up with a soggy pelt, but there was no getting around that. And the plan worked perfectly! With the large Maine Coon acting as a stepping stone for the others, cats started crossing, one-by-one.

Some of them were pretty heavy, but the large feline didn't seem too put off by the weight. The three apprentices from ThunderClan were fairly light - Firepaw crossed first, Graypaw followed and Ravenpaw was the last of the cats to cross. All three of them stood, waiting where the water met land and thanked her accordingly!

"I guess it's a good thing you're from OceanClan!" Graypaw purred jokingly, putting a heavy emphasis on the 'Ocean'. "I'll never understand it, but I guess some cats are born to be around the water," he went on.

Tornear and Onewhisker had run off ahead to check for any potential threats and were just now returning. Onewhisker spoke softly with Tallstar, Tallstar spoke with Deadfoot and Deadfoot slowed down to meet up with the three apprentices and Tangletail.

"Onewhisker says that ShadowClan aren't around and that their scents are fading," he purred happily. "Looks like they only intended to use our territory to catch rabbits. I guess they'd had enough of the crow-food they eat over in their own territory!"

Firepaw sneered. The thought of Brokenstar having to eat frogs and rotten mice every night brought a smile to the tom's face. "Serves him right!"

"Shellstar was right, though, the scent of badger is strong. One might even be in the camp," Deadfoot continued, mostly talking to Tangletail who had been brought along because of the threat of such things.

"Our warriors will help, they will fight to kill or drive the beast from our camp," he purred quietly to the large calico. "But if you can end it quickly, that would be the better choice, even a sprained paw is a bit much for the clan to handle right now," he finished, dipping his snout to the female.

The group came to a halt. Badger was definitely in the noses of more than a few and it was Graypaw who called out the trail. Thankfully it seemed to be alone.

"Right here, it goes up right here! Around the back of the camp, it looks like."

"They must have found the tunnels we used to escape!" moaned Tornear, his shoulders slumping. "Good luck fighting one of those in a tunnel!"

Tangletail chuckled and rolled her shoulders and shook her fur out. “I need no help with a lone Badger, all I need is it out in the open.” She said and followed the scent of Badger to the tunnel. “Block the other end up, and I’ll do the rest.” She assured.

“Are you sure?” Tallstar asked, though he noticed how long her claws were as they unsheathed from her paws.

“This Badger is young and that means it has not face a cat who is not only my size, but also bold enough to challenge it. It won’t rush to attack me as it would a smaller cat such as your Warriors. It will either do one of two things, it will leave at the sight of a challenge, or it will die to a well-placed bite. Keep your cats away and they will not have to risk any further injury.” She assured.

Ravenpaw nodded. “Come, I’ve seen them sparring, Tangletail can do this alone.” He purred.

“How do we block the other end up?” Greypaw asked.

“Sticks, stones, dirt.” Onewhisker purred, “Come, you can help us with this first and then we’ll clear the mess Shadowclan made of our camp.” He added while Tallstar stayed well back to watch Tangletail work.

Once the tunnel was blocked, Tangletail moved to the only exit of the Tunnel and began to hiss and chatter down the tunnel, the sound was odd to hear from a cat, and some sounds made even Tallstar feel very small as the Calico hissed and spat, backing up slightly as the Badger began to snarl and bark in return.

Firepaw was just as confused by the sounds Tangletail was making. He hopped up onto a nearby stone and peered over the edge. He could barely make out where the tunnel ended and Tangletail's fluffy form standing alongside it.

"Can you see it?" Graypaw questioned as he, too, hopped onto the rock. Pretty soon it was all three of them, shoulder-to-shoulder to get a better view!

It didn't take long for the badger to appear. Well, the very tip of his snout anyhow - the creature was making some horrible sounds. Slowly, but surely more and more of it emerged. It wasn't a big badger by any means, but the markings were very distinct and on those paws which seemed to be turned inwards were a set of huge, hooked claws. Firepaw gulped at the thought of those coming into contact with a cat.

The striped creature didn't seem terrible interested in starting a fight however. He snarled and growled, but once his eyes had adjusted to the light and he saw the shape of Tangletail standing there to challenge him, the badger made like he wasn't interested at all, turning away from the Maine Coon, and the camp, and waddling off towards the north.

"They walk so funny," Graypaw snickered under his breath as the bouncing haunches of the badger vanished into the distance.

"Well at least there wasn't a fight," Firepaw purred, sliding down from the rock to land in a bunch of leaves. His friends followed.

The camp was much as they'd seen it before. The scents were fading, but everything was in tatters. Bones still littered the ground, but the prey that was becoming crow-food had been dragged off by something willing to eat it.

The cats would need to find twigs, branches, cobwebs and moss. Lots of them, too. Not only that, but everything that was broken badly would have to be dragged away from the camp - many of the splintered twigs had sharp edges that would be trouble around a group of playful kits!

"This is going to take all day..." came a comment from Graypaw.

Tangletail hissed after the Badger and watched it leave before nodding, “Good riddance.” She huffed and flattened her fur again before turning to the camp and looking around. “Well, at least we will be busy.” She said to Graypaw.

Tallstar nodded and jumped up to his old place atop the rock his den had been under and spoke out, giving each cat a job to complete from gathering heather and ferns for nests to gathering herbs for Barkface. Tangletail stayed in the camp, clearing the broken ruins of the old dens away and worked them into a shallow pits around the rear of the camp, she explained that it was a method her clan used that would deter Badgers from coming around again and also help keep Foxes away.

Tallstar smiled and nodded, asking Firepaw, Ravenpaw and Greypaw if they could help gather cobwebs and large dock leaves to cover the roofs of the dens to help keep the rains out, and sure enough they all came back their furs covered in cobwebs and leaves with Deadfoot behind carrying moss.

Once Tangletail was done with the pit traps she began work on helping to dig out the dens, using her larger paws to help Onewhisker and Firepaw, Greypaw helped Barkface organize his ruined herb store again. Ravenpaw helped make the supporting frame of the den roofs with twigs and cobwebs to hold them together, it was like in Thunderclan, but Windclan used much thinner sticks, likely to stop them falling over in the high winds. 

Tallstar helped to start work on the new roofs of the dens, using his long tail to indicate where the top of the dens should be as Deadfoot and Mudclaw set about making the supports for the leaves to rest on. 

Firepaw helped drag some brambles around the camp while Tangletail went hunting, bringing back two hares, four voles and a thrush before going out again, this time bringing home another hare and a Falcon. Her third outing brought Windclan much needed Comfrey, Goldenrod, Feverfew and Horsetail plants.

“Where did you find so much?” Barkface asked.

“There’s lots growing near a pond where we had our old camp. As for the prey, its become bold since you clan has been gone, bold and careless.” She purred placing the plants down for him.

Barkface purred. Prey would be plentiful for the next moon or so, then! He thanked Tangletail and immediately got to restocking his depleted stores, bundling up certain herbs and tucking others into little pits and dips around his den.

Busy didn't even begin to describe how much time all the cats put into restoring WindClan's camp! By the time the sun slipped past its highest point, paws were beginning to ache, but a cat watching from afar wouldn't have been able to tell. Each and every one of the felines present worked through their aches towards their goal.

When Firepaw settled down, the sun had made even more progress and threatened to touch the horizon. Pinks, reds and oranges were beginning to light up the camp and the young apprentice took the opportunity to sit back and take in all they'd done.

"I reckon it's probably better than it was before," Graypaw purred to him. His friend and fellow ThunderClanner had slumped into a pile of fluff at his side, an exhausted sigh escaping his muzzle.

Firepaw nodded.

"Dens for cats to sleep in are done, Barkface is back in order and the nursery is almost there," added Ravenpaw, touching his nose to the ears of his fellow clanners. "A job well done, I'd say!"

"Very well done, I'd add." Onewhisker was purring through the three mice he held between his jaws, their plump bodies dangling from their tails in what Graypaw found to be a very enticing manner! Soon the meals were at the forepaws of the apprentices and sounds of feasting would fill the air.

Nearby, the rest of the cats were gathering to take some of what Tangletail had found across the windy flatlands that were the moors. She'd gathered quite an impressive amount of kill and most of it was high quality - plump and healthy, easily caught by the recklessness she'd mentioned earlier.

Even Tallstar was feeling better about everything. He was far from playful or jovial like some of the other cats, but he strut around his newly-rebuilt camp with his head held high and all the poise one would expect from a leader!

"I want to officially thank you all for what you've done," he voice sounded loudly over the idle chatter that was going on. "Without OceanClan, WindClan would have been driven much farther than beyond the river." Cats howled their agreement and dipped their snouts to Tangletail.

"And ThunderClan," the long-tailed WindClan cat turned to face the three. All of them could feel their cheeks burning! "Thanks to you, we've come back and restored balance to the forest, your contributions will not be soon forgotten," Tallstar purred, dipping his head quite low.

Everyone ate their fill and shared tongues, but it was time for Firepaw, Graypaw and Ravenpaw to return to their home. 

They'd just finished saying their goodbyes and had turned to head back when the very tip of pale-ginger tail appeared, bobbing over the taller grasses. It got closer and closer and soon the beating of paws against the ground hit Firepaw's ears.

It was Sandpaw! All they way out here? His heart sank when he saw the expression on her tired face, too. Clearly the young cat was brining them bad news.

"Firepaw! Firepaw!" she was yowling, still many fox-lengths off!

“What in Starclan’s name?” Barkface asked as Sandpaw raced towards them, only to stumble and fall over her own paws mid run, before staggering back to her paws to limp the rest of the way. 

“Firepaw… The Kits! Sha-shadow-clan… they… the kits… Spotted... Bluestar… the kits!”

“Whoa, easy!” Firepaw said instantly jumping to his paws to catch Sandpaw before she could fall again, hearing her heart race as she struggled to breath and speak at the same time. “What’s happened?”

“The Kits!” Sandpaw yowled in distress. “Shadowclan… they... they just came out of now where! They took the kits! All of them! Swiftkit, Brightkit, Cinderkit and Brakenkit! They took all of them! They hurt Lionheart and Spottedleaf! Oh Spottedleaf was hurt so bad… She, she tried to stop them! She tried to… they- they’ve done something to her! To her neck…!”

“Slow down.” Tangletail chattered as she came over, “Who is going after the kits now?” She asked.

“Yellowfang, Whitestorm and Tigerclaw went after them with Dustpaw and Longtail, but they’ll need more help, Bluestar said to find you! To send you after them as well!”

Tangletail nodded. “Firepaw, Greypaw, Ravenpaw, go help you clan mates get back your kits, if you need more cats, tell your warriors to yowl as loud as they can and help will come.” She said and then turned to Tallstar. “I’ll take this one back to her camp, she’ll be no use to the kits like this.”

“Take these with you!” Barkface meowed as he carried a large leaf bundle with him. “If Shadowclan has done what I think they’ve done, Spottedleaf will need these to help.” He added, as Firepaw nudged Sandpaw up onto Tangletail’s back.

“Hold tight with your claws,” Firepaw told her. “And don’t worry, we’ll get the kits back.”

“They’re so small… Starclan help them… What is he going to do to them?”

“He will do nothing, because he will not have the chance to.” Greypaw hissed, claws already digging into the ground. 

Shadowclan had gone too far this time, WAY too far, No cat but No Cat stole kits from Thunderclan and hurt their Medicine Cat. They was just one huge no.

“Let’s go!” Ravenpaw hissed moving left to right waiting for Firepaw. “Come on! We have to hurry!”

Firepaw heard Ravenpaw's words, but his head was spinning. How had ShadowClan known to attack while the three of them were away? The timing to was just too perfect. And Spottedleaf... he couldn't deal with the thought of her being injured right now. His paws wobbled, weakened and he felt as if he was about to fall himself.

A sharp cry from Graypaw dragged him back to this world, however. "Firepaw! We have to go now, make them pay for what they've done to Spottedleaf," the gray apprentice hissed, knowing his friend had taken a liking to the ThunderClan medicine cat.

Firepaw sank his claws into the ground and, with his two friends at either side, bolted off into the last of the day's light, headed straight for ShadowClan territory. Borders be damned, he would make those black-hearted fools pay for messing with his clan!

"I'll rip his throat out myself," spat Graypaw under his labored breathing.

"Not if I get to him first!" countered Ravenpaw, the once-shy tom growling, his eyes burning with rage and determination. It was a good thing Tigerclaw would be there, too - he'd have the chance to see first-hand what the little apprentice he'd tried to break could do now!

The flame-pelted tom didn't speak a word, however. He was too focused on getting there quickly, his paws battering the ground beneath them with a strength that can only be drawn upon when those closest to one is in danger!

The three hardly even stopped at the thunderpath, pausing for only a brief second to make sure their lives weren't in immediate danger. Then it was onto the soggy ground that ShadowClan called home.

Scent-markers were everywhere and the rank smell of the dark clan filled the nostrils and lungs of the apprentices as they pushed on and on. Seconds turned to minutes and the minutes each seemed an eternity, but the squeal of a cat being bitten rang out through the muddy light of dusk and Firepaw slid to a stop.

"There! Right there!" he yowled, raking his claws through the grass beneath them before his powerful haunches sent him sprinting towards a little downwards grade in the ground. They were too late for surprise, ThunderClan and ShadowClan had already met and the first of the blood was being drawn!

Firepaw took his position next to Whitestorm, who looked relieved to have some assistance! The large, white cat even offered him a quick smile before some ShadowClan tom, rather undersized, came barreling into him! For his efforts, the small warrior was gifted four, neat holes in one ear as the ThunderClan cat sank his fangs into the thin flesh of it.

Tigerclaw looked over the three and growled, but true to his form, didn't appear to feel one way or another about them being added to the battle.

While the three toms stood on the edge of what would possibly be one of the most fierce battles of their lives, little Sandpaw was struggling to keep her eyes open. She was smart and strong-willed, but the images of her friends lying bloodied in the camp had her huddling against the thick fur of Tangletail and weeping quietly, like a kit who's just lost her mother.

“This is not your fight!” Firepaw snarled and shoved the Kit sized apprentice away before going for the larger cats behind.

“Snatch a kit from their mother’s belly will ya!” Snarled a fiery shecat with thick fur and heavy claws as she smacked down Bolder and Clawface in a rage. “Hurt a Medicine cat will ya! I’ll turn you both inside out and leave your for FOX BAIT!” She snarled.

“Yellowfang!” Firepaw called in warning only to watch in awe as the Medicine cat spun and racked her claws across another Shadowclan Warrior’s face, drawing blood without pause.

“Help Whitestorm!” Yellowfang ordered him as she went right back to attacking the cats who had stolen the kits.

“Ravenpaw! Over here!” Dustpaw yowled as he struggled to protect the four kittened of Thunderclan, all huddled and shaking under him.

“Foxnettle get those kits!” Brokenstar snarled from his place fighting with Whitestorm and Firepaw.

“Foxnettle?!” Ravenpaw snarled in fury. “He was banished! If Tangletail or the others see him here He’ll be killed out right!” he added as he skidded to a stop with Dustpaw, Longtail right behind him as Russlefur tried to nap Cinderkit, who wiggled as far under Dustpaw as she could go with a terrified cry.

“Greypaw watch out!” Whitestorm yowled as the grey apprentice charged Clawface not seeing the larger form that was charging him.

~@~

Tangletail took the leaf from Barkface and after a quick good bye, she raced off, using her claws to carry her faster, following the tails of cats whose furs were dazzled with stars, jumping the river between Four Trees with ease in what seemed like seconds and kept going, following the starry cats paws as she ran, breaking through bushes, brambles and nettles without pause until she came to a stop, face to face with Bluestar herself. 

The two said nothing, they had no need to, Bluestar saw Sandpaw on the Maine Coon’s back and the leaf of herbs Spottedleaf needed and stepped aside with a thankful meow. “She’s in here.” the blue furred leader said and lead Tangletail into the den where Spottedleaf was trying to find some relief in her herbs, surrounded by the elders as they tried to help her.

Tangletail knew what had been done, she could smell it in the air. Spottedleaf had been attacked by a Shadowclanner whose claws were covered in the juice of the Death Berries, the same juice that now caused Spottedleaf such pain and suffering as she fought for her life.

“Take the young ones out of here.” Tangletail said and lightly set Sandpaw down. “They shouldn’t see this.” She added and then placed down the needed herbs from Barkface and settled by Spottedleaf. “Listen to me healer, these are from Barkface, but I can’t help unless I know what to do with them.” she explained. “You have to tell me.”

“Chew… chew them… them… then spread the juice and pulp… into my neck… and any. Any cut they made…” Spottedleaf hissed weakly as she struggled to breathe, and while some would have called Tangletail harsh, Spottedleaf as smiling in relief.

Tangletail nodded and worked quickly, gentle paws spreading the pulp from her mouth into every cut and bite mark on the smaller shecats body with what some cats might call practiced ease, until there was no pulp left to spread. “Now?”

“Prey for me…” Spottedleaf trembled and rested her head on Tangletail’s paws, “Keep me awake… do not let me sleep yet… sleep will steal my life… keep me awake…”

Tangletail nodded and rather than telling a story as the elders thought she would, she began asking about herbs, small things and simple things that any cat should know, but when Spottedleaf answered she gave detailed answer, forcing herself to stay alert with every question that came.

Bluestar nodded and soon joined in with Questions, little things about the code of Medicine Cats, about things she mentor had taught her, the best ways to mix herbs, anything to keep her friend and Medicine Cat awake while she fought for her life.

~@~

Graypaw was but a mouse's whisker from Clawface when he felt something crash into his side with such force that it knocked his breath from his lungs and sent him sliding across the damp ground. His jaws parted to yowl, but before he could make a sound, he felt the stabbing of fangs into the scuff of his neck.

It was Foxnettle who'd taken the young tom down and he was massive in comparison. Graypaw could feel the difference in strength as he struggled to free himself from the Norwegian's grip, but it was of no use - all he could do thrash and claw as his body was flung a few fox-lengths to Foxnettle's left.

"F... fox-dung!" he spat when he came to a stop, wheezing to catch his breath as he watched the thickly-furred form of the Norwegian leap and bound over to where Dustpaw and Longtail were.

"Not on your life!" came a cry from Longtail as he sprung into action almost immediately, attempting to sink his claws into the bigger feline. He had a hard time getting past the vast fur of Foxnettle's chest, but it had bought Dustpaw some time - and the younger feline was hard at work putting it to good use, ushering the kits away from the hissing, spitting ball of claws and teeth the other two had become.

Firepaw, with the help of Whitestorm, sent another couple cats scampering off into the darkness with a few moves he'd been dying to try out. One of the cats had been caught completely off-guard by the young tom and had been sent flying off of his back, only to end up with the teeth of Whitestorm in one of his hindlegs.

Tigerclaw, too, had little trouble with the starving cats of ShadowClan. He scoffed, huffed and dealt massive wounds with his long claws, sending cats off here and there - it was clear to him that the fight wouldn't last terribly long. ShadowClan was on the verge of falling apart, their warriors seemed to run off at the slightest hint of a threat to their lives!

All except for Brokenstar. The ShadowClan leader, furious and spitting with anger, shouldered his way past cats, left and right. He was a ratty-looking cat by now with clumps of matted fur and the stench to go along with them, but the tom knew how to fight.

And fight he did, right through a couple cats that blocked him from Yellowfang. With them out of the way, he leapt into the air and came crashing down on her back with every last ounce of his weight!

"I should have killed you when I had the chance! I'll spit you open right here, right now, just like I did Raggedstar," he snarled into her ear, razor-sharp claws tearing trails through her fur and flesh as he kept her flattened against the ground. The she-cat yowled and writhed beneath him, kicking and pushing till she'd managed to pull herself free.

Yellowfang's eyes were suddenly filled with grief and she growled a mix of anger and sorrow. So it was true, then... Raggedstar hadn't been killed by an enemy patrol. She'd half-expected as much, but the news still washed over her like the waves of an ocean. Rather than tearing Brokenstar to ribbons, however, she sat back and motioned to the battlefield with a paw.

"You were meant to be so much more," she spoke sadly. "Look around you, it's over Brokenstar, you will be banished and moons from now nobody will even remember your name."

To his horror, the she-cat was right. Most of his clan had run off and those that hadn't were joining up with the ThunderClan cats! Foxnettle stood towards the edge of the camp, panting loudly as the three apprentices encroached on his position. A moment later, he was gone.

“The Maine Coons will have him.” Ravenpaw assured as he stood over the Kits with Dustpaw, protecting them from the Shadowclanner’s view as the kits huddled behind them, Firepaw as helped Greypaw back to his paws and the four stood protectively over the kits. Whitestorm and Longtail in front of them.

“You’ve lost Brokenstar.” Yellowfang hissed. “And to insure you never cause such harm or ill amongst the cats of the forest again.” She added and moved her paw so swiftly even Tigerclaw would have missed it if he blinked.

Brokenstar would feel the burning cut to his face, a scar that would heal in time, but not without burning him for a long while. “Bluestar will see judgement on you done for what you have done to her clan. For your sake, I would pray that Starclan has not taken Spottedleaf yet.”

“What?!” Greypaw gasped.

“Clawface cut her neck and chest with Death berry Juice on his claws, she’s fighting for her life back at camp.” Whitestorm explained though he sounded just as enraged as the apprenticed felt, all four of them had their fur raised and sheer anger in their eyes at the thought of their dear Medicine cat, so gentle and kind, fighting against the sickness of a Death Berry.

“What do we do with him?” Longtail hissed.

“We take him to Thunderclan and let Bluestar decide his fate.” Whitestorm stated firmly.

“I want mama…” Cinderkit meowed as she pawed Ravenpaw’s leg, fear scent rolling off her in waves so strong no cat could ignore. “Please, take us home now. Please… please take us home.”

Firepaw nodded and with one last hate filled glare at Brokenstar as Tigerclaw and Yellowfang shoulders him forwards between them, the flame coloured apprentice bent down and carefully pulled Cinderkit from the muddy floor as Greypaw picked up Swiftkit, Ravenpaw lifted Brightkit and Dustpaw picked Brakenkit and followed Whitestorm back through the forest in a brisk pace, Longtail bringing up the rear.


	6. As life goes on

Chapter 6

They reached camp just as the sunlight painted the sky a bloody red, Greypaw setting Swiftpaw down as they reached the tunnel into camp as he and the other kits wiggled to be on the ground so they could run to their mother frantically calling to her as they rushed into camp where they were swiftly gathered in their mother’s paws and showered with gentle licks and nuzzles as she thanked the Warriors for bringing them back to her.

“Spottedleaf?” Dustpaw dared to ask.

“In here.” Bluestar called out from the den, waving them over with her tail. “I will deal with this, monster of a cat. Spottedleaf wants to see you all.” She added as she passed the Apprentices to meet Tigerclaw and Yellowfang at the entrances of the Tunnel.

Ravenpaw’s feet felt heavy as he walked towards the den Spottedleaf had treated injured cats in so many times, Tangletail’s huge body laid beside the smaller shecat inside, trying to keep her awake as they approached.

Spottedleaf looked in pain, her while body shaking and trembling violently convulsing now and then as if something inside her was being cut at with burning claws. 

“Everyone is back now,” Tangletail meowed softly, “Firepaw, Greypaw, Dustpaw and Ravenpaw are here.” She added and Spottedleaf, despite her clear pain, tried her best to smile in greeting of the cats at her den. “Come one at a time.” She said softly, “Spottedleaf is very weak.” She added and Dustpaw nodded, moving closer to Spottedleaf first and told her all about how brave the kits had been and how they had come home unharmed and safe.

“I am… glad…” Spottedleaf panted shaking as she drew a sharp breath. “You will… be a fine… warrior… one day… Dustpaw… thank you…” she added then turned and looked to the remaining three apprentices, “Greypaw… come here…”

Greypaw stiffened but tried to hold back tears as he obeyed, Dustpaw quietly shuffling out of the den, trying not to cry as he sat beside Darkstripe, trying to keep his head up and back straight until the older cat placed his tail over his shoulders.

“Promise… me you will… always follow your heart… promise me… you will never forget… what the value of… friendship means… promise me… you will be there for your friends… no matter… what happens… Promise me…” she pleaded, almost desperately, as if she knew Greypaw would have some thought choices to make soon.

Graypaw choked a little, but he nodded and touched his nose to Spottedleaf's shoulder. He kept his eyes closed and he sniffled a few times. "I will, Spottedleaf," he muttered into her fur. "I will, I promise it." Eventually his damp eyes opened and Spottedleaf managed a slight nod.

The tom turned, shoulders slouching, and padded past Firepaw and Ravenpaw.

"Ravenpaw," Spottedleaf called out to the lithe black tom. His eyes never met Firepaw's, he simply kept his gaze pointed towards the ground and moved over to share some of his warmth with the wounded she-cat. With his body against hers, he could feel just how hard it was for her to breath, let alone talk.

"Spottedleaf... I'm so sorry," he started, but he couldn't find the words to finish his thought.

"It's... it's okay," she choked out after drawing a long breath. "Ravenpaw... you... you... are proof that a cat can change," she wheezed, "his fate. You've... g-grown so much!" She was gravely ill, but still managed to share a loving smile with Ravenpaw. "Be true... to yourself," she finished and the two exchanged nuzzles.

Ravenpaw sniffled and rubbed a single forepaw over his eyes before turning to leave. He walked over to Firepaw and brushed up against him, perhaps to lend the flame-pelted tom a little strength. He would need every little bit he could get.

When his dark friend had walked past, Firepaw's eyes met Spottedleaf's. Unlike Graypaw who had tried to hide the fact that he wanted to cry, Firepaw's cheeks were soaked and he sniffled almost constantly. He didn't care if anyone thought he was weak, the moment she waved him over, the ginger tom buried his face in her side and wept openly, loudly.

Spottedleaf took a paw and placed it gently between the apprentice's ears, soothing him with loving strokes and soft whispers.

"Firepaw... oh, Firepaw," she purred, for a moment sounding as if she wasn't ill at all. "You know...," she coughed, little paws crimping up for a while. She was in pain and it was only getting worse. "You know how important you are to this clan, to... to the forest," she mewled, quietly, suddenly sounding weaker than ever.

"Cats like you have a heavy burden... to carry... strong cats like you," she went on, but Firepaw was pleading with her to save her strength, begging as his paws clutched her close against his body.

"Tell me what you need, please, I can find it... I can go right now and find it..."

"You'll never be alone," Spottedleaf added as her eyes fixed on something above her, something no other cat would see, something that warmed her in a way perhaps only other medicine cats could understand. "You have Graypaw, Ravenpaw... your clan... and me."

"Please! Please, Spottedleaf! You can't leave us, you can't leave me! What will I do?" He was wailing by now, gripping tighter and tighter - his little paws could feel the she-cat growing more limp with every passing second.

"I'm always with you, Firepaw..." came a mew, soft, almost distant. "Just look... to the stars..."

The poison had done its work. Spottedleaf's last breaths came short and sharp, a soft shiver running over her pretty, dappled fur before she fell completely motionless in the embrace of a cat she'd known for far too short a time.

Firepaw couldn't believe it. At first he nudged her with his nose, calling her name softly, over and over and over. Then he turned to Tangletail and simply watched her for a moment with big, glossy eyes, his entire face wet from tears that wouldn't stop.

StarClan had taken her and for the first time in a while Firepaw felt completely alone, completely helpless as he wept, sobbed into her fur, his mournful cries building into a pained yowl that seemed to pierce the hearts of every cat gathered in the camp.

Ravenpaw had slumped to the ground outside, trying to make sense of what had happened, to figure out how Shadowclan had managed to hurt the one cat who’d spent her life protecting her clan… How could they be so evil!? 

Greypaw was by Lionheart’s body, crying into his mentor’s fur, unable to think of anything but the loss he felt and the loss the clan had suffered. Dustpaw and Sandpaw were no better, both of them a wreck with sobs and tears now they knew Spottedleaf would be there anymore.

Tangletail bowed her head and gently pressed her nose to the smaller cat’s ear, “I am sorry I could do no more for you, may the stars welcome you with the love and warmth you have shared with all who know you.” She meowed softly and respectfully moved the shecat to appear as if she were asleep, as any elder of her clan would have done for her. “Come now, Firepaw,”

“Why… why have they done this?” Firepaw asked between sobs as Tangletail gently nudged him. “Why have they taken her from us?”

Tangletail purred in comfort and gently led Firepaw outside as the elders of Thunderclan crept into the den. “Spottedleaf will never truly leave her clan, Firepaw.” She said, knowing many other cats would hear her, “She cared for you all too much to simply walk the stars above. She will be here, now and forever, as long as you remember her as she was in life. And if you ever need proof of that, find a quiet place in camp and be still. You will feel her with you, at your side and guiding your pawsteps. No cat is ever truly gone from our lives until the moment we forget them.”

Firepaw listened and while her words made some senses and gave him hope, he leaned on her as tears continued to fall.

“Keep her memory alive, and Spottedleaf will be with you, always.” Tangletail said softly, using her tail to shield Firepaw as he cried.

Bluestar heard the broken sounds of her clan’s Apprentices crying and rage filled her. “It seems your crimes now include the murder of a Medicine Cat.” She hissed at Brokenstar. “Bring him. The Whole of Thunderclan will witness his judgement.”

Yellowfang nodded and moved with Tigerclaw, marching Brokenstar into camp between them, upon seeing him, Dustpaw and Sandpaw made to attack, only to be cut off by Darkstripe, though if we are being honest, the dark tom was just as angry to see the Shadowclan leader, hissing and spitting at him in rage.

Longtail planted a paw down on Graypaw’s tail as he made to pounce ta the Shadowclanner, promising to rip the larger tom apart of his crimes as the rest of the clan, young and old yowled in agreement.

“Silence!” Bluestar snarled down from her place on High Rock. “Cats of Thunderclan, Tonight we pass judgement on Brokenstar of Shadowclan, for his crimes of murder, kitten snatching, disregard of the Warrior Code and countless other crimes.” She hissed and cats yowled and hissed below her as she turned her gaze to Brokenstar. “Brokenstar-”

“He doesn’t deserve his name from Starclan!” Tangletail heard an elder hiss as Smallear made his presences known. “He is no leader! Strip him of it! He is Brokentail of Shadowclan!”

“Easy old friend.” Dappletail soothed though she was in just as much fury at the tom before them.

Bluestar nodded. “Brokentail of Shadowclan, you stand before the cats of Thunderclan, charged with the crimes stated before. Your drove Windclan from their home and threw the Forest into unbalance. You have left Shadowclan in ruin and destroyed any chance of redemption you may have had in Starclan by murdering our Medicine cats and stealing our kits.” She hissed, then turned her gaze to Tangletail and Firepaw. “His crimes against Windclan?” She asked.

“He went after them for their Kits and Queens.” Tangletail said, keeping a paw on Firepaw’s shoulders to stop him charging the Shadowclan leader. “The Queens and Kits are safe, but two Windclan warriors are still recovering from injuries in our camp.” She added.

“And Tallstar?” Bluestar asked.

“Lost a life protecting his Clan.” Tangletail nodded.

“I see,” Bluestar said and turned back to Brokentail. Tigerclaw and Yellowfang were still beside him, keeping him from running as their claws dug into his paws.

She turned to the stars, and cats began to yowl in fury, demanding punishment.

“Kill him!”  
“Banish him from the forest!”  
“Drown him!”

"Let her speak!" cried Tigerclaw and the crowd fell hush. The punishment for Brokentail was on the mind of every cat right now, but with Lionheart having fallen in the battle to protect the clan, each of these cats also knew that Tigerclaw would most likely be taking his place alongside Bluestar. His voice, booming, commanded a fair amount of respect.

"Thank you, Tigerclaw," the ThunderClan leader growled, turning her eyes once more to Brokentail who, despite being surrounded, still spat and hissed at the she-cat seated atop the great rock over and over.

"Have you anything to say in your defense?" Her tone was cold and sharp as freshly broken ice.

"StarClan gifted me my nine lives, you can't take those away from me," the large tom snarled, only to have his face pushed into the dirt below by the heavy paw of Tigerclaw. "StarClan accepted me, I won't face judgement by fools and mousebrains such as yourselves!"

Before Bluestar could say another word, Yellowfang cut in. "He's right... he has many lives left," the old she-cat growled, her grief-filled eyes fixed on Bluestar's. "And even if you could take them all, that would make you no better than him!" she yowled over the growing howls of the cats gathered.

"You mean to spare him? After he slaughtered our clan-mates and tried to kill you?" Longtail snarled, about ready to pounce the former ShadowClaw she-cat. "You've gone thick in the head!"

"Let me finish!" she spat back with a fire that most cats around the camp had come to know and respect, even if they wouldn't admit it outright.

"Bluestar, I ask that you let me deal with him, I promise you and every other cat here that he will no longer be a threat to the clans, to the forest." Yellowfang was furious, but Bluestar could hear the pleading in her voice. And she made a good point - it was never wise to brush aside the words of a medicine cat.

Bluestar pondered her proposition for a long while. The crowd grew more and more restless and soon Tigerclaw and Yellowfang were batting cats off, cats who were trying to rip chunks of fur from the disgraced ShadowClan tom.

"So be it. I will not let my clan sink to the level that Brokentail allowed his. Yellowfang, make sure he is never able to harm another cat. And should he try, should he even set one paw wrong after this showing of mercy, I'll send him to the dark forest myself!"

Growls erupted from the cats gathered, but Bluestar had spoken. Fearing for Brokentail's life now, Yellowfang dragged the tom off to the medicine den with Darkstripe right on her heals. He was saying all sorts of nasty things, accusing the medicine cat of treason and harboring a kit-killer, but she was miles away - his words were little more than the rustling of a breeze in her thoughts.

"We have other matters to tend to, ThunderClan," Bluestar spoke once more. "We have suffered grave losses tonight," she went on. It didn't show, but it was taking all the strength the blue-gray cat had to keep herself from breaking down.

"Lionheart, who fought so bravely as a warrior, as my deputy to protect our clan and our kits," she yowled, "and Spottedleaf, who tended to us when we were sick, who helped guide this clan down the proper path... they have both left us for StarClan tonight."

The camp suddenly grew silent. Save for the sounds of thrashing and growling and the pitiful howls of Brokentail as Darkstripe carried out the punishment the cold-hearted murderer of a cat had brought down upon himself. His heart would forever remain black as coal, but even the most dark-hearted cat wouldn't be able to do much if he couldn't see the world around him.

"Let us not become like Brokentail, like ShadowClan. Lionheart and Spottedleaf would have wanted us to face this with all the strength of the thunder. Tonight we honor these two and all they've done for the forest!" Bluestar didn't even wait for the sounds of approval or dissent, she merely flicked her tail and jumped down from the rock to pad over and have a few words with Tigerclaw.

Young Firepaw had finally gotten his tears to stop, but simply settled himself on his belly near a familiar bunch of ferns. He was numb - he could hear all the meows, all the growls of the cats throughout the camp, but it all it seemed like a hazy dream to him. A horrible dream, a dream he hoped he'd wake from any second now.

Tangletail, having witness the whole exchange nodded and quietly slipped over to Ravenpaw, gently nudging the young cat with her nose. “I will tell the kits to prey for your Medicine cat tonight,” She promised.

“Thank you,” Ravenpaw nodded, though he was still in tears himself.

“I am sorry I could do no more for her than I did.” Tangletail added before padding over to Bluestar and Tigerclaw. “I’ll be on my way.” She mowed softly and bowed her head respectfully to the leader. “I am sorry I couldn’t help more.”

“You did what you could for our Medicine Cat, for that I thank you,” Bluestar nodded. “Safe travels home.” she added.

“And you, a safe life from here on.” Tangletail nodded. “If you need us, send a Cat for us.” She added and then, without damaging the Bramble wall, she slipped out of camp and away into the forest. 

Sandpaw quietly shuffled over to Firepaw. “Firepaw?” she meowed quietly.

“Why…? Why would Shadowclan kill a Medicine Cat? They aren’t bound by the Warrior Code… why would they do this to her?” Firepaw asked again as if now he would get better answers. “Why did I stay so long in Windclan… I should have come back… Maybe I could have-”

“You could have done no more than we did.” Sandpaw said. “She chased Clawface when he grabbed the kits and he did this to her and still she went after him, she chased him as far as Four Trees before the poison started to affect her… she told me to run and find you while Dustpaw and Darkstripe brought her back here… she told me where to find you… you couldn’t have helped her anymore than the rest of the clan did…”

“But if we had been here Shadowclan might not have killed Lionheart and Spottedleaf at all…”

“Or they could have killed all of you too.” Sandpaw said, trying to snap Firepaw out of his clear downward spiral.

“Better me than her.” Firepaw said bowing his head.

Sandpaw shook her head, trying to think of something that would help…

“Enough of your snarling!” Smallear snapped at Darkstripe after a while. “We must show respect to our fallen Warrior and our Medicine Cat.” He added, growing tired of hearing Darkstripe curse and hiss at the now blinded tom of Shadowclan.

"We should have drowned every last one of his lives," growled Darkstripe before turning and padding over to his friend, Tigerclaw. Unsurprisingly, the huge, dark tom was looking rather proud of himself, making his rounds through the camp to ensure that all the injuries and such were taken care of.

Bluestar had was lying next to her fallen deputy, one last chance to share tongues before they'd take him out of the camp and give him a proper burial. The night had wounded her deeply, not her body, but without the rock that Lionheart was and the light that Spottedleaf seemed to be constantly bathed in, what would become of her clan? They would look to her more than they had ever before and she would not let them down. Even so, it would be a moment before she called the cats to gather for the announcement of the new deputy.

"There's no cat that can take her place," Firepaw offered back somewhat glumly, but he snuggled closer to Sandpaw.

Sandpaw still hadn't thought of anything else to say, but when she felt the ginger-pelted tom pushing closer, she purred. Perhaps there were no words right for the moment, the softness of her fur and the gentle licks she'd place over his ears and cheeks would be enough.

They spent the next little while in the same position, hardly moving a whisker. Once Ravenpaw and Graypaw had paid their respects to Lionheart, they, too, joined the pair. Thankfully the four friends had one another to lean against - they would make it through this and fight so that no other cat in the future of the forest would have to suffer the way all the cats of ThunderClan, WindClan and ShadowClan had tonight.

Even so, the words Spottedleaf had shared with Graypaw during her final moments in this world rang out over and over in his head, like the chirping of an over-enthusiastic bird on the first day of New-Leaf. What had she meant? His loyalties were with his friends and his clan, he didn't doubt that for one second.

"Let every cat who is old enough to catch his own prey join me once more tonight." The sound of Bluestar's voice jarred Firepaw from his comfortable silence and his ears twitched. Right, there was still the issue of a new deputy and he was sure it would be the cat that deserved it least - would there be no end to the struggles for his clan?

"Tigerclaw," his leader purred as Firepaw took a seat, still with his friends, in the group that had for the last time tonight assembled around the rock Bluestar had perched atop.

"You fought bravely today and while it is with a heavy heart that I bid Lionheart farewell, I am pleased to have a cat as trustworthy and strong as yourself to take his place as deputy of this clan. I know you will protect us all with tooth and claw, until your last breath," she bowed as she finished up and Tigerclaw for once in his life cracked a wry smile.

Chants broke out, but Firepaw didn't join in. Of course not. Brokenstar may have been dealt with, but now he would have the horrible Tigerclaw to deal with instead - quietly he looked towards the dark sky and whispered to Spottedleaf. "Help us. Please, help us."

It would be a long, sleepless night for many of the cats of Thunderclan, that much was certain.

Ravenpaw listened and looked to his mentor, since his time in Oceanclan he had learnt just how cruel Tigerclaw had bee to him before and while he was able to stand for himself now, he knew Tigerclaw was a bad choice in Deputy but he couldn’t say that out loud now, too many cats in Thunderclan liked him and there were a select few who Ravenpaw knew would silence any cat who tried to speak against Tigerclaw already.

He looked at Bluestar and noticed she too was not looking happy with her choice, but she couldn’t chose any other cat, then she smiled and turned her gaze to them.

“Whitestorm, Tigerclaw, I must speak with you about something away from the clan a moment.” She said and then jumped down and lightly pressed her nose to Firepaw’s forehead, then Ravenpaw’s and Greypaw’s then lastly Sandpaw’s, “Go now, you all need rest.” She purred trying to comfort them in the only way she could.

Dustpaw was already dragging his paws to the Apprentices den, his ears down and his tail dragging as he reached his nest near the back.

“Come on.” Sandpaw meowed softly and nudged Firepaw back to his paws with Greypaw’s help and lead the flame coloured Apprentice to the den, Ravenpaw behind them with one last look towards their fallen Clan mates.

 

As expected few cats slept well that night, the kits cried after their mother sadly told then their father would not be there to play with anymore, their tears and heart wrenching apologies to Spottedleaf as if they thought it was their fault that Spottedleaf, a cat who had always brought them shiny gifts and soft cotton or even a small bit of honey now and then would never be there again.

Firepaw didn’t sleep a wink. He was too sad to find peace in his own mind to rest and so instead he just curled up and covered his nose with his tail as Greypaw snuggled into his side, his own little sniffles and whines echoed by Ravenpaw, who had burred his muzzle into Firepaw’s other side, trying to hide the tears that still fell as it all sank in. 

Dustpaw and Sandpaw were no better, all night they were restless with sadness and nightmares of the events that had taken Lionheart and Spottedleaf. Eventually however, exhorted from the days events, the fighting the rebuilding of Windclan camp and so much more, the Apprentices slipped in to restless sleeps.

 

Eventually dawn broken over Thunderclan. But there was little happiness, not even the soft singing of birds that normally woke every cat at the crack of dawn were silent today. 

Whitestorm came to them after the dawn patrol left, gently rounding them all up and took them hunting, a simple task given the horrors they had just faced and something to keep them out of camp while the elders buried Spottedleaf and Lionheart.

Dustpaw and Ravenpaw did well hunting catching a squirrel and thrush between them, but Firepaw, Sandpaw and Greypaw were not so focused, still a wreck at the loss they had suffered, only managing to catch a mouse, a vole and a small sparrow.

Whitestorm was understanding and didn’t scald them for it, but as they returned to camp, Tigerclaw looked about ready to snarl at them before Bluestar spoke up. “Let all Cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high rock.” 

Cats from all corners of the camp dragged themselves to their paws and joined their leader near the high rock. Some were weary, some were looking awfully glum and others quickly attempted to groom their fur into place, should the announcement be something important.

Firepaw and his friends sat sunken-eyed towards the back of the pack and waited for the she-cat to speak.

"Cats of ThunderClan, I ask you to gather here today to honor the cats that have fallen in our efforts to keep the forest as it was always meant to be," she started, surveying the group beneath her with proud, blue eyes.

"Not only the cats that gave their lives last night, but the cats that risked paw and fur to seek out WindClan and bring them home. These cats, even after a full day's worth of traveling and helping Tallstar to rebuild his camp, returned to ours and put their lives on the line the retrieve our stolen kits and put an end to Brokentail's reign of terror once and for all." She paused for a moment to let the cats seated around the camp to nod and cheer. Despite everything that had gone on, there was plenty of cause for celebration.

"Firepaw, Graypaw, Ravenpaw, please come forward." she purred.

Firepaw blinked and looked to both Graypaw and Ravenpaw - they were just as confused as he was. Nervously, the three stepped closer to the base of the huge rock which Bluestar was seated atop. They could feel all the eyes of their clan-mates watching their every move.

"I have spoken with my senior warriors and they all agree. You three put risked a great amount to help not only ThunderClan, but the forest. Firepaw, Ravenpaw, Graypaw, do you swear to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan with your all, until your last breath has left you?"

It was really happening! Firepaw felt as if he couldn't breathe right now! Even so, the very notion that he was being named a warrior, the idea that everything he had worked so hard for was, in a sense, coming true... the young tom felt a sudden rush of warmth to his paws and ears!

"Of course," he purred, sounding surprisingly calm for how he appeared.

Graypaw's eyes were wide, but he, too, purred quietly to the blue-gray she-cat watching him. "Yes, Bluestar, I would give my life for any cat of this clan."

Bluestar's gaze then fell upon Ravenpaw. Many would have expected the lithe, black tom to shrink back and shy away from all the attention, but instead he was sitting proudly, his chest pushed out and his muzzle tilted slightly upwards as he nodded towards his leader.

"Yes," he answered simply and Bluestar smiled.

"Then it is my honour to bestow upon you three your warrior names, here under the watchful eyes of StarClan. Firepaw, you are brave and always strive to do what is right, no matter the cost to yourself, you are a reliable cat and a good friend to many," she rumbled along, "from this day forth you will be known as Fireheart."

Fireheart! Gone was the name Firepaw, he was Fireheart now, a full warrior of ThunderClan! He could hardly contain his excitement, but he managed to step forward and receive the gentle touch of Bluestar's nose between his ears.

"Graypaw, you are bold and never afraid to speak your mind. Lionheart spoke fondly of you all the time and I'm an honoured to offer you the name Graystripe. You will make the clan proud, just as you made him proud," Thunderclan’s leader offered next. Graystripe, too, padded forward and purred when he felt that nose pushing against his fur.

"Cats for generations will speak my name," he purred with a hint of cheer. Bluestar's smile widened and she nodded. "They will, that they will."

Once Graystripe had returned to Fireheart's side, it was Ravenpaw's turn.

"Ravenpaw, you have been an asset to the clan for some time now. You have grown into a warrior of great skill and great compassion, defending our camp one day and entertaining the kits the very next."

Chuckles and playful jeers rose from the crowd, but Ravenpaw kept his eyes on Bluestar with a smile so wide, the cats of OceanClan could probably see it!

"Your dedication and will to show others that battle is not the only way to bring peace to the forest will be honoured. From now on you will hold the name Ravenwing, the name of a proper warrior, a warrior the clan is blessed to have."

Just as the others had done, Ravenwing met Bluestar and the two exchanged nuzzles - and only a second or two after, the clan erupted with howls and yowls, cheers of the new warriors' names!

"Fireheart! Graystripe! Ravenwing! Fireheart! Graystripe! Ravenwing!" The shouts were loud and sincere and the three new warriors would spend the next few minutes receiving congratulations and nuzzles from just about every cat in the clan. Perhaps only Tigerclaw would sit this one out, choosing instead to look on with scornful eyes.

Bluestar was not done, however. She called to silence the crowd then looked over at Yellowfang who was sitting quietly off to the side, her fur looking especially groomed on this fine day. It was no secret that ThunderClan was, for the moment, without an official medicine cat.

“Yellowfang, you brought Spottedleaf back to the camp in her time of weakness and tried to save her before leaving to grant her dying wishes in retrieving the kits with my Warriors.” Bluestar began, “And even though you were blamed once for the murders of Kits in Thunderclan, and falsely accused of trying to harm our own kits after the first gathering you spent in our camp, I must offer you a place here. Will you stay with Thunderclan?” She asked.

Yellowfang purred and nodded, lowering her head in respect to the leader of Thunderclan. “I will Bluestar,” She said. “I may not be Spottedleaf and I know I will never replace her in the hearts of your clan mates, but I will do my best to make sure her clan mates are cared for and her legacy lives on.”

“Thank you Yellowfang.” Bluestar nodded and then lifted her head again to address the whole clan. “I am aware that two of our kits are now old enough to be apprentices. However, with all that has happened, I will allow them to spend a few more days with their mother, when the moon is half, we shall have an Apprentice Ceremony for Brakenkit and Cinderkit.” She added and the kits looked amongst each other with joy and hope.

“Why not us?” Swiftkit asked, his tiny voice making Bluestar smile. 

“Because you are still only two moons old.” She purred, “You aren’t big enough or old enough to be Apprentices yet. But I promise, you will have your chance.” She assured.

“Yay!” Swiftkit purred only to hush as his mother began to groom him.

Bluestar nodded and then turned back to her clan, “This gathering is over, Ravenwing, Fireheart Greystripe you will sit vigil tonight so I suggest you all get some rest and prepare.” She meowed and then jumped down from her den and padded to Yellowfang, likely to speak about Brokentail.

Ravenwing purred and followed his fellow newly named Warriors to a shady place at the edge of camp to sleep ready for the night to come as the Warriors’ den was still being repaired after the fight against Brokentail’s cats. Greystripe laid down first, being the largest of the three he knew he would take up the most room and so curled up as tight as he could, feeling Fireheart settle next to him with his chin on Graystripe’s shoulders and Ravenwing behind him, his chin on Fireheart’s back as the three settled down.

Just before he fell asleep, Ravenwing saw Tigerclaw leave camp alone. He reminded himself that after tonight he would have to speak with Bluestar and his friends about what he knew, but he would need to do it without Tigerclaw hearing them.

 

Meanwhile, back in Oceanclan territory, Tangletail walked with Owlsnatcher towards Beachclan Territory, her head bowed respectfully to the Beach clan Patrols they encountered on the way to Beachclan’s camp.

She was going to inform Beachclan and the Norwegians there of Foxnettle’s actions with Shadowclan, having heard what happened from the elders of Thunderclan while she was with Spottedleaf and form there, she hoped that Sunstar would allow the Norwegians to hunt down and capture Foxnettle and keep him prisoner until the next full moon gathering. 

By that time, Tangletail knew, Thunderclan and Windclan should be well enough to bear witness to Foxnettle’s punishment and see how their kind dealt with traitors who would not only break the Code, but also endanger kits.

Before entering the camp, Tangletail sighed. “I hope Snakefang will understand.” She meowed quietly, knowing Snakefang had been close to Foxnettle before.

"She hasn't been the same since the gathering," Owlsnatcher purred quietly to Tangletail.

Snakefang and Foxnettle hadn't been the best of friends in BeachClan, but Owlsnatcher knew that they shared bonds that went deeper than clan affiliation and ideas about the old ways. They shared experiences and memories of a clan that was no longer around, a home that had been left to the two-leg's horrible monsters and a terrible journey that had tested the two to the point of breaking, on multiple occasions!

Sunstar was there to greet the two padding into camp - Surestep and Duskpaw were sitting to her left. Or rather the cat who used to be Duskpaw. While the battles had been raging on between the other clans of the forest, little Duskpaw had shown his worth by fending off a pair of adders that had made their way into the camp. Not long after that he'd been graced with the name Duskfur and he was going to make sure that all the cats of the forest knew it!

Perhaps once the important things had been discussed.

"Well met, Tangletail," Sunstar purred, adding a quick nod in Owlsnatcher's direction. "Please, help yourself," she continued, nodding towards the pile of kill the clan held in the center of camp, a towering pile of mice, voles, fish and birds.

Behind her friendly eyes and welcoming demeanor was a mind hard at work. She could read the expression of Owlsnatcher like the signs of an early New-Leaf. While not as familiar with Tangletail, she knew the OceanClan Maine Coon wouldn't be here unless she had some serious topics that needed to be discussed.

"I hope you don't mind if Rippletail joins us," she mewed softly, waving her trusted friend over with a flick of her tail. He plucked a plump vole from the pile and assigned the task of moss-gathering to both Surestep and Duskfur, both of whom clearly knew it was just an excuse to get rid of them!

The pair didn't seem to mind, though. They trotted off and once they'd left Sunstar's field of vision, she turned back to Tangletail and got right to it.

"Welcome to our humble little camp, Tangletail. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit from OceanClan?"

Rippletail could guess the words that were going to come out of Tangletail's mouth, but he held his own tongue. He'd recently found evidence of a certain Norwegian being dangerously close to BeachClan's territory and would wait patiently to see if this Maine Coon brought them any additional information.

“I came to speak with all your Norwegians and to inform you that Foxnettle has not obayed his Banishment terms.” Tangletail said, and then told Sunstar the whole story, everything she knew from Windclan what Firepaw and his friends had said while they had been in camp, what she had witnessed in Thunderclan with Spottedleaf and the scents of Foxnettle that had clung to Greypaw when he had come home.

“I do not take pleasure in doing this, Sunstar, but I am sure Gullchaser has told you that when a cat breaks the Warrior code in the way Foxnettle has, I must have your permission as his former leader to perform an exile on the night of the Full Moon, before all the clans so that they all know that if they accept him into their clans, they accept a kit stealer.” She said and bowed her head as she heard lager cats approaching them.

She knew that Snakefang would have heard her words, and she was prepared to have the older Norwegian snarl at her for proof. And while she had none to give with her now, she hoped that Snakefang would accept her plea to wait and hear everything for herself at the Gathering two nights away.

Sunstar flicked her ears a little and appeared to be in deep thought for a few moments. She glanced at Rippletail, Owlsnatcher and the approaching Norwegians before turning back to the Maine Coon seated before her.

"Please, see to it," she eventually purred. "Come the gathering, the forest will know that BeachClan does not stand behind Foxnettle and his ways, that were are committed to the lasting peace and prosperity of the six forest clans."

"Since when do the Maine Coons have the right to accuse one of my breed in such a fashion!" Snakefang had indeed heard the other she-cat's words and now moved to stand defiantly in front of her. Nobleheart and Gentleclaw had arrived, too, but they instead flumped to their bellies on either side of Owlsnatcher.

"He may have left us, but that was his decision to make, every cat has the right to their own desitny," the Norwegian warrior continued, sounding a little more gentle now. "I just ask that you are prepared to show proof that he was caught up in such a foolish thought, stealing kits," she went on, "and that you remember that he did indeed risk himself on the journey from our old homes."

“Snakefang I have proof in my clan’s cam and you will hear first-hand at the Gathering yourself.” Tangletail assured, turning to the other cat. “I know what he did on our journey Snakefang. I walked beside him for some of it, I spoke to him as if he were my own kin as you spoke to me. But he is not the same cat we knew then and though I may stand as the Leader of the Maine Coons now, I do not like the responsibilities that authority grants me.” She stated and heard many smaller cats gasps around her.

“Yes, I may have marked him as a banished cat, but I would never willing exile a cat without proof.” She added. “Nor do I take any joy in telling you his behaviour put the lives of kits, no bigger than them at risk.” She added nodding to the tiny bundles she could hear huddled in the Beachclan Nursery. “If you are unable to take my words as proof for now, come to Oceanclan camp tomorrow with Owlsnatcher and hear from the Windclan cats who still lay in our camp, healing from his claws.”

It was a bold offer, but if Snakefang thought Tangletail a liar, Tangletail would give her brutal honesty no matter how bold or harsh she may sound.

Snakefang narrowed her eyes and growled quietly, but made no move to accept Tangletail's offer. She, too, had walked alongside many Maine Coons on the horrible journey and she couldn't find it in herself to doubt the words of Tangletail, no matter how much she wanted to. Here was a cat who remained loyal to her clan while Foxnettle had chosen to free himself of such a commitment.

"Snakefang, you know as well as I do that he must be properly banished. He chose this for himself, you had no part in it." Sunstar's words were cold, but Snakefang didn't argue, she merely tucked her paws in beneath her chest and settled.

"The truth is he has been banished already and yet we've scented him to the west. Not once, many times," Rippletail spoke after being urged to by Sunstar. "He continues to push our patience and so it has been decided that we will bring him back to camp, whether he likes it or not. Owlsnatcher, you will take who you need and see that he is brought back here. Alive, if you can manage it," Rippletail, too, spoke harshly of the Norwegian tom. He had kits of his own and though they would soon be old enough to begin their apprentice duties, they would still be far too small and weak to fend off any attempts Foxnettle might make.

"He won't be that hard to find," mewed Gentleclaw cautiously. "I've scented him close, very close to our camp before. He tries to hide the fact, I can tell, but the trail always leads to the two-legs and their nests, sometimes into Riverclan’s territory."

"Then we'll set out before he has a chance to properly rest up, the less he fights, the easier he'll be to drag back." Owlsnatcher gave his coat a good shake as he rose to his paws. "Tangletail, I reckon you and I can handle him, what do you say we head out now?"

There was plenty of daylight left and Owlsnatcher felt his paws could use a good stretch. He'd heard ShadowClan was starving under Brokenstar's rule, too, so the plan should go over without too much trouble.

Tangletail nodded. “I’m up for it and we have no reason to take too many cats, we do not want to upset Riverclan if they catch us near their territory.” She added with a nod. “Are you ready to go now?” She added, wanting to be away from Snakefang to spare the shecat any more pain.

She followed Owlsnatcher out of the camp when they were done, padding carefully and silently as they moved, following the faint traces of Foxnettle from where Rippletail had said they had scented him before.

“I am sorry, Owlsnatcher.” She meowed. “I feel this is my fault somehow.” She added.

"Don't be," Owlsnatcher purred back. "It was his choice, after all, and from the sound of it, there isn't a cat in either of our clans that could have talked him out of it."

Gentleclaw had been right - Foxnettle's trail weaved back and forth, around trees and into RiverClan's territory. He could smell a distant patrol of the water-loving clan, too, but so long as he kept to his side of the border, there wouldn't be any issue.

Several minutes into the journey, it became clear that Foxnettle had been hiding out in the fenced-off grass that pushed right up against one of the two-leg's nests. It wasn't a densely packed area by any means - a small nest, quite a bit away from the others, with grass that was faily tall. If two-legs still lived here, they certainly didn't take great care of their nest!

The sudden appearance of two more scents had Owlsnatcher whispering to Tangletail. They were both unfamiliar and both the scents of toms.

"Ah, looks like he's not alone," the Norwegian purred to his friend, quiet enough to keep their cover intact. "Perhaps we should have asked Nobleheart to come with us."

It was too late to change plans now, however. As Owlsnatcher lay crouched in the grass alongside Tangletail, a whiskered snout, dirty white with a black nose poked out between two planks of a two-leg wall, testing the airs. A moment later, the owner of this snout, a scraggly-looking fellow and the very epitome of a loner, squeezed himself between the boards and reached his forepaws out to stretch and soak in the sun!

“We’re big enough to be mistaken for small dogs, we can handle a pair of stray cats.” Tangletail purred back watching for the second cat and sure enough, a small brown tom shoved out of the nest, shaking his fur out with a huff as his single eye looking around for a moment before he slumped down to rest in the sun. 

“Get out here Foxnettle, the sun is lovely here.” he meowed back into the nest. “And make yourself look pretty-like! Bone ad Brick will be around here soon and they will want to talk to you about the rules around here.” he added.

Tangletail huffed, “We wait until he is outside, then you go over and let him think you are alone, I’ll go around and get along side him before we jump him.” She suggested.

The first of the clanless cats had rolled to his back and was snickering at his friend's choice of words. "I imagine with that lovely pelt of yours, they'll want to keep you around," he offered with a raspy chuckle.

The matted feline had barely finished his taunting by the time Foxnettle pushed through the opening, his ginger fur bright under the burning sun. He wore the expression of a cat not pleased with his current situation. He spat and growled, leaving a few clumps of fur on the heads of nails that protruded from the boards of their makeshift nest.

"What a pathetic... excuse... for a nest," he growled, shaking his coat out. He was much larger than the two that had settled to bask in the sun - they even shrunk a little when they realized he wasn't in the best of moods. "I have they're got more brains than the two of you combined," he added with a hiss, before turning to swipe a few licks over his back.

It was just then that Owlsnatcher very deliberately let a twig snap under the weight of his paw. The sun-loving pair hadn't noticed, but Foxnettle's ears shot straight up and he turned to peer in Owlsnatcher's direction.

Slowly, the BeachClan Norwegian lifted himself to his paws and locked eyes with Foxnettle. It was him alright, he'd recognize that fur anywhere.

"How far you've fallen on your quest for greatness," Owlsnatcher spoke, half hissing the words as they slipped from his muzzle, knowing he had to keep the tom's interest for Tangletail to get into position.

"Owlsnatcher, you old fool," Foxnettle offered in return. "What are you doing out here? Come to spill my blood, is it? Well I hope you brought help," the banished tom quipped. A former warrior of BeachClan, he knew Owlsnatcher wouldn't seek him out alone. "Who've you got back there? Rippletail? Sunstar herself?" he added with a purr.

The two loners had been on their paws for a bit now! They stood with their backs arched and their ears laid back.

Tangletail hissed from her place before Foxnettle felt her weight on his side as she knocked him over, her eyes sharp and her fangs bared as she smacked him with her paws, aiming to wind not kill. “Did I, or did I not, mark you as banished?” She hissed with rage before her gaze snapped to the two toms. “Get lost before I turn you into flea bait.” She added.

The brown tom made a beeline for the fence and jumped it without a word, pausing a top it in fear for his friend. “Come on!” 

Tangletail’s attention however was back on Foxnettle. “Banished once and still you stay,” she hissed. “I do not take kindly to being mocked or having our laws broken.” She added.

The brown tom left the fence and made to run only to stop as he met a broad shouldered tom with a tooth studded collar. “B… B… B-B-B-Bone…” he stuttered ad scrambled back as the sound of fighting cats came from the twoleg nest beyond the fence. 

The dirty-white tom had followed his brown friend and now sat panting at his side. He dipped his snout to Bone and hunched a little as another form turned the corner. This one was the ginger tom all the cats around here knew as Brick.

"I... I think his clan's come back for him," the white tom meowed nervously. "They're like him, they're huge, one is even bigger!"

Brick didn't pause to say one word, simply shouldering his way past the others and taking a low crouch from which he could see just under the fence. He tested the air quickly, too - one tom, one she-cat. A pity he could only see the tips of their tails from here!

Foxnettle choked and growled under the weight of the Maine Coon. She was heavy, no doubt, but the Norwegian still managed to get on his back and prop his hindpaws against her belly - it took a good bit of his strength to start pushing to female off!

"You... are... blinded by your laws!" he spat when he'd given himself just enough room to wriggle free. He turned to swipe over her face, too, but his paw found nothing but the empty air. He was outnumbered here, clearly, but the way Tangletail fought... they were trying to take him alive! It would be no easy task, he'd make sure of that!

Owlsnatcher, meanwhile, was circling the pair, trying to find the right opportunity to swoop in and help Tangletail deal with the former clanner. Keeping a cat alive, it seemed, was a bigger task than simply ending his life!

Tangletail hissed and charged Foxnettle as if he were a fox, knocking him over again with a head but to the side, knocking him around would wind him and give her and Owlsnatcher the better chance to march him back to the Forest for his exile.

“I’m blind? HA! You say you wish to live like the old ones and I gave you an old one’s banishment, clearly that wasn’t enough!” She spat in fury and used her paws to jab at his neck and chest, still aiming to wind him. “This time you will have a true exile from the Forest, under the judgement of all the leaders this time, not just me and Owlsnatcher!” She added.

Bone joined his friend and peered in to the garden then nodded to Brick and jumped up atop a nearby bin, keeping his ears down and his fur flat as he watched the fight from a better angle, two large cats against one, the shecat was a calico and the male a golden brownish furred tom in this light.

Hearing what was being said, Bone nodded. “Looks like Scourge will be welcoming this tom when he gets back from whatever these two have planned for him.” He meowed to brick quietly. “We’ll wait for him to get back.” He added still watching the fight.

Foxnettle wheezed. Working endlessly for Brokenstar had left him without much of his strength and it was beginning to show now. Still, he remained defiant as ever, snarling and spitting and twisting beneath Tangletail till her paw came down on his throat. The tom tensed up and gurgled as he struggled to draw another breath.

Owlsnatcher saw his chance and came crashing down upon the other tom's side. Foxnettle yowled and sunk his claws into Tangletail's fur, though not quite deep enough to contact any skin.

"You come back or you die right here, right now, I've had enough of this," Owlsnatcher growled, taking a firm grip on the other feline's scruff. Then he yanked, pulling the ginger cat from under the calico in an impressive display of strength.

Shaking, Foxnettle eventually stood on his paws, though he was still a touch hunched while his breaths came to him in gasping, sputtering huffs.

"You... can't... even give me a warrior's death," he spoke through his labored breathing, staggering a few paces forward. "You're nothing but kitty-pets, the whole lot of you."

"And you're a cold-hearted fool," Owlsnatcher purred calmly. "Do you ever stop and think about what you meant to the kits of BeachClan? What you meant to Snakefang? You threw it all away for some mouse-brained notion of power, of a clan that's long dead."

The Norwegian's words hit Foxnettle almost as hard as Tangletail's paws had. He slumped, growled and turned his eyes to grass.

"You know how she felt about you," Owlsnatcher went on having clearly touched a nerve. He nodded to Tangletail, a signal for her to take up position on his other side. "But she wasn't enough for you was she?"

"Enough..." Foxnettle's tone was low and defeated. "She was weak, she couldn't even give me kits," he added, voice tinged with anger. "Just take me back, I'll face whatever banishment you have planned for me. It'll just be words in the end."

Brick was smiling. "I see some potential in this one," he added under his breath. "We could put those other two to good use, too, I think they'd do just fine around here," he purred at the thought. Sadly, the other two seemed quite wrapped up with whatever it was they were arguing about!

Bone nodded. “If they are leaving the Clan that is, by the look of things, they are going to take him for some kind of trial.” He meowed then held up his tail for silence as the Calico’s ears turned back to them.

Tangletail listened and nodded. “Come, you face the Judgement of all the clans tomorrow night when the moon is full.” She stated and took up a place on Foxnettle’s right side, ready to march him back before she paused and turned he ears behind her, listening carefully.

Bone and Brick remained still and silent, the wind was in their favour so Tangletail couldn’t scent them, but if they spoke now, she would hear them. 

After a while, she returned her attention to Owlsnatcher. “To Beachclan?” she offered, knowing that despite everything, Foxnettle was a Norwegian and he had the right to see his former clan mates again. It would give Foxnettle the chance to try and explain himself to Snakefang at the very least while the kits were told what was going to happen to Foxnettle now and what it meant.

With Owlsnatcher on Foxnettle’s left, the two marched the fox furred tom back into the forest between them.

 

Bone waited until they were gone to speak again. “Come Brick, we will go back and tell Scourge what we’ve seen. You two!” he snapped at the two toms who had lingered around, both of who snapped to attention. “You will stay here and wait for that fox coloured tom to return and then bring him to Scourge. Understood?”

“Yes Bone.” The brown tom nodded, keeping his body as small as it could be and his ears low, he didn’t want to be clawed by either of these two toms, he’d seen how powerful they were and how strong Scourge was, and the idea of crossing them was simply suicidal. 

Along with Foxnettle a dark cloud had been brought back to camp. While the disgraced tom had food and water brought to him on a regular basis, he had been forced to stay within a den that was little more than a stone cell, guarded at all times by at least two warriors. Snakefang had tried to speak with him on multiple occasions, but the fox-furred tom shared hardly a word with her.

The kits of the clan, too, had been excited at first when they'd heard he was returning, but the disappointing truth of it all was soon enough made clear to them. Foxnettle was not to be spoken to, interacted with or shown any acts of kindness.

Time passed as it usually did in the clan. Hunts and patrols went on as usual, cats gathered under Sunstar to hear updates about the land and the condition of the river nearby and Gullswing kept herself busy tending to upset stomachs and other simple ailments.

Two days had passed, however, and the moon would be out in its full glory tonight. Sunstar had made sure every cat knew that this would be the last day of Foxnettle in the forest - he faced banishment at tonight's gathering. This time the cats from all corners of the forest would be there to witness it, too - no longer would he have a place in the forest to call home.

"If he tries anything funny, just let him have it," Rippletail purred to both Gentleclaw and Nobleheart as the cats who'd been selected to attend the gathering tonight assembled under a darkening sky.

"Sure thing," Nobleheart answered. The glum, slumped-shouldered Foxnettle stood at this side said nothing. Gentleclaw merely nodded.

"He knows better than that. Being pushed out of the forest is less than he deserves, but at least he'll keep his life. And hopefully put it to better use elsewhere. There is still time for him to turn things around and become a decent cat." Owlsnatcher spoke as if Foxnettle wasn't even around. In a way it was painful to see his fellow Norwegian off once again, but it had to be done.

And so the cats of BeachClan set out on the path to Fourtrees. Surestep, Otterear, Duskfur, Sunstar, her deputy and the Norwegians would make the trip in almost complete silence, keeping their paws away from the trails of two-legs and along the route that kept them from straying into anyone else's territory.

The huge oak trees that stood tall at the center of the sacred clearing soon came into view. Sunstar and Rippletail had spotted the presence of at least three other clans and had wasted no time getting setup. Warriors began to chat, deputies nodded gentle greetings at one another and Sunstar herself took a spot atop the great rock with Crookedstar, Tallstar and Nightstar, a black tom who taken the place of Brokenstar after his defeat at the paws of ThunderClan.

There would be the usual discussions for a time - Foxnettle would say his last words in the forest just before all the others returned to their camps.

Oceanclan had arrived already at the Gathering, Tangletail was sat beside Shellstar as he listened to a young Riverclan warrior talk about catching a huge fish using the same method Waveteller had used in her time with them before he joined the other leaders atop the great rock.

Brokentooth, Stripetail and Icebite were also present, Brokentooth laid down, listening to a Young Apprentice tell a tale from Windclan and explain how their home was safe again while Icebite traded tips for hunting birds with a Shadowclan elder.

Stripetail was sat with Whiteclaw, talking about something in hushed tones, when Foxnettle was marched into the gathering, Tangletail raised her tail to silence any snarled from her fellow Maine Coons. “Only Thunderclan to arrive.” She said. 

“We are here,” Bluestar meowed, as her clan arrived and milled into the gathering. “We had a small issue leaving camp.” She added looking to Crookedstar. “The river seems to have flooded higher than usual, we had to cut back along the banks to get here safely.”

“I thought you’re clan seemed wet.” Tallstar purred in good nature before turning to Sunstar. “And what, may I ask, is he doing here?” he asked looking at Foxnettle with anger in his eyes.

“Why is here being marched here?” Ravenwing asked Tangletail.

“Foxnettle has been brought here for all the clans to witness his Exile. So that they know what awaits them if he is found in their clans and what we larger cats will do if we catch scent of him in the Forest again.” Tangletail explained quietly to him.

Crookedstar nodded in Bluestar's direction. "The river has definitely risen beyond what we normally see, but it has done so before and we don't anticipate any issues with our camp," he purred over the murmurs of cats with their eyes following Foxnettle.

"Since we're on the subject of this... tom, just how exactly do you intend to keep him from bringing more pain to the cats of this forest?" Tallstar questioned Sunstar directly, expression and tone clearly indicating that he wanted an answer right here, right now.

"We've banished him before," Sunstar spoke back, loudly enough for the other leaders and the cats below to hear. "Tonight we do the same, only this time he faces judgement in front of the very cats he's wronged." Her tail flicked a little and the Norwegians brought the ginger-furred tom forward.

"We don't ask that any of you give him a second chance and his story needs no explanation," the BeachClan leader continued. "Foxnettle aligned himself with Brokenstar and together they sought to steal kits from clans and force the rest of us to submit to their rules. He showed no repsect for the code of his breed or yours," she purred, addressing everyone present now.

Many cats howled, especially those from ThunderClan. Brokenstar and his gang of warriors had slain a pair of their cats recently and the rage the actions had brought about was still fresh on their minds. Bluestar did well to keep them in order, however.

"You have all been nothing but welcoming and I'm ashamed to think that I brought this cat among you," Sunstar added. "After tonight, should he step a paw into the forest, my Norwegians will see to it that he's torn limb from limb. It's not my place to tell you all how to run your clans, but know this... Foxnettle is a treacherous, dangerous cat and I would warn against showing him even the slightest amount of mercy. If you find him after tonight, know that he is no longer a cat of BeachClan, you are free to deal with him as you see fit!"

Cheers broke out in the crowd and Sunstar seated herself once more.

"WindClan will enforce this banishment, too!" growled Tallstar. "If WindClan finds him, it will be his last day!" WindClan cats sounded off loudly this time, standing proud and tall, showing none of the fear they had when they had taken refuge in OceanClan's camp.

"Thank you, Sunstar," replied Bluestar. "ThunderClan does not hold any ill feelings towards you or any of your clan, Foxnettle chose this path for himself and now he should face the consequences."

The orange tom didn't dare speak a word, he simply remained a motionless lump in the grass beneath the great rock. He would have to make a decision tonight - head north and see if anything of his past home remains or risk a life with the rogues and loners that lived near the two-legs.

Brokentooth nodded. “He will face more than that.” he said and stood, “We walked beside you as brothers and sisters to get here Foxnettle, we trusted you to protect and defend the kits of our clans, and yet, you find it acceptable to strike fear and utter terror into the hearts of kits and Queens who have never wronged us. Kits who have no place on a battlefield. I have lost the trust I once held in you.”

“You helped me carry the dead to their graves. And you sat vigil with me for them.” Icebite hissed with venom in his voice. “I am ashamed to have called you kin.”

Tangletail stood, moving to stand before Foxnettle. “By the laws set out by High Peak clan and Low Rock Clan, the clans whose laws we larger cats once lived and the laws you claim to obey, Foxnettle, I offer you only one warning. Should any cat, big, small, young or old, scent you in their territories again, my teeth will find your neck and I will send you to the Dark Forest.”

“Can she do that?” Greystripe heard a shecat ask Stripetail.

“As the current leader to our kind, she has the right and the authority to kill him now if this was an execution.” The scared tom nodded. “Tangletail is merciful, but never think that her mercy is a weakness. She has her father’s strength and will to fight and if need be, she will kill any cat who threatens her clan or those she loves.”

Shellstar nodded. “From Moon down tonight, Foxnettle will no longer be accepted in this Forest,” he said, “Oceanclan will not grant him shelter or kinship, ever again.” 

Foxnettle sat up when Sunstar demanded it and his eyes met those of Icebite. What the other tom had said stung like a swarm of bees at the heart of the fox-pelted Norwegian. Even with Tangletail close and Brokentooth not far off, he narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth.

"I sat vigil for cats worthy of it, for cats that understood the differences in our kinds, even if we did live together! You walk on thin ice, Friend, best you watch your step. Keep those half-breed kits you'll be having close."

"And that's the last we'll be hearing from Foxnettle," interjected Owlsnatcher, pushing the mouthy tom away from the great rock while the jeers and snarls of others filled the air.

"Tangletail, if you wouldn't mind, I think we'll be escorting this one to the border right now."

"And you, Foxnettle..."

"Oh, give it up Owlsnatcher! You and I are not so different, I'll pray to the specter of Bloodtooth that you see the light one of these days." Owlsnatcher didn't respond, simply turning to Sunstar who gave a quick nod - Foxnettle's time amongst these cats had officially come to an end.

Nightstar was almost dismissive in the way he moved right onto other subjects. "Good riddance," he purred and turned to face the other leaders. "It pleases me to tell you all that ShadowClan will soon be restored to what it once was," he chittered in a somewhat boastful manner.

Gentleclaw wasn't interested in hearing what the new leader had to say. She picked her way through the crowd and touched her nose to Icebite's shoulder.

"The mouse-dung that comes out of his mouth, his mind must have just snapped!" she offered, though he likely didn't need the consolation.

By now Bluestar and Nightstar were getting into a bit of a heated argument. She hissed, he snarled and clouds slowly crept into the sky on a slow, but steady journey to block the light of the moon. Minutes from now the gathering would come to a close and the cats of the forest, save for the three making for the northern borders, would curl up in their nests without the threat of Brokenstar lingering in their thoughts, perhaps granting a restful sleep to a few that hadn't seen one in some moons!

Tangletail nodded. “Get rid of him, before I make his last day with the Forest the last day of his life for his insults.” She hissed, her eyes slitting in a way Foxnettle should have recognized as her losing her temper, the way she had when the Badgers had attacked the clans so many moons ago.

Icebite hissed at Foxnettle. “My Kist will be noble and loyal, no matter their blood. Unlike you.” He snarled. When Gentleclaw came to him he sighed and gently nudged her in return. “Thank you, little sister… his words and harsh, but his mind is still sharp, I fear we have not seen the last of him yet.” He added.

As the sky clouded and all clans retreated to their camps, Tangletail hung back, muttering something that sounded like a prayer or old lullaby into the wind, it was actually a nameless song that had been passed down t her from her father in her kitten hood, shortly after the death of her mother and brother.

It seemed right to recite it now, after losing someone who had become like a brother to her, only to lose him to his own madness.

 

And so it was, that lie returned to normal, the two Windclan warriors were soon back in their own camp with a few words of advice from Shorttail to rest a few days more before trying anything too big, Shallowtail met Mudfur on a patrol for herbs and the two shared a short but present conversation before parting on friendly terms. 

Sharkfin’s kits grew into lively balls of fluff and energy though they were still too young to leave the nursery just yet. Icebite and Seafoam grew close and after a successful hunt, Shellstar jumped up to his den and spoke, calling forth Twistkit, Summerkit, Sealkit and Lonekit to be named apprentices.

“Starclan has blessed us with a new home and given us a place amongst friends, for that we thank them and now, we ask that Starclan guild the paws of these four young Apprentices as they travel to become Warriors. Summerkit, from this day forth until you have eared your Warrior name, you will be known as Summerpaw. Pebblepelt will be your mentor, I trust that you will heed her words and become as great a warrior as she is.”

Summerpaw smiled and padded t her mentor, touching nosed with her proudly. “Thank you Shellstar.”

“Sealkit, you will be known as Sealpaw, may starclan guild you and help you find your place in this clan and as requested by your father before his death, grant you to Stripetail. May you learn from him the ways of our clan and how to become an Honourable warrior from him.” 

“Thank you Shellstar.” Stripetail purred bending to touch noses with his new Apprentice.

“Twistkit, from this day on until you have earned your Warrior Name, you will be known as Twistpaw, may starclan guild you well and aid you through your struggles to become a warrior.” Shellstar purred and his eyes fell on Brokentooth. “Brokentooth, you will mentor Twistpaw, teach him that now all warriors must be perfect to serve their clan.”

“I will Shellstar.” Brokentooth purred and lightly touched noses with Twistpaw proudly.

“And Lonekit, from this day on, you will be known as Lonepaw. May starclan guild you through this time of your life and help you become a Warrior of Oceanclan.”

“Who will mentor him?” Softsand asked.

Shellstar smiled, “I will mentor Lonepaw.”

Many cats cheered and erupted with joyful meows and howls as Lonepaw jumped up and pressed his nose to Shellstar’s own, “Thank you Shellstar.”

“This gathering is at its end, Mentors I will leave it to you to decide what you do with your Apprentices today, but Lonepaw and I will go patrol the Territory that joins us to Beachclan and Windclan.” Shellstar nodded with a smile.

Lonepaw smiled and followed Shellstar out of camo with a huge grim on his muzzle, Apprenticed to the leader himself! He would have to work extra hard to prove himself.

It wasn't only OceanClan that enjoyed the peace that followed the end of Brokenstar's tyranny and the banishing of the former BeachClan tom, Foxnettle.

The sun graced the sky for many days and all the cats of the six forest clans found prey plump and plentiful. Mice and squirrels were easy marks, often found gathering seeds and nuts for their stores.

Mosspaw had just sunken his claws into one of the former and was now holding it proudly between his teeth as Lightfoot looked on with a playful smirk.

"That's two this morning, you're doing quite well," she purred her praise. Mosspaw dropped the mouse at his mentor's paws and gave his coat a quick shake.

Without ongoing stuggle in the forest, the kits of BeachClan had grown and learned, each of them earning the title of apprentice only a few days apart. Mosspaw had received Lightfoot as his mentor and he was thrilled! His sisters, Brightpaw and Luckypaw, had been given mentors, too - Rippletail and Otterear.

Many had expected the deputy of the clan, Rippletail, to mentor at least one of his own kits, but he'd admitted to the clan that despite being deputy, he might take it too easy on his apprentice if he or she was one of his own! Moonpaw, the young tom, had therefore been paired with Owlsnatcher for the time being, seeing as the Norwegian still didn't have any Norwegian apprentices to teach. Slightpaw would study under Smokeclaw.

"They're too easy to catch around here, it's like they just want to be caught!" Mosspaw meowed from behind a cheeky smile.

"What do you say we go a little farther out, then? The day is young and we could get some battle practice in, too," countered Lightfoot.

"Oh! That would be great!" squealed the apprentice, absolutely thrilled with the idea. "I'll go fetch Brightpaw, she wants to get some practice in, too. Rippletail's always too busy with stuff Sunstar gives him!"

Lightfoot had no objection to this and soon the three were headed off into the short, green grass that covered much of the ground around BeachClan's territory. They would head to where the land of BeachClan met the land of OceanClan. Around there was a dip in the ground and a few trees that served as a great place for apprentices to practice their sparring! Lightfoot was fond of the pretty flowers that littered the ground there, too!

The oldest of the three, Lightfoot, simply soaked in the warmth of the sun and the beauty of the land around her. It had finally begun to feel like home, truly like home. Every cat of her clan seemed to be happy and their coats shiny and well-kept.

"What if I want to be a medicine cat, Lightfoot? Do all cats just become warriors? Sometimes I think I'd rather be like Gullswing," Brightpaw mewed as they came upon the sunken patch of ground.

"Have you spoken with her about this?"

"No... maybe I don't want it that badly," the young she-cat replied to which Mosspaw just rolled his eyes.

"You never know what you want, Sis!"

Brightpaw stuck her tongue out.

Lightfoot's ears had perked, though. There were scents on the air - nothing close enough to be in their territory, so she simply stood on her paws and looked to the border to await their arrival. They were definitely getting closer!

Lonepaw watched in awe as the water raged in the river along the border. “I would hate to fall in before I can swim.” He meowed keeping a good distance from the edge as Shellstar paused and tasted the air. 

They had already visited the order with Windclan and Riverclan, meeting Silverstream and Crookedstar on a patrol with some others of their clan Lonepaw had been polite and ducked his head in greeting and kept his little shoulders straight when talking to the Riverclanners, remembering his manners. 

They had also seen Onewhisker with Ashfoot and Tornear as they checked their own borders, and Shellstar had been glad t hear that now Windclan was home again, every cat was ok and that the Queens and injured warriors were all back to their normal selves.

“Not to worry Lonepaw, you will have lessons to help you get use to the currents soon enough, but not before you know where our land ends and Beachclan begins.” He purred nd used his tail to point towards Beachclan territory, “Because both our clans have cats who can swim, we share the river and so where we are now is considered neutral territory between us, but that neutral ground ends at these rocks here.” he explained showing Lonepaw the rocks and stones the Maine Coons and Norwegians had laid out on the river side to mark the territory that was shared. “Everything on that side of the river beyond the rocks belongs to Sunstar and her clan.”

“So, if I was learning how to swim and ended up on that side of the river, I wouldn’t be clawed for trespassing?” Lonepaw asked.

Shellstar nodded. “Come, we will check that there is no debris in the river that might cause harm to the cats who might want to swim.” He smiled. “And after that, we shall see about catching some prey,” he added.

"So, what are we going to practice today anyhow, Lightfoot? Are you going to teach me how to take down a clan leader with just one swipe?" Mosspaw purred, stalking around his sister who'd gathered herself into a little bundle of fur.

"Now why would you be fighting with a clan leader, Mosspaw?" Lightfoot seemed to be expecting an answer.

"I don't know, but I want to be ready just in case!"

Lightfoot snorted and shook her head. "You'll need to work on your sense of smell and hearing before taking on a cat with nine lives," the she-cat rumbled. "If we weren't in our own territory right now, you two would be in danger!"

Mosspaw reared up on his hindlegs and took a swing at a butterfly, which happened to flutter right past his misplaced paw. "What do you mean?" he mewed, eyeing the little creature before it disappeared into the leaves of a tree.

Brightpaw had taken the hint and was busy sniffing at the air. "Cats!" she exclaimed after a bit.

"Cats? Where?" Mosspaw began copying his sister and after a long moment shook his fur out. "Oh, I can smell them, for sure! They're over there!" he purred, taking a low crouch and padding over to a rock that would offer him a little cover.

Within seconds, the two apprentices were peering over the top of the gray stone at the two OceanClan cats who were busy near the river.

"Woah... I think that's Shellstar," Mosspaw gulped.

"The OceanClan leader?" Questioned Brightpaw who hunched down a touch and flattened her ears to make herself even less visible.

"The very same, I'd say, so watch your manners," Lightfoot confirmed and padded past the rock which had obscured them and into the well-lit grass, meowing a greeting to the leader of OceanClan and the young feline that was accompanying him.

"A lovely day, isn't it?" If the two would look carefully, they just might spot the flattened forms of the BeachClan apprentices watching them with wide eyes.

Lonepaw smiled and began to sniff around, searching for any prey that might be around the area, pausing as he came nose to nose with a caterpillar. “I found a caterpillar.” He purred.

Shellstar purred with amusement and then paused at the meow behind him and smiled in greeting, dipping his head down with a purr, “A very lovely day, Lightfoot.” He nodded, “I trust all is well in Beachclan?” he asked as Lonepaw sat up from his place where he’d been looking for his 

“I remember you.” The Apprentice smiled, “You’re the cat who can out climb Surestep.” He added then blinked, sniffing the air carefully.

Shellstar spotted the two other smaller forms in the grass with Lightfoot, smiling kindly at them and Lightfoot with a small nod. “Lonepaw is practicing his scenting and hunting. What can you smell?” Shellstar smiled.

“More cats… but I can’t remember who it is…” Lonepaw said. “I think… Moonkit and Slightkit…” He said, try to place the scents from memory before he looked to Lightfoot. “Are they with you or did I get it wrong?” he asked not able to see the two apprentices from his place. 

Just at that moment, a butterfly with golden wings fluttered from the grass and Lonepaw watched it carefully, “Pretty.” He purred and then blinked as the golden butterfly landed on his nose and Lonepaw stayed very still, watching the beautiful butterfly fan its wings carefully. “Um…”

It would be too cute a scene to ignore and any shecat would likely be awing over it.

"Yes, the land has been good to us all in BeachClan," Lightfoot purred, bowing her head to Lonepaw. "And I remember you, too, the little kit who never had much to say," she chuckled, "though I think the last time I saw you, you were about half as big as you are now!"

Lightfoot curled her tail casually around her hindlegs as she sat and wore a simple smile - she wouldn't tell the apprentices to come out, they would have to make the decision to come out of hiding by themselves!

Mosspaw was the first of the two to perk his ears and stand just as tall as he could manage on those little legs of his.

"Moonkit? He wouldn't be able to hide from you with that snow-white fur of his! It's Mosskit! Err... I mean Mosspaw, I'm an apprentice now," he mewed quietly, strutting his small form over to stand beside Lightfoot.

"It's been forever since I've seen you! This is my mentor, Lightfoot, but you already know her, I guess."

Brightpaw kept herself crouched in the grass for a while longer, following that very same butterfly with her eyes till it took its perch on Lonepaw's nose. She purred the moment its legs touched him!

And while the OceanClan cat was distracted by the pretty, winged thing, Brightpaw rose from her hiding spot and padded quietly till she was standing in front of her brother and his mentor - she simply watched for a moment before her giggling got loud enough for the other apprentice to hear.

"I think he likes you," she offered eventually with a little flick of her tail, thinking that butterfly must be giving the other cat's nose quite a tickling!

"This is Brightpaw, one of my sisters," Mosspaw spoke up almost immediately after. "You probably don't even remember her, she's kinda like you, not much of a talker!"

"Says you," the she-cat apprentice countered, sticking her tongue out at her brother who was grinning like a fool. "I remember him just fine, I remember all the kits from OceanClan, it wasn't that long ago, you know!"

“I was a runt, Mother says. But I am a growing now though.” Lonepaw smiled and lightly blew the butterfly off his nose.

Shellstar chuckled. “Congratulations, to you both.” He said to the two Apprentices. “And I trust your other sister is enjoying being an Apprentice?” He asked.

The Butterfly fluttered around a little more before settling on a reed between Oceanclan and Beachclan.

“Sorry, I get your scents mixed up, but I remember you, Mosspaw.” Lonepaw smiled,” you would always try to catch Icebite’s tail while he was sleeping and blame Moonkit when you couldn’t sneak up on Brokentooth.” He purred at the memory, “And your other sister would always be coming up with fun adventures to go on when you were older.” 

Shellstar smiled, and let the Apprentice talk while he looked at Lightfoot. “By chance do you know if Gullswing has any Goldenrod to spare? Shallowtail and Shorttail are running low and are willing to trade if need be.” He questioned.

Lonepaw purred, “And I remember you Brightpaw, you taught Tidekit and Sandkit how to throw moss balls without them coming apart.” He said, and like any polite tom to a shecat, he dipped his head in a proper greeting to Brightpaw.

"Thank you, Shellstar," Mosspaw purred, wiggling his haunches as he sat alongside his mentor, clearly plenty proud with the fact that he was no longer a kit.

"She likes it just fine," Brightpaw added in response to the OceanClan leader's question. "Especially when she gets to go out hunting."

"Yeah... she likes the plump mice a bit too much," Mosspaw teased, patting his belly to make a point. "If she keeps it up, she'll be looking like a badger in no time!" As soon as he was finished mocking his other sister, the little apprentice pounced a touch closer to Lonepaw, dropping to his belly with his paws touching the neutral ground.

"Don't worry about it, Lonepaw, I guess us BeachClanners all smell a little like each other," he purred, swiping his tongue over his paws before his rump raised a touch and waggled as if he was about to pounce on some nearby prey! He was only being playful, however.

"Still plenty of time for those adventures, too, if my sisters can get away from their mentors for long enough! There are two-legs pretty near! And I hear the ghosts of ShadowClan warriors haunt the soggy marshes near the thunderpath... though I guess I can't go out that far."

Lightfoot rolled her eyes at the apprentices and their discussion and shuffled off to the side to discuss the matter of herbs with Shellstar. He'd run into just the right cat! Sure, Lightfoot wasn't a medicine cat, but she always knew that she would have made a fine one had StarClan chosen that path for her!

"Goldenrod, I believe she has quite a bit," the warrior spoke quietly. "And I know she's been asking around for honey, so if OceanClan has managed to find any of that, I'm sure she would welcome a trade."

Brightpaw looked at Lightfoot, then at Shellstar, then her brother and finally Lonepaw. She settled on joining the other apprentices and sat quietly beside her brother after informing Lonepaw that she thought it was nice that he actually remembered her! She also took a shot at her brother, pointing out Lonepaw's polite dipping and how Mosspaw never did such things! Her brother only scoffed.

"How are they doing, by the way? Sandkit and Tidekit, I mean... or they must be Sandpaw and Tidepaw by now, too, right? And how about Twistkit? Oh, I hope he's doing alright, too!" She was simply making small-talk for the time - it was nice to settle near a cat she'd spent a lot of her life as a kit curled up against. There was so much going on at the time, but thanks to the sacrifices of those that were older than her, the kits enjoyed a safe, loving upbringing.

Shellstar nodded, “I will speak with Shallowtail and Shorttail, they seemed to fi d honey every other day.” He purred with a smile, knowing that the Apprentices would likely talk for days, but he decided it would be nice to just let them chatter for a while.

Lonepaw shook his head. “Shadowclan needs to stay away from all the clans, they tried to hurt Windclan’s kits and Queens and they almost made one of them lose her kit.” He said and quickly told them about Morningflower and her little one.

““I remember lots of things, I remember Luckypaw would make up little jumps and tricks we could all play and Moonpaw and Slightpaw would help Twistpaw chase the leaves for out hunting games.” At Brightpaw’s mention of his polite greeting he smiled and purred proudly. “My mother always says that no matter the clan she belongs to, a tom must always greet a shecat politely, or she might think he doesn’t respect a shecat.” He explained. “She says that my father would always greet a shecat kindly, even if she was from a different clan. So I want to make her proud and be like him.”

“Tidekit and Sandkit are still kits, they were born after we set off to arrive here. They won’t be paws until the next full moon.” He explained with a smiled. “And Twistpaw is an Apprentice now, and he’s under Brokentooth’s mentorship.” He added with a purr.

There was a sudden splash down the river and Lonepaw turned to see a large fish jumping ion the waters and smiled. “Did you see the size of that fish?”

Shellstar smiled seeing the fish jump, it was too large for him or even Lightfoot to have tackled but he had no doubt that the Norwegians and Maine Coons could have made a meal of it. “Seems some prey here has not yet learnt that cats are deadly to them.”

Brightpaw just wiggled her tail and sat with her snout tilted slightly upwards, a tinge of playfulness in the expression she wore. She didn't say anything - she knew her brother well enough to know that he would be getting all kinds of embarrassed right now. He'd always thought of himself as very popular with other apprentices! Especially the she-cats!

"Oh, it's different when they're your sister," he grumbled, rolling his eyes in a rather exaggerated manner.

Brightpaw simply snickered and poked the very tip of her tongue between the teeth her grin was showing!

Surely Mosspaw would have said something about this, too, but the ruckus the fish had caused had them both staring towards the river, ears perked, eyes wide and the fur along their backs standing on end!

"Woah... those must be why Owlsnatcher tells everyone to keep young cats away from the river," the BeachClan she-cat mewed, turning after a moment to lick her fur back into place.

Mosspaw just shook his coat out and ended up even fluffier than before. "I'll bet you could feed the whole clan for a moon if you caught one, though!" He was beaming. But then his eyes started to shift from left to right, from right to left, as if he was making sure Lightfoot and Shellstar were still talking. Thankfully, the two were still chatting about honey and other things that didn't interest the apprentice!

Quietly, he padded closer to Lonepaw. Not close enough to be entirely obvious, but just close enough to let the other tom hear his whispers.

"Hey! If you ever do want to go on an adventure, I found a spot down the river where the two-legs leave all sorts of weird things. I already asked my sisters, they're too scared to go out that far. Must believe all the stories they hear about two-legs!"

Brightpaw sighed and shook her head, shuffling just a touch closer, too. Now that she was but a fox-length from Lonepaw, she realized just how familiar his scent was. Nostalgic, in a way - it brought her right back to days not-so-long-passed, days Lonepaw seemed to remember even better than herself, when the clans shared just about everything.

She then shook her head and struggled to find her train of thought once more. "Not scared, I just know to respect the wishes of my mentor. Rippletail said two-legs are always bad news, so I imagine the rubbish they leave is bad news, too." She silently admitted to herself, however, that she had always been curious about them.

The BeachClan tom's eyes were rolling again! "What do you say, Lonepaw? In? I know Moonpaw will go!"

Lonepaw listened and smiled, “It does sound like a fun idea, but, I won’t want to go near the river down there, we’re close to Riverclan territory down that way aren’t we?” he asked knowing that while Crookedstar was a nice tom according to Waveteller, she had also told them that he didn’t like trespassing cats.

“Besides, if we get caught, we might not get our Warrior names.” He added, looking at Brightpaw. “Twoleg rubbish is yucky, the Maine Coons say they had to remove lots of it with the Norwegians from Beachclan’s territory when Crabstar was leader.”

“But,” he then said looking at Shellstar, “If you do decide to go and something goes wrong, I will come looking for you.” He assured. “That is what friends do isn’t it?”

Shellstar smiled. “Well, Lightfoot, we shall bid you good day,” he said, “I’m sure we have a lot of thing to teach our Apprentices before the sun sets.” He added with a chuckle. “Come Lonepaw, we’ll test your prey tracking next.” He stated.

Lonepaw nodded and gave a polite nod to Lightfoot as any Apprentice should to an older cat and then, like they had as kits, he bumped his head against Mosspaw’s head and then did the same with Brightpaw. “It was nice to see you both again, I hope next time we meet we can talk more.” He purred before following Shellstar his smaller for, almost vanishing in the long grass save the tips of his black ears and tail.

 

Meanwhile at Oceanclan camp, Sharkfin was enjoying a little sunlight outside as her kits lightly wiggled and pawed her belly, not suckling but blindly trying to climb up and figure out how to walk on their own four paws.

It was rather clumsy and they kept falling, but they kept getting back up and trying again.

“They are adorable.” Icebite purred from his place, cleaning out the Maine Coon nests and making neat piles of sheared fur for Tangletail to clear away when she returned from hunting and taking the used moss to the very back of the camp where Brokentooth was digging a large hole n the ground for them to bury the stale moss.

Once the apprentices had said their goodbyes, the three BeachClan cats turned and headed back towards camp. Four mice and one small bird were caught between the three and once most other cats had picked what they wanted from pile of fresh-kill, Mosspaw grabbed a mouse and settled down to eat with the other apprentices.

Of course before he could get a bite in, Luckypaw was bothering him with questions. "How was it? Did you catch that yourself? Does Lightfoot think you'll be a warrior soon?"

Thankfully Brightpaw stepped in to answer the questions and Mosspaw took advantage of the break, gulping the mouse down with just a few quick bites.

"It was good. We practiced our crouches, caught some prey and even scuffled in the grass for a while. Plus we met some OceanClan cats at the border," Brightpaw purred, sniffing over a small fish she'd plucked from the pile.

"Yeah," Mosspaw added, swiping his tongue over his whisker-pads and eyeing the pile. Perhaps one more mouse? "Shellstar and Lonepaw were out there learning things, too," he continued.

"Oh! That's nice. I just spent the whole day gathering herbs and helping to fix little cracks in the nursery," Luckypaw countered, sounding just a touch dejected. "Not really warrior things."

"You'll get there, Sister. We all will in time," Brightpaw mewed lovingly. "So, Mosspaw, what did you think of him?"

The question had caught the apprentice a little off-guard. "Who?"

"Lonepaw."

"What did I think of him? I don't know, he's an apprentice. Seems like he kinda flies by the rules, too," the young tom answered, looking back at Brightpaw with a cocked head. "Why?"

"I was just curious. I didn't think he'd get over being so shy," she purred, nibbling daintily on her fish. "It was just nice to see, that's all."

Mosspaw blinked a few times. "Ok... I mean, it is good to see him being more open, I guess." He was still watching her. And once more she stuck her tongue out at him.

Luckypaw glanced at Mosspaw then at Brightpaw and decided it was time to change subjects. "So, you both are going to the gathering in a couple days, right?"

Mosspaw snapped his gaze to Luckypaw and purred! "Oh, for sure! Sunstar said that all the apprentices can go this time - it'll be our first!" Brightpaw nodded a few times and flicked the very tip of her tail, equally pleased that she, too, would get to see Fourtrees and the other leaders!

"Unless you get into trouble by then," spoke Rippletail who happened to be padding by. "I'm looking at you, Mosspaw. Anyhow, before you turn in for the night, make sure that Gullswing doesn't have anything else for you to do. It wouldn't have hurt to pick up a few herbs on your way back from training," he continued absent-mindedly before padding off.

"Pfft, he was supposed to be training you, Brightpaw!" Mosspaw snickered.

"Yeah... he does that. He's busy, though, who can blame him."

Soon the sun would set and they'd all be tucked into their nests. Mosspaw had shelved his plans to sneak into RiverClan territory for tonight, but curiosity still burned in his mind. Spending so many nights with OceanClan previous to their acceptance into the forest had left the young cat less than respectful of the borders between clans. He simply didn't see the point.

 

The Night slowly passed and the sun slowly rose up with a gentle warmth over the clans the following morning and again, Mentors took their Apprentices out, Shallowtail and Shorttail padding along with Owlsnatcher into Beachclan camp, carrying their needed herbs for the trade with Gullswing.

“God morning Gullswing.” Shallowtail purred around her bundle of sticky honey.

Lonepaw and Twistpaw were with Shellstar and Brokentooth by the river’s edge close to Beachclan, listening to Brokentooth as he explained how to tell the speed of currents while he was stood in the water and how to keep your paws when the waters were rapid and wild.

Stripetail and Sealpaw were out near Riverclan today, the little Apprentice having begged Stripetail to teach him how to swim like a big cat so he could help his clan more and so, with Stripetail stood in the deeper water to act as a block is Sealpaw was overwhelmed by the currents in the waters, Sealpaw slowly found his footing in the shallows.

“Ok… What now?” Sealpaw asked.

“Let the water lift you, keep your head slightly raised as if you are peeking over the top of a log and use your front paws to scoop water under you, like when you dig a hole.” Stripetail explained, and Sealpaw did as he was told, carefully tilting his head up so his nose didn’t get wet and then slowly he let the water lift his small body up and began to paddle lightly, he wasn’t very good at first but after a few splashes he was making some progress.

“Am I swimming?”

“Not quite,” Stripetail purred as Sealpaw bumped into him, “but if we keep practicing, I have no doubt you will be as good a swimmer as we Maine Coons. Heck, maybe someday you could ask a Riverclan Apprentice for a race in the water to see which clan is fastest in the water.” He chuckled. “Now, lets try a push off start.” He purred and Sealpaw nodded, climbing on to Striptail’s back.

“How do I do that?” he asked.

“Easy.” Stripetail smiled. “You crouch on the bank side, or on my back as it is now, and you jump in, but when you jump, you keep your forepaws together and when you hit the water, you will get your nose wet so you must blow out with your nose and the moment you touch the water you must kick hard with your back and forepaws to go against the current, but we’ll try that when you perfect your jumping in.” he purred. “Ready to try?” he offered.

Sealpaw nodded and carefully prepared to jump from his mentor’s back.

Gullswing was busy working on a concoction of herbs when the pair of OceanClan cats padded into her den. The she-cat had just dipped a paw-pad in the mix and made quite the face when she licked it up.

"Oh, that's not going to work at all," she chuffed, pushing the leaf her little experiment was perched atop aside.

"One of these days I'll need to find an apprentice of my own," she mumbled to the two, bowing her head briefly to them both, offering rather absent-mindedly, "good morning, good morning."

Once she'd tucked away the ingredients she'd used, she shook her coat out and yawned. "Forgive me, with so many new apprentices finding so many new ways to get injured, I've been a busy cat! It was golden rod you needed, right?" she purred, grabbing a few stalks of the plant, their bright yellow flowers standing in stark contrast to the drab walls of her den.

"We have quite a bit of it down here. I can't thank you enough for the honey," she went on. "Never I have been in the presence of so many finicky cats," the medicine cat chuckled, alluding to the fact that the honey would be used to make some of her more... interesting remedies a little more palatable.

In a similar fashion to the apprentices of OceanClan, the apprentices of BeachClan were mostly out training, hunting and pinning each other playfully in the shorter grasses as they learned to battle under the careful eyes of their mentors.

Rippletail had made Brightpaw the happiest cat when she learned it would actually be him training her today. They were going to learn fishing!

Moonpaw went out with Owlsnatcher just as soon as he'd escorted the OceanClan cats into Gullswing's den - the pair of toms would be working on stalking and hunting, an area of expertise little Moonpaw was being teased about, given his coat which screamed 'I'm right here, Prey!'.

Mosspaw and Lightfoot were skirting the borders of the clan. The apprentice would listen with interest at each little spot they stopped. Lightfoot had so much information to share, from stories of the cats of the surrounding clans to little tips of what herbs could be gathered by a cat that found himself stranded away from the helpful paws of a medicine cat.

Otterear and his apprentice, Luckypaw, were busy sunning their coats atop a smooth rock near the waters where Lonepaw and Twistpaw were being instructed. There were ways to dry one's fur more quickly, but a good sunning session did wonders for the spirit, Otterear had insisted. Luckypaw simply raised her head a few times to see what the others were up to without making it appear as if she was spying on them!

"Who swims better? OceanClan or BeachClan?"

Her mentor wiggled his nose and snorted. "Mmm... we swim differently. It's not about better. OceanClan used to deal with serious currents, BeachClan waters were always much gentler... though we had to keep beneath the surface often to avoid the eyes of two-legs."

Luckypaw just nodded. The ocean had always sounded a little scary to her.

“What do we do if we can’t swim against the current?” Twistpaw asked Brokentooth.

“You splay your legs and let the water carry you.” Brokentooth purred and Twistpaw nodded and slowly let eth water lift him up and carry him a little ways down river. 

“Hello there!” Twistpaw called to Otterear and Luckypaw when he and Lonepaw were carried past by the currents a little before they began to swim, cutting through the water easily while Shellstar and Brokentooth watched them, with proud smiles.

“Morning Otterear.” Shellstar smiled as his Apprentice swam to shore and shook his fur out, making himself look a little ball of fuzz. “How are things with you?” 

Twistpaw pulled himself from the water and then yelped as he slipped into the mud and got his underbelly and legs covered in gooey mud. “Yuck!” he hissed trying to wiggle and pull himself out only to fall back in again. “Umm… help…”

Brokentooth smiled and bent low, gently picking him up by the scruff, pulling him from the mud with a sloppy sucking sound and then placed him down on the grass.

Luckypaw raised a small paw and waved at the others. And she couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Twistpaw getting stuck in the mud - she was quick to silence herself, though. It wasn't polite to find humor in the struggles of others, despite how trivial. The memories it brought back, though!

"A good morning to you all as well," Otterear purred, lifting himself to his paws to offer Shellstar a subtle dip of his snout, a mannerism he'd picked up during their stay together which would probably be a little out of place elsewhere.

"Things are well, thank you. Just taking young Luckypaw here out for some swimming lessons," he mewed. "Thought we'd take a little break and enjoy the sun. Sunstar is anxious to hear about how your clan has been faring over the past moon." 

Otterear honestly relished the chance to instruct any of the cats on how to swim, it was one of his favorite things to do. He'd grown himself quite the reputation as one of the best swimmers BeachClan had ever seen, too, and he was eager to pass his knowledge onto the younger generation.

"Hello," Luckypaw added quietly, eager to greet the others, but feeling more than a touch nervous about doing so. Otterear noticed and swiped a few licks over the side of her face.

"They're friends, no need to be shy."

Perhaps she was a little intimidated by the size of Brokentooth, despite knowing that he was a cat worth his weight in gold. She wasn't terribly big for her age and she'd been given a mentor that was notoriously lithe, so much so that he'd been mistaken for an apprentice more than once. Skilled and loyal, yes, but Otterear was indeed a small tom.

Eventually she slid down from her perch atop the rock and landed in the grass with a soft 'thud'. She took a deep breath and mewed. "Are you going to be at the gathering?" she questioned the apprentices of the other clan.

Otterear winced. "Now, now, it's not your place to ask about the affairs of other clans," he corrected her quietly before throwing a smile in Shellstar's direction. "And mind the border!" he added to Luckypaw who just hunched up and huffed.

“We are.” Twistpaw meowed back with a whine as Brokentooth helped him wipe the mud off, “Stupid mud.”

Brokentooth smiled. “We have a few things to talk about,” he nodded, “Prey runs well and the Forest is god to us,” He added, “I trust the same can be said for you?” he asked Otterear.

Shellstar smiled. “We need to move on anyway, we have prey to catch and borders to mark,” he said, “Good luck with your training to become a warrior Luckypaw.” He added with a polite bow of the head to her.

“Bye!” Lonepaw waved to her as he followed Shellstar, Twistpaw following him and Brokentooth following behind.

Night fell over the forest like it always did after a busy day of clan matters. Tonight, however, was the first full moon since Foxnettle had been pushed from the land of the six clans and Sunstar felt a little more at ease than usual thanks to the fact that the tom hadn't been spotted or scented anywhere near her clan's territory.

Right now her senses were alive with the scents of numerous other cats. She crouched low, poised on the edge of the downward slope that lead to Fourtrees. From her position, she could make out only a few forms - some WindClan cats and those from RiverClan. Crookedstar, in particular, as she'd become very accustomed to seeing the tom near the river.

Behind her was an army of BeachClan cats! Not an actual army, but the numbers were far greater than they'd ever been before. Along with the usual warriors and her deputy, five apprentices had joined up tonight, the first gathering of what would be many in their lives.

"Let's go."

The silence that surrounded the group of cats would give way to the thundering of many paws against the slightly-damp grass and soil. Down the dip they trotted in a loose formation, Sunstar at the point with Rippletail and Owlsnatcher on either flank.

When they hit the flat ground of the clearing, it was only Sunstar that continued, padding quietly past the watchful gazes of warriors until she leapt onto the rock and took a seat alongside Crookedstar.

"The others? I thought we were running a little late," she mewed under her breath.

"They'll be here," Crookedstar muttered.

Sunstar found the way he refused to meet her eyes slightly odd. Not only that, but the tom who she'd always seen as huge and impressive, seemed almost... meek in the light of the moon, as if given the right angle she would be able to make out the ribs of the RiverClan cat.

She held her tongue and simply nodded.

All of the other cats of BeachClan seemed thrilled, however. Apprentices, with the fur looking extra-fluffy and their eyes wide, greeted others, from RiverClan and WindClan both! Mosspaw was eager to learn to names of every single one, so his paws carried him back and forth, sisters in tow.

Moonpaw, though, sat quietly away from the group. He hadn't been too thrilled by the idea of coming out here, but he didn't want to disappoint his father or his leader. Even so, with every passing second he seemed to grow more and more restless. Something didn't feel right. Was it the chill in the air? The faint tinge of orange in the moon?

Tallstar smiled in greeting, to Sunstar then looked to the moon, “Hmm,” he said, “Maybe they have taken a different route to get here?” he said, “The weather has been foul recently, perhaps it is keeping them?” he offered.

“Good evening,” Shellstar meowed kindly as he joined the leaders, his own cats milling into the gathering, their own Apprentice with them as Tangletail settled below the Grate Rock with the other Deputies while Stripetail laid down, a small cluster of flowers over the scared side of his face so as not to scare the young Apprentices of the other clans.

Waveteller padded into the gathering with Shallowtail and Pebblepelt, smiling as the Apprentices took a moment to do a little last minute wash of their faces and paws before padding in. Icebite helping Tidechaser walk as the old she cat settled down on the grass. She spotted Tornear and smiled in greeting of the tom while looking towards the Great rock, “I wonder where Bluestar and Nightstar are?” she meowed softly.

“Maybe they are still mad about what happened last time?” Tornear offered.

Lonepaw smiled as he greeted the other Apprentices of the clans, politely bowing his head to the shecats and dipping his head to the toms seeing the trio of Beachclan Apprentices and smiled towards them while Twistpaw settled close to his brother and sister, listening to a story from Riverclan’s Apprentices about some fish they’d caught and how they’d dealt with the rubbish the twolegs had left behind.

“Thunderclan is here.” Tallstar stated as the Thunderclanners arrived, led by a very tired and weary Bluestar and Fireheart who slipped into where Tigerclaw had once sat as Deputy. Tangletail looked to the flame coloured Warrior and then looked to Bluestar, she looked thin and tired, as if the weight of the world had crashed into her.

“What happened to you?” Twistpaw asked as he saw a nasty scar on Ravenwing’s chest and close to the back of his neck.

“It’s nothing, Twistkit.” Ravenwing said though he was clearly still in a lot of pain from the injury. 

“Twistpaw,” Twistpaw corrected, “I’m an apprentice now.” He added with a proud purr. 

“Are you sure you are alright?” Shallowtail asked, “It looks deep,” She added inspecting the injury with careful eyes. 

Another cat had done this to him, and now she looked closely, lots of Thunderclanners ha similar injuries on them, as if they had recently had a huge battle, but neither Windclan or Riverclan had the tell-tale injuries to say it was them. 

Mudfur and Barkface were already moving to greet Yellowfang who now belonged the Thunderclan, asking if she needed any other herbs or something to help with so many injuries. 

“No, no thank you, we have enough.” Yellowfang nodded and assured as she sat close to Fireheart, as if waiting for some cat to jump from the shadows to try and harm him or Bluestar at any moment.

“Moonpaw? Are you alright?” Sealpaw asked as he noticed Moonpaw seemed worried about something.

“Shadowclan has arrived.” Tallstar called out as Shadowclan milled out of the bushes, looking rather smug and proud as if the Moon were shining only for them tonight.

“What is HE doing here?!” Snarled Sandstorm from her place in utter anger as Clawface, a Rouge arrived with the shadowclanners.

“Easy.” Whitestorm hissed, putting himself between Clawface and Sandstorm, though he looked about ready to kill the tom himself.

“Shadowclan banished him and the other Brokentail followers after they killed Spottedleaf! He doesn’t belong here!” Longtail snarled in fury from his place only to be held back by Ravenwing and Dustpelt.

“He and his fellow rouges have re-taken their oaths to Shadowclan and our new leader.” Blackfoot stated with a sicken smile.

“And who is the fool to take back such scum to the clan?” Shellstar hissed, “Killing a Medicine Cat is not something any cat with a sense of Nobility or Justice should do. Or has Shadowclan named you their leader?”

Blackfoot shook his head “I am the deputy,” he said and stepped aside as another tom padded from the darkness, amber eyes shining like wicked suns in the darkness as his tiger striped brown fur came into the moon light.

Thunderclanners hissed and spat in fury, Riverclan and Windclan having to stop them charging the Cat that jumped up to join the other leaders on the Great Rock. 

“As you can see,” Blackfoot stated as he took his place as deputy. “He has left Thunderclan to join the new and great Shadowclan.”

“Far from great if you allow killers and traitors into your clan.” Tangletail stated.

“ENOUGH!!” Bluestar yowled out and her clan cats turned to her every cat seemed shocked at her sudden show of strength and authority. “This is a Gathering, not a battlefield. If Starclan has bid this, then it will be.” She said, “All of you sit down and let us begin this gathering.” 

Shellstar watched silently then, in a silent show of alliance, he stood and moved to sit closer to Bluestar, to others it would look as if he merely made room to let the new Shadowclan leader sit down, but between the leaders it was a clear show of where Shellstar placed his trust and where he would stand if a fight broke out.

Tallstar joined him a moment later, though he kept his claws out and his eyes locked on the Shadowclan cats who had ruined his camp those moons ago.

Shadowclan’s new leader was none other than the Former Thunderclan Deputy, a cat who had been said to be the most loyal and noble in all the Thunderclan cats.

Tigerclaw.

Lonepaw looked on in silent shock and fear, he turned and found Brightpaw near him, also looking fearful of the sudden and clear tension on the Great Rock. To try and comfort her, he placed a tail over her back to try and sooth the fur down. “We’ll be ok,” He tried to assure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently taking a break after this, so no updates for a while on this story. Sorry guys!


	7. the Tiger of Shadows, the Raven in the Barn and oh yea FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fire and the leaving of Ravenwing to Barley's farm.

Chapter 7

Moonpaw stayed silent, his flicking ears the only indication that he'd heard Sealpaw. His eyes were fixed on the massive tom that now stood where he'd expected to see Nightstar. Though young, his mind was racing with questions. What had happened to Nightstar? He'd heard the name Tigerclaw many times before, but he'd always heard the others praising him for his strength in combat and loyalty to the clan, so what was he doing as the new leader of ShadowClan now? And why were all the cats of ThunderClan, save for Darkstripe, leering at him with such hatred in their eyes?

"Not... not really," he choked out, shaking his head before meeting Sealpaw's eyes. "There's going to be trouble, I can just feel it in the air. Something's happened with ThunderClan."

Brightpaw scooted herself a little closer to Lonepaw and leaned herself lightly against the young tom. She was keenly aware of a few eyes fixed on her, but she didn't care. She found comfort in the shared warmth. "How can you be so sure?" she purred quietly, doing her best to not appear as frightened as she was. Despite having his tail lying atop her back, her fur still bristled and her paws fidgeted nervously. Tonight was meant to be a special night for the apprentices of BeachClan, but it had hardly been a few minutes and already the fear-scents of many cats were thick in the air.

"I'm starting to think we shouldn't have come tonight at all."

Surprisingly, Tigerstar kept a perfectly neutral expression on his face as he padded to the edge of the great rock and looked over the cats gathered, not a hint of those long, razor-sharp claws he was known so well for visible at the moment.

"Cats of the forest," he began. "I know you have many questions about my appearance here tonight as new leader of ShadowClan. It is with a heavy heart that I announce the death of Nightstar. A sickness ravaged the ShadowClan camp over the past moon and killed many of the cats. Those who didn't die were left with no prey and no strength to hunt for more."

ThunderClan looked on in horror. Of course he wouldn't mention the horrific betrayal, the fact that he'd turned on his fellow clanners and even attempted to take the last life of Bluestar. Had it not been for Fireheart, tonight would have likely seen Tigerstar at the head of ThunderClan!

The flame-pelted deputy growled under his breath as he listened to the poisonous words rolling off the tongue of Tigerstar and silently hoped that no cat here would buy into his lies. How had StarClan been foolish enough to grant this murderous tom the gift of nine lives?!

The broad-shouldered tabby went on, having gone over how Cinderfur had succumbed to the sickness brought from Carrionplace, too. "It was then that ShadowClan found me and with the blessing of StarClan, appointed me as their new leader. I have spoken with them myself and they have responded by gifting me my nine lives. ShadowClan will once more be the great clan it was!" With a glimmer of teeth, the tabby smiled and stepped back, urging Crookedstar to speak next. Not before casting a wicked glance in Ravenwing's direction, however.

The RiverClan tom gave his congratulations and started telling the others about how his clan was doing.

Fireheart's ears were deaf to the water-loving leader's words, though. He huffed and growled, pushing past cats left and right till he'd found Tangletail. Quietly, he leaned closer and said as much as he could without betraying too much of his clan's turmoil.

"Ravenwing almost died at the claws of that cat," he spoke calmly, but with a weight behind his words. He was taking his new role of deputy quite seriously. "I hate to ask, but with Graystripe gone..." he purred, not realizing that the OceanClan she-cat probably wasn't aware of his friend's struggle with new kits and a recently passed mate, "I need someone's help getting him out of the forest. If he sticks around much longer, I think Tigerstar will finish the job." Tangletail had proven an invaluable ally in the struggle against Brokentail and his rogues, he hope that now, too, she would lend a paw and help get his friend to safety.

Shellstar listened carefully to everything that was said and silently cast his eyes over the Shadowclan cats, searching them for signs that what Tigerstar was saying wa true, then his gaze turned to the Thunderclanners, they all looked ready to speak out and snarl at Tigerstar but when Crookedstar began to speak they silenced themselves to listen.

He gave his congratulations to Tigerstar, though his kept his claws out and his eyes sharp, Sunstar would recognize the gesture as a warning sign of Shellstar’s unwillingness to hear anything but the briefest words. A silent warning that would also give Tigerstar the hint that Shellstar did not trust this sudden shift in loyalty from the tabby cat and that if the Shadowclanners dared to overstep their lines now, Shellstar would make his claws felt.

Sealpaw watched in shock, then listened to Moonpaw, wondering many of the same questions before shaking his head. “Whatever it is, I hope it doesn’t bring danger to us…” he admitted.

Lonepaw put a paw over one of Brightpaw’s own, “Because our leaders will keep us safe. And all of Starclan will watch over us.” He said softly, trying to sound brave for the sake for the shecat with him, he didn’t notice the cat creeping up on them, so focused on trying to comfort Brightpaw.

Tangletail listened carefully to what Fireheart had to say, her eyes falling on Ravenwing as the young tom leant against Sandstorm for support as Twistpaw glared back at Tigerstar. She caught the Apprentices eye and he backed down, but not before one last glare was shot at Tigerstar.

“I will help you, Fireheart, but where will he go? If eh leave the forest Foxnettle with have him, is there no other place?” she asked softly.

She saw a flash of movement near where Lonepaw and Brightpaw were sat and watched as Stripetail lunched from his place with grace and speed, snapped his teeth in anger as one of the Shadowclan cats tried to sneak closer to the Apprentice, making the cat, who turned out to be Clawface, yowl and skitter backwards as the Maine Coon tom stood, his fur raised and his claws out. 

“Come one paw closer to these cats and I will rip your fur off and use it for nesting, Murderer!” the scared tom snarled, the flowers and leaves that had hidden his face gone form the sudden movement to show his scars and missing eye. “You do not deserve to be here for your crimes!”

“Stripetail.” Shellstar said calmly and the Maine Coon stopped, turning his green eye towards the leaders. “He is not yours to punish, my friend. Thunderclan will deal with him should he be fool enough to set paw in their land.” He said and several Thunderclan toms growls and hissed in agreement. Shellstar then turned to Tigerstar, “Keep your cats in line, Tigerstar. They have caused loss and bloodshed in one clan, and put the lives of kits in danger in another. So from one leader to another, I offer you this advice. Keep those with blood on their claws away from Gatherings like this, or you may find sickness is not what sends them to Starclan.” He stated.

Before Tigerstar could make any comment, Tallstar stepped up and gave his report in detail, thanking Oceanclan for their aid and also thanking Thunderclan’s three brave warriors once again for their help, before calmly turning to Sunstar. “Would Beachclan care to speak now?” he offered, hoping to keep Tigerstar silent as long as possible.

He had seen cats moving from his clan to sit amongst the Thunderclanners with Oceanclan, and while he knew it would look like a threat to Shadowclan, Tallstar had his reasons to sit beside Bluestar and her clan, they had sent aid to help him return his clan home, and Oceanclan had offered him shelter when there was none to be had elsewhere. 

If Crookedstar thought it a threat, Tallstar could easily explain himself.

Sunstar nodded briefly at Tallstar and glanced around at the others. Her clan had remained relatively neutral during Brokenstar's rule. She had allowed her warriors to interfere with the disgraced ShadowClan leader's attempts to secure WindClan's kits and territory, however, and it was no secret that the cats of her clan felt a stronger bond between themselves and OceanClan than any of the others.

Still, she chose her words wisely, clearly not wanting to stoke the flames of the fire that already been lit. StarClan had kept the sky clear tonight despite the bickering and veiled threats, so she pushed her chest out and addressed the gathering.

"May ShadowClan thrive under your leadership," the she-cat began, but her eyes remained steely and her ears perked. It was nothing more than a formality. "The forest has suffered as a whole lately, but I'm confident that moving forward there will be peace for all the clans. We all know that prey is plentiful at the moment, no clan should have to hunt outside of their own borders."

Rippletail nodded and hissed to silence a few of the ShadowClan cats who clearly thought differently.

"However, if there is one thing to be learned from Brokenstar's demise, it is this... should any cat from any clan seek dominion over BeachClan, we won't hesitate to sink tooth and claw into his hide. Be it the Dark Forest or StarClan, I will send them to their fate with a swiftness not seen before."

Rippletail hunched and glanced around to see the wide eyes of cats from all the clans. It was unexpected of Sunstar to address them all with such foreboding words, but he realized that she had to put up a strong front while in the presence of all the other clans. She knew better than any other cat that struggles for power were no doubt in the future - she had to let the others know that BeachClan would not be trampled upon.

"You have no need to fear ShadowClan, Sunstar," Tigerstar purred, bowing gently to the she-cat. He'd cut in, having been silenced for long enough. "And to any of you that doubt my right to be where I am, speak with my medicine cat, Runningnose, he was granted a vision that led the clan to me. It is not I who chose ShadowClan, StarClan chose me for them!" Yowls of approval echoed from the ShadowClan cats surrounding the great rock.

"Given the history of your clan, you can understand my doubt," Sunstar growled. Tigerstar dismissed it.

"Cats, cats, let us not forget why we gather here every moon," Crookedstar spoke up, stepping himself between the two speaking to put an end to their conversation. "It is as Bluestar said, we are here to gather and discuss, it is a time for peace, there is a treaty in place!"

"Let us hope Tigerstar holds this treaty closer to his heart than he does the warrior code," Bluestar spat back, only to have the cats of the dark clan encroach the great rock with their hackles raised.

The meeting wouldn't go on much longer at this pace, that much was becoming clear. Tigerstar had cats surrounding him already, the same cats that had sworn their loyalties to Brokenstar not too long ago. It was a troubling sight for many. On top of it all, both Crookedstar and Bluestar didn't appear well at all. Enough so that murmurs of sickness and injury had started to spread - were the two breaking under the relentless pressure from ShadowClan?

Brightpaw had clearly had enough of the gathering. Clawface had scared her badly when he lunged and the she-cat apprentice had dragged herself from Lonepaw's side and was nothing more than a lump of fluff curled up against a nearby stone. Mosspaw stood on his paws watching his sister recoil, but when his eyes met those of Lonepaw, he simply looked aside and acted as if he hadn't seen anything.

"I swear to all my ancestors, I will have that cat's throat, be there peace or war," growled Lightfoot who had been asked to accompany her apprentice to the gathering tonight. Now she stood with a ridge of stiff fur down the length of her back, standing near enough to Stripetail for the scarred tom to feel her fur against his. Eventually it lay flat again and the she-cat took a seat.

"Thank you for that," she admitted, though her voice was still tinged with anger. "ShadowClan haven't given us any trouble yet, but if they start... if they so much as lay a paw on one of our apprentices, I'll split them from nose to tail myself!"

\---

Fireheart nodded a few times. "He can't stay here, he can't leave the forest, but there is a cat that lives in a farm just north of WindClan's territory," he spoke in a hushed tone to keep others from listening in. Ravenwing would have to be sent off and many of the others would have to be misled into thinking that he'd passed on. Fireheart hated the thought of lying to his clanmates, but Ravenwing had nearly died. Had Yellowfang not been around, he surely would have!

"Barley is his name, he's helped us before. He has to help us again, it's the only path Ravenwing has left!" He was starting to sound a bit flustered. "I'm heading there with him after the gathering. I've told Whitestorm, he's going to cover for my absence." The flame-pelted tom was looking expectantly at Tangletail. "If you're in, we're going to take off just as soon as Bluestar orders us home."

Tallstar rose to his paws, “That is quite enough,” he stated firmly, “Tigerstar, you may have been blessed with Nine lives, but if you were honest you would have brought Runningnose with you, and I do not see him amongst your cats and thus, we cannot speak to him.”

“Likely to hide the truth!” Longtail snarled only to be hushed by Yellowfang.

Lonepaw stayed back from Brightpaw as the Maine Coons and Norwegians closed ranks, blocking the path to her as they moved to keep the shadowclanners at bay should a fight break out. He hoped she would be alright now the big cats were moving to help them.

Stripetail nodded to Lightfoot, then watched as the Norwegians closed ranks around the Beachclan Apprentices to protect them while his fellow Maine Coons moved to keep their own cats safe. “War may yet find us here,” he said looking over the Shadowclan cats. “I pray our claws are not stained with senseless bloodshed.” He added.

“Look!” Twistpaw yowled suddenly and all eyes turned to the Apprentice then up towards the sky as the full moon’s light shone down on Crookedstar and Bluestar, as if to bath them with strength and the ghostly shine of another cat padded from the sky, gently nudging Crookedstar as if to help him sit up straight and proud, Crookedstar seemed to welcome the warm glow and allowed himself to sit proudly in the warm light.

Bluestar shuddered as if still cold and if any cat looked closer, they might see the faintest outline of another cat beside Bluestar, white fur gently pressed against the blue fur of the leader as gentle blue eyes happily shining at Bluestar and for a moment they flicked to Whitestorm.

“Starclan support falls to Riverclan and Thunderclan.” Tangletail stated, catching Shellstar’s eye with a smile, she then glanced at Fireheart and Ravenwing, a silent request that Shellstar understood and nodded.

“Bluestar, will you speak now?” Shellstar asked as the moon’s glow faded away from the rock. The white cat with Bluestar slowly fading with it. 

Bluestar nodded after a moment, “I will.” She said and got to her paws, trying to keep herself steady as she spoke, detailing that prey ran well in her territory and that her new Deputy was Fireheart. “As this gathering has shown, Thunderclan we have been faced with a betrayal in our camp. Tigerclaw left us for some fool’s ambition and now stands with Shadowclan. But beyond that, we are strong and will be ready for any tricks he and his murderous cats may try.” She stated.

“Does anyone have other news?” Shellstar asked, “News that does not include fool’s boasting and stupidity from a disloyal cat and his clan?” he added as Blackfoot opened his mouth.

“We do not.” Tallstar meowed and Crookedstar shook his head, Bluestar also gave a shake of her head while looking to Sunstar for her answer.

“Then if we have no further news to share, I say we call this to an end and to insure there are no tricks from those whose claws are stained with blood, I suggest you take your cat’s home.” Tallstar stated to Tigerstar, he may not be the biggest leader, but Tallstar was the oldest and by Starclan he was not going to see this tom assert any kind of dominance over the gathering as long as he had lives to spare.

Bluestar nodded. “Thunderclan. We leave now.” She said jumping down from her place.

Tangletail nodded to Fireheart. "I will be along in a moment," She promised. "Wait for me in the bushes." she added.

Whitestorm was quick to gather the ThunderClan warriors and soon enough Bluestar's clan had disappeared into the night. The only exceptions were Fireheart and Ravenwing, who both remained crouched under the cover a bush as they waited for the others to leave.

"He will kill you if you stay," ThunderClan's deputy purred. "I've lost too many friends, I can't risk losing another." Fireheart didn't outright say it, but Ravenwing had been his friend for a long time and could read him well.

"It's alright, it's best for the clan... maybe with me gone, he'll forget about taking revenge on ThunderClan," Ravenwing offered with a little lick to his friend's shoulder. Fireheart nodded - hopefully with his lust for power satiated, Tigerstar would keep himself to the ShadowClan lands.

Fireheart wished as much, but he doubted it. And as he watched the huge tom who had once been his deputy head off towards the marshes, he felt a chill run down his spine. No, this was the cat who had broken the warrior code every which way, simply to gain power - he may be kept busy in ShadowClan for a time, but eventually those long claws would come calling for vengeance.

Flanked on both sides by the Norwegians of BeachClan, Brightpaw padded quietly with her head held low. The other apprentices were close, too, but none of them really spoke. Sunstar had ordered everyone back to camp and the clan had obeyed, leaving little time for goodbyes and anything else.

Minutes passed and Fireheart peered out from between the leaves of the bush he was hidden in. The last of the cats were scampering off to join up with their clans and silence had laid itself over the four, huge trees like a heavy blanket.

The ThunderClan deputy could only barely make out the shape of a large cat approaching, though its paws made naught a sound against the grass. Fireheart gulped and hoped that it was only Tangletail coming to help him - if Tigerstar had spotted them and stayed behind, the two ThunderClanners wouldn't be getting anywhere without a fight!

\--

Around the forest, cats were tucking into their nests. Bluestar brushed past the lichen will draped over the entrance to her den while Longtail and Whitestorm spoke about the morning patrol. Bluestar had expressed her interest in having the patrols doubled until they could better assess the threat from ShadowClan's new leader.

Brightpaw, though not entirely sleepy, had been ushered into the apprentice den and now lay half-curled against the rhythmic rising and falling of her fellow cats' forms.

"Did you see that... ghost?" she mewed softly to Mosspaw, speaking to break the silence as much as to ask the question.

"Ghost?" Mosspaw yawned, peering out from under one eye-lid. "Maybe you're just seeing things, Brightpaw," he added, forcing his muzzle under a foreleg to get back to sleeping. "All I saw... was a bunch of rude ShadowClanners..."

"Hmmph, I know what I saw," she countered, deciding eventually to give in and try to get some sleep. Mosspaw didn't answer, he was already deep in his slumber.

Tangletail waited until all her cats were away and heading home before nodding and padding towards the bushes, her huge form silent as she made double sure she was not followed until she reached the two cats hiding there. “Ready?” she asked quietly.

Fireheart nodded and helped Ravenwing walk as they moved carefully away from the bushes of Four Trees, they moved swiftly and kept to the dark shadows to keep Ravenwing hidden should danger follow them as they skirted by Windclan’s border.

“Starclan… this is harder than I thought…” Ravenwing panted as his legs gave out under him as they left the forest, tired and hurt from the fight still he was struggling to keep up.

Tangletail crouched beside him and Fireheart helped Ravenwing up onto her back, “We’ve got you Ravenwing.” Fireheart assured as Tangletail carried his friend on her back as she had when he was still an Apprentice and spent time in their joint clans. “We’ll be at Barley’s farm soon, then you can rest.”

Ravenwing nodded though he was too tired to speak as Tangletail following Fireheart’s lead along the edge of Windclan’s territory and then between Oceanclan and Beachclan’s territory, taking the long way to keep Shadowclan from stumbling onto the scent trail of Ravenwing until at last in the far distance, a Twoleg place came into view.

“That’s the place.” Fireheart said and Tangletail nodded, following Fireheart down the slope to the two leg place and then around to another slightly bigger den that smells of mice and hay and another cat.

“Barley?” Fireheart called softly, whiskers twitching as he looked around, keeping his voice down so as not to startle the nearby chickens and chicks. “Barley are you here?” he added.

“I am.” A gentle and friendly voice meowed as a white and black tom, plump on Mice wiggled outside, seeing Tangletail he paused, “What is this?” he asked then saw Ravenwing and nearly fell over his own paws in shock, “What happened to him?”

“My name is Tangletail.” The Maine Coon said. “May we take him inside?” she added and Barley nodded leading them into the warmth of the Barn quickly. 

“What happened to him?” Barley asked again as Ravenwing meowed a quiet thank you to him.

“Tigerstar.” Fireheart said and quickly explained everything that had happened to the Forest since the last time they had seen Barley, “Please Barley, he can’t stay in the Forest, Tigerstar will kill him if he catches him again.” he said watching Tangletail carefully climb the hay bales and help Ravenwing settle down to rest.

Barley listened carefully, tail tip twitching as he heard what Tigerstar had done to the cats in Thunderclan and how he now ruled Shadowclan, “Such a brutal cat.” He said, looking to Ravenwing. “As long as your friend doesn’t mind sharing the barn with chicks and chickens some times, he can stay as long as he likes.” The farm cat stated.

“Thank you,” Fireheart breathed in relief. “I will remember this, Barley, I will make sure no cat bothers you should you ever come to the Forest for whatever reason when this is over,” he added.

“Fireheart.” Tangletail called down, “He wants to see you.” She added and gracefully jumped down to let Fireheart speak to his friend. “Thank you for this, friend.” She added to Barley.

“Anything for a friend in need.” Barley purred. “He’ll be safe here.”

Tangletail nodded and waited for Fireheart.

“Ravenwing?” the flame coloured apprentice asked as Ravenwing looked up to him with a smile. “You’ll be safe here, Barley says you can stay.” 

“That’s nice of him.” Ravenwing purred. “I’m sorry… Sorry I couldn’t help you more, Spottedleaf said you would need help and now… now I’m too weak to even walk far.”

“You’ll get better, and you’ll be strong.” Fireheart said nuzzling his friend, “Starclan willing we’ll see each other again, and you’ll be running rings around every cat in Thunderclan again before you know it.” He added, trying to keep his tears back.

“Greystripe would know what to do now…” Ravenwing sighed.

“He has to think of the kits,” Fireheart reminded softly, though it still stung deeply that Greystripe had chosen to go to Riverclan after his kits were born. He wished with all his heart that Silverstream hadn’t died and that somehow Greystripe had found his happiness another way, but fate had other plans it seemed.

“Thunderclan will need you,” Ravenwing purred softly, “Go back, and help Bluestar… keep the clan safe… and always remember what Spottedleaf said.” he added.

“I will, and I will remember you and all you did to save us from Tigerstar… I’m just sorry no Cat believed you until it was too late.” Fireheart sniffled. “Be safe Ravenwing and hunt well.” He bid and slowly made his way down to Tangletail. 

“Good bye Ravenwing.” Tangletail called up, “Remember you always have friends in Oceanclan and Beachclan.” She added and followed Fireheart as the flame coloured tom padded out of the Barn.

As they walked back towards the clan territories, Tangletail glanced up and smiled as the stars twinkled and shone down on them. “Starclan walks with you Fireheart,” She meowed gently, “You are only as alone as you allow yourself to feel.” She added.

“But every cat I care about is leaving or hurt… Cinderpelt never gets to be a warrior because of Tigerstar, Greystripe lost his mate and went to Riverclan to be with his kits, Bluestar is hurting inside and I don’t know how to help her and now… now Ravenwing has to hide from Tigerstar… How can I not feel alone?” the tom asked.

“Look up.” Tangletail meowed softly and Fireheart did, “Do you see how they shine? How brightly they burn and twinkle? Starclan watches and sees all, and Starclan guilds the paw steps of all cats, young and old. And tonight, they have shown where they stand. Those cats who appeared with Crookedstar and Bluestar tonight are from Starclan and they helped them find strength. And now, they shine on you,” she explained, “You have their aid Fireheart, and heed my words, they will help you though this troubling time, you need only allow them into your heart and dreams.”

“I don’t understand, Tangletail, but thank you.” Fireheart meowed after a time, he really didn’t understand, but the words seemed to help ease some pain in his chest as they reached the edge of Oceanclan’s territory, “I hope the next time we meet it is not a sad time.” He meowed and bumped his head to hers.

“Safe travels Fireheart.” Tangletail meowed softly as he hurried off.

Sandstorm shifted in her bed of moss. She'd been tossing and turning for quite some time now, unable to find the comfort of sleep after such a gathering. Not only that, but Fireheart still hadn't returned.

She'd convinced herself that she'd get up and find Whitestorm, asleep or not, and get some information out of him. Just as soon as she rolled to her paws, however, the flame-pelted tom came creeping into the warriors' den, shoulders slumped and fur looking quite ungroomed.

"Where have you been?!" the she-cat questioned, but one glance from Fireheart's weary eyes had her wishing she hadn't been so quick to ask.

"Never mind, come here and get some rest, you'll send yourself to StarClan far too soon if you keep these secret missions up. The clan needs you here, too, you know?" she purred as the tom tucked in against her fur. It wasn't long before he was sleeping and Sandstorm would follow shortly.

Despite Tangletail's encouraging words lingering in his thoughts, Fireheart wouldn't find much rest that night. His sleep was peppered with ominous dreams - the forest covered in shadow, rows upon rows of faceless cats staring in his direction and the sweet, soft scent of Spottedleaf. He tried to chase it, to follow it. He tried calling out her name, over and over, but not matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, she pulled farther away until he found himself lost in the very forest he knew so well with the dark forms of the unknown cats bearing down on him!

"Fireheart! Fireheart!" A shrill voiced rattled his brain.

Slowly, he blinked away the sleepiness in his eyes. And they shot right open once he realized that voice calling his name wasn't a dream - it was Sandstorm and she was standing over him with a frantic look! Just beyond her he could see the rays of the sun breaking through the cover in the den, stained a sickly orange.

"Fireheart you have to get up," Sandstorm pleaded. "We have to get out of here, there's a fire in the forest and it's headed this way!"

Fireheart felt as if he'd never really woken up. Fire? In the forest? Was Spottedleaf trying to warn him? Why hadn't she just spoken!

Barely a second had passed by the time the ThunderClan deputy was up on his paws. His mind raced, his ears were burning and he could just now pick out the acrid stench of smoke on the air and the desperate yowling of waking cats that was coming from outside of the warrriors' den.

"The kits! The elders! Sandstorm, gather everyone you can, I'll find Bluestar and make sure she's alright!" He hadn't even waited for her response. His paws carried him out of the den and his eyes immediately met those of the cats around - some sleepy, some terrified and some downright broken by all the trouble the clan had seen as of late.

He found Bluestar standing outside of her den and the she-cat was clearly furious, growling under her breath, speaking words Fireheart would never repeat... and they were directed towards StarClan!

"We have to go," came a call from Longtail who slid to a stop near his deputy. "I think it's coming from around Tallpines, it'll be here before we know it!" Cats all around started to gather what they could, grabbing herbs, prey, kits and elders as they waited for Bluestar to say something.

She was silent for too long, however, and Fireheart knew he had to step in. Without a second thought, he lept up to the rock near the center of the camp and called out to his clan-mates.

"Towards RiverClan!" he yowled. A few cats looked shocked, but nobody protested.

"The water will stop the fire from following us. Whitestorm, make sure the medicine cats are taken care of, Longtail tend to the queens, everyone else... we leave now!"

The only sounds that followed were the scrabbling of paws and the faint crackling of trees being reduced to charred stumps in the distance. As Fireheart watched the clan assemble and start to file out the entrance to the camp, he couldn't help but think back to what Spottedleaf had said. Fire was supposed to save the forest, not turn everything he loved and cherished into ash.

He fell in step behind Bluestar and pushed himself through the last of the sticks and leaves. The path to RiverClan was still clear, but he could make out the orange and red flames of the fire as they licked at leaves and bushes. It was headed straight for camp!

The fire reached the camp easily, the hot weather making everything catch fire rapidly and before long the whole camp was alight, Yellowfang lagged behind, helping the slowest elders out of camp before the fire could get them.

“Hurry!” she yowled ahead.

“Wait!” Goldenflower cried as they reached the ridge out of camp, “Bramblekit! Where is Bramblekit!?”

“He was right next to us…” one of the elders called searching for the kit as branches and twigs began to crackle above them.

“Keep going!” Fireheart called, “Whitestorm take Bluestar,” he added turning and rushing back towards camp.

“Fireheart!” Sandstorm yowled.

“Head for the river!” Yellowfang snapped. “I’ll get him!” she added and hurried after the flame coloured cat.

“Come on Sandstorm!” Longtail yowled as he helped Goldenflower move as the flames came closer and closer.

Soon the whole forest was filled with the groaning of trees and heavy smoke that made breathing and seeing hard, its wailed in fear and Queens tried their best to sooth them as cats took hold of their clan mate’s tails to stay together in the thickening smoke.

A huge tree fell in front of them and Mousefur yowled in panic backing up. “Which way?!”

“The river!” Cloudpaw called out at last, somewhere near Bluestar and Whitestorm. “I can see it! This way! Everyone come this way!” He added, using his smaller size to dart back into the smoke and lead the larger cats with his tail through the smoke to the water’s edge.

“We’ll never get across it!”

“This way! Come this way!” A voice boomed out and Whitestorm saw Greystripe in the water ahead of them with Leopardfur, Whiteclaw, Crookedstar and Mistyfoot. Behind them, flames were already ripping through the reeds and grass near the Riverclan camp.

“This way!” Crookedstar yowled again, “Follow us!” he added.

“Where can we go?” Longtail yowled.

“The fire hasn’t reach the Falls yet! We can head that way!” Greystripe yowled, “Hurry!”

“Into the water! All of you!” Whitestorm yowled. “Cover yourselves in the water! It will sooth the burns!” he added as he led Bluestar into the water. “Hurry!”

“Where’s Fireheart?” Greystripe asked.

“He went back from Bramblekit!” Sandstorm meowed in worry, looking around to try and spot the flame coloured cat somewhere.

“Father!” A tiny voice meowed. “Farther the fire’s coming!”

“Stay with Stonefur!” Greystripe yelled, leading Thunderclan’s elders through the water and behind the waterfall, Riverclan Queens hurrying out of hiding to help the Thunderclan Queens and Kits into the sheltered cave behind the water fall.

“We can’t stay here forever!” Whiteclaw hissed in worry, his chest heaving and his eyes wide.

“It’s enough for now.” Crookedstar stated.

“Is every cat ok?” Mudfur asked, already gently nudging the Apprentices of both clans away from the flame and checking them for any injuries.

“Fireheart and Yellowfang are still out there with Bramblekit.” Sandstorm yowled over the noise of the Waterfall and the flames.

“Two of my elders didn’t make it.” Crookedstar yowled.

“Help!!” A familiar voice yowled from the flames, “Mama!!” 

“Fireheart!?” Sandstorm meowed.  
“Bramblekit?!” Goldenflower yowled.

“There!” Whiteclaw yowled in warning and all eyes went to a small gap in the flames, seeing Fireheart struggling through the fire, Bramblekit hanging from his jaws as the Thunderclan Deputy struggled to find a safe way to his clan.

Before any cat could move, the flames began to leap and jump towards the waterfall, the heat alone making cats hiss and skitter back as smoke began to fill the cave.

“We have to move!” Stonefur yowled. “We’re gonna die if we stay here.”

“Get to Fourtrees!!” Fireheart yowled, “We’ll be right behind you!” he added before the flames surge up and hide both cats from view again.

“Fireheart!?” Sandstorm yowled in worry, scanning the flames for him as the clans were once again forced back by the flames. “Fireheart?!”

“Head for Four Trees!” Fireheart yowled again from somewhere in the flames. “Go!”

“Come on!” Greystripe meowed, “He’ll be there.” He added trying to assure his former clan mate.

 

Fireheart winced and hissed struggling to find a place to go from the flames, but he was surrounded and the flames were closing in. He’d left Yellowfang in the Camp, unable to get back to help her after getting Bramblekit from the burning tree and now, he feared he would die here.

“Fireheart I’m scared!” Bramblekit wailed, “What do we do?!”

“Prey Brambelkit, prey to Starclan!” the deputy told him and then looked up himself hoping and praying for help. “Starclan help us!” he pleaded. “Please!”

“This way…” A voice whispered softly. “This way… Come this way… This way.” Over and over again it said and Fireheart saw another ginger tom in the flames, stars littering his pelt. “This way, come this way.” He said again and the jumped the flames.

Fireheart nodded and hurried after the tom, suddenly aware that another cat was to his left him a familiar ginger fur and a collar over their neck, and then there were more cats with him, Spottedleaf’s scent ahead of him, leading him through the thick smoke, the smell of Oceanclan at his right, a huge tom with brown and black fur keeping the flames away from both him and the terrified kit.

“This way…” the first tom urged and Fireheart felt the need to run take over, allowing his paws to carry him through the fire and with a sudden boost of energy, like Starclan had breathed new life into his tired body, he jumped the high flames and landed safely in the shallows of the water above the falls and he kept running, led by a familiar silver tabby shecat and then-

“Fireheart!”  
“Bramblekit!”

Fireheart dropped to his belly, panting heavily from the run and from fear as Bramblekit was snatched up by his mother and after an angry shake from Goldenflower and showered him with loving licks and nuzzles.

“Stay back, let him breath.” Mudfur instructed as Greystripe gently pushed Sandstorm away from Fireheart, giving the Riverclan Medicine Cat chance to check the Thunderclan Deputy.

“Is he ok?” the pale ginger shecat asked.

“He’s fine, just a little singed from the fire and over stretched for the running.” Mudfur assured. “Let him rest.” He added before hurrying off to tend the kits and Apprentices.

Fireheart's ears were ringing and his legs felt as if the fire had crept up them, but the tom paid little attention to either. The image of the collared feline with fur like his own lingered in his mind - if only Cloudpaw had been there to see them, he would never be able to doubt the fact that StarClan did indeed exist and were hard at work watching over ThunderClan!

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he purred, drawing strength from deep within to lift himself to his paws and touch his cheek to Sandstorm's. It only lasted a second or two, but the warmth of the she-cat against him had his fur prickling like it so often had as of late.

Sandstorm mewed something soft, something affectionate into one of his ears, but a pair of clear, blue eyes had fixed on his own from afar and immediately taken every last ounce of his attention. Cinderpelt looked on with a face of dread. He could guess how she was feeling right now and predict the words she would speak before she'd even opened her maw.

"Fireheart! Where's Yellowfang? Did she come back with you?" Cinderpelt spoke quietly, the young she-cat showing her immense strength as she waited for the inevitable answer from the ThunderClan deputy. When he shook his head and mouthed a soft 'I'm sorry', however, her legs began to weaken and she eventually settled on her belly.

"As soon as the fire's out, I'll help you find her," Sandstorm offered, keeping her face pressed into Fireheart's fur while Mudfur left the two and went to console Cinderpelt - Fireheart's ears lowered when they picked up the mewls coming from the cat that had once been his apprentice.

"I'll help, too," Greystripe chuffed. "That was some leap back there, Fireheart. I've never seen anything like it. And with a kit in your maw!"

"Thanks, Greystripe. But we need to figure out what we're going to do. There'll be time to look for the lost and mourn those who have passed later... we need to find a place to rest. A proper place, with prey that will keep us going, too..." As he went on speaking, the gravity of the situation began to become clear.

The camp was no doubt gone. The trees and grasses that held the prey the clan needed to survive were nothing more than ash and smoke. StarClan had come down to aid him, to help him conquer the flames and save Bramblekit, but where would he go now? Bluestar looked as if she didn't want to think about anything right now - cats were injured, not only from the exertion of running through the forest, but from inhaling the horrible smoke that billowed up into the air and threatened to block out the sun.

"Sandstorm, Greystripe, please gather everyone... I know we're all tired, but we need to move while we still have light. We need to press on to Fourtrees and find some shelter." They both nodded and the deputy made a mental note to speak with his grey friend later on. The cat who'd led him up the river was none other than Greystripe's mate, Silverstream, who'd lost her life on the border between their two clans when her kitting had gone horribly wrong.

He gave his pelt a good shake and watched as soot and dirt settled in the grass all around him, his brilliant pelt smudged and dirty, a mix of browns, blacks and greys, much like those of all the other cats.

\-----

Maybe it was by the grace of StarClan or maybe it was just random luck, but before the large group of displaced cats could move out, a pair of ears peeked up from over a hill just across the river. One pair became two and two became three.

Ears gave way to faces and Fireheart felt a huge weight being lifted from his back. He recognized these cats! There was Owlsnatcher at first. He couldn't recall the name of the BeachClan deputy, but he knew his pelt when it settled next to the Norwegian. Then appeared Sunstar, leader of BeachClan, her medicine cat standing proudly at her side.

What followed seemed like a dream to Fireheart. Tons of cats from BeachClan slipped quietly across the river. Some had bundles of herbs tucked into their mouths, others brought mice, voles and fish - not enough to feed the clans, but it was a generous offer nonetheless!

Bluestar, Sunstar and Crookedstar all spoke for a long while as Mudfur and Gullswing made rounds, ensuring everyone was alright and soon word began to spread that BeachClan had offered both RiverClan and ThunderClan a place to stay until the fire subsided and their camps were clear.

"Chin up, Fireheart... you look like you've been through the dark forest and back again. We'll have you all sorted in no time." Fireheart's muscles and bones ached for a good rest, but he nodded quietly as the big cat alongside him, Nobleheart, urged him onwards.

They were all headed to BeachClan.

Fireheart smiled and tried to keep his paws going only for them to shake and he stumbled, falling slightly against the Norwegian, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be, no cat can ask you to keep moving on your own after facing a fire like that,” Nobleheart said and moved to let Fireheart lean on him for support.

“Come now little ones, we’ll get you somewhere safe,” Longclaw smiled kindly as Owlsnatcher and Gentleclaw crouched down, letting the Mosspelt and two other Riverclan Queens carefully place their kits on their backs for the journey.

“Can you take all of us?” Crookedstar asked.

“We’ve got plenty of room.” Rippletail nodded, “But I don’t doubt Shellstar will help as well.” He added smiling as he spotted Moonpaw and Slightpaw helping the other Apprentices across the river and towards their camp.

“Look,” Whitestorm meowed calmly and every cat looked up, then smiled as rain began to fall over the forest where the fire was still raging.

“Starclan be praised.” Crookedstar smiled as they reached the raging river that marked the way to Beachclan’s territory.

Snakefang was there waiting for them with Smokeclaw and Otterear, the Norwegian nodded t her fellow big cats and moved into the water, acting as a bridge for those able to jump the water and carrying those who couldn’t until everyone was over the water.

 

Once they reached Beachclan Camp, much to Crookedstar’s surprise the camp was neatly covered with a large canopy of trees to shelter then from the rain, and while there weren’t many cats in the clan, the dens were filled with new nests, both big and small and small piles of gathered herbs ready to be used. 

Apprentices and young Warriors racing back and forth from the trees around camp to fetch prey, herbs and even material for more nests as the cats began to pour into camp.

“Wow,” Greystripe meowed, “I thought Oceanclan’s camp was big.”

“We may not be a large clan,” Owlsnatcher smiled in amusement, “But even a small clan can grow given the time and space to do so.” He added and gently crotched down so the little kits could slide off his back.

Rippletail smiled, “Come, we have nests for everyone, and we have plenty of room in the Nursery for the little ones,” he assured as Snakefang gently nudged two huge looking bundles of fur back inside the den.

“Thank you,” Goldenflower smiled and followed Snakefang into the den, Bramblekit clinging to her fore paw so he didn’t get left behind or lost while Tawnykit hurried after her mother.

“Come on Stormkit, Featherkit.” Mosspelt called softly and the two kit hurried after her, but not before they both rubbed up against their father’s paws for the night.

Gullswing hurried back and forth with Mudfur and Cinderpelt, trying to treat the worse of the burns on the cats as they chose a nest and slumped into it, Leapordfur sagged into a nest with Whiteclaw, while Greystripe settled close to where his kits could see him if they woke up, Whitestorm, Longtail and Dustpelt settled down with the Apprentices of Thunderclan and before long the younger cats were sleeping, though they chattered and trembled from nightmares.

“Come,” Sunstar said softly leading Crookedstar and Bluestar to her den, “I have plenty of room for you both in my den.” She added, “And I will hear no talk about you sleeping outside, you both need time to rest and recover and that won’t happen with you worrying.” She added.

“Move over.” Gullswing hissed sharply as she brought herbs for Fireheart to chew on. “Eat these and not a word of complaint or this ‘I’m fine’ business, Starclan knows you look like you were in those flames longer than any cat else.” She added.

“But I’m-” Fireheart tried to say only to hush up as Gullswing glared at him sharply.

“Eat the herbs or I’ll make her sit on you and force feed you myself,” Gullswing snapped, nodding at Cinderpelt and Fireheart gave in, quickly chewing the herbs. “Good boy.”

“Is she always so firm?” Sandstorm asked quietly of Nobleheart.

“She worried like a mother for all of us.” The Norwegian chuckled, “From the oldest elder to the smallest kit, she thinks we all need a mother’s care until the day we die, weather we agree to it or not,” he added.

As always, the herbs left a bitter taste on Fireheart's tongue and he quietly pleaded for a juicy mouse to cleanse his palette. He breathed deeply, too, however, feeling a little of the ache fade from his muscles - Gullswing mixed things a little differently than Yellowfang and Cinderpelt, but it seemed to work just as well.

Yellowfang. His thoughts crept back to the ThunderClan medicine cat who had come back with him to rescue those who had been left behind. Two of the elders of the clan had perished in the fire, he'd seen their bodies limp with his own eyes. As he watched Gullswing move about the cats with what Sandstorm had referred to as ruthless efficiency, he couldn't help but see the fire in her, just as he'd seen in Yellowfang the day they'd first met. These were cats that would gladly give up all they had to better the clan.

The rain continued to come down. It left his pelt soggy, but it quenched the flames that had been ravaging the forest. Where there had been yellow and red smoldering in the grasses, now there was only a muddy mix of ash and charcoal and the steam rising from the fire's last breaths.

Prey had been shared and every cat had eaten their fill. Elders and kits were tucked away for the coming night, nestled against the bellies of queens or the fresh moss that BeachClan had dragged in for the day.

Snakefang's mood had never been better! Though they weren't her own, she was surrounded by kits and it did the Norwegian lots of good to help tend to them, help groom and keep them cozy with little tales of life before the forest. More than a few of the ThunderClan kits listened on with wide eyes and ears perked at attention!

If one were to listen closely enough, they'd no doubt hear the chatterings and mewls of the three leaders speaking in Sunstar's den. Fireheart had half a mind to creep closer and listen, but there wouldn't be anything he'd learn from what was being said.

"Greystripe here tells me you plan on going back for someone that got left behind." Fireheart twisted his ears and turned his head. It was Rippletail, the tabby with a pelt that reminded him of Silverstream. He was far more broad than the she-cat had been, quite obviously a tom.

"I can't make you stop, but see Gullswing and get some extra herbs. And be warned, I've seen fire before and though it may look like it's out, there will be patches of embers under what appears to be cool ash." The deputy nodded his head and Fireheart thanked him for the advice. He had to go now, though, there would be no putting it off.

\---

"I do hope she's alright," muttered Greystripe. He'd been eating fish for quite a while now and his coat made it evident. While the water soaked into Fireheart's fur and weighed it down, much like it had to Greystripe's when he was still with ThunderClan, it simply rolled off of the great, grey tom's coat now in little beads.

"I do, too," Fireheart retorted. One breath of the smoke could be enough to send a cat to StarClan, though, so his hopes weren't high.

Sandstorm had joined them, too. She wasn't fond of being wet or getting her paws even dirtier tracking through the mud and muck, but if it was important to Fireheart, it was important to her.

The three set out while the rest of the cats were busy. They cut across the river and traced their path back along the RiverClan border. The closer they got to ThunderClan's territory, the more the realized just how bad a state the fire had left their beloved forest. Few leaves adorned the branches that hadn't fallen. The thick undergrowth of the forest was nothing but ash. Surely all the prey would have either fled or perished.

They didn't speak much, either. Each cat felt a sense of foreboding as they crept closer and closer. Pretty soon the camp came into sight - what was left of the camp. It looked so different without all the plants. The thick wall of ferns was gone. Trees were stumps, black and still reeking with the acrid stench of smoke.

Fireheart coughed, choked and leaned against Sandstorm for support.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't... I don't see how any cat could have survived this," Greystripe purred, his heart longing for the days in ThunderClan when the forest was lush and beautiful, when he'd played, hunted and patrolled alongside his friend. Would things ever be the same?

Fireheart nodded. "She's my friend, she gave so much for the clan, it's the least I can do... try to find her." The words fell heavily from the mouth of the young deputy, but he placed paw in front of paw until he slipped into the entrance.

Sandstorm watched him go in to the camp and slowly padded after him, feeling her chest tightened as she spotted the elders that hadn’t been able to get out, pulled to the sheltered area of the Medicine Cat’s den where the fire couldn’t have reached them even though they clearly were gone to Starclan.

Fireheart swallowed a huge lump in his throat and padded deeper into the den. “Yellowfang?” he asked as he went in.

“She saved their bodies…” Greystripe meowed softly. “Come on… we better bury them.” he said though his head was low and his whiskers shook with sorrow

Sandstorm nodded, watching the flame coloured tail of Fireheart disappear into the den, softly calling out for the Cat who had become a second mother to him.

The Medicine cat’s den was mostly safe, the flames hadn’t destroyed the herbs they had stored there, only made the den smell of tick smoke as Fireheart crouched and crept forwards, following his nose until at last, he found the long fur of Yellowfang, tucked right at the back of the den where the flames could never get her.

“Is Bramblekit alright?” She asked, and her eyes slowly opened to show a faded shine Fireheart and learnt was a sign of a dying cat.

“He is.” Fireheart said. “I’m sorry… I should have come back for you sooner… I shouldn’t have left you alone…”

“Hush,” Yellowfang purred weakly as Fireheart pressed his muzzle into her fur, “You saved an innocent kit from a terrible death, you gave him a hero to look up too and a father like figure to follow, a better one that his own father could ever be…” she said.

“But you have given Thunderclan so much… you helped us get this far…” Fireheart chattered sadly, you’ve helped me so much…. You can’t die…!”

“Oh Fireheart… I have lived a long and full life, I have known happiness, love, joy and I have known sorrow, heartache and betrayal…. I should have told you long ago… I should have told you all that the monster you fought wasn’t meant to be… that it was all my fault Windclan and the little kits suffered… I should have told you…” Yellowfang wheezed, “I have so much blood on my paws because I was selfish… because I chose to ignore the warnings… But then I found you and I have found love again… peace and happiness… I wish I had birthed a cat like you… a son who could be so strong… but I could never bare a son like you…” She said, putting a paw against his flank, “He was mine, Fireheart, and I killed him, I brought Brokenstar into this life and I killed him… I fed him Death berries when his plots with Tigerstar were uncovered… I killed my own son.”

“Yellowfang please… Save your strength…” Fireheart pleaded into her fur, trying to think of something that would help her, “Tell me what you need, I’ll get it! Tell me what will make you better… please…”

“Nothing can save me now… Starclan alone can chose my fate now…” Yellowfang sighed, “I have done all I can and I am happy to have spent my last moons amongst such wonderful cats, watching you grow from that scruffy little mite of ginger fur into the cat you are now…. Thank Bluestar for me, Fireheart… tell her I was happy to live in such a wonderful place… tell her I will watch over this place forever…” she wheezed again, “Oh Fireheart… my only regret now… is that I will not see you raise to the cat you are destined to be… You will blaze like a fire though the Forest and bring about an age of peace and love between the clans… I know it.” She said.

“Yellowfang…” Fireheart asked as she grew still and her breathing stopped. “Yellowfang…? Yellowfang!”

“Let her go, Fireheart.” Spottedleaf’s soft purred whispered as Yellowfang’s body grew cold, “She’s always with you, just as I am.” She assured softly.

Fireheart couldn’t speak, he had lost so much! His best friends, his home, Spottedleaf and now the cat she saw as a mother! How could this be fair!? 

“It’s not fair…” he sobbed into Yellowfang’s fur, “It’s not fair!”

“Life is never fair,” A deep voice meowed as a huge ginger tom sat beside Fireheart, the same tom who had lead him through the flames to four trees. “We lose so much and we feel so small, even when we know deep down we can never undo the pain that loss brings us…. But believe me Fireheart, you will raise above this and the fire you bring to the Forest will be remembered for as many moons as there are stars in the sky.”

“Who are you?” Fireheart managed to ask weakly, he felt he should know this tom, he looked so like him, but he bare no collar as the other ginger tom had.

The tom smiled, “You will know me in time, young Fireheart, but now you have a clan that needs you and a camp to rebuild.” He said and silently as he had come, the tom turned and padded away.

“Fireheart?” Greystripe asked as he and Sandstorm came into the den, the pale shecat lying beside Fireheart and gently nuzzling him.

“She’s gone.” Fireheart sniffled.

Greystripe dipped his muzzle and pushed it through Yellowfang's shaggy fur for the last time. "You'll be welcomed in StarClan, I have no doubt about it," he purred.

Sandstorm dragged a quick lick between the ears of the limp medicine cat and nudged her shoulder gently.

"Patchpelt and Halftail are buried just outside the camp. Shall we lay Yellowfang to rest there, too?" Her words fells soft on the ears of Fireheart who shook his head.

"No, Bluestar will want to share tongues with her just one more time," he muttered. And Cinderpelt, he thought quietly. "It was she who welcomed Yellowfang into the clan." Greystripe nodded and Sandstorm turned to leave. Fireheart was the last to leave the medicine den. In time the camp would be restored. The forest would grow back, the prey would return, but never again who it feel the same to the deputy. Yellowfang had been such a huge part of his existence here.

"The rain's still coming down, but we should probably get back. They'll be wondering where we've gone off to, for sure," Fireheart's grey friend spoke against the backdrop of the pitter-patter of raindrops landing all around them. Without the thick canopy of leaves to protect the camp, the rain was almost unbearably loud to their sensitive ears.

Fireheart was exhausted now. The day seemed to drag on forever, much like his paws began dragging through the soggy mess of ground beneath the three cats as they trekked towards BeachClan for the second time in too short a span.

"Greystripe... was there ever another cat with a pelt like mine in ThunderClan?" Fireheart's mind had been trying to make sense of the cats that had been appearing as of late. He knew Silverstream and her struggle all too well. Even the cats from the new clans who had passed, he could tell where they were from without much of an issue.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean another cat with orange fur like mine. One that sort of looked like me. And maybe he would have had a collar."

Greystripe was watching his friend with concerned eyes. "I... I don't recall any. Why do you ask? Did Bluestar tell you something?"

"I can tell you this much, no cat from ThunderClan would be caught wearing a collar," Sandstorm added rather absent-mindedly. "Sounds like whoever you're talking about is a kittypet."

Fireheart knew Sandstorm meant well, even if the mention of kittypets stirred some emotions deep within the flame-pelted tom.

Sandstorm didn't press him, but Greystripe was obviously not satisfied. Fireheart was very aware of his friend's eyes fixed on him as the spot where they'd cross the river came into sight. He longed to confide in Greystripe, he couldn't deny it, and perhaps he would have in the past, but now Greystripe belonged to RiverClan - there were certain things they could no longer share.

"Don't worry about it, Greystripe, I was just curious," Fireheart mewed dismissively. "You go first. Maybe if I watch you cross enough times I'll be able to do it myself."

Greystripe chuckled and slipped into the water to make his way across without much of an effort. Sandstorm followed and Fireheart, too. Soon enough they were back in camp - most cats had taken to their nests, but Rippletail, Crookedstar, Gullswing and, he gulped when he saw the last cat, Cinderpelt had stayed up. And she skittered right over to him when she spotted the group.

\--

Cinderpelt came to stop just a fox-length from Fireheart. She already knew the answer, she could see it in his eyes, but she had to ask anyhow.

"Yellowfang?"

"She didn't make it, Cinderpelt. I'm so sorry," Fireheart's words trailed off.

Cinderpelt seemed to take it well, as if she'd expected as much. Even so, those brilliant blue eyes clouded over and her shoulders slumped. She might have even fallen to her side had Sandstorm not been there to support her.

"That fool," the grey she-cat muttered, "She knew she wouldn't be able to make it. Oh... I'm going to miss her so much." Sandstorm swiped her tongue over her mourning clan-mate's ears.

"You know what she'd say right now, don't you? She'd want you to pick yourself up and not waste another moment on tears."

Fireheart watched from his spot in the grass. The two she-cats had always seemed to watching each other with cold eyes, but at the moment there was only the sharing of strength between two clanners who had both just been through some of the worst times of their lives.

Sleep had been a scarce commodity in ThunderClan over the past moon. Despite the fire and the loss of their friends, however, the weary cats settled into their nests and drifted off into the land of dreams and stars. Fireheart wondered if perhaps this mysterious, ginger feline would make an appearance yet again. One thing was for certain - he needed his strength. Morning would bring visitors from OceanClan and full day's worth of hard work.


	8. Helping the River and the Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocean clan and Beach clan help the cats of Riverclan and Thunderclan settle.

Chapter 8

Fireheart was right, the morning came with a welcome beam of warm sunlight and as cats began to wake and rise from their nests, the entrance of Beachclan’s camp shook as Shellstar padded into the camp, followed by Tangletail, Icebite and Stripetail, each cat carrying prey and herbs.

“We saw the flames,” Shellstar meowed as Crookedstar and Bluestar came from the den they’d shared with Sunstar that night, “Is every cat alright?” he asked.

“We lost some cats in the fire.” Crookedstar said sadly, “But most of us are alright.”

Shellstar nodded, looking over the cats who were slowly getting up and stretching. “The fire didn’t destroy everything from what my cays have been able to see from the boarders, and Windclan told us the River side still has some green around it.” He said.

“Gullswing.” Tangletail meowed, placing down some herbs, “Shorttail and Shallowtail sent these,” she said.

“Thank you.” The old shecat meowed quickly snatching up the herbs and passing them around to the injured cats who needed them.

“Is the camp really gone?” A little voice asked and Tangletail looked over to the nursery as the kits wiggled around staring at her and her clanmates with wide eyes.

She nodded sadly and crotched down, letting Rippletail and Lightfoot take the prey from her back to pass around. “The fire did take a lot of things away from the forest and the river, but in time, it will all grow back and you’ll see it all become like new again, new flowers, new reeds, maybe even new dens.” She said trying to keep the kits from thinking about the terrible things that had seen in the fire.

“So… we can go home?” Bramblekit asked.

“That’s up to your leaders.” Tangletail smiled, “But if you do go home, you will have a lot of work to do, making nests, rebuilding dens and even making the camp safe again.”

“Like Apprentices?” Tawnykit asked her mother. “Can we really help like Apprentices?”

“Well, I guess you can help out, as long as you aren’t under paws.” Goldenflower said smiling as her kits and other quickly started to ask if they could go help building a bigger den to play in, or even make a whole other camp just for the kits to play in.

Tangletail smiled, it was best the kits played and enjoyed time like this rather than worrying about the damage of the fire.

Fireheart sighed and sadly padded towards Bluestar, “Yellowfang, Patchpelt and Halftail didn’t make it.” He told her sadly, his head down and his shoulders sagged in grief. “She wanted to thank you, but the smoke…” he tried but Bluestar shook her head, lightly pushing her nose against his forehead. 

“You did what you could for her and you brought an innocent kit from the flames, no cat would ask more of you.” The Thunderclan leader asked, though sadness filled her own eyes before she turned to Shellstar. “Is it safe to return to the Forest? We must rebuild camp and insure our dead or properly honoured.” She said.

Shellstar nodded, “The fire has gone out, but there may still be some embers around.” He said,” the Maine Coons are willing to come and help rebuild if either of your clans need help?” he added.

“Riverclan would be glad of any help,” Crookedstar nodded, “I know all but my own den has been destroyed by the flames, but starclan knows by now some unwanted beast would have found the ruins of prey.”

“And its nearly Leaf-bare.” Whiteclaw sighed. “We’ll be hard pressed to make it to new leaf now.” 

Bluestar nodded, likely a fox or badger may have found her camp and ruined any stocks of prey that had been buried for leaf-bare. “Could this have happened at any worse a time?” She huffed.

“It could have come when your Queens were in kitting.” Stripetail said as he placed a fat fish down for them. “But believe me, the fire will reward you.” He added.

“How can fire reward any cat?” Leopardfur asked.

“Everything that has been burned will regrow, and the fire had scorched the old earth and will make the ground fertile again, and with fertile ground comes thicker, lusher grass and seeps and plants, and with plants come seeds, nature and that brings prey.” Stripetail explained, “You need only be patient.”

“You know this for sure?” Crookedstar asked and Stripetail smiled. “How?”

Stripetail chuckled and nodded to the kits as they tumbled and played. “When we are big and old, watching from Starclan the kits of their kits will be tiny and new to the world, they will grow into different cats then we are today, they will face new challenges and different choices that we do and in time, they will grow big and have families of their own, watching them grow as we do now.”

“Are you giving wisdom again?” Tangletail purred.

“Says the daughter of our wisest cats.” Stripetail purred back. “Frosttail and Hawktalon were wise beyond their years and they passed that wisdom to you.”

“They did,” Tangletail chuckled and nodded, “they did, but right now, what cats need is full bellies and hope to return to their own camps.” 

Shellstar nodded, and turned to the leaders to discuss who would help who rebuild as the cats around camp moved to help each other stand and tried to clear the soot and smoke from their furs.

Bluestar called Whitestorm, Fireheart and Sandstorm over and the four discussed their options. Sunstar's offer of allowing them to stay in the camp until the forest had started to heal was very generous, but Bluestar knew that she couldn't be away from her camp for that long. With Tigerstar leading ShadowClan now, she had little doubt that he would swoop in long before the grass returned and lay claim to the land under the reasoning that his clan was growing too large for their own - an argument she'd heard not long before.

"Then it's decided, we head back today." She didn't need to speak of how long it would take for the camp to return to normal, every cat in the camp was fully aware.

Fireheart padded off to speak with Sunstar and inform her of the clan's decision. "Another long day," he huffed under his breath.

 

Sunstar had been chatting with Crookedstar and Shellstar - it seemed they had come to some sort of an agreement. Still, Fireheart waited patiently for the BeachClan leader's attention.

"What is it, Fireheart?" she purred, pausing her discussion with the others for just a moment.

"Bluestar has sent me to thank you for your kind offer," he purred. "But also to tell you that we'll be heading back to our part of the forest today. The camp will need lots of work and the sooner we start, the sooner we'll be back to the way we were."

Sunstar watched the tom for a moment and thought. Her expression wasn't easy for the ThunderClan deputy to read. "Very well. But please let Bluestar know that we've gathered up prey, herbs and many sturdy sticks for your clan. And that I insist she take them." She knew Bluestar was a proud cat, too, so she added, just a slight tinge of humor in her voice, "And that I'd feel disrespected as leader of BeachClan if she turns down my offer."

Fireheart's eyes lit up. "That's very generous of you, Sunstar. I'll let her know right away!"

"Cats, too." Rippletail's voice was low, but it carried over the air like the rumbling of distant thunder.

"Cats?" Fireheart questioned, turning to meet the deputy face-to-face. "What do you mean?"

"Cats," Rippletail reiterated. "Gullswing, Cinderpelt and Mudfur all agree, with so many of your warriors having breathed in the smoke of the fire, working too hard will bring you nothing favorable. So," he went on, "we've tasked a few warriors and the apprentices we can spare with traveling into your land, given Bluestar's permission, and assisting you with the gathering of whatever it is you need to establish your place once more in the forest."

Fireheart didn't know how Bluestar would feel about letting other cats into their territory after the huge betrayal of Tigerclaw, but he also knew that the help would get everything sorted so much more quickly - there wasn't much time before the cold settled in the forest!

"Likewise," Rippletail had more to say and this voice jarred Fireheart from his day-dreaming, "Shellstar here has very graciously offered RiverClan the same deal. It is about restoring order to the forest, not about playing favorites."

"Of course," Fireheart bowed to Rippletail, sensing that the cat was a bit like his good friend Whitestorm - a cat who knew the code he lived by in and out and very seldomly acted outside of its suggestions.

 

While ThunderClan and RiverClan got ready to make the journey back to their homelands, Brightpaw emerged from the apprentices den and gave her stiff body a good stretch. She yawned, shook her fur out and began swiping her tongue over her forepaws.

Until she spotted Shellstar. Her ears perked with curiosity and the she-cat found herself padding over to the leader like a cat on a mission.

"Hello, Shellstar," she purred, watching as Bluestar thanked Sunstar and the first of the ThunderClanners headed back towards the river.

"Are you out here with your apprentice again?" she questioned. A silly question, given the situation, but she'd slept in for far too long and the grogginess of her slumber left her mind a little clouded. It would soon clear up, though - she would be one of the apprentices traveling into ThunderClan's territory just after sunhigh!

Shellstar looked down at Brightpaw as she greeting him and politely bowed his head. “Not right now,” he said, “Lonepaw is with Brokentooth today, learning how to properly bring down a badger. But I’m sure you will see him at some point today, he, Waveteller, Brokentooth, Whalesong and a few others will be around Riverclan helping to gather whatever is needed to help rebuild and restock with leaf bare on the way. And I have heard from Rippletail that you have the best eyes in all of Beachclan for spotting things so I don’t doubt you’ll spot him and Shallowtail at some point,” he added with a parsing tone.

 

Tangletail padded slowly alongside the Queens of Riverclan, a grey and silver tabby shecat and a gray and black patched tom proudly holding onto her head as she walked, carrying an Apprentice on her back due to his still badly burnt foot. Stripetail helped Whiteclaw lead a stubborn elder while Icebite helped Mudfur carry herbs with Leopardfur, Mistyfoot and Stonefur.

“Are all your cats as big as you?” the shecat kit asked.

“What is your name?” the tom kit added.

“Some of them, some are bigger.” Tangletail smiled, “My name is Tangletail, and who would you two be?”

“I’m Stormkit! The bravest kit in all Riverclan.” The Tom proclaimed proudly. 

“Oh? Braver than Crookedstar?” Tangletail asked with a kind smile as the leader glanced back.

“No… I’m not that brave, but I’m close, Crookedstar says I have a lot to learn before I am as brave as he is.” Stormkit said, “But one day I will be as big and as strong and as noble as he is, and then I will be a real warrior, like him and my father.”

“Then I shall have to keep an eye out for you at Gathering Stormkit,” Tangletail purred, “And you little shecat? What is your name?”

“I’m Featherkit, Father says I am going to be a pretty as my mother when I grow up.” The shecat smiled. “Crookedstar says Mother was the most beautiful cat in all of Riverclan.”

Tangletail noticed the sudden sadness in the kits voice. “Did your mother die in the fire?” She asked.

“No... She died when we were little. We don’t remember her… but Father tells us about her all the time.” Stormkit meowed.

“Yes, he says she was the kindest, most loving, most honest cat in all the clans, that no cat could tell her no and that she loves us even though she is up in Starclan now,” Featherkit meowed.

“Sounds to me like you both were very lucky to have a mother such as her.” Tangletail smiled. “And your father is right, no matter where our parents are they always love us.”

“But how do we tell her we love her too?” Stormkit asked. “We’re not big enough to go see her grave as put flowers there for her like Father is… how do we show her we love her?”

Tangletail smiled and purred softly, “You can tell her in many ways, but my favour way to tell a cat in Starclan something is to use a Star Leaf, you both know about star leave, don’t you?”

“A Star Leaf?” Featherkit asked.  
“What’s a Star Leaf?” Stormkit asked.

“A Star Leaf is something our cats use to show our fallen clanmates we still remember and love them.” Stripetail smiled from his place and the kits turned to listen as Tangletail kept walking, knowing that many other young cats were listening

“What do you do?” Featherkit asked.

“You must find the biggest Oak tree leaf you can and sleep next to the leaf for one night and though the following day, you press you nose to it and whisper the name or names of the cats you want to tell something to into the leaf while thinking about all the good and happy things you have done that you want to show your clanmates in Starclan, then in the evening just as the sun starts to go down, you take the leaf to the very top of your leader’s den and you leave it there with a small rock on top to stop the wind carrying it away while you sleep. When you wake up in the morning, if the leaf has shrived or is torn slightly, it means that cats in Starclan have come down and have seen and heard all you wanted then to know.” 

“Does it really work?” Mosspelt asked.

Tangletail smiled. “I did it when I lost my mother and brother, many moons ago, and I did it after we arrived here to show my father we had made it safely. Both times my leaf was torn when I woke the next morning and for the day after, I felt them with me.”

“So, if we try it Mother will come and spend a whole day with us? Even though we can’t see her?” Stormkit asked.

“Father! Can we try it please? Please cam we try?” Feather kit pleaded looking at Greystripe with pleading eyes. 

Greystripe purred and looked over his kits - though his heart often ached for ThunderClan's thick undergrowth and brambles, he knew he'd made the right decision following his kits to RiverClan each and every time he saw their bright eyes and smiling faces.

It wasn't easy, though. Not only were many cats suspicious of him, but everything about the clan reminded him of Silversteam. Time dulled the ache in his heart, but he still missed her immensely.

"Of course we can!" he exclaimed trotting just a touch closer to nudge the little cats with his broad snout. "As soon as we get the camp figured out. I know of just the Oak, too. I'll take you both there just as soon as I can."

"I'll help rebuild the camp and then ask her if she's proud of me," little Stormkit mewed, pushing his chest out till he was looking mighty proud atop Tangletail.

Feather giggled and pushed up against her brother, the siblings like a pair of stars shining in fire-scarred lands of RiverClan.

 

It was a similar scene in ThunderClan's portion of the forest. Instead of Tangletail, however, it was Owlsnatcher being peppered with questions about his long fur, about his mane, about the odd scar the tom had here and there.

Bramblekit, quite thoroughly recovered from his little escaped in the burning camp, seemed convinced that Owlsnatcher came from LionClan, despite the Norwegian's playful protestations!

He kept them busy, however, asking little things about hunting and stalking, the way one treats a leader and the way one treats a medicine cat. He was simply keeping the young ones busy. Their minds were better occupied with learning and thinking than dwelling on the all the ruin that lay around them.

ThunderClan had fared a touch worse than RiverClan, thanks to the distinct lack of water. The camp hadn't done too badly - the dens that had been set up in the rocks surrounding the clearing were still standing. Anything that had made of wood, leaves or ferns was nothing more than charred sticks at this point, however.

"Tell me, how long will it be until you two are warriors?" Owlsnatcher chittered to Tawnykit and Bramblekit who sat on the dusty ground in front of him. While the two small cats mewed their answers - just a couple moons for the both of them, according to them - Owlsnatcher couldn't help but glance over at a queen that looked to be tending to her kit especially closely.

She looked to be an older queen, he could tell that much, and her kit was lovely - a brilliant white coat and little eyes that remained fixed on his mother's form, tracking each and every one of her movement, no matter how subtle, and responding with an assortment of things - a hunting crouch at first, a battle stance soon after and eventually... well, he just rolled to his back to embrace the nuzzling muzzle of his loving mother!

"Did you hear me?!" Bramblekit mewed, following Owlsnatcher's eyes to the white kit a few fox-lengths off. "Ohh, that's Snowkit. He's different."

Owlsnatcher flicked an ear and tilted his head, but he didn't press for anything else. ThunderClan's business was ThunderClan's alone.

 

"Will the kits be safe with them? The BeachClan cats, I mean?" Sandstorm sat with Fireheart to her left and Bluestar to her right.

"Yes, he's a good, honest cat." Fireheart mewed almost under his breath. Though he spoke to Sandstorm, his eyes were fixed on the slumping form of Bluestar.

She had her eyes closed, but the fur around them was matted with fresh tears. She appeared almost perfectly still, but the gentle rising and falling of her side and the soft, sweet mutterings slipping from her muzzle betrayed the fact that she was very much alive, simply mired in the grief of yet another loss.

"Watch over us from above," she spoke quietly to the body of Yellowfang, the medicine cat who had grown so close to her over such a short period of time. "You gave too much for us." It would be the last moment they shared - by sunhigh, Fireheart and Sandstorm had laid the fiery medicine cat to rest beneath a great tree not far from the edge of the camp. There, Bluestar and Cinderpelt sat for quite some time.

Tangletail smiled, and once in camp she let the kits side off her head. “So, Crookedstar,” She began and rolled her shoulders, “Where do you want us to start?” She asked.

Crookedstar smiled and within a few moments the clan was at work, Stripetail and Tangletail helped Leopardfur and Whiteclaw clear the old camp while Whalesong sorted out some prey for every cat, meanwhile the rest of the cats set about gathering martial to build and repair the camp.

Featherkit and Stormkit hurried this way and that to help carry broken and ruined twigs away from the camp, putting them in a neat pile by Icebite and the Maine Coon put the ruined camp left overs to use, making the same pit-like traps Tangletail had made around Windclan to keep Foxes and Badgers away.

 

“This place is a mess,” Mousefur huffed, already dragging burned and ruined branches out of the camp, “Where are we gonna find martial to rebuild all out dens? And the Prey pile’s been raided by birds!”

“Oh stop your fussing and keep clearing the camp.” Longtail huffed right next to her also dragging a charred and yucky smelling part of what had once been the bramble wall away. “We’ll get this sorted.” He added.

“One side, coming though!” Lightfoot warned and both Thunderclanners moved aside as she guided Gentleclaw and Nobleheart into camp the two Norwegians carrying a heavy load between them of branches and leaves to made dens with, their mouths stuffed with moss and leaves, more leaves and moss sat on their heads blocking their sight as they carefully shuffled into camp with the help of their guild. “Ok, we’re in the camp.” She said.

“Where did you find all that?” Dustpelt asked.

“Surestep climbed up the trees to get the branches that weren’t burned and I never miss a place where moss grows.” Lightfoot smiled. “You should see that tom move, he’s like a tree climbing rabbit when he starts branch jumping.” She added.

"Tell me you've seen a rabbit this handsome?" Surestep purred around the leafy twigs held between his jaws as he slipped into camp.

"Careful with that one, enough praise and we'll have to get Sunstar to rename him Bighead," Gentleclaw teased, passing a tightly-packed bundle of moss over to Cinderpelt.

Lightfoot simply chuckled and plucked the twigs from the tom's mouth before bounding over to where the warriors den had been. "Enough of these and I'll think we'll have some sort of shelter for you," the she-cat purred to Longtail who had returned and was muttering things under this breath, things that weren't for the ears of kits!

"First good news I've heard all day," he replied before flopping onto the ground near the pile of fresh-kill.

Nobleheart shook his coat out and dug his claws into the rain-softened ground beneath him. "Oof. It's about time we took a break, I'd reckon."

"The day is young yet, Nobleheart," Sandstorm called out, slipping from Bluestar's den to sniff at the pile of kill. Her nose wrinkled and she pushed aside a rather scrawny looking mouse. "A break without food isn't much of a break at all, though, is it?"

Mosspaw's ears picked up the she-cat's words and he was up on his paws in a flash.

"Oh! Lightfoot! Can I go hunting? I haven't been helping at all," he whined. Truthfully, he'd gathered a few herbs and such, but a lot of the sticks and debris that had to be cleared were a touch too heavy for the young tom.

"I can't see why not. Hunt along the path we took to get here. And be back long before sundown," Lightfoot purred. "Did you hear me?" she added as the young tom bolted towards the entrance!

"Yeah, I heard you! Don't worry, we'll bring back some great stuff!" he called out, little Brightpaw right on his heels. Two apprentices wouldn't bring much back, however, so Sandstorm insisted on taking another party out in the opposite direction.

 

"They're pretty great, right? ThunderClan! Way better than those cats in ShadowClan," Mosspaw meowed, stomping his paws through the ash and burned grass that led them closer to the border with RiverClan.

"Quit making such a racket, Mosspaw, you'll scare all the prey right off." countered Brightpaw. "They are nice, though."

"Oh, the fish won't hear us this far out," her brother chuckled, turning his snout to taste the air. They'd made it as far as the river, Mosspaw could tell by the cool, cleansing scent of running water - ThunderClan would have fish tonight, a fact some of them might not be too keen on hearing!

"You go that way," Mosspaw purred, pointing his little snout North, "I'll go the other," he spoke to his sister and the pair split, the BeachClan apprentices heading up and down the river with their eyes fixed on movement just beneath the surface waves.

Lonepaw arrived with Brokentooth shortly after the camp had been cleared proudly carrying in a huge bundle of moss and cobwebs with Twistpaw right behind them, dragging a large fish from the river while Brokentooth shuffled in with several more fish and a large bird or three as well. 

“You’d think a fire would have scared off every bird.” The Maine Coon chuckled as Twistpaw dragged the fish he had brought all the way to the pile, only to stumble and fall backwards so he was looking at Crookedstar upside down.

“We brought food.” The Apprentice smiled. “Do you still need help fixing the camp?” he added.

“Some more herbs would be nice!” Mudfur called out. “We’re all out of comfrey and we have utterly no Chervil left either. The fire got to it.”

“I’ll get some!” Lonepaw meowed and hurried out of the camp again.

“Does he know what herbs he’s looking for?” Leopardfur asked.

“He knows most herbs by heart.” Tangletail smiled, “He was carried by Shorttail most of our travel here so he learnt a lot.” She assured.

 

Lonepaw sniffed carefully and searched the edges of the river to try and find the herbs he needed, making sure he was careful not to step on any embers or sharp stones that the ashes may be hiding.

He found some chervil and nodded, carefully pulling it from the stem and making a neat pile of the leaves before rolling them into a neat bundle for easier carrying before heading to the river’s very edge, padding in the shallows as he searched for comfrey, though he was careful not to make any sudden splashes, so as not to frighten the fish off in case any cat was hunting nearby.

Brightpaw had pulled two fish from the river. They weren't impressive in any sense, but she was still proud. A little while longer out here and she'd have another. If her brother was as lucky as she was, they'd return to camp with a whole six fish between them!

The ginger she-cat pushed the two fish up against a rock, using the fronds of a nearby fern to obscure them. It would at least keep the birds from seeing the silvery scales of the fish, so she was free to pad a little more up the river in search of something a little bigger.

"Something Rippletail would be proud of," she purred to herself, stepping lightly through the grass that hadn't been touched by the fire - it was always far too damp around these parts.

"Something... even Sunstar would be proud of," she added, humming a little tune under her breath, a tune she'd heard as a kit when she spent her nights cuddled up with the cats that were now a clan away.

Up ahead was a stone that Brightpaw found quite perfect. Smooth 'round the edges and a flat top that looked like it would be absolutely baking under the light of the sun at its highest.

She was right - the stone was almost too hot beneath her paws, but she was willing to endure the pain, the she-cat slumping to her belly and stretching out to let the sun warm the fur of her shoulders. StarClan themselves couldn't have thought something better up!

Of course it only lasted a few seconds. Her ears flicked. They flicked again. The third time they picked up the sound of something moving, something faint, they perked right up and the apprentice peered out from beneath heavy eye-lids. She'd expected to see a mouse shuffling about, but what her eyes fell upon was something quite different. Something that brought a smile to her little muzzle!

"Lonepaw, is that you?" she called to the black cat wading in the shallow parts of the river. If he'd been hunting, his prey would have dashed the instant it heard her high-pitched voice ringing over the gentle sounds of the nature around them.

She was on the other side of the river and quite flat against her sunning-stone, but the bright ginger of her pelt and that one ear, blazing white and flicking almost constantly were a dead giveaway.

"It's me, Brightpaw!"

Lonepaw was careful as he went, walking slowly through the shallows so his paws made no splashes as he moved, carrying the bundled leaves carefully in his teeth, he saw some prey here and there, kept his steps steady to insure any cat staking the prey didn’t lose their potential catch.

He found some comfrey but the plants were badly scorched and unusable because of it and so instead of picking them, he carefully pushed the plant into the ground, where the roots could at least try and regrow and revive the plant for the future before he padded off to try and find more.

When he heard the shout he turned at his name, smiling as he spotted the ginger shecat and her single white ear he purred, flicking his tail in greeting as he tucked the leaves away to speak without muffling his words. “Hi Brightpaw! Are you looking for herbs too?” He asked. 

He was glad to see her ok, the Maine Coons had said the flames were bad and while they hadn’t spread to the other territories, he knew fire was the one thing all cats feared.

“Are you helping Thunderclan rebuild? Is every cat ok there?” He added preying all cats were safe in Thunderclan, the fire looked like it had badly burned and destroyed parts of the Forest beyond recognition, even from a distance Lonepaw had seen the once lush green canopy of trees become a terrible black and charred mess.

Realizing immediately that she must appear rather lazy just sprawled on the lovely rock she'd found, Brightpaw hopped to her paws and slid down the edge with a gentle slope to make quite the graceful landing in what remained of the grass.

She gave her coat a good shake, too, and tended to her damp paws for a moment. "I'm actually out hunting," she admitted. "I've got two fish so far. I was going for my third, but..." she hesitated, "well, every cat needs a little rest now and again." A little nod came from the she-cat, as if she was justifying her snoozing!

The ginger cat padded up the river for a moment, her eyes searching for something that would bring her just a touch closer. And when she spotted it, a log which had wedged itself into the nook between two stones, she leapt for the outermost stub that had once been a branch and sat there, a little more than a third over the gentle waters of the river. Unlike the cats of ThunderClan she was helping, Brightpaw was already a decent swimmer.

"ThunderClan had it pretty bad, honestly. They lost some cats and they seem a little shaken," she mewed to her friend. "But they're strong. They work and work and work some more," she continued, "And with BeachClan helping out, I think they'll be alright soon enough. So long as leaf-bare holds off."

"How about RiverClan? If you need some fish to go with those herbs, I can help you catch one or two. Rippletail's making sure that I'm a great fisher." There was no hiding the pride in the young she-cat, from the slight, upwards tilt of her muzzle to those small paws which worked against the ground tirelessly. "I've heard the farther upstream you go, the bigger they get!"

Lonepaw nodded, “Hunting is good where the River is deepest, Shellstar says one day I will be able to hunt there with the Maine Coons and him when I am bigger.” He smiled with a proud purr. “But he says that is a while off yet, since I’m still only small.” He added, watching her jump closer.

“You jump well,” he praised when she jumped, “And Darktail says that Leaf-Bare will hold off for a few more days, but he’s sure that the cold winds will start to make the forest feel colder now the fire’s taken away some of the shelter.” He added.

“Riverclan had it hard too, but every cat is helping rebuild, even the kits are pitching in. They’ve been dragging leaves and sticks around camp to help clear it up and make little piles for the Maine Coons to bury so that foxes and badgers stay away.” He added with a smile, remembering the kits hurrying around while he’d been in the camp.

“But right now I’m herb hunting, we went hunting earlier and caught some big fish near the Falls,” He admitted, “I don’t suppose you have seen any Comfrey nearby?” He asked. “It’s all been burned on this side of the river.” He added with a sad huff as he spotted more of the plant he needed but again it was badly burned and ruined beyond use.

Then a thought came to him, “Have you seen Ravenwing in Thunderclan? I haven’t caught scent of him in a while.” He asked, hoping the fire hadn’t killed his friend.

Brightpaw soaked up the praise like she'd been soaking up the rays of the sun just moments earlier. Being smaller than the fully grown warriors, Norwegians especially, had some benefits - she was quite nimble and had a keen sense of balance, a skill that was invaluable when it came to playing around back at camp. She'd dropped onto the backs of her siblings more than couple times in her younger days!

"Thank you," she purred, giving her body a quick stretch as she rose to her paws. "And I'm glad to hear that they're doing well, too. With the help of OceanClan!" Lonepaw made a good point - the cold would be brutal for ThunderClan with the lack of vegetation in the forest. They were hardy cats, though, and they'd faced the biting winds of leaf-bare before!

"Comfrey, Comfrey..." she mewed under her breath, quite obviously lost in deep, deep thought. Then her ears perked and she nodded. "Oh, yes!"

"Well, it's not exactly around here... back up the river, though, near the falls where the two-leg path is." The more she thought about it, however, the less convinced she was that it was actually the herb Lonepaw was looking for that lined the water's edge around where she'd mentioned. "I think."

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I'd make a horrible medicine cat." Despite her glum words, she didn't look too bothered by the fact that her knowledge of herbs wasn't particularly impressive. And she moved onto the subject of Ravenwing shortly after.

"As for Ravenwing, I've heard the clan talking about him some. They know about as much as you," the ginger she-cat admitted with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "I've also heard some of the warriors saying that he might have not made it out of a fight with ShadowClan."

"I think he'd know better than to do that, though. He never seemed like much of a fighter," she went on, thinking back to fond memories of the lithe, black tom telling her stories of life in the forest. "I don't know, though, honestly." She'd been half-tempted to ask Fireheart about him a few times now, but it just didn't seem her place to inquire.

Before Lonepaw had much of a chance to comment, Brightpaw had slipped off the branch she was perched atop and beneath the waves of the river. Seconds later, she appeared on the RiverClan side of the water only to give her coat a good shake, sending droplets everywhere!

"I can swim well enough, too!"

Lonepaw smiled, “I’ll go and look there, Mudfur needs more Comfrey and I bet Thunderclan would like some too, maybe you should come with me?” he added, knowing that the more cats who went the less likely they were to find danger.

And with two of them, one could check for comfrey and the other could keep watch for any twolegs that might be around and give a warning so they could both get away without any danger.

Plus it would be nice to spend a bit more time with her, she had always been kind to him in their joint camp and she was a friend. “And maybe we can catch that last fish you need for Thunderclan as well.” He added, hoping she might agree.

Hearing about Ravenwing he opened his mouth to try and reply, but any words were lost to the gasp he gave as Brightpaw slipped into the water, he looked around for her then jumped back as she resurfaced and covered him with water droplets. 

“Are you ok? You didn’t hurt yourself did you?” he asked with a relieved meow as he looked her over and making sure she hadn’t gotten any cuts from the fall.

Brightpaw laid the fur along her paws back down with a few quick swipes of her tongue. One more shake, too, to get a little more of the water from the rest of her fur. She looked a touch more slender than normal with her fur soggy, but clearly life in the forest had been good to her - gone was the frail kit from moons passed, the proper diet and rest showing in her muscles.

"Not one bit," she countered, turning this way and that as Lonepaw looked her over. She couldn't help but grin and chuckle, touching one of her cheeks against his when the opportunity arose. Seconds after, though, she'd pounced a few paces ahead, right in the direction of the two-leg path.

"Fish and Comfrey, then," the she-cat chittered, already padding through the grass and what little herbs had sprung up from the damp soil of the river's edge. "Are you coming? Between the two of us, I'm sure we can find enough for all six of the clans," she purred, several fox-lengths off already!

Lonepaw smiled and nodded, acing after her with the bundle of Chervil leaves. “Here I come!” He called and chased her, catching up and padding alongside her with ease, making sure he didn’t step on any still burning embers.

“How ae your brother and sister? Did they come to help you with the rebuilding too?” he asked. “And is Moonpaw ok? He looked upset at the Gathering.”

He paused for a moment to scent the air and huffed sneezing out the soot from his nose as they went further towards the twoleg path.

Brightpaw cut a zig-zag path through the grass and embers. Dodging the little patches of smoldering ash was like a game to the apprentice! When the path cleared, she settled for padding alongside her friend.

"Yes, they did. They're fine, same as usual," she purred. "Don't tell anyone," she added, speaking rather absent-mindedly, "but I think Mosspaw's getting a little sweet on his mentor." She was grinning from ear to ear! She'd often teased her poor brother about it, but it probably wasn't quite as amusing to Lonepaw.

"Moonpaw's fine, too. He's very serious, like his father," the she-cat purred, stepping closer to the river to let her tail brush over the very surface of the water. "He's just a little different, I guess. Like Gullswing. I wouldn't be surprised if she took him as her apprentice," Brightpaw trailed off. "Bless you!"

She'd turned to face Lonepaw now. "Up ahead!" The gentle sound of waves lapping at the shore had been replaced by the low rumbling of the falls. Just beyond a bush lay the two-leg path, though Brightpaw couldn't pick up any of their scents right now!

"How are your... err..." she trailed off and began to look a little embarrassed, "Siblings?" she mewed with a questioning tone. Truthfully, they'd all been like family back then - she just now realized that she wasn't of aware of which kits were Lonepaw's brothers and sisters. If any!

“Really? Mosspaw and Lightfoot? I always though he liked Slightpaw to be honest. He was always playing tail-tag with her before.” Lonepaw smiled. "Shellstar says being different is good, it stops all cats being the same as each other and keeps the clans diverse and strong."

“I don’t have any siblings.” He added with and purr, “At least not real siblings like you do, Seasong took in Summerpaw, Twistpaw and Sealpaw after Goldensand was killed so they are like my siblings and they are always ok, Twistpaw is learning so much with Brokentooth, he can already jump over the Maine Coons in one leap!” he explained.

Peaking over the top of the bushes as best he could he looked around carefully, “I can’t see any two legs, or any comfrey from here.” he added trying to spot the needed plant.

Brightpaw giggled and flashed a toothy grin! "She's been a warrior for some time now, I don't think she feels the same way about him," she purred. "He's just like that, always thinking he's older than he is, kinda acts like he's a senior warrior from time to time," she added. "If I'm honest, I think Lightfoot's more interested in Surestep." She shrugged, though - though she loved to pick at Mosspaw's insecurities, he was still her brother and she loved him dearly.

Her little ears remained perked while Lonepaw explained, too. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. And that's great!" she beamed, remembering little Twistkit and the doubts some cats had about him. "It's sad, really. We spent so much time together, all of us, and now we only get to see each other by chance."

Brightpaw didn't let the notion get her down for too long, however. She crouched and crept along the river's edge, keeping herself low enough to blend in with the grass around her - the fire hadn't done nearly as much work up this far!

Minutes passed and the thick growth of plants beneath the path as it passed over the river came into view. There were flowers, yellow and purple, various green leaves and tall stalks, but she didn't know what was what.

Instead of guessing, she called Lonepaw over with a subtle flick of her tail. "Can you see anything? Does Comfrey have flowers?" The fur along her back was slightly raised. She'd detected the scent of two-leg and dog, and even though they were stale, she kept her guard up.

Something watched the apprentices from the grass, his eyes focused on them as an easy meal as it carefully crept slowly closer, keeping its movements slow and careful.

Lonepaw sniffed and searched then smiled. “I found some!” he purred and carefully pulled and tugged at the plant in question, a white flowered plant with a long steam like a bluebell. “Mudfur will be happy to know there is still some here.” he added, “How much do you think Thunderclan will need?” he asked, already carefully tugging a second plant up.

He paused suddenly and his ears went up at the distant sound of something that gave him nightmares to this day. “Did you hear that?” He asked already backing away into the shallows of the river, eyes darting this way and that searching for what he thought he had heard.

Brightpaw flattened her ears and pushed her belly against the wet grass. "Yeah... what was that?" the she-cat mewed softly as she glanced over at Lonepaw. Her eyes were wide and the fur along her spine was standing straight up!

As quietly and as quickly as she could, she crept over to her friend. Now she could hear the softest sound - pawsteps. She could barely make them out, but whatever those paws belonged to, it was getting closer.

"What if it's a dog?" she mewed, looking over her shoulder to the path they'd taken to come here. She noticed, too, that the wind greeted her face. It was blowing their scents right into the path of the creeping creature, surely it was aware of their presence by now!

"Lonepaw! Lonepaw, the wind... we have to get out of here," she mewed, sounding almost frantic. All it took was a little peek over the top of the grass to get her paws flexing. She still couldn't see what it was, but the tip of very bushy tail was bobbing up and down. It would be right on top of them any second now!

She couldn't find the words to describe it, she merely pushed up against Lonepaw with all her strength and yowled. "Now, now! It's coming!"

Lonepaw turned and ran, “Head for the falls!” he yowled, hoping the water would give them good cover and let them hide from the fox that he now knew was coming, he let out a terrified meowling sound and prayed to all of starclan some cat heard him.

The Fox charged at them, teeth snapping a whisker away from where they had been and ruined the herbs they had been gathering before chasing them, soon catching up with its longer legs as it went, barking and snapping at their tails as it tried to grab them.

“Go! Go! Climb up!” Lonepaw yowled to Brightpaw and began to use what he had learnt form Shellstar, running in a zigzag pattern with ease to make the Fox chase him and give Brightpaw time to climb to safety on the rocks near the falls where the fox couldn’t get to them.

At every chance he got he turned and Swiped at the fox with his claws, trying to keep it away from Brightpaw.

Brightpaw hesitated for just one second and felt her stomach tie up in a knot. Lonepaw was much, much smaller than the beast with the pointed snout, and those teeth looked like they'd tear a cat to shreds quicker than she'd kill a mouse!

He'd given her to opportunity to clamber to safety and she did. Little paws grasped and tugged, pulling her slender body higher onto the rocks. They were slick with water, but she knew well enough how to deal with them.

Finally she was able to peer over the top and she wasted no time shouting for Lonepaw to join her. "Lonepaw! Up here! The rocks over here, they're wet, be careful," she meowed, pacing back and forth on the stones quite a few feet above the fighting pair. Half of her wanted to curl into a ball and hide, the other half begged her to jump down and sink her claws into the fox, even though she knew she was no match for it.

Desperate, she decided to simply yowl into the open air, as Lonepaw had done earlier, with a tone that any cat would know was a cry for help. With any luck, someone, something would hear and come to their aid. Even a two-leg would be welcome now!

Lonepaw rushed to the rocks, jumping up and using his claws to scramble up higher to Brightpaw, gasping for air as the Fox’s teeth just missed his tail before it fell back and tried to jump u at them again. “Get lost rat breath!” he snarled at the fox giving its nose one last swipe. “Go away!”

The fox barked and snarled at them, pacing back and forth trying to jump up and grab them again and again. It was soon able to find foot on the rocks and forced itself up closer to the two cats, snapping its teeth at the two and almost managed to grab Brightpaw.

Lonepaw however was not going to let that happen and pushed Brightpaw behind him and as far back against eth rocks as he could, he knew he would be squashing her, but that was what Brokentooth and Tangletail said to do when facing such a situation, get as close to the rocks as you can and then press yourself against them to stay away from an attacking fox or badger if you are cornered.

The Fox was so busy trying to catch the two Apprentices however, it didn’t hear or see the massive Tom cat charging towards it from behind until the gray and black striped Maine Coon slammed into the fox’s side and hissed at it.

“Stripetail!” Lonepaw meowed in relief. 

“Stay up there!” Stripetail ordered as the fox got back to its paws and lunched at the one eyed tom cat and the two began a moving mess of fur, claws and teeth, Stripetail chattering and hissing with a fury to match any cat as the fox barked, yowled and snapped at the tom.

Brightpaw didn't mind being smooshed, she was little more than a quivering lump of fluff between Lonepaw and the rocks. She'd closed her eyes and was busy praying to StarClan to lead the nasty fox away. Lonepaw probably would have missed her mutterings, however, as the sounds of the battle progressing were drowning out even the sound of the water from the falls!

Another flash of fur cut through the grass and just as Stripetail got into a tangle with the fox, Owlsnatcher drove his powerful hindlegs into the ground and came crashing down behind the fox. An instant later, his wicked teeth had sunk fully into the haunch of the beast.

Owlsnatcher wasn't letting go, either - he could taste the horrid blood of the fox as it welled up in his mouth, but it just kept thrashing and the sounds slipping from the hideous maw got louder and louder!

With a firm pull, the Norwegian tore a chunk of fur and flesh from the fox's hindlegs. He'd only intended to give Stripetail enough time and the opportunity to make the fox pay for his attempts at catching the apprentices and it seemed to have worked.

He didn't need to instruct Stripetail. The Maine Coon was a fierce warrior, so Owlsnatcher took a step back and watched closely the movements of the two, waiting for the chance to land another painful bite on the writhing mess.

By now Brightpaw had wiggled her way from alongside Lonepaw and stood watching the two toms as they battled below. As intense as it was, she couldn't help but feel a little relief as the battle slowly tipped in favour of the cats. The fox couldn't get a bite in anywhere and had started to wiggle and squirm in an attempt to run off.

Stripetail grabbed the fox by the throat and threw it hard into the ground, “Get out of here and stay away you flea ridden beast!” he snarled and took a step towards the fox as it scrambled to its feet and quickly rushed away with a cowering yelp and whines of fear.

Once it was gone he turned to Owlsnatcher and nodded to him, “Thanks for the help.” He praised and then looked up to the rocks. “Are you two alright?” he asked, seeming not to notice he was bleeding from several cuts and a few bites as he lightly nosed the two kits, checking them for injuries.

“I think so… it didn’t get me and I didn’t let it get Brightpaw.” Lonepaw said trying not to tremble as Stripetail gently took his scruff and lifted him down to the soft earth and then climbed back up to get Brightpaw. “Are you ok Brightpaw?”

"Well fought, Stripetail," Owlsnatcher purred when the Maine Coon had successfully plucked the quivering Brightpaw from her perch atop the rocks. She settled into a small lump of fur with her eyes fixed on Owlsnatcher's, as if she was just waiting for the inevitable scolding.

To her surprise, though, the Norwegian did nothing of the sort. He simply looked her over and once he was satisfied that she truly was unhurt, dragged a quick lick over the back of an ear.

"You can't control what a fox does or doesn't do, where he decides to hunt," the tom purred, brushing past her to stand in front of Lonepaw. To anyone looking on, it was a bit of an ominous scene - Owlsnatcher was huge compared to the young tom and the way he loomed over him suggested that maybe he was questioning why the pair were so far from the rest of their clans.

"What exactly happened?"

Brightpaw immediately chirped up from where she lay. "I... I dragged him out here. I told him we'd find some Comfrey and grab a fish for ThunderClan." Owlsnatcher cocked his head a little and Brightpaw went on.

"He got me up those rocks... away from the fox," the she-cat muttered, a little embarrassed to admit it.

Owlsnatcher seemed to believe the fear that still clung to the apprentice's voice. His nose wiggled, his ears flicked and a smile eventually cracked across his broad snout.

"Then I suppose I owe you my thanks, Lonepaw," he purred, any doubt that might have been in the large cat gone in an instant. "I always knew you'd make a fine cat," the tom added, straightening his body is a fashion that seemed to urge the younger tom to feel proud of what he'd done.

"Even so, it's a good thing Stripetail and I heard your cries. Brave and courageous alone won't cut it against the teeth of a fox," Owlsnatcher meowed, eyeing Stripetail's wounds with a sideways glance. "Even an experienced warrior can fall to a fox, should he land his bite just right."

Brightpaw was staring. Blood matted patches of Stripetail's fur, but the large cat didn't seem bothered at all by it. Quietly she studied him and thought that he'd probably seen many a worse battle.

"And what do you say, Brightpaw?"

Her ears drooped. "Thank you, Stripetail. Thank you, Owlsnatcher. And thank you, Lonepaw," the she-cat squeaked out, trotting over to Lonepaw on shaky paws to give his shoulder a quick lick. "I mean it."

Lonepaw was still shaking, his black fur stuck up with the fear he felt from facing a fox rather than any fear towards the Norwegian as he spoke. “I asked if you knew where there might be some comfrey,” he chipped in when Brightpaw told the story, he didn’t want her to be in any trouble.

When Owlsnatcher praised him he gave a big smiled and puffed his chest with pride, it was always nice to hear such praise and from a Norwegian no less! “Tha-Thank you Owlsnatcher.” He purred though his was still a little shaky.

Stripetail smiled. “You were very wise to get up high young ones, but if you ever face a Fox again, a tree would be safer to climb, they can’t get a grip on the bark like cats can.” He said and bowed his head to Owlsnatcher. “And thank you again for the assistance,” he added.

When Brightpaw thanked him Stripetail purred and lightly pressed his nose to her ear. “You are most welcome.” He assured.

Lonepaw smiled, “Its ok, Im just sorry we couldn’t find enough comfrey for Thunderclan.” He purred.

"The important thing is we all made it out alive," Brightpaw purred. It was something her mentor often said as a bit of a joke. At least when Brightpaw thought he was joking - not the easiest cat to read, that Rippletail.

Owlsnatcher snorted and nodded. "Well, the fox is gone and I'm sure ThunderClan could use plenty of Comfrey, so if you end up finding some, please bring it by," the Norwegian purred. Brightpaw was an apprentice, but she wasn't terribly far from camp and Owlsnatcher didn't believe in treating aspiring warriors as kits, so he bid the three a farewell and stalked off into the grasses.

"Oh! Mosspaw!" Brightpaw turned and stared right at Lonepaw. "I was out hunting with Mosspaw, he's probably worried sick right now," the she-cat muttered, shuffling down to the water's edge once more to grab a quick mouthful of Comfrey.

"Come on," she mumbled through the plants in her mouth, already stepping anxiously on the grass beneath her paws. "My fish, too!" she groaned, though the words were hardly recognizable!

Of course she was still very aware that Lonepaw might be taken back to camp right now, so she was sure to fix her pleading eyes on Stripetail's for a few seconds.

Lonepaw purred and then looked at Stripetail, “Can I help Brightpaw gather some Comfrey? I will bring back more for Riverclan and I already found lots of Chervil leaves, I left them under the long grass by the waters edge where they’d be safe.” He assured.

Stripetail smiled. “I will take the chervil leaves back but you must be back at camp by sunhigh. Shellstar will be coming by to help.” He assured.

“I will,” Lonepaw nodded.

Stripetail nodded and looked to Brightpaw, “if you pull from the bottom of the plant they come up easier.” He told her with a purr and then turned and headed back to Camp. “Good hunting to you both.” He added.

Lonepaw watched him leave and then smiled, “I’m glad the big cats came from the mountain to help us, without them, we’d have been fox-food.” He said and moved to start making a pile of comfrey for himself. 

“Do you think Mosspaw will find us when we go hunting?” Lonepaw asked her. “I mean he seems good at finding every cat he knows from what I remember of our games of hide and seek.” He added.

Brightpaw froze in her tracks and gave her coat a quick shake. A little paw, too, as she'd stepped in some deeper mud and a good third of her leg was coated in the stuff.

"Yuck..." she muttered. "I know. It was too close," the young she-cat added with droopy ears and sagging whiskers. "I'm sorry I dragged you out there. Sunstar always says that apprentices aren't to go too far without a warrior. I guess that's why," she purred, looking over her shoulder at Lonepaw, the gathered herbs still dangling from her mouth.

"It was lucky, I guess. Or StarClan is looking out for us," she went on. "But I think if you'd been a little bigger, you would have had him all by yourself." Despite having bunches of odd-smelling herbs in her mouth, she was clearly making an attempt to smile.

"And I think if you hadn't helped me up those stones, I'd be like Shorttail," she quipped, giggling to herself at the thought of her tail being nipped clean off by the snapping jaws of the fox.

"I don't think I'd like that much," she continued, setting the herbs atop a rock to clear her senses and see if she could pick up Mosspaw's scent. She couldn't scent him whatsoever, so she gathered her bundle and trotted away from the river, into a pile of bushes where she'd stashed the fish earlier. With the herbs settled alongside her catch, she trotted back out and bumped her nose against Lonepaw's shoulder.

"Mosspaw will find us or figure I've run off, I guess. Alright, fish or squirrels? They've got great squirrels around this part of the forest, I hear!"

Lonepaw smiled, “I think fish would be better, I’ve heard Brokentooth say fish meat is good for the throat and helps keep the strength up after traumatic events when Elders are concerned, but since you have some of those, so maybe a squirrel would be good.”

He crouched, listening carefully for the movements of prey in the long grass that was left from the fire.

 

Meanwhile Stripetail entered Riverclan Camp and made his way to Mudfur. “Sorry to intrude, but do you have any nettle leaves and a marigold plant?” He asked.

“What happened to you?!” Icebite asked in shock.

“Fox.” Stripetail stated. “It was attacking Lonepaw and Brightpaw while they’d been out gathering some herbs and had chased them up onto the rocks. Owlsnatcher and I saw it off but as you can see, it got a few bites on me.” The one eyes tom explained. 

Mudfur studied Stripetail's wounds for a moment. And while he did, he peppered the tom with questions about the fox. Where had it been? How big was it? Male or female? Did any of the other cats get bitten?

"Well you won't be dying of the wounds themselves," the brown tom mewed once he'd looked over every last inch of Stripetail. "But some of them are fairly deep, you'll want to keep an eye on them for any signs of infection. Nasty maws, those foxes." He took a step back and dug through his supplies till he'd found what Stripetail had asked for.

"If they hurt, I can spare a poppy seed or two," Mudfur offered.

Stripetail chuckled and shook his head. “I managed without any Poppy seeds when this happened to me my friend, I can manage a few fox bites.” He assured, “Save the seeds for the ones that need them.” He added, “I don’t worry, Lonepaw and Brightpaw were both fine, they were able to get away from the fox.”

“You were always a touch one.” Whalesong smiled as she helped neatly thread reeds and long grasses to make a strong den for the Queens and Kits to shelter in, Twistpaw carefully checking and searching the gathered up moss and reeds for anything sharp and unwanted.

“How did that happen to you?” Whiteclaw asked as he helped Leopardfur push rocks and pull thick reeds into place to make a wall around camp.

“Badger attack,” Stripetail stated, “I was just an apprentice at the time, out trying to catch a big bird for the clan when I heard a kit screaming or help, being young and somewhat foolish, I rushed to help, turned out that kit was Redeye, Sharkstar’s sister and she’d been cornered by a huge brute of a badger, that was enough to make me throw all care for my own safety to the winds and I jumped on the Badger’s back. It managed to throw me off and clawed my face, leaving me with this scare and a few others, but it didn’t live past that day.” He assured.

“You killed a Badger?” Stormkit asked in awe.

“Not me,” Stripetail shook his head. “Sharkstar, at the time Sharkpaw, jumped from the rocks above where I was fighting and grabbed the Badger by the throat, by the time Bravestar, the leader of our clan at the time arrived, the Badger was dead and Sharkpaw was trying to drag me back to camp with his sister.”

“Is that why he was made leader?” Featherkit asked.

“No, Sharkstar was named leader for a lot of reasons, little one, but it was always known that he wasn’t afraid to jump in and fight alongside the Maine Coons of his clan.” Stripetail smiled. 

Stormkit wiggled his little tail while the others spoke of badgers and foxes. "My mother always told me I'd grow up to be big and strong like my father," the young tom spoke, pushing his little body up against his sister's.

"Don't worry, Featherkit, if we run into a badger or a fox, I'll take care of it just like Stripetail," he continued, drawing a fond glance from Crookedstar who sat a few paces from Mudfur as he oversaw the repairs going on around his camp. 

With the help of OceanClan, they were making great progress. Even Mudfur was being cheery - soon enough Lonepaw would return with the last of the herbs he needed to get his den back into working order. It would take much longer to get the proper amounts of everything, but he could sleep peacefully knowing that there was enough to treat at least a few injured felines.

 

Of course if Brightpaw had any say in the matter, Mudfur wouldn't be seeing those herbs for quite some time! The fox attack was little more than a faint memory at the moment for the she-cat. She needed nothing like she needed the thrill of chasing prey through the forest right now and even though there was hardly a forest left around these parts, the few squirrels and mice that dared show themselves above the scorched ground were more than enough for her.

"Sounds good to me, Lonepaw," she purred, bounding off a few paces to follow the trail of a squirrel she'd picked up. 

She'd practiced her hunting crouch plenty of times by now, it was like second nature to her - the fur of her belly was only touching the ashes of the ground for a few seconds before her powerful paws came crashing down on the small squirrel that was now hanging limp from her jaws.

"That's one," she purred proudly, padding over to her friend to drop the prey at his paws. Nothing astounding - a scrawny example of a squirrel, but it would feed one cat at the very least. If they could get past the taste of charcoal that no doubt clung to its reddish fur.

"Now you show me how you hunt," she prodded, brushing up against Lonepaw for just a moment, the very tip of her tail tapping his nose. "Fish or other, doesn't matter to me! We'll have a decent haul to go back with."

Lonepaw chuckled and went very still crouching in the grass and listened carefully, his ears following a mouse in the grass and also watching something else, watching carefully until at last he moved with a burst of speed and grabbed the mouse with his teeth and used his fore paws to pin down a foolish sparrow that had tried to land and find worms in the ashes. 

“Two for Riverclan,” he smiled with a proud purring from his chest. “Shellstar taught me that.” He added and looked to the sky. “I’ll have to go soon, its nearly sunhigh.” He sighed.

Brightpaw looked genuinely impressed with Lonepaw's double-catch. She chuckled under her breath and plucked the two fish she'd caught earlier from the bush she'd hidden them in. With the squirrel, mouse and sparrow, it was fairly decent haul. Sure, some would be going back to RiverClan with Lonepaw, but she was pretty convinced that Mosspaw would forgive her little disappearing act when he saw that she'd returned with more than enough prey.

"Already?" she purred, glancing upwards - he was right, it was quickly approaching sunhigh and she wasn't too keen on getting him into trouble after he'd saved her hide from the fox back at the bridge.

"Alright, well... thanks for hunting with me. And the fox thing," little Brightpaw purred. "And make sure you say hi to Twistpaw for me, too! I miss the guy," she added, shaking her coat out and stretching to get a little more of that wonderful sunlight on her fur.

"Oh! I wanted to ask you something. After we go back to BeachClan, me and some of the other apprentices were going to go back to the place near Fourtrees. To where we lived before we were accepted here," she chittered, watching her friend carefully. "Just for memory's sake or something, I guess," she added, swatting a little leaf as it fluttered to the ground.

"Anyhow, I just wanted to see if you'd like to come along?" Her little paws were kneading the ground furiously - if he agreed, it'd be just like old times! Herself, Mosspaw and Slightpaw had all agreed so far.

Mosspaw had also heard something about an old farm past WindClan's territory and he'd been eager to check it out, too, but Brightpaw wasn't so sure about that one. It risked running into a WindClan patrol and the last thing she wanted was to start something up with one of the other clans.

Lonepaw sighed sadly, “I’d like too Brightpaw, really I would, but I promised I’d help with the kits tonight so Sharkfin can go hunting with the Maine Coons.” He admitted. “And Shellstar says it wouldn’t be good to go up there… Something about what happened at the gathering has him really uneasy about Shadowclan and what’s going on there.”

“But if you’d like maybe you and I could meet near the river between our clans and we could send a wish leave to Starclan?” he offered. “I know it’s not as existing as going on an Adventure and I’ll understand if you don’t want to join me.” He said, shuffling his paws slightly.

Brightpaw chuckled and nodded a few times. "I've heard some bad things about ShadowClan, too... honestly, ThunderClan seems to be very on edge because of them, but they're not really talking about it."

"And don't you worry about it, Lonepaw," she purred. "You're a reliable cat, I can't blame you for obeying the words of your leader," she added with a giggle. "I should probably do the same, but my mother did always say that there was a curious streak hidden beneath my fur that would get me into trouble someday. But don't worry, that day is long off, I think!"

The little she-cat just stood quiet for the next little while, watching her friend with great interest. The little shuffling motions he was doing brought a pretty huge smile to her short muzzle. The small tom who'd braved the snapping jaws of a fox was looking a little nervous, she thought to herself.

"Lonepaw!" the apprentice eventually mewed. "Don't be silly, I'd love to join you. Just say when and I'll be there." She stepped a little closer, quietly, until the fur along her cheeks brushed gently against the fur of her friend's shoulder.

"Hey, if we're lucky, maybe we'll even see a StarClan cat ourselves," she mewed softly before slipping away to gather what she could before her trek back to ThunderClan. "This was nice, Lonepaw. I'll see you around!"

Lonepaw smiled glad he wasn’t being told he was stuck on the rules as some other young cats in his cat often said. “Thanks Brightpaw,” he purred, “And don’t worry about that curious streak, Tangletail says that it’s what helps us become good warriors.” He added.

Lonepaw smiled, “Well, maybe… Maybe three moon rises from now?” he asked, that would mean the moon was half way between full and half, so no cat should be out and about to notice they were missing.

As she turned to leave Lonepaw smiled and flicked his tail in farewell, “Bye Brightpaw. Thanks again for helping me find Comfrey.” He said and after carefully gathering the herbs and prey he had caught, he began to make his way back to camp, wobbling a little on his paws as he tried not to drop anything.

 

Stripetail smiled and after cleaning the injuries from the fox he began to chew and mix the herbs together and apply the paste. Twistpaw padded by with Tangletail carrying a mouthful of soft feathers while the she cat placed a fat fish down on the pile.

“Who wants feathers for their nest?” Twistpaw called and was swarmed by kits from all sides.

“And he thought he’d never find his place in the clan.” Shellsong smiled proudly as Twistpaw putt the feathers down for the kits to choose which they wanted.

“What do you mean?” Mistyfoot asked.

“Twistpaw was always worried his back paw would mean he couldn’t be a warrior, and that he would have trouble with training, but since he started training with Brokentooth and seen two cats so far with their own injuries living a warriors and a leader, he’s gotten so much confidence and so much more self-esteem.” Tangletail said. “It is good for him to see that being different isn’t a bad thing.”

Truthfully, Tangletail had also been somewhat unwilling to speak about what might be going on in Shadowclan and she had been spending a lot of time outside of camp, looking to the sky and stars as if waiting for advice from the cats that lived beyond them.


	9. Dogs in the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the dogs in the forest

Chapter 9

Eventually Lonepaw reached Riverclan camp and almost fell over a stick only to be caught by a huge paw. “Steady there.” Brokentooth purred.

Stormkit and Featherkit spotted Lonepaw and rushed over with existed meowls and began to bounce around Lonepaw as the small black apprentice placed the prey down by the elders and then skilfully avoided stepping on either kit as he walked.

“Did you really fight off a fox?” Stormkit asked.

“Did it get you?” Featherkit asked.

“Were you scared?” Stormkit meowed again.

“I didn’t really fight it, I just, swiped its nose, no it didn’t get me, and yes I was scared, foxes are nasty things and they were terrible on our journey here.” he answered before placing the comfrey down in front of Mudfur. “I’m sorry this took so long.” He apologized smiling as the kits pawed his sides and tail.

"I'm surprised you found any at all," Mudfur replied, going over the offered Comfrey with a keen eye and whiskers that seemed to twitch incessantly. "Yes, this will do nicely. You have my thanks and the thanks of the clan," he purred quietly, taking the herb to a little cubby he had waiting for it.

"Now then, no injuries from that fox, I hear? It got Stripetail well enough," he added, looking over the young tom despite having already been told that he'd been completely untouched by the wild beast.

"Feel free to take some prey... and if you could entertain these two while you're at it, it would be greatly appreciated," Mudfur chuckled, turning his back to Lonepaw to tend to his stores, leaving the OceanClan cat with the pair of kits who were already busy weaving between his legs.

"Was it ugly like crowfood and smell twice as bad?" Stormkit asked from behind a tiny, toothy smile.

Lonepaw smiled, “I’ll keep them busy.” He assured and then turned to the kits. “How about I tell you a story about Polarise and his clan in the stars?”

“Oh yes please.” Featherkit pleaded with big eyes as Lonepaw lead them to the kill pile and took a small but plump fish for himself and then settled near where Tangletail was enjoying a larger fish with Whiteclaw, Leopardfur and Mistyfoot.

He settled down and began to talk about a time way, way back before he was even born, of a time when the sky was dark most nights because so few cats were finding their way to Starclan and how a young tom with silvery white fur and bright blue eyes searched for a way to protect his small family from the dangers of the world outside and how he had made the first camp in what would later become the home of Rustclan.

“They say that Rustclan elders can still speak to the spirit of Polarise in times of need and that their Medicine Cats could close their eyes and see everything their fellow Medicine Cats have seen.” Lonepaw smiled.

“Wow…” Featherkit breathed in awe.

Tigerstar was the last thing on little Stormkit's mind at the moment, however. He sat near his sister, sparkling eyes wide as his mind put pictures to the words Lonepaw spoke.

"Do you think... the cats from your StarClan can talk to the cats of our StarClan?" he piped up, pushing a small paw against Lonepaw's side. "Do you think Polarise has met our mother? I think he'd really like her," the young tom purred.

 

Lonepaw smiled. “Mother says that the starclan cats can sometimes see each other, but they don’t always talk, since they come from different places, but as long as a cat remembers them, they are always there.” He said, “Though since we have visited here, maybe our Starclan Cats will come here and help keep your clans safe too,”

Tangletail smiled and nodded and then looked to where Shellstar and Crookedstar were talking in hushed tones and flicked and ear. The threats of Leaf Bare were coming and the fire had ruined so much of Forest and River territories. Things were at their worst now, and they would get worse, she had caught the scent of cats on Fireheart when she’d seen him, scents she knew from kit-hood and scents she didn’t know.

“Something troubles you.” 

“Something always troubles me.” Tangletail says and turned to Leapordfur. “Fire can make or break a clan, but for one to ruin so much can make leaf bare terrible, not just for those most effected but also for the bonds between friends, no matter their clan.”

“Why does that worry you?” Leapordfur asked in confusion. “You are a Deputy of a strange clan to the other clans as they do not understand the need for water, why should you worry about cats in their clans?” 

Tangletail chuckled, “My duty as Deputy does not stop me worrying about those who may suffer from this fire. And according to the old stories we are all children of the same cats.”

“But why keep friends in clans that aren’t your own, it only leads to trouble.” Leopardfur stated with a glare towards Greystripe and his kits.

“Would you say the same if Whiteclaw belonged to another clan?” Tangletail asked and Leopardfur looked at her in shock. “And if I were to ask Starclan, would they tell me that Crookedstar’s daughter were purely Riverclan? Or would they tell me she was half clan?”

Leopardfur bowed her head.

“No cat, Starclan or others wise, can deny what their heart wants, and when you love some cat, Borders, Codes, Rank, even family blood, means nothing.” Tangletail said and looked to Greystripe, “Why spend your life seeing the kits he and his mate had as wrong when you can look at them and see all the beauty and goodness they can bring to your clan when they grow up. No matter who their parents are or where their blood comes from.”

“And if it is hard to see that?” Leapordfur asked.

“Then ask yourself this.” Tangletail said and stood up, “As Deputy, shouldn’t your thoughts be on keeping Riverclan strong or should you be thinking of how two innocent kits who have no idea why you would hate them so much shouldn’t be here?” 

Leopardfur flicked her ears, mild annoyance in her eyes as she watched and listened to Tangletail. "The kits are being raised like any other RiverClan kits, even if their father clearly holds ThunderClan closer to his heart than he does ours," the she-cat purred almost matter-of-factly.

"And that's precisely what I have in mind, the strength and continued existence of my clan. The day will come when he'll have to face his former clan-mates in battle and then we'll see just how strong bonds can be across the clans," she went on, piercing eyes once more settling on the thick fur of Greystripe, who'd clearly heard the she-cats chatting - twitching whiskers and a slight grimace gave that away.

"What of the kits then when they're left without their mother or their father?" she continued coolly, implying that she had little faith in Greystripe's loyalty to the clan, a sentiment shared amongst many of Leopardfur's clan-mates, despite a few of them feeling nothing but sympathy and showing only warmth towards the displaced, former ThunderClan cat.

"It would save them a lot of heartache if you ask me. There's a reason the separate clans exists, it is how it was meant to be," the RiverClan deputy finished with a curt nod.

Greystripe had half a mind to strut right over and cuff Leopardfur across the back of her head! Only a fool who'd never known true love would be blind to the wisdom in the words of the Maine Coon. He settled for a little grumbling and tearing some lines into the dirt beneath his paws. One thing was for certain, he'd never win the favor of the RiverClan deputy. She was next in line for the position of leader, unfortunately, and that spelled only trouble for the tom.

Even so, it was all worth it just to see his kits growing up.

Tangletail shook her head. “Clearly you have no idea what real hardships are yet, and I fear for the safety of those kits in the days you take over this clan.” She stated. "If some cat doesn't kill you before then that is." 

“Is that a threat?” Leopardfur hissed.

Tangletail chuckled. “If I were to threaten you,” She said, making sure Leapordfur saw her eyes sharpen and her claws extend. “You wouldn’t be in doubt about it.” She stated.

“Tangletail.” Shellstar meowed and Tangletail flicked her tail in answer. “You are not the guardian of those kits as you are Oceanclan’s.”

“No kit, be they kin or otherwise, may be treated as anything but innocent, they are to be protected from harm and by Starclan Law, no kit, no matter their blood may be endangered by the claws or words of any cat.” Tangletail stated and then turned her gaze to Crookedstar. “Will you allow her to ruin and berate their father’s name in front of them?”

“My Deputy will learn to respect them, even if she has no love for their father.” Crookedstar stated after a long time, then looked to Shellstar, “May I speak with you alone?” he asked nodding to his den.

Shellstar nodded, “Tangletail, take our clan mates and return to Oceanclan. I will return shortly.” 

Tangletail nodded and rose up on her hind legs, letting out a loud chattering sound that every Oceanclan cat turned to listen too. Even Lonepaw, who was midway into a conversation with Whiteclaw.

“We’re leaving.” She stated and then jumped over Leopardfur who ducked to avoid the Maine Coon.

“Bye kits,” Twistpaw called, waving his tail as he padded after his clan mates, “I hope the Star Leaf will work.” He added.

From its position in the sky, the sun pierced the woven reeds that made the leader's den, painting the back wall with vertical streaks of yellow glow, illuminating the odd shell or surprisingly smooth stone Crookedstar kept in his humble quarters, both of which were quite common forms of decoration in RiverClan.

"You'll have to forgive her ambitious nature," Crookedstar mewed, green eyes searching Shellstar for any indication of how the other tom was feeling. "She's been like that for some time now, doesn't think there's much room in the warrior code for halfway here or halfway there," he continued.

"What I wanted to speak with you about..."

 

On the way back to camp, Lonepaw looked back towards Thunderclan territory trying to shake a bad feeling in his stomach as they left the territories of the Forest cats. Something felt terribly wrong to him, just leaving like this, but something had made him even more worried.

He sighed deeply and let Brokentooth carry him over the river and into Camp as the clan split into hunting groups, though Tangletail told him, Twistpaw, and some of the others to rest for the rest of the day so they had the energy to go to Four Trees.

He snuggled into his next and sighed again, then smiled a little, three moons from then he could go and see Brightpaw, and that thought helped him settle his nerves for a while and allowed him to settle into his sleep.

 

Brightpaw, on the other paw, didn't have to worry about the bothersome mews of kits and their constant need for stories! She did, however, have her brother stalking alongside her. He wasn't bothered that she disappeared, no, he was simply taunting and teasing her for the entire journey back to ThunderClan.

"Did his eyes light up in the midday sun?" Mosspaw quipped, landing a playful nip on his sister's flank.

"Oh, would you leave it? We were hunting! And he saved me from a fox!"

Mosspaw could hardly contain his giggling. "Oh, I don't doubt it. But who's gonna believe you back at camp? I can smell the OceanClan on you! Maybe you found that fox on purpose, just so you could have Lonepaw come and..."

Brightpaw cast a glare in his direction that had his little muzzle snapping shut in an instant.

"I'm only playing, Sis, don't think anything of it. I'm just glad you're back safe," the young tom tried to which his sister merely huffed. "Hey, you did get some good prey, the clans will be thankful for that!"

Brightpaw seemed to lighten up at the praise. "I did, didn't I?" she purred proudly, dropping all she held into the pile near the center of the camp. ThunderClan was just as busy as when she'd left, but they'd made great progress with the repairs. Walls were beginning to take shape and cats, despite looking exhausted and blackened from soot, mewed gratefully as they crept over to grab some dinner.

"Thank StarClan," spoke Fireheart, but the rumbles of his pained belly threatened to drown out his words. "I think I need ten mice after all that!"

Sandstorm huffed and fell to her stomach on the ground. “I never thought building a whole cam could be so hard, even with all the fresh supplies.” She admitted. “Nice catches Brightpaw.” She added.

“Looky what we helped catch!” Swiftpaw called in pride, his little chest all puffed out in pride as he held a mouse by the tail. 

“Did you get that all by yourself?” Whitestorm asked with a knowing look to Surestep who was carrying several fat mice by the tails as he came into camp with the other Apprentices each one carrying a fat mouse with them.

“Oh yes! We did just what Surestep told us, we stayed in the shadows and then when the mice ran away from Surestep we pounced and caught them.” Thunderclan’s Brightpaw smiled. “We almost got a squirrel, but it saw us and ran up away.”

"Truth be told," Surestep purred once he'd dropped the mice into the pile of prey, "I'm only good at this because the fire has stripped most of the undergrowth." He slumped alongside the proud apprentices after giving his coat a thorough shake which flung dirt and ash every which way.

"It reminds me of the cliffs I learned to hunt on, not too much cover there," he purred. "I can see you've trained them well, though, they'll make fine hunters," the tom added. "And had there been a few more bushes on the ground, that squirrel would have been ours, too!"

Fireheart was quick to pluck one of the freshly-caught rodents from the pile and took it over to Sandstorm. "We've done well, it's already a lot better than when we got started," the tom mewed between eager mouthfuls of mouse. It was no more in a matter of seconds and though his belly still ached for another mouse or two, he thought it better to wait a while and make sure there was enough for everyone.

Young Brightpaw had a little bounce in her step. Not only had she received kind words from a ThunderClan warrior, but she'd survived an encounter with a fox on this day and the coming days would bring adventures with her friends in BeachClan and Lonepaw from OceanClan.

When she was encouraged to eat, she took one of the fish she'd caught and made short work of it, hardly pausing to take a breath as she gulped the slick thing down with a few bites and a proper grooming of her whisker-pads.

Whitestorm watched with a raised brow, but said nothing, though the fond softness in his eyes spoke plenty. A chuckle escaped his muzzle, too, before the white warrior stood and picked a piece of prey to bring to Bluestar who had made herself scarce for most of the day. With all the weight her shoulders were carrying, he couldn't blame her for needing the quiet solitude of her den, even if the lichen that once covered the entrance was long gone.

On his way, he couldn't help but overhear Mousefur speaking with Owlsnatcher. They muttered of Tigerstar and the fire, the coming days and the fact that BeachClan would leave soon - despite there being many hours left of sunlight, BeachClan had their own borders to patrol and prey to catch. It was a grim reminder that it wasn't only ThunderClan who felt uneasy at the thought of Tigerstar leading ShadowClan.

"Thanks again for the help. If you ever need a favor, don't hesitate to call upon ThunderClan!"

Cloudpaw, now Cloudtail sat at the center of a line of cats, all ThunderClanners, who were just seeing BeachClan off.

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that!" Mosspaw called back, over his shoulder, as he fell in step behind Lightfoot.

The journey back across the river and into the land of BeachClan was uneventful for all the tired cats that made it. Some of the more senior warriors didn't get a chance for any rest - once they're returned, Sunstar had them off on patrols and fetching prey.

Thankfully for all the apprentices, their duties were easy to take care of. Some moss for bedding, a quick session of what to do when faced by a snake and... the rest of the day was theirs.

Naturally, given the choice, they all simply chose to tuck into the soft grass and nap till their paws felt less like boulders and more like feathers.

Brightpaw yawned and settled her chin upon her own tail. Her siblings and herself would be heading out later that night, back to Fourtrees, but rather than thoughts of that lulling her into a soft sleep, it was the image of her black-furred friend from OceanClan. Three days from now she would get to see him once more.

 

~~~~

 

Crack!

"StarClan, I'm off tonight. Every mouse and fish for miles will have heard that." Surestep shook his hindpaw and gave the twig which had snapped under his weight a menacing glare. "Too much work in ThunderClan, I say, Sunstar should have given us a break at least," the younger tom went on, chuffing and huffing under his breath, clearly tired.

"I'll find a fat mouse and stuff it in your maw if you don't keep your voice down," Lightfoot quipped, ears perked and whiskers forward as she tried to find a scent-trail... anything, even a little vole would do right now.

Nothing. No fluttering of wings, no stirring of water in the nearby river, not even the faintest rustling in the grasses of a mouse who'd dared to test his luck.

There was the softest smell on the shifting winds, however. Lightfoot took a moment to study it - it was rank, but faint, two... no, three distinct smells, but nothing like a cat she'd ever scented before. Fox? No. Badger? Definitely not.

Her curiosity had been piqued and she stepped like a ghost through the grass towards the direction it was coming from. Surestep, minding his voice, followed, both their forms pushed close to the grasses below.

"What... wow... what did this?" Surestep lifted himself back to his paws as he stared down into a rut between two gentles slopes, eyes fixed on the rather gory scene the lay ahead.

Lightfoot didn't answer, but the fur along her back bristled. The curious scent from earlier was indeed stale, but her senses were now flooded with something much more powerful, the scent of rabbit blood, the scent of the rabbit's body which lay limp against the grass.

What was left of the rabbit anyhow. Surestep lowered his ears and hunched his back - whatever had gotten to the creature had been far more powerful than a cat. He wasn't sure if it was jaws or claws, but something had torn the rabbit limb from limb and left the grass littered with fur and blood. It hadn't even bothered to eat!

"We need to tell Sunstar. Now." Lightfoot's eyes betrayed the fear that was no coursing through her veins.

The pair were off in an instant. Something huge and wicked was walking the forest this night, no cat would be safe away from camp tonight.

 

Shellstar listened carefully to what Crookedstar had to say, how he was well aware of not just Featherkit and Stormkit’s Half-Clan blood but also the half clan blood of two other cats in his clan, cats he cared for as his own kin and who shared blood with his late brother Oakheart before he had died. 

He listened carefully to what Crookedstar wanted to happen if the worse came to his beloved clan when his deputy became leader. “I understand this is a lot to ask, but those four cats are precious to me, the only family I have left after I made a terrible mistake in my youth… A mistake that haunts me even now,” he sighed, old age showing in every part of his body as he looked at Shellstar. “Will you help them?”

Shellstar smiled, “I will do as you ask. If there is ever a time your clan needs my aid, or the aid of my clan, seek my Ancestors in the stars and I will do all I can to aid your Clan. I give you my word.” He assured before quietly slipping out of Crookedstar’s den. “I wish you well Crookedstar,” he added before giving the Riverclan Deputy a light nod before leaving the camp.

 

Brokentooth paused as he caught a strange scent on his patrol with Twistpaw, Icebite and Pebblepelt, his fur going up and his ears stiff as he listened carefully. 

Something was wrong. The scent was fresh, rabbit by the smell of it, but he knew no cat had been this way from Windclan, Oceanclan or Beachclan, but there was a nasty scent here that had no place in his clan territory. 

“What is that smell?” Twistpaw asked as he looked around, trying to see what the stick was.

“Smells like rabbit.” Pebblepelt said, but she was tense and stiff as she looked around, “And something else.” She added looking at Brokentooth.

“Take Twistpaw and go back to camp, tell Tangletail I’m out here.” He stated. “I’ll see what’s going on.” He added.

Owlsnatcher's sore paws took him over the stretch of grass that Lightfoot had described to him. Gentleclaw followed closely behind, the finely-tuned ears and noses of both Norwegian Forest Cats constantly searching for any sound, any scent that might give them more information.

Sunstar had sent the pair out just as soon as she heard.

It was but a few minutes before the stench of blood flooded the nostrils of Owlsnatcher. He froze in place and Gentleclaw copied, though her expression was nothing like the older cat's. She'd never dealt with an unknown threat before and from the way Surestep had descibed the rabbit's carcass, whatever this was... it held far more power than any cat she'd ever seen.

Owlsnatcher's nose twitched. Through the thickness of the blood-scent hanging in the air and the subtle scents of plants, herbs that had been squashed under the weight of the struggle, the tom picked an unmistakable smell - it was different, more wild and mixed with the smell of two-leg rubbish, but even so, he was certain.

"Dog. Not one of those little ones the two-legs have tied up on chains, either." A shiver ran through his paws and down his back. It was the scent of dogs he'd seen long ago, huge, with sleek, black bodies, short tails and jaws that held a wicked set of teeth.

"StarClan..." Gentleclaw muttered, eyeing the shreds of fur and meat that had once been a rabbit. "It must be huge."

Owlsnatcher hardly heard her. His nose was tracking, his ears were alert, the trail was headed towards OceanClan's territory. The two didn't have to exchange words, in an instant they were tearing through the grass along the river, hoping that the dog had steered well-clear of Shellstar's clan!

 

"It's growing stronger... there's more blood!" Gentleclaw panted, glancing over at the trail the huge beast had flattened in the grass.

"We need to see where it's gone!" Owlsnatcher cried out, glancing back at his friend for just second too long - once his head had turned back, he realized he was on a collision course with the outline of something big!

The pair of BeachClanners dug their claws into the ground and slid to a stop. It wasn't the dog that had halted their progress, it was Brokentooth!

Mouth agape, Gentleclaw called to other cat, relief clearly written on her face. "Brokentooth!" She was panting. "Have you seen it?" she gasped, realizing the scent here was far stronger than back near her own clan.

Brokentooth was scenting the air carefully, his huge black form solid in the late evening sun, hearing approaching cat paws he turned to see Owlsnatcher and Gentleclaw, only to shake his head at the question. “I haven’t, but It’s been here.” He stated. 

“We’ve had every cat go up the trees around camp, kits and all.” Tangletail said as she arrived with Stripetail and Icebite. “Same near your camp?” She asked Owlsnatcher.

She looked calm, but if Gentleclaw looked closely, she’d notice the fluffed up fur on Tangletail’s back and sides, and the fact that Tangletail wasn’t looking at any cat, but she was instead checking the area, over and over again, as if the dog they now knew was in their territory would appear suddenly.

Icebite looked around carefully with Brokentooth, his eyes scanning the far horizon while Brokentooth scented the air and even rose up on his hind legs to scent better. They had done this before, long ago in Rustclan, but now they had a new home and if Starclan demanded they keep it safe from a dog, they would.

“Got it.” Stripetail said and began to follow the strongest scent trail of the dog. “Looks like its following the scent of another carcass, and something else.” He said taking a deep scent of the earth, Dog was the freshest scent and under that, rabbit, blood and there, just faintly under the rabbit, was another scent.

“Shadowclan,” Brokentooth hissed. 

"ShadowClan? We haven't found the bodies of any cats, though, just rabbits." Gentleclaw wasn't terribly familiar with the scent of the cats that lived in the marshes, but upon closer inspection, she definitely detected the scent of cat amongst the mix of others.

"Strange," Owlsnatcher growled after nodding towards Tangletail. "I've heard no reports of stray patrols and I can't think of any reason that ShadowClan cats would be out this far." He couldn't help but think to himself of Tigerstar and all the stories he'd heard about the once-respected warrior of ThunderClan. Bluestar hadn't said much in the way of specifics, but her hatred for and distrust of the tom was known throughout the forest.

With the added cats from OceanClan, Owlsnatcher had decided that it would be safe enough to venture just a little further downstream, ahead of the others. And though he did his best to step lightly through the grass, as he was keenly aware of the fact that he would be encroaching on the territories of the other clans, he soon spotted a glint of light reflected off a pair of green eyes that had been tracking his movement from the thicker portions of the forest.

With a flick of his tail to warn the others, he settled on his haunches and shook his fur out - a fight with other cats was the last thing he wanted or needed right now.

Once the cat who'd been watching him spotted the disarming nature of Owlsnatcher's stance, he crept from the shadows and mewed a friendly greeting to the cat he'd been working with earlier that day.

"Fireheart," Owlsnatcher purred, dipping his head. The Norwegian had started to offer his apologies to the young, flame-pelted tom, but Fireheart wouldn't hear it.

"I expect if you've come this far, then you've scented the same thing," the ThunderClan cat mewed, flicking his tail the shadows of two other cats that lay crouched in the grass, obscured by shadow. Owlsnatcher thought he heard the faintest growl, too, and imagined that Fireheart's clan-mates had spotted the large group of Beach and OceanClan cats further up the river.

"I don't know how many, but we've tracked them as far as Snakerocks. The scent is strongest there, but with little light, we can't risk looking any closer," the ginger tom went on with a tinge of nervousness in his voice.

"There is nothing more we can do tonight, but keep our clans safe," came the voice of a she-cat. Sandstorm, seeing that these cats were all ones she considered friendly, had come to join Fireheart. 

Neither of the two had mentioned anything about the scent of Shadowclan. How strange, Owlsnatcher thought, casting a wary glance back at Brokentooth with an expression that clearly conveyed his thoughts. Shadowclan and so close to ThunderClan? Tigerstar had to be up to something!

Tangletail looked at the Thunderclanners then paused, “Sh!” She hissed hearing something close by as she paused and lifted her ears high.

“H...help... help....” A tiny voice called, weak and soft and in so much pain.

“That way!” Icebite said as he moved off, Stripetail jumping ahead of him with a soft growl as they rushed towards a clearing.

 

Tangletail saw and heard Stripetail curse as they reached the clearing and skidded to a halt as she found Brokentooth crouched over the limp and broken bodies of two young Apprentices, Stripetail bent at the side of one, a shecat with orange patches on her white fur as her clan mates tried to rouse the two cats.

“What... what did this!?” Sandstorm asked in shock and fear as she recognized the two cats. “Swiftpaw and Brightpaw!”

“Dogs.” Stripetail hissed then went wide eyed as Brightpaw moved. “She’s alive!”

“Get her back to Thunderclan camp. Icebite, watch our backs, Brokentooth, go on head and keep an eye out for the dogs.” Tangletail said gently lifting Swiftpaw in her teeth with gentle care, as if he were still alive, and Stripetail lifted Brightpaw.

“Follow us.” Fireheart nodded and they took off in a swift run, the Maine Coons seeming to fly over the ground with ease keeping the smaller cats from being jarred or knocked as they moved.

“Swiftpaw?! Brightpaw?!” A voice screamed in utter horror as Fireheart lead the way into camp Cinderpelt swiftly moving to help Brightpaw who now groaned and twitched as if trying to speak, her small body shaking and soaked in blood.

“What did this?!” Cloudtail asked, trying to move closer to help his clan mates, “How can I help?” 

“Go and get me the biggest dock-leaf in my den and all the cobwebs you can find there, NOW!” Cinderpelt hissed at him, working swiftly to try and clean the worst of the blood away from the trembling shecat below her.

“What about her pain?” Brindleface asked. “She’s hurting... can’t you give her something?”

“The pain will keep her alive,” Cinderpelt said,” If I give her a poppy seed now she’ll die.”

“What could do this?” Longtail hissed in anger as he crouched beside his apprentice.

“P...pack... pack... kill... kill...” A shaking voice trembled and all eyes fell on Brightpaw as she lay shaking and trembling, her claws twitching terrible as she tried to run from something even in her weakened state. “Pack... pack... kill... kill...”


End file.
